Un Amor Prohibido
by NeoQueenSerenity23
Summary: Érase una vez un apuesto y encantador lord que trataba de encontrar el amor verdadero interpretando el papel de un decidido Romeo. Una noche, durante un baile de máscaras, se topa con Ginny Weasley, su hermosa Julieta. El deseo de la joven se desvanece en
1. Argumento

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Argumento:**

Érase una vez un apuesto y encantador lord que trataba de encontrar el amor verdadero interpretando el papel de un decidido Romeo. Una noche, durante un baile de máscaras, se topa con Ginny Weasley, su hermosa Julieta. El deseo de la joven se desvanece en cuanto descubre que su caballero enmascarado es el escandaloso lord Harry, un hombre con el que tiene prohibido relacionarse. Pero cuando este la somete a su arrebatadora seducción, Ginny no consigue resistirse.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Londres, junio de 1816**

Para su disgusto, la belleza de la joven poseía un encanto especial.

Lord Harry Potter maldijo para sus adentros con aire divertido y estudió a su presa desde el otro extremo de ese jardín tan poco iluminado. A pesar de su buen juicio y de su instinto de supervivencia, había caído de cuatro patas en la trampa casamentera que le habían tendido las muchachas de su familia. Su intención era inspeccionar a la joven en cuestión y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, pero Ginny Weasley había captado todo su interés.

Harry dejó escapar un lento suspiro mientras observaba cómo la cautivadora señorita ejecutaba los alegres pasos de una contradanza. En seguida se dio cuenta de que tras la belleza de la joven se adivinaba una considerable dosis de peligro. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, una elegancia intensamente femenina y un cuerpo exquisito que ponía en jaque sus primitivos instintos masculinos.

La deseaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero lo peor era que sentía la sorprendente necesidad de saber más cosas sobre ella.

Poniendo freno a sus lujuriosos pensamientos, valoró sus opciones mientras recordaba la ardiente predicción de su prima Gabrielle:

—La señorita Weasley no es ninguna buscona, Harry. Y te prometo que tampoco es una de esas solteronas bobas que tanto abundan, ya tendrás ocasión de descubrirlo por ti mismo si alguna vez te dignas a conocerla. Te aseguro que esa chica te gustará mucho.

Aún no había intentado que alguien se la presentara, ni siquiera se había acercado a ella. De hecho era normal, ya que, debido al antiguo enfrentamiento que existía entre sus familias, había tenido que emplear toda clase de tretas para colarse esa noche en el baile de máscaras de la tía abuela de Ginny Weasley.

Internarse en las líneas enemigas a escondidas y disfrazado parecía una forma un tanto cobarde de investigar a una posible pareja. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, vestido de intrépido pirata y contemplando un camino que podía poner en grave peligro su soltería.

Era evidente que padecía algún tipo de demencia. O que había sido víctima de un embrujo.

Sin duda, el escenario en el que se encontraba era más propio de un hechizo. Para la velada habían convertido los jardines de esa residencia de Londres en un salón de baile al aire libre salpicado de faroles de colores, lo que le proporcionaba al conjunto una iluminación tenue. Y era innegable que Ginny Weasley destacaba entre la multitud de bailarines disfrazados como un diamante entre el carbón.

Harry era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, y no se le escapaba ni el menor de los detalles; aquella chica parecía estar llena de contradicciones.

Lucía una diadema y un vaporoso vestido de princesa pero, sin embargo, su elegancia y su atractivo poco tenían que ver con su vestimenta. Su melena era pelirroja, de un tono poco común, pero los brillantes bucles de su pelo, dispuestos con gracia, parecían tener vida propia. El antifaz le ocultaba los ojos, aunque no escondía la delicadeza de su rostro ni la sensualidad de sus labios.

La señorita Weasley era muy atractiva; no tenía nada que ver con la joven distante que él había esperado encontrar. Al contrario, la chica desprendía vitalidad y energía.

Además, atesoraba una generosa y amable sonrisa.

Él no había pensado ni por un momento que descubriría en ella tanta intensidad, y mucho menos amabilidad o calidez. Por lo que sabía de esa joven, había esperado encontrarse o bien con una sumisa, o bien con una ambiciosa trepadora social. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a permitir que, a cambio de un ducado, la vendieran a un viudo que le doblaba la edad?

Al observarla, Harry se preguntó cómo podía haberla pasado por alto entre el insípido plantel de debutantes de aquella Temporada. ¿Y por qué diablos tenía ese efecto tan poderoso sobre sus sentidos? Él ya había conocido a muchas bellezas arrebatadoras, y se había acostado con bastantes de ellas. Era raro que una mujer pudiera atraerlo con tanta intensidad a primera vista, y aún más cuando se trataba de una jovencita que acababa de dejar atrás sus años de colegiala.

Y lo que tenía muy claro era que él no estaba en el mercado buscando una esposa. Pero había accedido, bajo coacción, a provocar un encuentro con la señorita Weasley.

Sólo podía culpar de aquella situación a la tenacidad de su hermana adoptiva, Hannah, y a su prima pequeña, Gabrielle. Harry estaba convencido de que las maquinaciones románticas de Hannah conseguirían poner en un aprieto al mismísimo Napoleón Bonaparte. La campaña para casarlo había comenzado a principios de aquella misma semana, a la mañana siguiente de la boda de su hermano Vincent, un enlace que, por cierto, también había organizado ella.

Cuando Hannah era más joven, la familia siempre había acogido sus maquinaciones con burlas y buen humor. Pero su última fantasía resultaba completamente absurda. La teoría de Hannah era que los cinco primos Potter —Vincent, Quinn, Harry, Gabrielle y ella misma— podían encontrar el amor verdadero emulando a los amantes legendarios de la historia.

En contra de todas las expectativas, Ash se acababa de enamorar de su cenicienta: la señorita Maura Collyer de Suffolk. La supuesta leyenda de Harry no era un cuento de hadas, sino una de las tragedias más famosas de Shakespeare: Romeo y Julieta. En esa historia, él interpretaría el papel de Romeo, y la señorita Weasley sería su Julieta.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Hannah? —Fue su primera reacción después de la sonora carcajada—. No puedes esperar que interprete el papel de un héroe patético que acaba muriendo.

Harry no tenía mucha fe en la firme convicción de su hermana por el destino romántico, y a pesar de que siempre estaba preparado para un nuevo reto, se había negado rotundamente a conocer a la señorita Weasley.

En consecuencia, Hannah y Gabrielle se habían dedicado a ensalzar las virtudes de la joven para captar su interés.

— Ginny Weasley derrocha belleza —había declarado Hannah.

—Es inteligente y amable —había añadido Gabrielle.

—No es culpa suya que sus padres estén decididos a casarla a cambio de un título —había repetido su hermana por enésima vez.

La burlona actitud de Harry había permanecido inalterable. La chica de los Weasley tenía que ser una tímida ratoncita si estaba dispuesta a dejarse casar con un noble que era mucho mayor que ella y que ya había enterrado a una esposa.

—Aún no hay ningún compromiso oficial —había contrarrestado Gabrielle—. Harry, tienes que actuar ahora y rescatar a la señorita Weasley de una existencia sin amor antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando esté prometida oficialmente con el duque, ya no podrá enamorarse de ti con honestidad.

—Su honor, o la falta de él, no es de mi incumbencia —había respondido Harry, impasible.

—Sólo prométenos que aceptarás conocerla —le había suplicado Gabrielle.

Había conseguido mantenerse firme hasta hacía dos días, cuando Gabrielle le había acorralado en el momento en que se disponía a partir de casa al rayar el alba. Llegaba tarde a una carrera de carruajes y el exceso de brandy de la noche anterior le había dejado un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Gabrielle, ignorando sus continuos intentos por deshacerse de ella, se había negado a marcharse hasta que consiguió sonsacarle la promesa de que conocería a la señorita Weasley.

—Ya sabes que no me rendiré, Harry —le había dicho con dulzura—. Es mejor que claudiques.

Y al final, consciente de que las chicas no dejarían de acosarlo sin descanso, y por el bien de su propia paz y supervivencia, había acabado aceptando.

El baile de máscaras le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para su investigación, porque podría servirse del anonimato para acercarse a la señorita Weasley y juzgarla por sí mismo. No estaba permitido quitarse las máscaras hasta pasada la medianoche, pero para entonces ya se habría marchado.

Había acudido aquella noche a la fiesta con el único objetivo de demostrar lo absurda que era la teoría de Hannah, pero la belleza de la joven y, en particular, su encantadora sonrisa habían desbaratado todo su plan. Aquella chica desprendía un brillo que había cautivado y atraído a Harry en contra de sus deseos.

Por lo menos, ahora comprendía el motivo por el que un duque rico y viudo se había quedado tan prendado como para proponerle matrimonio a una plebeya mucho más joven que él y completamente desprovista de fortuna.

Harry se había dado cuenta en seguida de que su piel era una perfecta capa de marfil y de que tenía unos labios carnosos y maduros. Disfrutaría mucho besándolos; a decir verdad, disfrutaría mucho intercambiando algo más que besos con la señorita Weasley.

Por un momento, dejó volar su imaginación. No le costó fantasear con los placeres que encontraría en su cama, sintiéndola debajo de su cuerpo y fusionándose con ella apremiado por la intensidad de la pasión...

Pero ¿matrimonio? Harry reprimió un estremecimiento. Ni hablar.

La idea de que Ginny Weasley, o cualquier otra mujer, pudiera ser su potencial alma gemela era absurda. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar por un cortejo y, menos aún, por el matrimonio. Y, sin embargo, ella era demasiado tentadora como para resistirse a la persecución.

El baile acabó en ese preciso instante, y el acompañante de la señorita Weasley hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ella. Cuando se quedó sola, miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio a Harry observándola desde un extremo de los jardines.

Estuvo contemplándolo un buen rato y luego, en lugar de darse media vuelta, avergonzada, lo sorprendió acercándose a él de repente.

Cuando llegó ante Harry se quedó mirando su máscara fijamente, como tratando de verle los ojos.

— ¿Lo conozco de algo, señor? Yo misma escribí las invitaciones para mi tía Muriel, y no recuerdo que hubiera nadie en la lista de invitados que encaje con usted.

A pesar de que su disfraz de pirata no podía esconder su altura ni su constitución atlética, Harry estaba convencido de que su identidad estaba a salvo, porque la máscara que llevaba le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, y el pañuelo de la cabeza le tapaba casi todo el pelo negro.

—No, aún no nos conocemos, señorita Weasley —contestó él, complacido por su sinceridad. Eso de enfrentarse a un desconocido con valentía era algo que sólo haría una mujer de su familia.

—Entonces ¿sería tan amable de explicarme por qué lleva observándome más de veinte minutos?

Tal osadía lo impresionó, pero Harry eludió la pregunta con su habitual y sencillo encanto.

— ¿Acaso es inaceptable que un hombre disfrute observando a una preciosa joven?

En respuesta a su cumplido, ella dejó escapar una leve y escéptica carcajada y agachó la cabeza para mirar el sable que él llevaba anudado a la cintura.

— ¿Estoy en peligro? Se dice que los piratas se apropian de rehenes para pedir rescates y secuestran a jovencitas para satisfacer sus traviesos propósitos.

—Si no me falla la memoria, creo que no he abusado de ninguna jovencita desde el pasado martes.

Harry disfrutó mucho al ver cómo ella esbozaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero la aparición de su inverosímil pretendiente, el duque de Malfoy, acalló la posible réplica de la joven.

—Ah, estás aquí, querida —dijo Malfoy con tono cariñoso—. Has prometido bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza, ¿recuerdas?

Harry observó que el pretendiente de la joven era ciertamente atractivo, pero el pelo le empezaba a clarear, y no podía ocultar el tono gris que avanzaba desde las sienes. El duque ya había pasado de los cuarenta, y aunque era un hombre más alto que la mayoría, una incipiente barriga estropeaba su porte aristocrático.

La señorita Weasley vaciló un momento, pero al fin acabó respondiendo con una elegante sonrisa:

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, excelencia.

Al ver la fascinante sonrisa que le dedicó al noble, Harry sintió una inexplicable punzada de celos, algo absurdo, ya que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar el afecto de la señorita Weasley.

El duque también debió de sentir el escozor de los celos, porque le lanzó una intensa mirada a Harry antes de ofrecerle el brazo a Ginny.

— ¿Quién es ese pirata? —preguntó Malfoy mientras se la llevaba.

—No estoy segura —oyó Harry que respondía ella mientras ocupaban sus posiciones en la pista de baile tapizada de hierba.

Cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de un vals, Harry los observó un tanto desconcertado mientras se preguntaba lo que vería la señorita Weasley en ese hombre, aparte de su ilustre título y su fortuna.

Tampoco hacían una buena pareja de baile, porque Malfoy tenía graves problemas de coordinación y no dejaba de pisarla. Ella conservó la serenidad hasta la tercera vez que él aterrizó sobre su pie; fue entonces cuando no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

Al parecer, el aristócrata advirtió que la había lastimado, porque se detuvo y comenzó a disculparse con efusividad.

—Querida, le ruego que perdone mi torpeza. Me temo que no puedo competir con estos jóvenes.

La señorita Weasley forzó una sonrisa.

—No tiene ninguna importancia, excelencia. Los pasos del vals son difíciles para mucha gente, es un baile muy novedoso. Quizá deberíamos dejar de intentarlo.

Malfoy accedió rápidamente y se hicieron a un lado, donde estuvieron hablando hasta que acabó la pieza. Poco después, ella se excusó.

Cuando la joven se volvió en dirección a la casa, Harry se percató de que se esforzaba por ocultar su cojera. Aunque trataba de esconderlo, era evidente que le dolía el pie.

Con la clara idea de ayudarla, la siguió hasta el interior de la casa, donde la vio deslizarse por un pasillo y desaparecer por una puerta. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que se proponía, y fue tras ella.

Harry se detuvo en el umbral y comprobó que la señorita Weasley había buscado refugio en la biblioteca. Habían dejado una luz encendida —sin duda, para comodidad de los invitados—, y Harry pudo observarla con claridad mientras ella se dejaba caer con elegancia en el sofá que estaba más próximo a la luz.

Luego se agachó, se levantó la falda hasta las rodillas y se quitó el zapato de baile y la media. Murmuró algo inaudible antes de retirarse la máscara, quizá para poder ver mejor mientras se examinaba los doloridos dedos.

Cuando esbozó otra mueca de dolor, Harry dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Weasley?

La joven se sobresaltó y lo observó con cautela mientras él cruzaba la sala en su dirección. Sin esperar a que ella accediera, Harry se arrodilló y le cogió el pie entre sus manos.

—Permítame —dijo él, ignorando la profunda inspiración femenina que provocó su atrevimiento.

En seguida vio que le sangraba el meñique.

— ¿Le duele al doblarlo? —le preguntó, tocando el dedo con suavidad.

—Sí, pero no es insoportable.

—En ese caso, sólo es un golpe; no está roto —afirmó él—. Debería curarse en una semana aproximadamente. Confíe en mí, le hablo por experiencia. Cuando era joven los caballos solían lastimarme los dedos muy a menudo con las pezuñas.

Cogió el extremo del fajín que llevaba anudado a la cintura, arrancó una tira de tela y utilizó el improvisado pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre del dedo.

—Puede envolverse la herida con este trozo de tela hasta que encuentre un vendaje apropiado.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Cuando percibió la genuina expresión de agradecimiento, Harry cometió el error de levantar la vista.

De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos ojos increíbles. Luminosos y con unas largas pestañas. Eran de un tono marrones, casi violeta.

« ¿Qué clase de mujer tiene los ojos de color violeta?» pensó Harry, irritado, mientras se esforzaba por resistirse a su encanto. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella constataba que era mucho más encantadora de lo que había creído, y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia. La punzada de deseo que lo recorrió fue la más poderosa que podía recordar.

Entonces, se dirigió a ella con una voz áspera, con el objetivo de defenderse:

— ¿Por qué ha permitido que Malfoy le haya pisoteado el pie y la haya dejado medio coja? —le preguntó.

Ella parecía paralizada por su cercanía, y aquella pregunta la cogió por sorpresa.

—Lo cierto es que estaba siendo amable. Hubiera sido muy grosero por mi parte señalar sus faltas. Malfoy no puede evitar ser un bailarín espantoso. Algunas personas tienen la maldición de haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

—Supongo que su rango y su posición bastan para excusar millones de deficiencias —dijo Harry con ironía a fin de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones—. ¿No es ésa la principal causa de su compasión y la razón por la que quiere casarse con él?

La señorita Weasley se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—En absoluto. En realidad, el duque es un hombre muy amable. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

Al recibir como respuesta el escéptico silencio de Harry, la joven entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué le interesa? —Y viendo que él no contestaba, añadió—: ¿Quién es usted?

Harry se llevó la mano al rostro y se quitó la máscara.

— ¡Usted! —exclamó, lo había reconocido al instante.

Por extraño que pudiera resultar, pareció aliviada al descubrir su identidad en vez de mostrarse inquieta, tal como él había esperado. Entonces, se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y lo observó con aire pensativo.

— ¿Debo entender que me conoce? —le preguntó él.

—Todo el mundo conoce al licencioso lord Harry Potter.

—Pero no nos han presentado, ¿verdad? Creo que la recordaría, señorita Weasley.

—No, no nos han presentado. Lo vi en el baile de los Perry a principios de la Temporada, pero usted no se fijó en mí.

—Soy incapaz de imaginar por qué —respondió él con sinceridad.

—Quizá fue porque yo vestía de blanco y usted huye de las debutantes como de la peste.

Él sonrió al escuchar aquella afirmación.

—Normalmente, sí.

—Yo también lo evité esa noche en particular porque me habían advertido sobre usted. —Cuando vio que él arqueaba una ceja, ella siguió explicándose—: Nuestras familias llevan tres generaciones enfrentadas, ¿recuerda?

— ¡Ah, sí!, el enfrentamiento —dijo Harry.

Su tío abuelo había matado al bisabuelo de la señorita Weasley tras batirse en duelo por una mujer, y luego se había fugado a las colonias americanas con el premio.

—Siempre he lamentado la rivalidad —confesó la señorita Weasley con tristeza—. Me habría gustado mucho conocer a lady Hannah y a lady Gabrielle, pero me prohibieron que me mezclara con ellas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y siempre hace lo que debe?

Ella evitó la pregunta.

— ¿Y usted no lo hace nunca? No, no me conteste. Según la información que me ha llegado, usted sólo vive para quebrantar las reglas.

— ¿Qué información?

— ¡Oh!, las habladurías sobre lord Harry son universales. Dicen que es un sinvergüenza irreverente capaz de seducir incluso a los pájaros, por lo menos a las hembras. A decir verdad, si la mitad de las historias que cuentan de usted son ciertas, debería temer por mi virtud. —Entonces ella, como si acabara de percatarse de lo impropio de la situación, volvió a cubrirse las rodillas con la falda—. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando con usted.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer?, ¿huir gritando?

Sus relucientes ojos brillaron con una seductora ligereza.

—No. He sido una buena hija durante toda la noche. Y tengo curiosidad por saber por qué está usted hablando conmigo. ¿Por qué ha acudido al baile de mi tía, milord? ¿Qué quiere?

«Te quiero a ti, encanto», pensó sin darse cuenta.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la feroz atracción que sentía por ella estaba destruyendo su plan original y minando su firme decisión de sentir desagrado por la joven. Se rió para sí al darse cuenta de la ironía, pero todos sus instintos masculinos estaban perfectamente alerta.

En ese momento decidió que la verdad era la mejor defensa y posó los ojos sobre sus exquisitos labios.

—Estoy aquí porque le prometí a una Potter que te besaría.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella parpadeara.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Es que no me has oído?

— ¡Oh, sí que lo he oído! Pero no puedo creer que esté hablando en serio. —Ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué ha prometido usted tal cosa? ¿Ha sido un desafío?

—No.

—Entonces ¿está usted intentando ganar una apuesta? ¿Ha apostado que podría seducirme?

Harry se dio cuenta de que si tenía alguna intención de perturbarla con su atrevida declaración, no estaba funcionando. Ginny Weasley no se sentía en absoluto intimidada.

—Mi promesa no tiene nada que ver con ninguna apuesta.

—Debo confesar cierto escepticismo —afirmó ella, divertida—. Se dice que apuesta usted prácticamente por todo.

Harry ignoró el comentario. Quería volver a dominar la conversación.

— ¿Debería halagarme que sepas tantas cosas sobre mí?

—Probablemente, no. Es importante no perder de vista que la mayor parte de lo que sé no es precisamente bueno. Tiene usted casi treinta años, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sigue actuando como un jovencito temerario. Escandaliza a la flor y nata continuamente.

Él esbozó una mueca burlona.

—Me duele tener que estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuál de sus parientes le hizo prometer que me besaría?

—Gabrielle, pero Hannah también participó.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué querrían conseguir tal cosa?

Harry apretó los dientes ante aquel interrogatorio.

—Les encanta hacer de casamenteras.

Ella abrió sus ojos de color marrones como platos.

—Cuénteme.

—Es una larga historia.

La señorita Weasley lanzó una mirada en dirección al reloj de bronce dorado que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Me temo que no tengo tiempo para una historia entera, pero quizá podría usted hacerme un resumen.

— ¿Te importa que me levante?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Harry se puso en pie y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Luego le ofreció su explicación, aunque con ciertas reticencias:

—Hannah sostiene la teoría de que los primos Potter tienen que imitar a los mayores amantes del mundo para encontrar a sus verdaderas almas gemelas. Se supone que tú eres Julieta y yo soy Romeo.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Harry esbozó una mueca.

—A mí no me parece interesante que ella considere que tú y yo encajamos.

Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Encajar como matrimonio? Seguro que está bromeando.

—Si piensas eso es que no conoces a Hannah —le dijo con sequedad.

—Entonces, está loca.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que pienso yo. Su hipótesis es completamente demencial.

—Así pues, ¿esta noche ha venido a observarme?

—Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Y qué función tuvo lady Gabrielle en su decisión?

Harry contestó a esa pregunta con menos entusiasmo todavía:

—Yo me dirigía a una carrera de carruajes de buena mañana cuando ella entró en mi vehículo y se apropió de las riendas. Si no me la quitaba de encima por la fuerza habría tenido que renunciar a la carrera, así que no me quedó más alternativa que prometerle que vendría a examinarte.

A la señorita Weasley se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Oh!, y usted nunca se perdería una carrera —murmuró—. No, siendo un miembro tan importante del club Four-in-Hand, conocido por organizar carreras de carruajes en las que se apuesta a todo o nada.

Harry pensó que aquella jovencita le estaba tomando el pelo; eso si no se estaba riendo abiertamente de él. Pero ella prosiguió antes de que pudiera siquiera responder.

—Lady Gabrielle es una mujer muy persuasiva, pero me sorprende saber, lord Harry, que permite usted que su prima y su hermana lo intimiden.

—No me han intimidado.

— ¿No? Se ha colado usted en un baile privado sin invitación y me ha seguido hasta la biblioteca de mi tía sólo porque no quiere enfrentarse a ellas.

—Tienes parte de razón —dijo, arrastrando las palabras con ironía—. Es completamente lamentable. Ningún tipo que se respete a sí mismo dejaría que los familiares interfirieran en sus asuntos amorosos.

La musical risa de la joven resonó de nuevo; era un sonido tan contagioso que Harry también se rió.

—Debo admitir que no eres como esperaba, señorita Weasley.

— ¿Y qué esperaba?

—Para ser sincero, una medusa sin voluntad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú sí que estás dejando que te intimiden y te obliguen a casarte con Malfoy sin desearlo.

— ¿Sólo porque haya elegido honrar los deseos de mis padres ya cree que no tengo voluntad?

—Te han obligado a casarte con el duque, ¿no es cierto? Estás demasiado dispuesta a hacer lo que te ordenen tus padres.

Pero ella no pareció ofenderse por sus críticas. Se limitó a esbozar otra de sus serenas sonrisas, ligeramente enigmática.

— ¿Cómo puede usted hacer esos juicios de valor con lo poco que sabe de mí?

Harry no podía discutírselo. Y, por extraño que le pareciera, tampoco quería hacerlo. En realidad, lo que quería era conocer mucho mejor a Ginny Weasley.

—Quizá no seas tan timorata, después de todo —le concedió.

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Supongo que debo agradecerle el velado cumplido.

« ¡Qué ojos tan inteligentes y cuánta calidez hay en ellos!», pensó Harry.

—Debo confesar —reconoció ella— que usted tampoco es como yo esperaba. Por lo menos, he de admitir que acostumbra a aparecer en los lugares más inesperados.

— ¿A qué lugares se refiere?

— ¿Aparte del baile de máscaras de mi tía de esta noche? Pues en el Hogar Arundel para madres solteras, por ejemplo.

Entonces fue Harry quien se sorprendió, pero se esforzó por conservar una expresión neutral.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado allí?

Ella vaciló.

—Este invierno una de nuestras sirvientas se enamoró de un sinvergüenza. Cuando la chica se quedó en estado mis padres la echaron de casa sin darle siquiera referencias. Yo le entregué a Martha el dinero que necesitaba para poder vivir en el Hogar Arundel hasta que nazca el bebé. Cuando fui a visitarla un día del pasado mes de abril, lo vi a usted allí, reunido con la junta de administradores. Su presencia me resultó tan curiosa que no pude evitar preguntar por usted y, para mi enorme sorpresa, descubrí que es miembro del consejo y que ha contribuido a la causa con grandes sumas de dinero.

—Me parece que estás muy mal informada —contestó Harry, peleando contra la necesidad de cambiar de postura para aliviar su incomodidad.

La señorita Weasley le examinó el rostro.

—No lo creo, aunque ignoro cómo llegó usted a involucrarse. ¿Qué clase de sinvergüenza apoya un hogar para madres solteras? A menos que...

A la joven se le apagó la voz de repente y enrojeció de vergüenza.

— ¿A menos que qué? —la presionó él, nada descontento de ver que ella se había quedado sin habla.

—A menos que sea usted el responsable del hijo de alguna de esas pobres mujeres —añadió con franqueza.

—Te aseguro que no soy el padre de ninguno de esos niños. Soy muy cuidadoso en ese sentido.

Su propia madre había dado a luz sin estar casada, aunque procedía de una clase muy distinta a la de las ocupantes del Hogar Arundel. Dado que él había sido un bastardo, nunca había cometido ningún error en ese sentido, y tomaba muchas precauciones en todas sus aventuras amorosas.

—Entonces ¿por qué querría formar parte del consejo? —le preguntó la señorita Weasley.

Porque para él apoyar a las madres solteras era una misión personal. Quizá fuera algo irracional, pero tenía una necesidad quijotesca, profundamente arraigada, de ayudar a mujeres que, como su madre, pudieran encontrarse solas y desvalidas.

Y, sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de dar a conocer su particular cruzada. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de su implicación en el Hogar Arundel; no lo sabía ninguno de sus parientes, ni siquiera Gabrielle, que era con quien se sentía más unido.

Pero sabía que debía decirle algo a Ginny Weasley que saciara su curiosidad.

—Me pasa lo mismo que a ti: una vez conocí a alguien a quien le hubiera venido muy bien poder acudir a una institución como Arundel.

Ella lo observó durante otro largo momento, y luego asintió como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión sobre él. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más suave:

—Creo que su generosidad es admirable.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada. Lo único que hago es donar al Hogar todo lo que gano en las apuestas.

—Ganancias que sin duda son significativas, teniendo en cuenta su gran éxito en las carreras de carruajes. Y sospecho que las mujeres a las que ayuda no pensarán que sus contribuciones no son nada.

—En cualquier caso, te rogaría que mantuvieras en secreto tus observaciones. Fuera de Arundel, nadie conoce mi participación.

La incrédula mirada de la joven le dio a entender que se estaba esforzando por comprenderlo.

—Es usted todo un misterio, lord Harry. ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie conozca su faceta altruista?

Porque él siempre había preferido mantener en privado sus sentimientos, incluso a los ojos de su familia. No era un hombre que se abriera con facilidad, en especial con jovencitas protegidas y prácticamente desconocidas, como lo era la señorita Weasley.

Pero consiguió evitar su pregunta esbozando una sonrisa irónica y escondiéndose tras una exageración.

—Yo crecí siendo el más pequeño de los primos varones de los Potter. Lo pasé muy mal defendiéndome de mi hermano y de mi primo Quinn. Si hubiesen detectado esa debilidad, me habrían despellejado.

En efecto, durante la infancia, tanto su hermano adoptivo Vincent como su primo Quinn no le habrían demostrado ninguna compasión si hubiesen descubierto cualquier sentimiento de ternura hacia el sexo débil, pero ya no era el caso.

—La filantropía no se considera una ocupación muy masculina —añadió Harry, bromeando para disculpar la actitud de ambos.

—Dudo mucho de que a nadie se le ocurra nunca pensar que es usted afeminado, milord, pero su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Un brillo de alegría volvió a relucir en los ojos de la joven, y Harry se quedó de nuevo atrapado en su hechizo mientras estudiaba a su futura Julieta.

Ella también era todo un misterio. La señorita Weasley tenía veinte años y, como tal, se suponía que debía de ser joven, cándida e inocente. Sin embargo, parecía astuta, inteligente y perceptiva. Definitivamente, no era una chica sin carácter ni dócil, tal como él había imaginado. Y su franqueza la hacía todavía más atractiva.

Lo cierto era que todo ello complicaba aún más la situación. Él había planeado quedarse a solas con la joven para convencerse de que allí no había ni rastro de la alocada teoría de Hannah, y luego seguir su camino.

El problema era que Ginny Weasley le intrigaba. Demasiado.

Compartieron un silencio excesivamente largo, y entonces ella pareció darse cuenta de que se estaban mirando con demasiada intensidad.

Apartó la mirada, se inclinó hacia adelante y, con recato, se puso otra vez la media y el zapato. Luego volvió a prestarle atención.

—Le agradezco mucho lo galante que ha sido atendiendo mi herida, lord Harry, pero tengo que irme.

—No tan de prisa, señorita Weasley. Mi intención es conseguir ese beso ahora mismo.

La incertidumbre ocupó el lugar de las risas.

—Necesito poder decirles a Gabrielle y a Hannah que he conseguido mi objetivo —le explicó.

—No puedo besarlo.

—Aún no estás prometida con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

La mirada de la joven descendió hasta sus labios y luego volvió a subir. No le respondió.

—Piensa en esto como en un experimento —la presionó Harry cuando vio que ella se quedaba en silencio—. Sólo quiero poner a prueba la hipótesis de mi hermana.

Harry concluyó que lo que acababa de decir era completamente cierto. Si a Ginny Weasley le asustaba besarlo, entonces era imposible que fuera su pareja ideal.

Al ver que ella permanecía inmóvil, él se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de sus labios. Inspiró su dulce y femenina fragancia, y luego dejó que su boca acariciara la de ella, aplicando sobre sus labios la presión de una pluma.

La joven jadeó con suavidad al sentir el contacto, y él se endureció instantáneamente al percibir su delicioso sabor.

Entonces, se retiró con brusquedad. A lo largo de su vida había conocido muy pocas mujeres que tuvieran el poder de excitarlo con tanta rapidez, y eso era una mala señal. No había ninguna duda de que entre ellos había una atracción muy poderosa.

No le pasó por alto que Ginny había sentido el chispazo con la misma intensidad, porque se llevó los dedos a los labios y lo miró sorprendida.

Después de un largo silencio, ella carraspeó.

— ¿Has descubierto lo que querías saber?

—No —contestó Harry, maldiciendo mentalmente.

De hecho, besarla le había dejado aún más confundido. Justo estaba pensando que quizá hubiera algo de cierto en la maldita teoría de Hannah.

Ginny soltó el aire muy despacio.

—Tampoco tiene ninguna importancia. Tú y yo nunca seremos pareja.

Su tono de voz sonaba un poco melancólico.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por el enfrentamiento de nuestras familias, para empezar.

—Yo siempre he pensado que esa enemistad es bastante absurda.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—Pues a mi padre no le parece en absoluto absurda. Lo que ocurrió lo afectó mucho.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Cuando su abuelo murió, el linaje de papá perdió la baronía. Los términos del título eran bastante peculiares. La herencia pasaba a los hermanos pequeños del barón, en lugar de a sus hijos. Y por eso, tanto el título como la consecuente fortuna quedaron en manos del tío abuelo de mi padre, en vez de pasar a su propio padre.

— ¿Y sigue resentido después de todo este tiempo? ¿Por un conflicto que ocurrió hace más de medio siglo?

—Me temo que sí. Mi padre nunca perdonará a tus familiares por haberle privado de los derechos que le pertenecían por nacimiento. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, jamás consentiría una unión matrimonial entre nosotros ahora que tiene todas las esperanzas puestas en que me case con el duque —suspiró—. Tengo que volver al baile. Mi familia se estará preguntando dónde estoy.

Ginny se levantó del sofá con la intención de marcharse, pero Harry la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

—No te vayas aún.

La intensidad de su tono de voz le sorprendió incluso a él.

—Tengo que irme.

—Por lo menos, deja que te dé un beso en condiciones.

Ella vaciló, y él se puso en pie.

Cuando la miró, los preciosos ojos marrones de ella se posaron de nuevo sobre los de él, y algo primitivo ardió entre los dos.

Algo ardiente y vivo.

La joven dio un tembloroso paso atrás, pero Harry la cogió con más fuerza de la mano, con renovada decisión.

Si ese beso iba a determinar su destino, estaba decidido a conseguir que fuera inolvidable.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Era muy raro que un hombre dejara sin habla a Ginny, pero a causa de las provocativas declaraciones de lord Harry Potter, esa noche ya se había quedado varias veces con la boca abierta. Y cuando le pidió permiso para besarla mejor, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sabía muy bien que debía resistirse a él. Además de ser un hombre completamente prohibido para ella, era la personificación de los problemas. Pero no le soltaba la mano y, cuando trató de alejarse, él se acercó todavía más.

La hizo recular hasta que chocó contra la mesa de la biblioteca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, Ginny miró fijamente a lord Harry y se perdió en unos ojos tan verdes como la medianoche, rodeados de una espesa capa de pestañas negras. A pesar de la sonrisa un tanto arrogante que se le había dibujado en los labios, seguía siendo tan atractivo que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Mientras ella peleaba por recuperar el habla, él la cogió de la cintura y la subió a la mesa. Luego, colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y la atrapó por completo.

—Milord, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos... —empezó a decir Ginny casi sin aliento.

—Calla, amor. Quiero que me prestes toda tu atención mientras te beso como es debido.

Ginny pensó, aturdida y perdida en esos ojos hipnóticos, que en realidad ya era dueño de toda su atención. Aunque sólo fuera por tamaña osadía. Aquel hombre era atrevido, descarado, desvergonzado... y absolutamente fascinante.

Pero cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, el sable que llevaba atado a la cintura chocó contra el filo de la mesa. Ese impedimento lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

—Las armas no son compatibles con el romance —comentó—. Dame sólo un momento.

Se quitó el sable y lo dejó a su lado junto a la mesa, y luego volvió a concentrarse en ella.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? —le preguntó, levantando las manos para acariciarle los brazos con suavidad.

Era evidente que estaba pensando en seducirla. Su posesiva mirada le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Era un auténtico pirata: Harry no tenía ningún problema para apropiarse de lo que quería.

Ginny se advirtió a sí misma que debía recuperar las fuerzas para protestar, pero la inquietante expectativa de saborear sus labios le provocó una oleada de calor que invadió sus venas. Entonces, él levantó un poco más la mano y le cogió la cara. El contacto de esos dedos sobre la piel ya le había acelerado el pulso, pero cuando le pasó el dedo índice por el labio con suavidad, a ella se le paró la respiración.

Quizá sólo estuviera soñando, pero si era así, se negaba a despertar. La verdad era que nunca la había besado un sinvergüenza, y se moría por saber cómo sería. ¿Y cómo iba a poder resistirse cuando ese granuja en particular la miraba con una diabólica sonrisa dibujada en los labios? Además, ella se sentía extrañamente rebelde.

Por eso, Ginny se quedó completamente quieta cuando lord Harry la agarró de la nuca y se acercó a ella. Los latidos del corazón le resonaban en la garganta mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a su boca.

El impacto la sorprendió. La primera vez que la rozó con los labios, la suave presión que sintió se le antojó como un fuego. Esa segunda vez el contacto era más bien como un relámpago; no, una docena de relámpagos que la asaltaban al mismo tiempo.

Harry rozó los labios con los de ella muy despacio, y luego empezó a hacerlo con más intensidad, hasta que la lengua de él se los abrió y se deslizó en su interior. La besó profundamente y le provocó un ardiente estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y le hizo crepitar la sangre.

Ella quiso alargar un poco más aquel sueño y cerró los ojos mientras se fundía con él. Su virilidad la rodeó: sus manos, su boca y su embriagadora fragancia. Después de un instante, que quizá fue sólo un momento o tal vez toda una vida, empezó a sentir que se caía de espaldas, aunque en realidad era lord Harry, que la estaba conduciendo suavemente hacia atrás para tumbarla sobre la mesa. La sujetó con uno de sus fuertes brazos y se inclinó encima de ella presionando su duro y viril cuerpo contra ella, al tiempo que seguía haciendo una potente magia con la boca.

Su abrazo le resultó tan excitante que Ginny pensó que moriría de placer, y cuando él le posó la mano sobre el pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con suavidad por encima del vestido, a ella se le escapó un gemido. Estaba tan aturdida y perdida que a duras penas se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

Lord Harry sí que lo oyó, y se quedó helado. Cuando volvieron a oír la voz de la tía abuela de Ginny, él dejó de besarla de repente, y ella intentó recomponerse.

—Ginny, cariño, ¿dónde estás?

Harry volvió a murmurar un inaudible juramento, frustrado por la inoportuna interrupción. Ginny sintió una gran decepción, seguida de la consecuente preocupación al pensar que alguien pudiera descubrirlos. La joven se esforzó entonces por levantarse a toda prisa. No quería que la descubrieran en tan apasionada actitud, tumbada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y aceptando el asalto de un desvergonzado pirata que no sólo era un completo desconocido, sino que además era el enemigo de la familia.

Lord Harry se movió con la misma urgencia. La ayudó a bajar de la mesa y luego la cogió de la mano para guiarla hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, donde había un rincón de lectura entre unas estanterías muy altas.

Ginny tenía la respiración muy acelerada, pero al final consiguió encontrar la voz.

— ¡Ya voy, tía Muriel! —gritó. Y a continuación, le susurró a lord Harry—: De prisa. Tienes que esconderte.

Hizo un gesto en dirección a las cortinas que colgaban por delante de las puertas francesas para indicarle la ruta de huida.

Él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, y un travieso brillo asomó a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesta a darme a cambio de que desaparezca?

— ¡No es momento para juegos! —Siseó ella con nerviosismo—. Por favor, tienes que irte.

—Está bien —murmuró él, dejando escapar un dramático suspiro—, pero esto no ha acabado, belleza.

Para su sorpresa le dio un rápido y apasionado beso en los labios y luego desapareció por detrás de las cortinas antes de que ella pudiera siquiera empujarlo. Ginny pensó, exasperada y aliviada a la vez, que su descaro no conocía límites.

Se puso bien el vestido y salió del rincón justo cuando su tía entraba en la habitación.

—Ya imaginaba que te encontraría aquí escondida tras algún libro —dijo la señora Muriel —. ¡Ojalá yo pudiera escapar de mis invitados con tanta facilidad como tú! ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de que organicé este baile en tu honor?

A Ginny nunca le había gustado mentir, en especial a su tía favorita, así que optó por una mentira piadosa.

—Sólo necesitaba darme un respiro de tanto baile, tía.

La anciana la observó con atención, y la joven fue consciente de que tenía el pulso acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas. La señora Muriel desvió entonces la mirada y la posó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, donde el sable de lord Harry Potter seguía escondido en la funda de piel.

— ¿Un respiro, dices? Sinceramente, Ginny, nunca pensé que una chica como tú acabaría dejándose tentar por un sinvergüenza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían descubierto, la vergüenza le provocó un arrebato de calor, pero su tía se apresuró a cortar cualquier posible respuesta.

—Seguiremos con esta conversación cuando haya acabado el baile de máscaras. Tus padres se están preguntando dónde has ido, y Malfoy te ha estado buscando. Por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a ponerte la máscara para ocultar tu acalorado rostro. Y recomponte el peinado. No creo que quieras dar la impresión de haber estado disfrutando de una tórrida aventura amorosa.

—No, claro que no, tía —murmuró Ginny con docilidad, agradecida al saber que la mujer estaba de su parte.

Encontró su máscara en el sofá y se la colocó. Sin embargo, mientras seguía a su tía hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar lanzar una nostálgica mirada por encima del hombro mientras se preguntaba si lord Harry seguiría en la habitación o si habría cruzado las puertas francesas para escapar en la noche.

Recordó el ardiente beso que le había dado y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Seguía sintiendo un hormigueo. Luego reprimió un suspiro y salió de la biblioteca para regresar al baile de máscaras.

Cuando la fiesta terminó era muy tarde. En cuanto se marcharon todos los invitados, los padres de Ginny se retiraron a sus aposentos claramente satisfechos de los avances que habían conseguido para ganarse al duque de Malfoy, y ella pensó que su ingenuidad se debía a su absoluta ignorancia sobre el interludio romántico que había vivido en brazos de su enemigo. Sus padres se habrían escandalizado si la hubieran descubierto besándose y tonteando con lord Harry Potter, pero se habrían horrorizado aún más de saber que lo había hecho en un baile celebrado en honor de su excelencia. Por suerte, a su tía no se le había escapado ni una palabra sobre ello.

Sin embargo, la tía Muriel no parecía estar muy dispuesta a olvidar el incidente.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, querida? —Murmuró la anciana cuando Ginny ya estaba camino de sus aposentos—. Por favor, reúnete conmigo en mi salón.

La joven la siguió escaleras arriba, sospechando que iba a recibir una buena reprimenda. Siempre que los Weasley visitaban Londres se alojaban en la mansión que la señora Muriel tenía en la ciudad. Y como sus padres no se podían permitir el inmenso gasto de una Temporada londinense, la tía Muriel se había ofrecido a financiar el debut de Ginny casi en su totalidad. Por tanto, era de suponer que ella tendría mucho que decir al respecto, y especialmente en todo lo que concernía a los intentos paternos por encontrar un marido noble para su hija.

La mujer de pelo plateado se sentó en su sillón favorito y se preparó para interrogar a su sobrina.

—Venga, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, Ginny. Te estabas besando con ese pirata, ¿verdad? —Y sin esperar a que ella respondiera, le lanzó otra pregunta—: ¿Quién era?

Ginny contestó con sinceridad, porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

—El pirata era lord Harry Potter, tía.

Para su sorpresa, la señora Muriel se limitó a asentir.

—Ya lo sospechaba. He reconocido su figura. Hay pocos hombres que tengan unos hombros tan magníficos como los suyos. Pero debo confesar que me asombra tu comportamiento, señorita.

A pesar de lo dispuesta que estaba a defenderse, Ginny trató de conservar un tono de voz tranquilo.

—Te aseguro que no ha sido premeditado. Nunca antes había hablado con él.

—Entonces ¿por qué ha acudido sin invitación?

—Creo que algún miembro de su familia lo retó a hacerlo.

A los finos labios de su tía asomó lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Sólo un Potter sería capaz de hacer algo tan escandaloso, aunque debo decir que admiro su osadía. En mis tiempos, los hombres eran mucho más valientes que los insípidos pretendientes que cacarean a tu alrededor. Pero supongo que ya conoces la reputación de lord Harry, Ginny. Es un sinvergüenza del más alto nivel, y un auténtico diablo con las mujeres.

—Eso he oído.

El feroz y apasionado clan Potter había causado estragos en las alcobas y los salones de baile de toda Europa durante generaciones, y lord Harry era el peor de todos. Según decían, a ese hombre le encantaban las mujeres, y ellas eran incapaces de resistirse a él.

Ginny ya se había fijado antes en él. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Era imposible ignorar su gran carisma y ese encanto desafiante y desvergonzado que desprendía. Pero lo había seguido más de cerca desde que lo había visto en el Hogar Arundel para madres solteras.

Para la mayoría de las señoritas de la alta sociedad —las demás jovencitas—, lord Harry era el mejor partido. Siempre se metía en el bolsillo a las madres que querían casar a sus hijas y dejaba a las chicas sin aliento y locas por sus atenciones. Y también había oído decir que las mujeres más experimentadas se morían por los placeres que escondía en su cama. Él era la clase de amante apasionado con el que soñaban todas las mujeres en sus oscuras fantasías eróticas.

— ¿Y te ha gustado? —le preguntó su tía, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿El qué?

—Besar a lord Harry.

La pregunta era tan impertinente y personal que cogió desprevenida a Ginny, que en realidad sólo tenía una respuesta.

—Pues..., yo... Sí.

Aquel hombre le había nublado los sentidos y la había hecho arder de pies a cabeza mientras la arrastraba hacia un placer profundo, de ensueño. Se decía que los Potter utilizaban sus encantos legendarios como arma, y ahora ella tenía irrefutables pruebas personales de que era cierto.

—Gracias a Dios que lo has disfrutado —murmuró la señora Muriel—. Supongo que tendrías que estar muerta para no haberlo hecho. Me preocupa que las restricciones de tu padre te hayan privado de los sencillos placeres que cualquier jovencita debería experimentar por lo menos una vez en la vida.

Ginny reprimió su sorpresa ante la inesperada afirmación de su tía.

—Yo no me siento reprimida, tía.

—Bueno, si quieres permitirte una indiscreción, no podrías haber elegido mejor candidato. ¿Sabías que lord Harry heredó de su madre la picardía y la pasión por la vida? Lady Lily Evans se enamoró perdidamente de un noble europeo, pero nunca llegaron a casarse. El joven Harry era todo un diablillo en sus años de juventud, pero yo nunca pensé que tuviera nada de malo. A decir verdad, siempre me han divertido mucho sus escandalosas anécdotas, y eso es muy raro en una mujer de mi edad.

A esas alturas, Ginny ya estaba muy familiarizada con las extravagancias y la historia de lord Harry. Era el hijo ilegítimo de lady Lily Evans, la sorprendente y única hermana del marqués de Beaufort. Treinta años atrás, lady Lily había dado a luz a un niño bastardo y había abandonado a su familia para vivir en París con su amante. Tras el fallecimiento de la madre durante la salvaje Revolución francesa, el niño había regresado a Inglaterra de la mano de su tío, Sirius Evans, marqués de Beaufort, y éste y su esposa lo habían acabado adoptando poco después.

Ginny, al igual que la mayor parte de los miembros de la alta sociedad, creía que la familia Potter era fascinante. En realidad, lord Harry era primo de los hijos de Sirius —lady Hannah y el actual lord Beaufort, Vincent Potter—, y primo lejano de lady Gabrielle Potter y su hermano mayor, Quinn, el conde de Traherne. A pesar de que la familia Potter poseía un buen número de títulos nobiliarios, el tratamiento de lord que se dispensaba a Harry era meramente honorífico.

Pero la señora Muriel aún no había concluido con su interrogatorio.

—Dejando a un lado lo impropio que resulta que te hayas besado con un completo desconocido, querida, supongo que te darás cuenta de que esta noche has traicionado a tu familia.

Ginny cambió de postura. Aquel innecesario recordatorio la había incomodado.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Su padre, Arthur Weasley, había crecido siendo un plebeyo pobre, amargado y resentido con el villano Potter, que había privado a su parte de la familia Weasley del título y la fortuna que les pertenecía. A decir verdad, la baronía podría haber vuelto a manos de la familia si el hermano de Ginny no hubiera muerto trágicamente cuando era pequeño a causa de unas fiebres.

Pero la herencia perdida de Arthur no preocupaba lo más mínimo a la señora Muriel, porque ella era la tía de la madre de Ginny y sólo estaba emparentada con los Weasley por matrimonio. En realidad, la mujer creía que toda aquella aversión era una tontería, al igual que lord Harry.

A sus casi setenta años, la rica anciana era irascible y difícil de complacer, y sentía un profundo desprecio por el padre de Ginny. Como creía que Arthur era demasiado controlador y dominante con su esposa Molly, la señora Muriel le plantaba cara siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

La fiesta de aquella noche había sido un buen ejemplo. Un baile de máscaras era un evento un poco subido de tono para los integrantes más refinados de la alta sociedad, y el hecho de que se celebrara en los jardines en lugar de en el salón de la residencia resultaba altamente inconveniente. Mientras lo organizaba, la señora Muriel ya sabía que Arthur no lo aprobaría.

También había pretendido poner en evidencia al duque Malfoy, que era bastante serio y formal. Por eso había invitado al baile de máscaras a un buen número de solteros disponibles, porque, tal como explicó, quería darle a Ginny más opciones entre las que elegir.

La señora Muriel la miró con detenimiento.

—Tu padre montaría en cólera si quisieras casarte con lord Harry, pero quiero que sepas que yo no pondría ninguna pega. A decir verdad, no me podría mostrar más encantada.

Ginny arqueó las cejas. ¿Lejos de regañarla su tía la estaba animando a rebelarse contra los deseos de su padre?

—Lord Harry es un diablo muy atractivo, no puedes negarlo —prosiguió su anciana tía—. Si yo tuviera cincuenta años menos, estoy segura de que ese hombre me alteraría algo más que el corazón. —Clavó la mirada en Ginny—. Si has dejado que te bese, seguro que te sientes atraída por él.

La joven recordó los besos que le había robado y pensó en lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su tía. Aquel hombre la había fascinado de un modo prohibido y excitante. Llevaba el pelo negro más largo de lo que era habitual para la época, por lo que parecía un pirata tanto por la imagen como por su forma de actuar: descaradamente masculino y pecaminosamente viril. Cuando le sonreía de esa forma tan libertina y traviesa, le aceleraba el corazón. Y tras besarla, Ginny se había dado cuenta en seguida de que sabía a todo aquello con lo que había soñado.

Pero se recordó que sería absurdo por su parte dejarse cautivar por él, porque aquello no conduciría a nada. Ella nunca sería capaz de traicionar a sus padres de ese modo. Habían sufrido mucho tras la muerte de su hermano; les había tocado vivir la pena más intensa que se puede padecer en la vida: la pérdida de un hijo. Y después de todo el dolor y toda la tristeza que habían pasado, se sentía incapaz de hacerles más daño.

Ya hacía muchos años que sabía que en ella recaía la responsabilidad de restaurar la fortuna de la familia, y para ello debía casarse bien. Sus padres habían sacrificado mucho para asegurarse de que ella conseguiría un futuro prometedor y habían destinado hasta el último penique a prepararla para su futuro papel como esposa de un noble. Y, en cierto modo, ella esperaba compensar todo el esfuerzo y las privaciones dándoles lo que más ansiaban: seguridad financiera.

—No volverá a ocurrir —le aseguró a su tía—. Me atrevería incluso a decir que ni siquiera volveré a ver a lord Harry.

La señora Muriel carraspeó.

—Es una lástima. —Luego hizo un gesto con su huesuda mano para que su sobrina se marchara—. Bueno, vete a la cama, niña. Necesito descansar.

Ginny besó la arrugada mejilla de su tía como una chica obediente y salió de su habitación. Pero mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, que estaba en el ala de invitados de la casa, no pudo evitar pensar en lord Harry Potter.

La había hecho sentir muy viva y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre. También había disfrutado de sus agudas ironías, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que a ella le había costado contener las suyas. Y también había disfrutado mucho de su sorprendente y provocadora forma de ser.

Pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso que le había dicho de que quería comprobar si podrían ser pareja. A pesar de las sensaciones que hubiera despertado en ella, era absurdo especular con un futuro junto a él. Dudaba mucho de que él se planteara nada serio con ella. Lo más probable era que fuera otra de sus travesuras y que lo único que quisiera fuera jugar con ella. O quizá fuera cierto que su hermana y su prima le hubieran presionado para que fuera a conocerla.

Ginny negó con la cabeza cuando recordó la excéntrica teoría de lady Hannah, que pretendía que jugaran a ser Romeo y Julieta. La mera idea era ridícula. Al contrario que en la obra de Shakespeare, era imposible que se enamorara de lord Harry a primera vista. Ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

Además del enfrentamiento familiar, él era el hombre más inadecuado para ella: era completamente opuesto al formal marido de alta alcurnia que sus padres querían para ella, aunque debía admitir que su altruismo era muy admirable.

Resultaba curioso que quisiera mantener en secreto sus contribuciones al Hogar Arundel. Se había comportado como si luchar por esas mujeres desvalidas no tuviera ninguna importancia, pero Ginny sabía que había mejorado la vida de muchas de ellas.

Sus contradicciones la intrigaban: un conocido granuja que ayudaba a madres solteras. Probablemente, su compasión y su benevolencia procedían de las circunstancias de su difunta madre. Pero fuera cual fuese la causa, era evidente que él tenía mucho más fondo que el clásico noble de sangre azul.

O quizá el encantamiento que sentía se originaba en algún defecto de ella misma. Era innegable que se había sentido atraída por su naturaleza rebelde y descarada. Lord Harry era una encantadora oveja negra en una familia de ovejas negras. Desprendía fuego y pasión por los cuatro costados y resultaba salvajemente excitante; estaba muy lejos de ser uno de esos hombres agradables, insípidos y aburridos. No había duda de que era mucho más satisfactorio ser seducida por un arrebatador pirata romántico que dejarse pisar los dedos de los pies por un amable duque demasiado mayor para ella.

En cualquier caso, debía recordar que era muy peligroso relacionarse con lord Harry, porque él la había hecho sentir cosas que jamás debería haber experimentado. A Ginny le hubiera gustado poder culparlo por haber encendido esa chispa de rebeldía en su interior, pero eso no habría sido justo. Últimamente había empezado a notar una extraña impaciencia respecto a su vida, una inquietud que había ido aumentando durante las últimas semanas. Cuanto más cerca estaba de conseguir una proposición de matrimonio Malfoy, más ansiaba la libertad.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que había un plan muy específico para su futuro, y que debía someterse a él. Incluso aunque deseara casarse por amor con un hombre que provocara en ella las más profundas pasiones, la idea de casarse por amor sólo era una fantasía. Ginny sabía muy bien cuál era su deber. Era la única hija que tenían sus padres, y ahora dependían de ella.

Si eso significaba que estaba obligada a casarse con un duque viudo que le doblaba la edad, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus propios intereses y aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia.

En cuanto a lord Harry Potter... Ginny frunció el cejo mientras entraba en el lujoso dormitorio que le habían asignado. Estaba muy enfadada consigo misma por haber sucumbido con tanta facilidad a su descarada seducción. Esa noche le había devuelto sus apasionados besos con entusiasmo y se había dejado llevar por una locura transitoria, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que eso volviera a suceder jamás.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Después del baile de máscaras, Harry asistió a otro baile y luego pasó un rato en un salón de juego, así que cuando llegó a casa ya era noche cerrada. Sin embargo, no le sorprendió que su lacayo le dijera que lady Gabrielle lo estaba esperando en el salón.

Harry dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro; era muy consciente de lo que le esperaba. Ya hacía varios años que se había marchado de la mansión que su hermano adoptivo tenía en Grosvenor Square, en Londres, para instalarse en una casa nueva en un barrio de reciente construcción al noreste de Hyde Park, y básicamente lo había hecho para vivir alejado de los vigilantes ojos de su querida pero entrometida familia. Los cinco primos habían perdido a sus padres en un trágico accidente marítimo cuando Harry tenía diecisiete años y Gabrielle doce, y desde entonces habían crecido juntos y estaban tan unidos que parecían hermanos.

También era una cuestión de disciplina. A Harry no le gustaba estar solo, por lo que normalmente se obligaba a vivir privado de compañía. Pero como su nueva casa estaba a menos de un kilómetro y medio de las residencias de Beaufort y Traherne, no podía evitar a sus curiosos familiares durante mucho tiempo.

Y tampoco podía eludir sus maquinaciones.

Harry se había divertido mucho viendo cómo Vincent se convertía en la víctima de Hannah durante los últimos meses, pero ahora que era él el objetivo, ya no le resultaba tan entretenido, particularmente porque había dos mujeres de la familia Potter atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Era evidente que Gabrielle estaba decidida a volver a arrinconarlo, y esta vez en su propio salón.

Tal como esperaba, Gabrielle se había puesto cómoda, y la encontró acurrucada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Su delicado encanto, sumado a la pálida melena dorada y los grandes ojos azules, le conferían cierta apariencia angelical que escondía su fogosa y traviesa naturaleza.

Cuando ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, Harry la cortó formulando una áspera pregunta:

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí tan tarde? Son casi las dos de la mañana.

—Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. Quiero un informe sobre tu encuentro con la señorita Weasley. Si no me equivoco, esta noche has asistido al baile de máscaras que celebraba su tía.

—Podrías haber esperado a mañana por la mañana para interrogarme.

—No, no podía —contestó Gabrielle con dulzura—. Los nervios no me habrían dejado dormir; necesitaba saber qué ha pasado.

—Que Dios me libre de alterar tu sueño reparador —bromeó él.

Gabrielle cerró el libro con aire resolutivo.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

— ¿Acaso tengo elección?

—No. Ya sabes que no pienso marcharme hasta que no hayas satisfecho mi rabiosa curiosidad.

Harry dejó escapar otro amplio suspiro, pero ella ignoró el mensaje de que su presencia no era bienvenida.

—Está bien —cedió—, pero acompáñame a la cocina. No pienso hablar de esto con el estómago vacío.

Gabrielle asintió y se levantó del sofá para seguirle por la escalera que conducían a la enorme cocina de la casa. Como la cocinera ya sabía que Harry solía tener ataques de hambre a horas intempestivas, siempre le dejaba preparado algo que hubiera sobrado.

Después de asaltar la despensa, Harry destapó una pata de pollo al horno, se sirvió una cerveza y le ofreció un poco a Gabrielle. Ella lo rechazó y se sentó a la mesa del servicio, delante de él, como si se estuviera preparando para un largo asalto.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado en el baile de máscaras?

—Que he cumplido con mi promesa y he conocido a la señorita Weasley —respondió.

—Y yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? Esa chica no es una pusilánime.

—No, no lo es —concedió Harry a regañadientes.

—Ya te lo dije —se enorgulleció Gabrielle—. ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta?

Harry le dio un trago a la cerveza para evitar contestar. Había acudido al baile dispuesto a defenderse de los supuestos encantos de Ginny Weasley, pero había ocurrido exactamente lo contrario. Y cuando se propuso incomodarla con aquel beso, su plan acabó de fracasar del todo.

Se había quedado impresionado por la intensa reacción de su cuerpo. Ginny era toda una mujer, y la dulce y apasionada respuesta a su beso había despertado al primitivo y posesivo hombre que había en su interior. Harry volvió a sentir otra intensa punzada de deseo al volver a pensar en ella.

Tenía que admitir que la lunática teoría de su hermana no era tan descabellada a fin de cuentas, e incluso debía reconocerle cierto mérito, aunque ni una manada de caballos salvajes conseguirían arrancarle tal confesión en ese momento. Y menos cuando Gabrielle tenía aquel aire triunfal en la cara.

Harry evitó su pregunta sacando a relucir sus objeciones previas.

—Eso que pretende Hannah de que nos pongamos a interpretar a Montescos y Capuletos es una locura.

—Lamento discrepar —declaró Gabrielle—. Ya viste lo acertada que estuvo con Vincent. Su relación con Maura demostró que la teoría funciona: tenemos que utilizar los romances clásicos para encontrar el amor verdadero. Vincent y Maura son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Después de haber visto a su hermano con su nueva esposa, Harry no podía rebatir esa afirmación. Era innegable la evidente devoción que se adivinaba en los ojos de Vincent cada vez que miraba a Maura.

—Sabes que son delirantemente felices, Harry. Algún día podríais ser tú y Ginny.

Él se abstuvo de hacer comentarios para no desvelar sus inquietantes pensamientos. A decir verdad, la posibilidad de que Ginny pudiera ser su amante legendaria tenía un extraño encanto. Era evidente que aquella chica lo excitaba. Y era innegable que la explosiva pasión que habían compartido le había dejado con ganas de más.

Él sabía que la joven había sentido una intensa punzada de atracción sexual. La había visto arder en sus ojos y la había sentido en la forma en que se había fundido bajo su cuerpo. El ardor entre ellos era incuestionable.

Y, sin embargo, había algo especial y único en aquella chica, algo que iba más allá de su belleza arrebatadora y su encanto físico, algo que lo atraía de un modo mucho más intenso.

—Entonces ¿vas a cortejarla? —preguntó Gabrielle cuando se alargó el silencio.

—No.

La seca respuesta arrancó a Gabrielle un sonido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que ya te has dado cuenta de que es muy digna de convertirse en una Potter. Está muy lejos de ser una codiciosa boba sin carácter. Al contrario, es bastante animada y siempre dice lo que piensa, además de ser bondadosa, cariñosa y una buena persona de verdad.

Harry recordó los inusuales esfuerzos de la señorita Weasley para ayudar a su doncella, a pesar de la crueldad con la que la habían tratado sus padres. Por lo menos, tenían ese interés en común. A decir verdad aquella chica cumplía los requisitos de su amante legendaria en muchos aspectos.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella? —Le preguntó a Gabrielle—. Me dijo que no la dejaban confraternizar con nuestra familia.

—Pues por Hannah, por supuesto. Con lo endogámicos que son nuestros círculos sociales, a Hannah le resultó muy sencillo investigar sobre ella. La pasada Temporada asistimos a los mismos bailes y eventos, y la hemos estado observando de cerca desde que entró en escena y arrasó entre la alta sociedad.

Gabrielle siguió presionándolo al ver su decidida expresión.

—Pero si incluso vives en Montagu Place. Aunque el nombre de tu casa sea ligeramente distinto al apellido original de Romeo, a mí todo me parece muy profético.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo porque yo viva en una calle determinada no significa que estemos predestinados. —Cuando Gabrielle fue a responder, él levantó la mano—. ¿Y qué hay de todos los impedimentos que tendría el cortejo? ¿No has pensado en el enfrentamiento familiar? ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer casarme con la hija de nuestro peor enemigo?

—Ya sé que hay mala sangre entre nuestras familias... ¡Oh!, eso me recuerda...

De repente, Gabrielle le enseñó el libro que había estado leyendo en el salón y que se había llevado hasta la cocina, un pequeño y desgastado tomo forrado en piel que ya estaba un poco afectado por el paso del tiempo.

—También he venido a darte este libro. Por lo visto es el diario de nuestro tío abuelo, Charlus Potter, el que asesinó al bisabuelo de Ginny en aquel duelo.

Harry miró el diario con desconfianza.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—El tío Cornelius recordaba haberlo visto cogiendo polvo entre los muchos libros de la biblioteca de Beauvoir, así que ayer me fui hasta Kent para traértelo. ¿Lo ves? Hasta nuestro tío soltero de mediana edad quiere que le des una oportunidad al amor verdadero.

A Harry le sorprendió mucho saber que su tío se había tomado tantas molestias en nombre del amor. Las propiedades familiares de Beaufort y Traherne estaban situadas en barrios vecinos de Kent, y tras la angustiosa pérdida de los padres, se decidió reunir a los niños en una sola casa para que crecieran bajo la tutela legal del único tío que les quedaba, lord Cornelius Potter.

Sin embargo, el famoso erudito prefirió seguir metiendo la nariz en los libros porque no tenía ni idea de cómo educar a cinco enérgicos jovencitos que, según se lamentaba con frecuencia, iban por la vida como un grupo de salvajes. Y ahora que todos habían crecido, el tío Cornelius se escondía entre sus libros todo el tiempo que podía.

A Gabrielle le bailaban los ojos, pero Harry resistió la tentación de demostrar su propio interés mientras ella proseguía:

—He leído parte del diario mientras te esperaba esta noche. Es bastante soso hasta que se llega a la parte en la que Charlus Potter se enamora. La joven en cuestión había captado la atención de Septimus Weasley, el barón de Harbage, que era el bisabuelo de Ginny...

— ¿Y qué importancia tiene lo que ponga en ese diario? —preguntó Harry, acabándose el muslo y limpiándose la boca y los dedos con una servilleta.

—Quizá te ayude conocer el origen de la enemistad que planea sobre tu futuro noviazgo. Y siempre puedes ir a pedirle más datos al tío Cornelius. Él está muy bien informado de la historia de la familia...

— ¿Mi noviazgo? Gabrielle, cariño, no tengo ningún noviazgo con la señorita Weasley.

—Aún no, pero no te costaría mucho empezarlo. En cuanto al enfrentamiento familiar, no me puedo creer que tú vayas a dejar que un detalle como ése se interponga en tu camino si de verdad quieres ganártela.

—Y no lo haría, pero estás presuponiendo que quiero ganármela.

A pesar de lo atractiva que pudiera resultar la idea de encontrar la pareja ideal, él no estaba interesado en experimentar el amor verdadero. Tras la muerte de su querida madre y, más tarde, de sus amados padres adoptivos, había aprendido que la vida era mucho más fácil si uno evitaba el dolor derivado del amor. Y, sin embargo...

La familia Potter creía que uno debía vivir cada momento de la vida con pasión sin importar los riesgos, y él era un Potter de pies a cabeza, incluso a pesar de haber prometido no seguir jamás el ejemplo de su madre, que según él había malvendido su corazón como una tonta.

Harry olvidó ese pensamiento y planteó otra pega:

—Tú misma has dicho que sus padres quieren que se case con un noble.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Sí, pero tú también encajas. No sólo perteneces a la nobleza, también a la realeza. El príncipe de James siempre ha querido que seas su heredero, y ahora que ha recuperado su país podrías ser príncipe.

Él frunció el cejo al oírla mencionar a su detestado padre. El príncipe James de Villars era el dirigente de un pequeño principado europeo a quien los franceses le habían usurpado el trono cuando la dominación napoleónica estaba en pleno auge, aunque años después lo había recuperado gracias al Congreso de Viena. Harry era hijo natural del príncipe James, pero a pesar de las muchas veces éste le había pedido que le permitiera nombrarlo heredero —incluso mediante una carta que había recibido el otoño anterior en la que le informaban de que su alteza estaba gravemente enfermo y necesitaba designar un sucesor para su país de manera inminente—, él siempre se había negado a admitir el parentesco.

En cualquier caso, Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Gabrielle lo distrajera hablándole de su padre, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no había forma alguna de que aceptara la oferta del príncipe.

—También está la propia señorita Weasley —dijo Harry—. Quizá no sea una joven sumisa y pusilánime, pero está dispuesta a casarse con Malfoy sólo para agradar a su padre. Yo no deseo casarme con una mujer que no esté dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere.

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza.

—Es posible que tenga buenos motivos para acceder a ese matrimonio, Harry. Los Weasley no son precisamente ricos. Tienen que depender de su gruñona pariente, la señora Muriel, para que los ayude económicamente; esa señora les ha proporcionado hasta la ropa que han lucido durante la Temporada. Ninguna mujer debería venderse en matrimonio. Tú no te quedarías de brazos cruzados si Hannah o yo nos viéramos obligadas a casarnos por dinero.

—Pero a vosotras nadie os obliga.

—No. Nosotras tenemos la suerte de que nuestras asignaciones nos permiten disponer de la independencia suficiente para elegir nuestras parejas con libertad. Y tu madre también pudo seguir los dictados de su corazón. Pero Ginny Weasley no tiene esa suerte. Es una damisela en apuros. Tienes que ayudarla, Harry, al igual que Vincent ayudó a Maura. Por favor... No puedes darle la espalda a una mujer en un aprieto.

Aquél era un argumento que tocaba una tecla muy poderosa de su interior, dada su obsesión por rescatar a mujeres indefensas y vulnerables. Ningún hombre de la familia Potter abandonaría nunca a una mujer en apuros, y Harry era más quijotesco y protector que la mayoría.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Gabrielle utilizara sus propias debilidades en su contra. Esa chica siempre se salía con la suya con demasiada comodidad, y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Tu idea de «ayudarla» me da escalofríos.

—A ti no debería resultarte muy difícil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejarla del duque y conseguir que se enamore de ti.

Harry se volvió a reír a carcajadas con genuina diversión.

— ¿Sólo eso? Me parece que sobrevaloras mis habilidades románticas.

—Hablo muy en serio —protestó Gabrielle —. Tú eres una alternativa mucho más atractiva que el duque. Sólo tienes que conseguir que ella también se dé cuenta.

—Entonces ¿quieres que compita con Malfoy por su afecto?

—Sí. Incluso sin la riqueza del príncipe de James, la herencia de tu madre ya te ha convertido en un hombre rico. Y tienes una edad más parecida a la de Ginny que el duque.

Eso era cierto, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de tener más de veintinueve años, debido a lo rápido que le había tocado crecer.

—Olvidas que el enamoramiento debe ser mutuo —apuntó él.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¡Bah!, seguro que será muy fácil enamorarse de Ginny. Todo el mundo la quiere.

Cuando vio su mirada escéptica, Gabrielle se inclinó hacia él.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser un amor a primera vista para ninguno de vosotros como ocurre en la obra de Shakespeare, pero te lo debes a ti mismo: tienes que averiguar si ella es tu destino.

Quizá tuviera razón. El problema era que perseguir a Ginny podría suponer un gran peligro para él. Harry había disfrutado mucho de las aventuras amorosas que había experimentado hasta la fecha, pero nunca había estado ni remotamente cerca de perder su corazón. Y tenía la sospecha de que eso cambiaría pronto, cuanto más tiempo pasara con ella. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, la verdad era que ya estaba medio enamorado.

Había sido un error ir a conocerla y luego lo había empeorad o todo besándola, porque ahora ya no conseguiría alejarse de ella. Se conocía lo bastante como para poder predecirlo con seguridad.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Jack?

— ¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa? Estás argumentando que su falta de fortuna la pone en desventaja y eso excusa su sumisión.

Gabrielle suspiró, exasperada.

—No; estoy diciendo que se merece algo mejor que ser sometida a un matrimonio sin amor. Será muy desgraciada.

—Su felicidad no es responsabilidad mía.

—Claro que no. Pero tu felicidad sí que lo es. Somos tu familia. Te queremos y deseamos que seas feliz.

—Ya soy feliz.

Gabrielle arqueó una ceja.

—Lo dudo. Te pasas todo el día bebiendo, de fiesta en fiesta, y desperdicias tu tiempo rodeado de mujeres promiscuas y en las carreras.

Harry le lanzó una mirada risueña por encima de su copa de cerveza medio vacía.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de la promiscuidad?

—Tengo veintitrés años, y no soy tan inocente como parece. Y estoy convencida de que tu despreocupada vida de soltero no te seguirá resultando siempre tan satisfactoria.

El hombre tomó otro trago de cerveza. Los primos Potter eran un grupo muy rebelde. Vincent era su intrépido líder, mientras que Quinn era el brillante aventurero. La feroz Hannah era la romántica de la familia y Gabrielle, una dulce monada muy traviesa.

Por su parte, Harry siempre había sido el más revoltoso; era célebre por sus correrías. A menudo, mientras duraron los oscuros meses que siguieron a la muerte de sus padres, él interpretaba a propósito el papel de travieso revoltoso, porque creía que era su deber animar la vida de sus seres queridos y proporcionarles ligereza y diversión para aliviar su sufrimiento. La verdad era que había aprendido desde muy joven a utilizar la risa como antídoto contra el dolor.

Al convertirse en adulto, había conservado esa actitud agitada. Estaba muy cómodo llevando la vida superficial y desenfadada propia de un libertino. No obstante, sus días vacíos habían empezado a aburrirlo y, últimamente, amanecían acompañados de una indescriptible y molesta insatisfacción respecto a sus aventuras amorosas. De pronto, quería algo más de sus relaciones.

Sin duda, era algo absurdo. Tenía a su familia. No debería necesitar a nadie más. Además, él era el único culpable de que a veces se sintiera solo. Era él quien se encerraba en sí mismo, a pesar de lo cerca que vivían los demás. También seguía escondiendo sus emociones para protegerse y no solía demostrar ningún sentimiento real aparte del humor.

Gabrielle, en cambio, siempre llevaba el corazón en la mano, como en aquel momento. Su expresión se había tornado seria y suplicante.

—Si no haces algo ahora, Harry, ya será demasiado tarde. Perderás tu oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero. La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla; deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. La tía Petunia tenía tu edad cuando murió, y ella lo sacrificó todo por amor.

Harry esbozó una mueca de dolor al escuchar las sinceras palabras de su prima, pero debería haber imaginado que Gabrielle utilizaría cualquier medio a su alcance para convencerlo, incluso la triste experiencia de su madre. Gabrielle era muy molesta: cuando se proponía algo, se metía bajo la piel de uno y se negaba a desaparecer. Era así desde niña.

Cuando Harry llegó a Inglaterra con sus tíos hacía ya muchos años, ella ni siquiera había nacido. Él acababa de quedarse huérfano, estaba muy apenado y tenía miedo. Pero el nacimiento de Gabrielle le dio algo a lo que aferrarse. Ella era tan pequeña e indefensa que él mismo se nombró su protector. En cuanto la niña empezó a caminar, lo seguía a todas partes y lo llamaba «mío». Nunca se podía deshacer de ella.

Gabrielle se había abierto camino hasta su corazón con obstinación; había sido la primera de sus primos en conseguirlo. Fue quien lo arrastró hasta el corazón de la familia a base de patadas y protestas. Debido a su aguda sensibilidad, entendió de forma instintiva y mejor que nadie el tormento por el que había pasado siendo un niño, incluso a pesar de no conocer los vergonzosos detalles. A cambio, él la había protegido y había cuidado de ella como si fuera su hermana de sangre.

Entre ellos seguía existiendo un vínculo especial, del que Gabrielle se estaba aprovechando injustamente.

—Si no intentas salvar a la señorita Weasley por ti, hazlo por mí. Por favor.

Y ahí estaba la trampa; Harry lo sabía muy bien. No solía ser capaz de resistirse a Gabrielle. Muy poca gente lo conseguía, en especial los hombres. Esa chica tenía una facilidad increíble para ganárselos y persuadirlos con su dulzura para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

Harry no pensaba condicionar una decisión tan importante como ésa a los deseos de su prima. Si al final decidía perseguir su historia de amor legendario, lo haría por él. Por él y por la señorita Weasley.

Aunque era cierto: la señorita Weasley necesitaba que alguien la rescatara. Y quizá él también necesitaba que alguien lo rescatara de sus propias imposiciones.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión, y se acabó el resto de la cerveza negando con la cabeza. No se podía creer que estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una rivalidad ancestral y a complicarse la vida para salvar a una mujer, a la que apenas conocía, de un matrimonio de conveniencia con un duque de mediana edad.

Pero Gabrielle malinterpretó su gesto.

— ¿Así que te vas a rendir?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

No se iba a rendir. No podía darle la espalda a la señorita Weasley. Y menos ahora que conocía su sabor. Aquella chica había estimulado sus instintos de protección de forma irremediable.

Su silencio pareció acabar con la paciencia de Gabrielle.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! No sabes lo molesta que puede llegar a ser tu ridícula y obstinada actitud.

Él se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Pero cuando vio la furiosa mirada de su prima, dejó de tomarle el pelo y alargó la mano—. Dame el maldito diario.

Gabrielle le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y deslizó el libro por encima de la mesa.

—No pongas demasiadas esperanzas en esto —le advirtió—. No estoy prometiendo cortejarla. Y tú subestimas el gran esfuerzo que requerirá salvarla de una boda con el duque a estas alturas.

—Pero ¿me prometes que por lo menos investigarás si ella podría ser tu pareja ideal?

Él también quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Sí.

Gabrielle se levantó de un salto y rodeó la mesa para abrazarlo por detrás.

Harry se rio medio asfixiado por su feroz abrazo.

—Si me estrangulas, no podré rescatarla.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy muy emocionada. — Gabrielle le dio un efusivo beso en la cabeza antes de soltarlo—. ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer? No puedes acercarte a Ginny; sus padres no lo permitirían.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de los detalles. De momento, tienes que volver a tu casa.

—Está bien —gruñó Gabrielle —. Pero espero que me informes regularmente de tus avances.

—Pues esperarás en vano.

Harry cogió el diario, se levantó y acompañó a su intrusiva pero bienintencionada prima hasta la puerta principal, donde ella recogió su pelliza y su bolso. Gabrielle tenía su propio carruaje, un cochero y dos corpulentos lacayos a su servicio, por lo que Harry no tuvo reparos en dejar que se fuera sola a casa a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Además sabía que ella habría protestado si él hubiese demostrado alguna preocupación.

Cuando la dejó a salvo en el interior del carruaje, Harry regresó a la casa. Tenía un diario que leer y una estrategia que planear. Cuando empezó a subir los primeros peldaños de la escalinata delantera, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y autocrítica. No había duda de que necesitaba que alguien le revisara la cabeza: estaba a punto de ponerse su deslustrada armadura de caballero o, para ser más exactos, su disfraz de Romeo.

Por muy absurdo que pareciera, estaba decidido a perseguir a Ginny Weasley y descubrir si su historia de amor legendario tenía alguna posibilidad de hacerse realidad.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

El Hogar Arundel para madres solteras estaba situado en un tranquilo barrio londinense y proporcionaba refugio a casi tres docenas de mujeres pobres en estado y a sus recién nacidos. Los modestos aposentos de las internas se componían de un dormitorio y una habitación infantil, y el centro disponía de una gran sala comunitaria donde muchas de las residentes solían matar el tiempo cosiendo y arreglando prendas de ropa.

Ginny había pasado la última hora en compañía de la antigua doncella de su familia, Martha, a la que estaba enseñando a leer y a calcular sumas básicas con los libros que había llevado consigo. Cuando acabaron, Ginny guardó los libros en la cartera, y luego se levantó para recuperar el abrigo y el gorro para marcharse.

La embarazadísima Martha consiguió ponerse en pie con esfuerzo y empezó a llorar abrazando el vestido de muselina verde bosque que Ginny había rehecho para dar cabida a su hinchada figura.

— ¡Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente su generosidad, señorita Weasley! —Exclamó, sonriendo entre lágrimas—. Es un vestido precioso. El más bonito que he tenido en mi vida.

—Por lo menos, debería ser cómodo para el último mes de embarazo —dijo Ginny, abrazando a la chica con suavidad—. Pero, por favor, no llores. Seguro que no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

Justo entonces la agradable charla de las mujeres se apagó de repente, y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Ginny miró a su espalda y vio a un caballero alto y muy bien vestido que se había apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y la estaba observando. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para esconder la sorpresa que le provocó la inesperada presencia de lord Harry Potter, aunque fue incapaz de controlar las deliciosas mariposas que sintió revolotear en su estómago y la repentina falta de aliento que notó al verlo.

Había ataviado su musculosa figura de anchos hombros con una chaqueta de color burdeos, unos ceñidos pantalones en tono beige y unas brillantes botas Hessian, y parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar en aquel auditorio lleno de mujeres barrigonas mal vestidas. Y, sin embargo, se lo veía tan tranquilo como lo había estado dos noches atrás en la biblioteca de la tía Muriel, cuando la había besado hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Ginny tragó saliva al recordar la noche del baile de máscaras mientras le devolvía la mirada. Llevaba el pelo un poco revuelto, por lo que continuaba pareciendo un pirata. Y seguía teniendo un brillo diabólico en los ojos, que ponía en alerta hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas femeninas.

—Martha —le susurró a la chica—, recuerda que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad la semana que viene, pero volveré a visitarte en cuanto regrese. Entretanto, puedes seguir estudiando el libro de la señora Radcliffe para aumentar tu vocabulario. Y también te dejo los abecedarios —añadió, dándole los libros.

—Sí, gracias, señorita Weasley. Lo haré.

Cuando Ginny se dio media vuelta y se acercó a lord Harry, él se separó de la pared.

— ¿Qué has hecho para que tu doncella se ponga a llorar?

La insinuación la cogió por sorpresa y se lo quedó mirando fijamente para contestarle con seriedad.

—A decir verdad, yo no la he hecho llorar. Las mujeres en su estado suelen estar muy sensibles y...

Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio el brillo danzarín en sus ojos y comprendió que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sólo estaba agradecida. Le he traído un vestido al que le hemos hecho algunos arreglos —concluyó Ginny—. Ahora sus vestidos le vienen demasiado pequeños. ¿Qué le ha traído hasta aquí, milord? Parece usted un pez fuera del agua entre todas estas futuras madres.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Harry esbozó una encantadora sonrisa de infarto, la clase de sonrisa que hacía que a las mujeres les temblaran las rodillas.

—He venido a verte, pero estabas ocupada con Martha.

La había vuelto a sorprender.

— ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

Harry se puso junto a Ginny cuando ella salió de la sala en dirección al pasillo.

—Te he investigado. Ahora sé que visitas a tu doncella dos veces a la semana y que le estás enseñando a leer y a sumar. ¿Qué eres, una intelectual?

Ella comprendió por su tono de voz que seguía bromeando, así que le contestó con la misma ligereza:

—Si está intentando desacreditarme, le advierto que no lo va a conseguir. Resulta que yo considero admirables a muchos intelectuales, aunque no puedo presumir de serlo. Sólo lo hago porque creo que Martha podrá encontrar un trabajo mejor pagado si consigue adquirir unos conocimientos básicos. Una dependienta gana mucho más que una doncella, por ejemplo.

—Así que además de sensible eres práctica —observó él.

—Supongo que sí. —Ginny miró en dirección a la puerta de entrada—. En realidad, estaba a punto de marcharme, milord.

—Estoy seguro de que me puedes conceder unos minutos. Al menos, permíteme que te acompañe hasta tu carruaje.

Ginny vaciló. No sabía si era buena idea dejar que los lacayos de su tía vieran a lord Harry.

—No es mi carruaje. Mi tía me presta su calesa para que pueda venir.

Aquel comentario pareció despertar la curiosidad de lord Harry.

— ¿Tu tía aprueba que visites a Martha?

—Yo no diría tanto, pero fue ella quien me habló del Hogar Arundel.

—Creo recordar que me habías dicho que tus padres expulsaron a la doncella de casa. ¿Acaso ellos aprueban tus acciones altruistas?

Ginny hizo una mueca al rememorar sus tretas. Se había tenido que emplear a fondo para ocultar sus esfuerzos mientras rehacía el vestido de Martha, y para sacar la prenda de la casa escondida en la cartera, junto a los abecedarios y los libros que utilizaba para enseñarle.

—Ellos no lo saben. Creen que estoy en la biblioteca. Yo leo mucho, por lo que no es inusual que visite la biblioteca y las librerías de la ciudad.

— ¡Ah!, una rebelde enmascarada, además de intelectual.

La broma le arrancó una sonrisa a Ginny que intentó reprimir para no animarlo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, usted también mantiene en secreto sus visitas a este lugar —apuntó ella.

La sonrisa que dibujó para ella fue lánguida y afectuosa, y le provocó una calidez que se deslizó por todo su cuerpo.

—Así es. Estoy impresionado, por cierto. Tus visitas a este centro demuestran que tienes una mentalidad inusualmente tolerante, en particular teniendo en cuenta que lo haces en contra de los deseos de tus padres. Creo que tu generosidad es encomiable.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de la suya. —Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro—. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más por Martha. Necesitará muchas cosas cuando llegue el bebé: mantas, ropa, una cuna..., y lo más probable es que el dinero de mi asignación no sea suficiente para cubrir los costes.

— ¿Por qué no le pides más fondos a tu tía?

—Ella ya ha hecho mucho por mí pagando los gastos de mi Temporada. Y yo no puedo disponer con libertad de la asignación que me concede para comprar ropa. Además, mi tía sólo apoya mis esfuerzos porque sabe que mi padre no lo aprobaría.

— ¿Detecto un conflicto?

Ginny se mordió la lengua, consciente de que había revelado demasiado sobre los asuntos de su familia. A fin de cuentas, y a pesar de la inexplicable afinidad que parecía haber entre ellos, lord Harry era casi un completo desconocido.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por Martha —le aseguró—. Yo me ocuparé de que tenga todo lo que necesita para su bebé.

La joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero se apresuró a cerrarla de nuevo. No podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar su generosa oferta sólo por orgullo. Además, él procedía de un mundo de privilegio y fortuna y se podía permitir el gasto.

—Gracias, milord —murmuró—. Y ahora si me disculpa, debo marcharme. Mi familia se pondrá muy inquisitiva si me retraso demasiado.

—Es que necesito hablar contigo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad y esperó.

— ¿En qué punto estás con Draco? —Le preguntó lord Harry—. He oído decir que es posible que pronto anunciéis vuestro compromiso. ¿Es cierto?

Ginny arqueó una ceja, preguntándose por qué la estaría interrogando sobre un asunto tan personal.

—Mucha gente consideraría esa pregunta impertinente, incluso grosera. ¿Qué interés puede tener eso para usted?

—En realidad, me interesa mucho. Quiero saber de cuánto tiempo dispongo para determinar si somos pareja.

Ginny no entendía nada y lo miró confundida. Justo en ese momento, un grupo de mujeres salían de la sala. Asintieron con vergüenza e hicieron unas reverencias ante ella y lord Harry, pero cuando pasaron de largo, la joven dijo en voz baja:

—Ésta no es una conversación adecuada para un lugar tan público.

—Yo también creo que necesitamos un poco de privacidad. Ven conmigo.

Entonces, la cogió del codo y la alejó del vestíbulo de entrada en dirección a las oficinas del centro. Ginny se resistió un momento, pero en seguida accedió a acompañarlo. Sabía que no debería estar a solas con un descarado seductor como lord Harry Potter. Sabía que ese hombre era un pícaro, un granuja problemático, pero tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que quería decirle. Y no albergaba duda alguna de que era capaz de airear sus asuntos personales en medio del vestíbulo si se negaba a acompañarlo.

Por eso dejó que la llevara hasta el despacho del director, que encontraron vacío.

Lord Harry cerró la puerta y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Veamos, en cuanto a tu compromiso... Según los rumores, la proposición del duque es inminente. ¿Es correcto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—Sería muy presuntuoso por mi parte admitirlo.

Él le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

—No tienes por qué ser modesta conmigo, señorita Weasley. Ya sé que las jovencitas recatadas no pueden dar la imagen de estar calculando ese tipo de asuntos, pero seguro que tienes alguna idea sobre cuándo conseguirás la rendición del duque.

Si hubiera salido de la boca de cualquier otra persona, la acusación podría haber sido insultante, pero el lánguido encanto de lord Harry consiguió, de algún modo, eliminar el veneno de las palabras.

—Espero que se declare pronto —acabó respondiendo Ginny—. A decir verdad, mi tía ha organizado una fiesta en su casa de campo de Berkshire la semana que viene con el único objetivo de darle al duque la oportunidad de hacerme una proposición.

Lord Harry frunció el cejo y murmuró un suave juramento.

—Así pues, hay menos tiempo del que pensaba.

— ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero descubrir si tú y yo podríamos ser una buena pareja, y también si la teoría de mi apasionada hermana tiene algún sentido.

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Su idea de que usted y yo seamos como Romeo y Julieta? Pensaba que le parecía ridícula.

—Y así es. Pero ¿cómo voy a demostrarlo sin pasar algún tiempo contigo para que lleguemos a conocernos mejor el uno al otro?

La joven entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Está intentando hacer alguna de sus maldades metiéndose en mis asuntos personales?

Él esbozó una traviesa y sensual sonrisa.

—Normalmente sería así, pero esta vez no me propongo ninguna maldad, te lo prometo.

—Entonces, debe de estar actuando de este modo tan aberrante porque su prima y su hermana lo están coaccionando.

—No, se equivoca. Yo jamás me dejaría manipular en un asunto tan importante.

Ginny reflexionó sobre lo que estaba diciendo lord Harry: no estaba segura de poder confiar en él. Sentía una gran tentación de concederle el deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que eso sólo conduciría a una gran decepción porque ellos no tenían ningún futuro juntos. Además, ella jamás podría traicionar a su padre relacionándose con un miembro de la odiada familia Potter.

—Lo siento, pero es imposible que nosotros podamos estar juntos.

—Ya lo sé. Se supone que somos enemigos. Pero dejando a un lado el tema de nuestra afinidad como pareja, tengo que admitir que no me gusta que te estén obligando a casarte con Draco. No debería ser tuya la responsabilidad de recuperar la riqueza de tu familia.

—Usted no lo entiende —contestó Ginny, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de defender a su padre—. Es mucho más complicado que eso.

—Te ruego que me ilumines.

—Ya le expliqué que después del asesinato de mi bisabuelo la baronía acabó en manos de otra rama de la familia Weasley. Pero habría vuelto a nuestras manos si el destino hubiera sido más amable con mi familia. El actual barón de Harbage tiene tres hijas, pero no tiene hijos varones, por lo que el título podría haber acabado en manos de mi hermano Percy si no hubiera muerto.

La expresión de Harry se ensombreció.

—No sabía que hubieses tenido un hermano.

—Así fue —dijo Ginny en voz baja—. Tenía cuatro años más que yo y perderlo fue muy angustiante. Percy murió como consecuencia de unas fiebres cuando tenía sólo doce años, y con él mi familia perdió cualquier opción de recuperar el título. Y como yo no puedo heredar ninguno, mi única alternativa es casarme con alguien que posea uno.

—Porque eres una hija abnegada y nunca se te ocurriría desobedecer a tus padres.

—Porque no quiero decepcionarlos. Mi madre se quedó especialmente destrozada cuando murió mi hermano, y al casarme espero aliviar parte de su tristeza. —Miró a lord Harry con la esperanza de que la comprendiera—. No puedo borrar el dolor por el que pasaron mis padres, pero debo intentarlo. Han invertido todo lo que tienen en mis perspectivas matrimoniales. Ellos han depositado todos sus sueños y esperanzas en mi enlace con el duque.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que sus explicaciones le habían hecho callar y prosiguió con su argumento:

—Yo respeto y quiero mucho a mis padres, y les debo mi lealtad.

No obstante, a juzgar por su cejo fruncido, a él no le gustaba nada su argumento.

— ¿Qué haría usted si estuviera en mi lugar? —Añadió Ginny con sinceridad—. ¿Quería usted a sus padres adoptivos, milord?

—Sí.

—De ese modo, imagino que habría hecho cualquier cosa que le hubieran pedido.

—Dentro de lo razonable —reconoció él.

— ¿Y quiere que yo dé la espalda a mi familia sólo porque usted desea comprobar una fantasía sobre amantes legendarios?

Pero él ya tenía respuesta para eso.

—No es sólo un capricho. Tú estás dejando que te obliguen a casarte con un anciano ricachón.

—El duque no es ningún anciano.

—Es igual. Deberías poder elegir por ti misma con quién quieres casarte.

—Claro que tengo elección, y lo elijo a él.

—Pero tú no amas a Draco.

—Bueno..., no.

—Y, en realidad, no quieres casarte con él.

Lord Harry debió de advertir sus dudas, porque empezó a adoptar un tono más enérgico.

—Entonces, no puedo comprender tu actitud sumisa. Estás dispuesta a plantarte por tu doncella, pero no por ti misma.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué me está diciendo, milord? ¿Qué me quiere salvar de un matrimonio no deseado?

— ¿Y si fuera así?

Su expresión se había suavizado, pero por primera vez lord Harry parecía hablar completamente en serio.

Ella sonrió, agradecida y conmovida por su preocupación.

—Es muy considerado por su parte que quiera ser mi salvador, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso. En cualquier caso, hay cosas mucho peores que un matrimonio de conveniencia. No todo el mundo puede casarse por amor.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu lecho conyugal?

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Que no encontrarás ningún placer ahí, por no hablar de felicidad. Una mujer tan receptiva como tú merece pasión en su vida.

Ginny apenas podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo aquella conversación tan sincera, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, él se acercó a ella.

Cuando notó el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda se puso tensa. ¿Acaso pretendía volver a besarla?

Su mirada se paseó por la enigmática boca de lord Harry y luego la volvió a subir cuando él alargó el brazo para desabrocharle los lazos del sombrero.

—Voy a demostrártelo —murmuró él.

Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con sus ojos verdes, lord Harry giró un poco el sombrero para tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

Se quedó inmóvil y deseó tener la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a la intensa seducción de sus besos. Pero toda su fuerza de voluntad la abandonó en cuanto él posó la cálida palma de la mano sobre su mejilla y le habló con suavidad.

—La primera vez que nos besamos saltaron chispas entre nosotros. Tú también lo sentiste, no lo niegues...

Era incapaz de negar lo evidente. Una sola caricia de Harry le provocaba mucho más que chispas y le infundía un intenso deseo que ardía en su interior. La cálida brisa de su aliento le acarició los labios mientras la cogía entre los brazos.

—Entrégate a mí, adorable Ginny —murmuró de nuevo con una voz sedosa y sensual. Y entonces, inclinó la cabeza.

El beso que le dio fue lento, largo, y estaba cargado de experiencia. Y tuvo el mismo asombroso efecto sobre Ginny que el anterior: provocó una oleada de calor que la recorrió entera y la dejó febril.

Los brazos de la joven adquirieron vida propia y se alzaron para enredarse en el cuello masculino mientras su cuerpo se contoneaba contra el de él buscando la cercanía de forma instintiva. Harry profundizó el beso y sus labios y su lengua se acoplaron a los de ella en una danza sensual que la deslumbró.

Al mismo tiempo, él dejó resbalar una mano hasta su trasero para pegarla a sus caderas, y las chispas crecieron hasta convertirse en llamas.

El gemido que escapó de los labios de Ginny se oyó perfectamente en el silencio del tranquilo despacho. Fue evidente que lord Harry lo percibió, porque su maravillosa boca se separó de ella, aunque no la soltó del todo.

Le sonrió con los ojos mientras levantaba un dedo para dejarlo resbalar por sus húmedos labios en una caricia delicada.

— ¿Entiendes ahora lo que digo, querida? Me parece que sí que hay algo de esos amantes legendarios entre nosotros.

Ginny cerró los ojos y peleó contra las réplicas emocionales de su beso. ¿Por qué se le aceleraba tanto el corazón cuando la abrazaba? Se quedaba aturdida y alterada, y sentía como si lenguas de lava se deslizaran por sus venas.

Estaba convencida de que era un amante legendario. Aquel hombre era tan excitante que la dejaba sin aliento.

Ginny trató de recomponerse y abrió los ojos. La virilidad de aquel hombre la devastaba y le robaba todo el sentido común, ¡maldito fuera! Y lo que era aún peor, hacía que deseara cosas que no podía tener.

Tenía que pensar fríamente. Que él fuera un pecaminoso seductor no era motivo suficiente para que ella perdiera la cabeza, especialmente cuando tenía un ejemplo tan cercano como advertencia: su doncella. Por lo menos, ahora comprendía la facilidad con la que Martha había caído presa de la seducción y se había convertido en una mujer marcada. La chica le había confesado que se había sentido tan abrumada por el deseo que había sido incapaz de contenerse.

Ginny tampoco era capaz de contenerse en ese momento, no cuando lord Harry estaba provocando aquel apasionado e intenso deseo en ella.

—Me había prometido a mí misma que jamás dejaría que volvieras a besarme —le dijo en un murmullo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya lo sabes. Porque esto jamás nos conducirá a nada; por lo menos, a nada bueno.

—Pero no puedes negar lo que sientes. Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que jamás encontrarás este fuego en el duque.

Esa afirmación la inquietó porque sabía que era cierta. Ella quería casarse por amor. Quería encontrar pasión en su lecho conyugal. Y, sin embargo, jamás vería cumplidos sus deseos. A pesar de la seductora idea de que lord Harry podría ser su pareja ideal. A pesar de saber que tenía mucho más en común con él que con el duque, que además era mucho mayor que ella.

Mientras Ginny discutía mentalmente consigo misma, lord Harry le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, belleza —le repitió—, pero dada la opinión que tu padre tiene de mí, ni siquiera puedo ir a verte. Nunca me dejarán estar a menos de medio kilómetro de ti.

—No, le provocarías una apoplejía —contestó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Ciertamente, ni tan sólo podía dejar que su padre descubriera que lo conocía, y mucho menos que había sucumbido a sus ardientes besos.

— ¿Cuándo empiezan los festejos que celebrará tu tía? —preguntó él, de pronto.

Ginny parpadeó ante aquel repentino cambio de tema.

—El martes. Partiremos esa misma mañana hacia la casa de campo.

—Sólo tres días —murmuró—. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? ¿Y para los siguientes días?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Tendré que ingeniármelas para encontrarme contigo de alguna forma.

Su declaración de intenciones accionó todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Ginny.

—No puedo tener una aventura a espaldas de mis padres.

—Bueno, no quiero esconderme. No es mi estilo. Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. La fiesta de campo de tu tía nos complica mucho las cosas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esconderme —repuso Ginny con decisión—, pero no podemos citarnos en secreto.

—Ya lo has hecho otras veces con tu doncella. En realidad, lo estás haciendo en este mismo momento. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—Esto es diferente. Martha me necesita.

—Tu futura felicidad podría depender de ello —insistió lord Harry.

Ginny pensó con tristeza que era la felicidad de sus padres lo que dependía de ello. No confiaba lo bastante en ella misma como para embarcarse en una aventura furtiva con lord Harry. El devastador encanto de ese hombre era demasiado peligroso. Estaba segura de que disfrutaría demasiado de su compañía y sentiría la tentación de romper con el duque, y eso destruiría todas las esperanzas de sus padres.

La joven se armó de valor y negó con la cabeza muy despacio. Nunca había conocido a nadie como lord Harry, tan lleno de vida y con tanta energía. Era evidente que disponía de pocas armas para defenderse de él. Ginny tenía muy claro que necesitaba superar la fascinación que sentía por ese hombre para poder seguir con su vida y cumplir con su deber.

Por lo visto, él interpretó su gesto como un rechazo, porque en seguida optó por otra estrategia.

— ¿Y si te amenazara con desvelar tus visitas al centro? ¿Accederías a verme en ese caso?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás pensando en chantajearme?

— ¿De qué otra forma puedo convencerte si no?

Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Le posó las manos sobre el pecho y lo empujó, peleando por recuperar su tembloroso equilibrio.

Mientras se colocaba bien el sombrero y se ataba los lazos, Ginny contrarrestó con su propia amenaza.

—En primer lugar, no puedes revelar mis secretos a menos que quieras que yo revele los tuyos. No querías que nadie se enterara de tu vinculación con este lugar, ¿recuerdas?

Una chispa de reticente diversión asomó a los ojos de Harry mientras ella hablaba.

—Y en segundo lugar, no creo que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo. Un hombre que da su apoyo a un refugio para madres necesitadas no recurriría al chantaje.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Y menos tratándose de un asunto tan personal para ti. —Ginny ladeó la cabeza para observarlo—. La otra noche dijiste que una vez conociste a alguien a quien podría haberle venido muy bien un centro como Arundel. Creo que sé a quién te referías y que entiendo por qué luchas por las mujeres vulnerables que se alojan aquí. Lo haces porque tu madre se encontró en una situación similar hace ya muchos años, ¿verdad?

El humor que brillaba en sus ojos desapareció de inmediato.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había tocado fibra sensible y dejó de presionarlo.

—Está bien, pero creo que tu imagen de libertino despreocupado es una farsa.

Lord Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a pasarse la mano con aspereza por su pelo negro. A ella no se le escapó que él estaba frustrado porque habían llegado a un punto muerto. Quizá fuera únicamente un consentido; como hijo privilegiado de un noble, seguro que estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

O tal vez se tratara de algo más profundo.

Efectivamente, era un sinvergüenza encantador, pero escondido tras esa fachada, ella había visto indicios de un hombre muy diferente: un hombre serio, reflexivo y complejo, que luchaba contra sus corrientes emocionales internas. En lord Harry anidaba una intensidad completamente inesperada que resultaba muy persuasiva.

Compartieron el silencio por un momento, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que él estaba apretando los dientes. Pero entonces, y sin previo aviso, Harry cedió.

—Está bien. Tú ganas.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. No pensaba que fuera a rendirse con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué gano?

—No importa.

Entonces, la cogió del codo, la guió hasta la puerta y la sacó del despacho.

—Ven, te acompañaré hasta tu carruaje.

Ella frenó sus pasos.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque no quieres que tu tía sepa que te mezclas conmigo?

Su perspicacia la impresionó.

—Sí, pero no es por el motivo que tú crees. Si ella se enterara de que me estás proponiendo una aventura clandestina, te animaría a seguir adelante.

Él frunció el cejo con aire pensativo, como si se sintiera intrigado por aquella afirmación.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Por algún extraño motivo, mi tía Muriel aprecia mucho tu actitud descarada. —Ginny se rió con suavidad al recordar la conversación—. Me dijo que admiraba la valentía que habías demostrado para colarte en el baile.

— ¿Así que tenemos una aliada?

El hecho de que él quisiera tener una sorprendió y halagó a Ginny.

—Bueno..., quizá. Resulta que ella no está de acuerdo con mis padres en el asunto de mi futura boda con Draco. Pero su apoyo no supondría ninguna diferencia para mi padre.

Lord Harry permaneció en silencio mientras acompañaba a Ginny hasta el camino de grava donde la esperaba el carruaje.

Una vez allí, abrió la puerta de la calesa y la ayudó a subir. Entonces, la sorprendió con sus palabras.

—Te veré mañana, señorita Weasley. O incluso antes.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

— ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

— ¡Oh, claro que sí!, te he escuchado perfectamente, pero no quiero que tu futuro recaiga sobre mi conciencia; no quiero tener que pensar que te sometiste a un matrimonio de conveniencia cuando yo podría haber hecho algo al respecto. —Esbozó una de esas lentas e irritantes sonrisas tan propias de él—. Y como disponemos de muy poco tiempo, no me quedará más remedio que esquivar a tu padre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te propones hacer?

Pero él se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa enigmática. Luego dio un paso atrás, cerró la puerta del carruaje y la golpeó suavemente para indicarle al cochero de la señora Muriel que podía partir.

A Ginny le preocupaba mucho que él se hubiera negado a responder. Cuando la calesa arrancó, se dio media vuelta en el asiento para mirar a lord Harry por la pequeña ventana trasera, pero ya había desaparecido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si debería volver para intentar razonar con él, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

Una cosa estaba clara: aún no había oído la última palabra de lord Harry Potter. De eso, estaba segura.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola perdón por dejar abandonado este fic's, tuve problemas familiares muy graves que me pusieron en depresión y estuve así por meses hasta que me llevaron a un psicólogo pero ya estoy de regreso y continuare este fic's hasta terminarlo y de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Mientras veía alejarse la calesa, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el deseo. Nunca antes había pasado ni un minuto pensando en el poder de un beso, pero aquel delicioso segundo encuentro con Ginny Weasley le había confirmado que había algo especial entre ellos.

La fascinante dulzura de su boca le había dejado con ganas de más. Y teniendo en cuenta la inminencia de esa fiesta en el campo, sintió la necesidad de actuar en seguida.

Harry decidió que su prioridad más inmediata era conseguir una aliada en la tía de Ginny, la señora Muriel Prewett. Y esa meta fue lo que lo llevó de nuevo a la residencia Prewett a la mañana siguiente. Como era domingo la calle estaba muy tranquila, al igual que el interior de la casa.

El mayordomo le dijo entre susurros que iría a comprobar si la señora Prewett podía recibirlo y lo acompañó hasta un vestíbulo en el que lo dejó esperando.

Siguió aguardando durante casi un cuarto de hora hasta que el sirviente regresó y lo acompañó hasta un elegante salón del primer piso. Harry se encontró a la anciana dama sentada en un velludo sillón de terciopelo. Su cabello plateado y su postura encorvada le conferían una apariencia frágil, pero cuando se detuvo delante de ella para hacerle una educada reverencia, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos marrones brillaban de curiosidad.

—Disculpe que no haya bajado la escalera para recibirle, lord Harry —dijo la señora Prewett a modo de saludo—, pero mis viejos huesos se niegan a realizar movimientos a estas horas intempestivas de la mañana. Dígame, ¿qué le trae a mi casa? Debo confesarle que me sorprende que asome usted la cabeza por aquí dada la enemistad entre los Potter y los Weasley.

—He venido a recuperar mi sable, señora. La noche del baile me lo dejé en su biblioteca sin querer.

La mujer se lo quedó mirando durante unos diez segundos antes de dejar escapar una carcajada, que tuvo el desafortunado efecto de provocarle un ataque de tos.

Harry corrió junto a ella, clavó una rodilla en el suelo y cogió el pañuelo bordado que había en la mesita para ponérselo en la mano.

La señora Prewett resolló en la tela durante algunos momentos, y luego se secó los ojos húmedos con suavidad mientras lo observaba con evidente diversión.

—No se preocupe, milord. No me voy a morir. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que volviera a su sillón—. La verdad es que tengo que admitir que tiene usted agallas para volver a la escena del crimen.

Harry sonrió; sabía que había superado el primer obstáculo importante. En lugar de ignorarlo, la tía abuela de Ginny parecía estar impaciente por descubrir el motivo de su visita, aunque también sabía que no le resultaría fácil ganarse a la malhumorada mujer.

—He venido a hacerle una proposición, señora Prewett. Según tengo entendido, va a celebrar usted una fiesta en su casa de Berkshire esta semana con el propósito de ablandar al duque de Malfoy.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Es usted un hombre sincero, ¿verdad?

—Usted también es conocida por hablar sin tapujos —replicó Harry.

—Así es. Prefiero la franqueza que la falta de claridad, de modo que le ruego que vaya al grano.

— ¿Es cierto que no quiere usted que su sobrina se case con Malfoy?

Muriel Prewett vaciló, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—En ese caso, me gustaría explicarle por qué debería darme usted permiso para cortejarla.

— ¿Ah, sí? —El asombro se apoderó de las arrugadas facciones de la señora Prewett —. ¿Me está usted diciendo que quiere casarse con mi sobrina?

Harry contestó con honestidad.

—Aún no sé si el matrimonio es una opción. Nos acabamos de conocer esta semana.

—Entonces, no está usted diciendo que la quiera.

—Admito que estoy encaprichado de ella, aunque todavía no la conozco lo suficiente como para quererla, y es muy pronto para afirmar que el cortejo vaya a acabar en matrimonio. Pero quiero que podamos disfrutar de la oportunidad de conocernos mejor para descubrir si podemos llegar a ser pareja, motivo por el cual he venido a pedirle que me invite a esa fiesta.

Ella se volvió a reír.

—Tengo que admitir que tiene usted mucha imaginación. Y supongo que también me va a explicar por qué debería invitarlo.

—Porque cada vez me queda menos tiempo para ganarme el afecto de su sobrina antes de que Malfoy se declare.

— ¿Y Ginny quiere que la corteje?

Harry vaciló.

—Tengo razones para creer que disfrutaría de mi compañía si no fuera por las objeciones de su padre.

La anciana se puso seria.

—Si esto es alguna de sus bromas, lord Harry...

—Le aseguro que le hablo completamente en serio.

— ¿Por qué debería creer en la palabra de un libertino con debilidad por la vida temeraria? Durante la última década se ha dedicado usted a dejar un sinfín de corazones rotos a su paso.

—No tengo ninguna intención de romperle el corazón a su sobrina, señora—le aseguró Harry.

—Por lo que yo sé nunca ha sido usted muy proclive al matrimonio.

Él sonrió.

—Porque aún no había dado con la pareja adecuada. Hasta ahora nunca había conocido a una mujer que me hubiera hecho pensar en el matrimonio.

—Supongo que es usted consciente de los obstáculos a los que deberá enfrentarse. Arthur Weasley jamás consentirá que corteje usted a su hija, ni siquiera aunque yo sí lo haga.

El tono de voz de la mujer se había suavizado, y por primera vez, Harry tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de conseguir la aprobación de la señora Prewett.

—Ya sé que no puedo cortejarla abiertamente, por eso necesito refuerzos. Me gustaría sugerirle que invite también a mi prima, lady Gabrielle Potter, y yo iré como su acompañante. Así habrá una buena excusa para justificar mi presencia.

La señora Prewett frunció los labios mientras parecía estar considerando su propuesta.

— ¿Y qué dice su prima acerca de su plan?

—Aún no se lo he preguntado, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que aceptará. Gabrielle y mi hermana Hannah son grandes admiradoras de su sobrina y les encantaría poder conocerla mejor. En realidad, estarían encantadas de introducirla en sus refinados círculos de amistades.

—Su patrocinio podría resultar muy beneficioso para Ginny —dijo la señora Prewett con aire pensativo—. Arthur sería tonto si lo negara, aunque no creo que esa tentadora ventaja baste para persuadirlo.

—Razón de más para invitarme a Berkshire, así tendré la oportunidad de convencer también a su padre. Y si hay alguien capaz de cautivar a Weasley, sin duda es Gabrielle. Además, mi prima también conseguirá mantener ocupado a Malfoy mientras yo intento robar el tiempo y la atención de su sobrina.

La señora Prewett no parecía muy impresionada.

—Por lo visto, ha pensado usted en todo.

—No mucho. He tenido menos de un día para planearlo.

—Parece que se está tomando usted muchas molestias para perseguir a Ginny.

—Es cierto —admitió Harry, sorprendido consigo mismo.

Jamás había llegado tan lejos para cortejar a una dama ni se había visto obligado a tomar medidas tan desesperadas para poder ver a ninguna. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquella chica se le escapara de las manos sin por lo menos investigar su nivel de compatibilidad. Se podía permitir invertir una semana de su tiempo y su esfuerzo en explorar algo que podría tener un impacto crucial en su futuro.

—Tendrá usted que actuar con astucia si quiere evitar la furia del padre de Ginny —le advirtió la señora Prewett —. Y tampoco le resultará fácil hacerse con el tiempo de mi sobrina, ya que ella me estará ayudando con mis invitados. Yo estoy demasiado mayor para tanto lío, y su madre se preocupa muy poco de entretener y mezclarse con la alta sociedad. Molly no es precisamente inválida, pero acostumbra a pasar mucho tiempo en sus aposentos. Ése es otro de los objetivos de la fiesta, por cierto, que Ginny pueda demostrarle a Malfoy sus talentos como anfitriona.

Harry asintió, pero estaba ansioso por saber a qué decisión había llegado la mujer.

—Entonces ¿puedo saber cuál es su respuesta, señora Prewett?

Después de un buen rato, ella respondió:

—Me siento inclinada a aceptar su proposición, milord. Por una parte, quiero aumentar las perspectivas de Ginny para que se pueda casar bien. Siendo una plebeya, quizá nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad de atraer a alguien con un título tan elevado y tan rico como Malfoy. Por eso, tolero su interés. Pero a mí me obligaron a casarme por dinero, y por eso lo detesto. No quiero que Ginny sea tan desgraciada como lo fui yo. Si tengo que ser sincera, me encantaría arruinar los planes de su padre para casarla con Malfoy.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder ella prosiguió debatiendo consigo misma en voz alta.

—Naturalmente, Arthur se enfurecerá conmigo por permitir que usted se acerque a su hija, pero quiere estar a buenas conmigo porque soy yo quien tiene el dinero.

Volvió a centrarse en Harry.

—En mi testamento, he nombrado a Ginny como única heredera y he ignorado a su madre por completo, porque no quiero que Arthur vea ni un solo centavo de mi dinero. Pero podría amenazarlo con desheredar a Ginny. Él no querrá arriesgarse a perder mi fortuna por ella, por lo menos no hasta que esté casada con el duque, así que no se enfrentará abiertamente conmigo por este asunto. Sin embargo, sí se opondrá a usted; lo haría incluso aunque no existiera ese enfrentamiento familiar. Arthur Weasley es muy remilgado, todo lo contrario que su famoso clan Potter.

En ese momento, la anciana recuperó su astuto humor.

—Debo confesar que me gustaría mucho ver cómo se enfrenta usted a Arthur. Seguro que será muy entretenido. Y por lo menos, supondrá usted un poco de competición para el duque. Quiero que Ginny los vea a usted y a Malfoy uno al lado del otro para que se dé cuenta de lo que se va a perder si se casa con él. Estoy convencida de que le preferirá a usted.

»Pero aun así... —Se le apagó la voz y pareció dudar de nuevo. Luego, miró fijamente a Harry—. Espero poder confiar en que antepondrá usted la felicidad de mi sobrina a la suya, milord.

—Confíe en mí —le contestó con sinceridad.

—Bueno, se lo advierto, si le hace usted daño a Ginny, o la implica en algún escándalo, tendrá usted que responder ante mí, señor.

—Le prometo demostrar mi mejor comportamiento.

La señora Prewett carraspeó con delicadeza.

—Eso no ofrece muchas garantías. Yo conocí a su madre, lady Lily. Ha heredado usted su naturaleza apasionada, y me preocupa que vaya demasiado lejos con Ginny. Aunque es una chica muy madura para su edad y tiene una cabeza muy bien amueblada sobre los hombros, ella ha estado mucho más protegida que su prima o su hermana. Los padres de Ginny retrasaron su debut mientras la preparaban para el mercado, y es bastante inexperta en cuanto a hombres se refiere. Ella no está para nada a su mismo nivel.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

—Le doy mi palabra de que no le romperé el corazón. Cuando acabe la semana, si el afecto no ha surgido entre nosotros, no proseguiré con el cortejo. Y en cualquier caso, haré todo lo posible por disuadirla de que se case con Malfoy.

—Está bien. Toque la campana para llamar al mayordomo. Le pediré a Ginny que se reúna con usted en el salón azul del piso de abajo para que pueda explicarle sus intenciones de cortejarla. Yo he intentado convencerla en más de una ocasión para que no se case con Malfoy, pero mis esfuerzos han sido inútiles. De verdad espero que consiga usted lo que yo he sido incapaz de lograr.

Harry sintió una punzada de satisfacción después de ganar el primer asalto, pero no esperaba que Ginny aceptara sus planes con tanta facilidad y se preparó para sus protestas.

Cuando poco después la joven apareció en la puerta del salón, a Harry le faltó el aliento durante un segundo. El deseo volvió a azotar sus entrañas y a calentarle la sangre. Estaba increíblemente encantadora: lucía un vestido de muselina verde y la oscura melena se descolgaba sobre los hombros. No pudo evitar imaginarse esos largos y sedosos bucles enredándose en él mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían juntos. Aquella erótica imagen le provocó una punzada de apetito que lo atravesó con afilada insistencia.

Los ojos de color marrones de Ginny mostraron un evidente placer al verlo, mezclado con cierta cautela y una pizca de desconfianza.

—Mi tía dice que has conseguido que te invite a su fiesta con tu prima, lady Gabrielle. Ayer me dijiste que no harías ninguna de las tuyas. ¿Para qué querrías asistir al evento si no es para causarme problemas?

—Porque pretendo cortejarte. Y tengo el consentimiento de tu tía, por cierto.

Ginny frunció el cejo.

— ¿Has conseguido convencer a mi tía para que te ayude a cortejarme? Estoy anonadada. ¿Qué has hecho, hechizarla?

—Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido para resultarle encantador.

Ella se rió sin querer y luego negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

—Eres verdaderamente increíble. Siempre he oído decir que eras un sinvergüenza descarado, y ahora esto...

—Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención de esconderme en las sombras —contrarrestó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Tampoco puedes cortejarme en público. Mi padre se pondría muy furioso. Y, además, tú no quieres casarte conmigo.

—En realidad, creo que es posible que sí que quiera hacerlo.

Ginny parecía sorprendida. Entreabrió sus exuberantes labios mientras lo miraba completamente conmocionada.

A decir verdad, Harry ya se había sorprendido a sí mismo al unirse a la lista de candidatos a su mano. Los motivos que tenía para perseguir a Ginny eran innatos e intuitivos, en lugar de ser abiertamente comprensibles, pero parecían los correctos.

—Tienes la irritante costumbre de dejarme sin habla —murmuró segundos después—. Sigo pensando que tus intenciones no son buenas.

—Te aseguro que mis motivos son completamente puros —le contestó Harry—. Jamás pensaría en cortejarte si de verdad estuvieras enamorada de Malfoy. No sería honorable.

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora te preocupa el honor?

Él sonrió.

—Es un concepto que cruza mi mente de forma ocasional.

Dio un paso más en dirección a Ginny.

— ¿Puedes negar que tú no quieras saber si haríamos buena pareja?

La larga vacilación de Ginny hablaba por sí sola.

—No..., pero mi padre jamás me daría permiso para casarme contigo.

Harry sabía que la perspectiva de traicionar a sus padres la preocupaba mucho.

—Pues tendré que cortejar también a tu padre. La fiesta de tu tía me dará la oportunidad de suavizar su animadversión. ¿Y quién sabe?, quizá incluso encontremos una manera de acabar con la riña entre nuestras familias.

Ginny frunció el cejo.

—No es sólo una riña. Ya te conté lo mucho que ese título significa para él.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo Harry con más seriedad.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no te olvidas de esta misión imposible?

Él levantó la mano y le posó los dedos sobre los labios.

—Porque hay demasiado en juego. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, Ginny. ¿Lo harás?

La expresión que cruzó sus preciosos rasgos estaba cargada de esperanza. Luego, cuando lo miró a los ojos, la conciencia sexual se unió a las demás expresivas emociones que anidaban en sus magníficos ojos.

Ginny se quedó quieta mientras él le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar. Harry se acercó un poco más e inspiró su fragancia en tanto sentía cómo la excitación crecía en su interior. Y sabía que ella también podía sentirlo.

El deseo retumbaba entre ellos; era una fuerza viva y palpable. Y, sin embargo, había algo más que apetito físico. Era como si estuvieran unidos por una poderosa oleada de necesidad. Un vínculo, una conexión de ternura e intimidad.

Un evidente escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y Ginny cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma.

Harry peleaba contra la misma necesidad. Se moría por cogerla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta conseguir que desaparecieran todas sus dudas. Pero aquél no era el momento ni el lugar. Se convenció a sí mismo de que ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo dos días después.

Entonces, dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y le apartó la mano de la boca con reticencia.

—Te veré el martes en la casa de campo de tu tía en Berkshire. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Gabrielle y pedirle a mi primo Traherne que se ocupe de algunos de mis asuntos mientras estoy fuera.

Luego, Harry dio un paso atrás y se volvió, felicitándose por la decepción que percibió en los ojos de Ginny.

La familia Potter había convertido en tradición el reunirse para comer los domingos tan a menudo como les fuera posible, una costumbre que habían empezado a adoptar durante el verano posterior a la trágica pérdida de sus padres. Lord Cornelius esperaba poder inculcar de esa manera modales civilizados a aquellos cinco salvajes, y ellos, para agradar a su sufrido y querido tío, habían aceptado. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, esas comidas se habían convertido en una manera de seguir formando parte de las vidas de los demás.

Cuando acabó aquel lejano verano, los primos siguieron caminos separados: Vincent y Quinn fueron a la universidad, las chicas se marcharon a un internado y Harry, que por aquel entonces tenía diecisiete años, se quedó un año más con el tío Cornelius. Pero el vínculo de amor y familia nunca se rompió, tal como Harry siempre había esperado que sucediera. En realidad, fue fortaleciéndose con el tiempo porque la separación les hizo quererse todavía más.

Harry solía disfrutar mucho de esas reuniones familiares, excepto cuando él era el principal centro de atención, lo que sabía que ocurriría en aquella ocasión. Por eso, evitó aparecer en la mansión Beaufort de Grosvenor Square hasta el último minuto. Cuando por fin entró en el salón, se encontró a tres de las damas Potter reunidas allí tomando jerez junto a su tío, un hombre de mediana edad con gafas.

Los que no estaban eran Vincent y su nueva esposa Maura, que se habían ido a la mansión privada que la familia tenía en Kent en busca de la intimidad que necesitan las parejas felizmente casadas. Quinn tampoco se había personado; no había duda de que estaría dedicando todo el potencial de su brillante mente a su último invento científico. Harry pensó que era una auténtica bendición, ya que el frío y cínico Quinn lo habría atormentado sin piedad por haberse dejado llevar por las chicas y haberse rendido a su romanticismo.

Pero el resto de la familia estaba allí. A Gabrielle se la veía tan fresca como una rosa, y su rubia palidez contrastaba con los oscuros tonos de las demás. Hannah era una belleza castaña que a los veinticuatro años había atraído a innumerables pretendientes, pero aún no había encontrado el amor verdadero. De ahí, su obsesión por hacer de casamentera para la familia.

Su tía política, lady Annelise Wilde, tenía el pelo tan negro como Harry; era el resultado de su herencia latina. Era hija de un noble español y una mujer inglesa, y se había casado con el hermano pequeño de Cornelius, Henry, en terceras nupcias. Ahora volvía a ser viuda, y a pesar de estar ya a mediados de los cuarenta, era tan vivaracha como cualquiera de los Potter. A decir verdad, casualmente tenía casi la misma edad que el duque de Malfoy.

La tía Annelise dividía su tiempo entre las casas que tenía en Londres, en Cornualles y en la isla de Cyrene, en el Mediterráneo, pero ya hacía un tiempo que estaba en Londres. Había regresado en cuanto Vincent le había pedido que lo ayudara a cortejar a Maura.

Harry se inclinó para besar la suave mejilla de su tía Annelise mientras su tío Cornelius se quejaba de su tardanza.

—Llegas tarde, chico —dijo el erudito, que valoraba mucho la puntualidad.

—Discúlpame, tío —contestó—. Tenía asuntos que atender.

Harry se preparó mentalmente para que sus familiares le interrogaran sobre su romance con Ginny y cruzó la habitación hasta el aparador para servirse un vaso de jerez.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó Hannah antes de que pudiera dar el primer trago.

— ¿Y bien qué, querida hermana?

—Queremos que nos hables de la señorita Weasley.

—Un caballero nunca habla de sus conquistas —bromeó Harry mientras regresaba junto a ellos para sentarse en un sofá orejero.

— ¿Así que ya la has besado?

—Eso, querida, no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo es, ya que fui yo quien encontró a tu Julieta. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es informarme de tus avances.

Gabrielle, que parecía igual de curiosa, decidió intervenir:

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que le dije yo, Hannah.

Harry le lanzó a su prima una mirada divertida.

—Muy pronto dejarás de necesitar mis informes, Gabrielle. Espero que no tengas nada urgente que hacer la próxima semana, porque necesito que me acompañes a la fiesta que celebrará la señora Prewett en su casa de campo. Los invitados empezarán a llegar el martes.

Luego les contó brevemente cómo había conseguido las invitaciones y añadió que Gabrielle era su excusa para poder asistir al evento.

—Estaré encantada de cancelar todos mis compromisos por ti —dijo, evidentemente complacida de que la hubiera incluido.

Hannah sonrió con petulancia.

—Entonces ¿has decidido cortejarla después de todo?

—Sí —respondió Harry—, aunque no puedo declarar mis intenciones abiertamente. Primero, tendré que ganarme a sus padres. Creo que él se opondrá más de lo que yo pensaba.

—Yo tengo mucha fe en ti —afirmó Hannah con lealtad—, pero sigo pensando que tu sangre real es toda una ventaja. Deberías sacarle provecho, Harry.

Cuando él frunció el cejo y se negó a contestar, Annelise intervino para hacerle una pregunta sobre su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo último que sabemos sobre el príncipe James de Villars? Recuperó el trono el año pasado, ¿verdad?

—Así es —le confirmó Hannah—; sin embargo, sus problemas de salud parecen haber acelerado la urgencia de la sucesión. El príncipe James volvió a escribir el mes pasado para suplicarle a Harry que fuera a visitarlo a Navartania.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que está exagerando su enfermedad. Ya hace casi un año que afirma estar en su lecho de muerte, pero es evidente que aún no ha sucumbido.

—Quizá no se esté muriendo —le respondió Hannah—, pero resulta obvio que desea nombrarte su heredero.

Harry apretó los dientes. A él no le importaban nada los deseos del príncipe. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de su madre, pero Harry seguía sintiendo una feroz hostilidad hacia su padre por haberla abandonado y haber dejado que muriera.

Gabrielle debió de advertir cómo se le oscurecía la expresión, porque se apresuró a desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

—Yo creo que, de momento, la enemistad entre las familias supondrá un mayor impedimento que tu falta de título, Harry.

—Es posible —convino Hannah—. Tienes que convocar un consejo familiar para que podamos ayudarte a desarrollar tu plan de batalla.

Él forzó una sonrisa irónica.

—Gracias, pero prefiero encargarme yo mismo de la estrategia.

Fue entonces cuando intervino lord Cornelius:

— ¿Has leído ya el diario de Charlus Potter? ¿Crees que te podría ser de alguna utilidad?

Harry asintió.

—Es posible. El diario ofrece una visión muy distinta a la que se cuenta sobre nuestra historia familiar. Por lo que sé, Septimus Weasley tuvo más culpa en el asunto del duelo de la que tuvo nuestro tío abuelo Charlus. En realidad, éste hizo todo lo que pudo por evitar batirse en duelo con él. —Harry alzó su vaso en dirección a Cornelius—. Se me pasó por alto agradecerte que viajaras desde Beauvoir para traerme el diario, tío. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ayudaros, chico. He empezado a pensar que la teoría de Hannah no es tan inconcebible, después de todo.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo ella con aires de superioridad—, hasta el tío se ha convertido en creyente. La historia de Romeo y Julieta encaja perfectamente con tu situación, Harry. ¿Y qué mejor forma de honrar el legado de la familia que desafiar el enfrentamiento ancestral y conquistar el corazón de la hija de nuestro enemigo? Al menos, tienes que admitir que la historia de los amantes desventurados es muy romántica.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la determinación de su hermana; él sospechaba que el deseo que sentía por Ginny Weasley tenía poco que ver con el argumento de una tragedia clásica de Shakespeare.

Aunque tampoco era capaz de explicarse la fascinación o la extraña conexión que sentía con Ginny. Por extraño que pareciera, aquella chica daba la impresión de comprenderlo, algo que resultaba impresionante teniendo en cuenta que acababan de conocerse. No sólo había descubierto su secreto sobre el Hogar Arundel cuando nadie más lo sabía, sino que también había dado con sus verdaderos motivos para ayudar a las vulnerables residentes del centro. Las difíciles circunstancias de su madre, en especial el hecho de haber sido abandonada por su amante cuando más la necesitaba, habían influenciado mucho a Harry, así como la horrible forma en que murió cuando él era sólo un niño.

Harry pensó que Ginny también estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que quería rescatarla. No le gustaba nada la idea de que se casara con Malfoy, y estaba decidido a conseguir que nadie pudiera obligarla a desposarse por conveniencia. Aquella chica había despertado su instinto de protección.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera intención alguna de explicarle su cambio de opinión a Quinn. En cuanto concluyera aquella reunión familiar, tendría que ir a buscar a su primo para pedirle que lo sustituyera en una carrera de carruajes que tendría lugar la semana siguiente mientras él estaba fuera. Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que Quinn le acusaría de haber perdido la cabeza en cuanto se enterara de que estaba persiguiendo a una chica a la que apenas conocía.

Y aunque era consciente de que podría llegar a ello, Harry creía que su estado aún no era tan crítico.

Aquella chica no sólo era alegre, vital y preciosa; tampoco se trataba de la forma en que su delicioso cuerpo le hacía arder la sangre, ni de que sintiera una punzada de deseo cada vez que la tocaba.

Lo que sentía iba más allá de la mujer en sí misma. Su calidez era una fuerza tangible, al igual que su elegante sensualidad. Era valiente, compasiva, inteligente y tenía sentido del humor. Y quizá lo más importante era que había conseguido poner en alerta sus instintos de posesión.

Harry sentía la inexplicable urgencia de hacerla suya.

En cualquier caso, fuera cual fuese el motivo de la intensa atracción que sentía por Ginny, su especial encanto lo estaba atrapando a cada minuto que pasaba. Y después de haberla visto por tercera vez, Harry había tomado una decisión: durante la semana siguiente emplearía todos los medios a su alcance para cortejarla.

¿Y qué ocurriría cuando acabara la fiesta? ¿Le propondría matrimonio?

Ciertamente, no tenía la respuesta para una pregunta que habría sido impensable que se planteara hacía sólo unos días, pero la perspectiva no lo alarmaba ni lo preocupaba como habría sido habitual. Por increíble que pareciera, incluso podía imaginarse compartiendo el futuro con ella.

Y lo más asombroso era que se sentía incapaz de olvidar la increíble idea de que quizá Ginny Weasley fuera, a fin de cuentas, su pareja ideal.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

Ginny no se podía creer que lord Harry se hubiera auto invitado a Berkshire para poder cortejarla. Ya era bastante raro que siguiera apareciendo en los lugares más inesperados para asaltar sus sentidos y aturdirla por completo. Pero ahora que había declarado sus intenciones de perseguirla, ella se debatía entre una completa conmoción y una esperanza abrumadora.

Por una parte, sabía que sería imposible controlarlo y que lo más probable fuera que acabara causando estragos, tanto en su familia como en su corazón. Y, sin embargo, la idea de abandonarse a ese sueño de libertad, a una vida en la que ella pudiera ser autónoma para seguir los dictados de su corazón y casarse con el hombre que eligiera, era demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla. Ginny se moría por saber si por algún milagroso giro del destino podrían llegar a superar el enfrentamiento entre sus familias, la amargura y la falta de títulos, de modo que lord Harry pudiera convertirse de verdad en el marido de sus sueños.

Por eso, la joven afrontaba la fiesta con una mayor sensación de esperanza y expectativa que de terror.

Prewett Hall estaba situada en el condado de Berkshire, cerca de Reading, a unas cuatro horas en carruaje al oeste de Londres. Ginny llegó acompañada de sus padres y su tía abuela la mañana del martes, poco antes de que aparecieran los primeros invitados.

Habían invitado a más de una docena de personas, incluidas dos ancianas que eran amigas íntimas de la señora Muriel Prewett, y por supuesto al plato fuerte del evento, el duque de Malfoy.

Tal como ya hacía Ginny en la casa que los Weasley tenían en Surrey, donde se ocupaba de todo para evitarle problemas a su madre, también solía ocuparse de organizar los detalles en Prewett Hall cada vez que iba de visita para ayudar a su anciana tía. A Ginny la habían educado desde que nació para ser una buena esposa, por lo que conocía muy bien sus obligaciones: asignar las habitaciones a los invitados y asegurar el acomodo a su séquito de sirvientes; organizar los menús y los entretenimientos; supervisar al personal de Prewett Hall, y solucionar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir con absoluta discreción.

Su madre, Molly, nunca interfería en la forma de gestionar la casa, en parte porque se sentía un poco intimidada por la señora Prewett, pero básicamente debido a su falta de ánimo, ya que nunca había superado la muerte de su hijo.

A Ginny le rompía el corazón ver el dolor de su madre. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba silenciosa y lánguida, rodeada de una palpable aura de tristeza, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir desde que había muerto Percy. Durante muchos años había sido Ginny quien se había encargado de cuidar de ella: le leía en voz alta, le cepillaba el pelo, daba tranquilos paseos con ella al aire libre y, en especial, se ocupaba de las plantas del jardín. A Molly le gustaban mucho las flores, que eran la única alegría de sus días, y Ginny estaba decidida a aliviar el dolor de su madre tanto como pudiera.

Y, sin embargo, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, Molly se había recompuesto para la fiesta, esfuerzo que evidenciaba lo mucho que deseaba sacar el mayor provecho de la singular ocasión que tenía su hija de casarse con un miembro de la nobleza. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Molly parecía interesada y casi enérgica. Una vez instalada en sus aposentos, insistió en cambiarse de ropa y bajar a dar la bienvenida a los invitados en lugar de descansar hasta la cena.

Ambas se habían unido al padre de Ginny y a su tía abuela en el comedor para disfrutar de un almuerzo frío cuando la señora Prewett les dio la noticia de que lord Harry Potter y su prima, lady Gabrielle Potter, estarían entre los invitados de aquella semana.

Arthur frunció el cejo.

—Si es una broma, Muriel, es de muy mal gusto.

La anciana dama parecía disfrutar con sus protestas.

— ¡Oh!, hablo muy en serio, Arthur.

—Yo jamás me quedaría bajo el mismo techo que los miembros de esa maldita familia.

—En ese caso, puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Ésta es mi casa e invitaré a quien me apetezca. Y te agradecería que no maldijeras en mi mesa.

Arthur, que no soportaba tener que depender de la riqueza de Muriel, apretó los labios. Entonces, se dirigió a Ginny con evidente furia.

—Te prohíbo que te mezcles con esa gentuza de los Potter.

—No seas ridículo —le espetó la anciana.

Con la esperanza de calmar la ira de su padre, Ginny esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa y dijo con mucha calma:

—Papá, creo que deberíamos ser amables con los Potter delante de los demás invitados.

Muriel aprovechó en seguida el comentario de su sobrina.

—Sí, sería muy absurdo por tu parte que demostraras tu hostilidad en público, Arthur. Ya sabes que si nos enfrentamos a ellos la alta sociedad siempre se pondrá del lado de los Potter; no olvidemos que somos plebeyos. Además, ¿qué clase de mensaje le estaríamos transmitiendo al duque si te enfrentaras públicamente con otra familia noble?

—No me importa. No quiero que ese libertino de los Potter se acerque a mi hija.

Muriel hizo un sonido de burla, y Arthur volvió a centrar su atención en Ginny.

—Sólo estoy intentando protegerte, hija mía.

Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Papá, no creo que necesite protección. A fin de cuentas, ésta es una fiesta refinada. ¿Qué podría hacer él?

«Aparte de tentarme con sus seductores avances», añadió para sí misma.

—No quiero arriesgarme. —La expresión de Arthur se oscureció mientras negaba con la cabeza con severidad—. Su madre ya protagonizó un enorme escándalo en sus días, y uno de sus parientes mató a tu tío abuelo a sangre fría.

Ginny sintió la necesidad de defender a Harry de aquellas injustas acusaciones.

—Ya lo sé, papá, pero lord Harry no ha matado a nadie. Y él no tiene la culpa de lo que hiciera su madre hace treinta años. Además, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a lady Gabrielle. Dicen que es encantadora.

Pero no consiguió apaciguar a su padre.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que podría ser un cazafortunas?

Como la señora Prewett tenía la intención de legarle su fortuna a Ginny, Arthur siempre estaba al acecho de posibles sinvergüenzas que pudieran aprovecharse de la inexperiencia y el bondadoso corazón de su hija.

Pero la señora Prewett contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ginny.

— ¡Bah!, lord Harry tiene su propia fortuna. ¿Para qué iba a querer la de Ginny?

Arthur levantó una mano.

—Te prohíbo que hables con ellos, Ginny.

—Papá, si ellos me hablan a mí, no podré ignorarlos.

Entonces, Molly los sorprendió a todos, cuando intervino por primera vez para dirigirse a su marido en voz baja.

—Ginny tiene razón, querido. No puede mostrar malos modales frente al duque. Tal demostración de mala educación podría disgustarle y arruinar las posibilidades que tiene de casarse con él.

Arthur apretó los dientes con obstinación, y Molly pareció abstraerse de nuevo posando la vista sobre el plato, lo que hizo que él suavizara la expresión. Su mujer le pedía tan pocas cosas que siempre estaba dispuesto a satisfacerla.

—Está bien —cedió—. Ginny puede hablar con ellos, pero sólo si se dirigen a ella primero.

La joven reprimió un suspiro de alivio. La reacción de su padre no había sido tan violenta como esperaba y supuso que aquello se podía ver como una victoria.

Aunque era evidente que aquella decisión no le complacía. En cuanto acabaron de almorzar, Arthur se excusó y murmuró que no pensaba estar presente cuando llegara cierta repugnante compañía.

Mientras salía, Ginny observó la mirada de Muriel, que brillaba de placer, lo que sugería que había provocado a Arthur a propósito.

La joven suspiró con fuerza. A veces su tía abuela no era una mujer agradable, y no tenía ningún tipo de ganas de meterse en sus disputas familiares, que sólo empeorarían con la presencia de lord Harry.

Quizá estuviera poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en el resultado potencial de su visita, después de todo.

Lord Harry y su prima fueron de los últimos invitados en llegar, y cuando por fin aparecieron dos horas más tarde, Ginny no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón al volver a verlo. Al encontrarse con su mirada, recordó sus ardientes besos y empezó a sentir el aleteo de mil mariposas en el estómago.

Por suerte, él fue el único que advirtió su reacción. La mirada de lord Harry se recreó en ella un momento antes de volverse para mostrarle sus respetos a la señora Prewett y presentar a su prima. Cuando llegó el turno de Ginny, ésta saludó a lady Gabrielle con calidez y le dio la bienvenida a lord Harry con apropiada educación.

Lo que no pudo hacer fue hablar con él en privado porque justo entonces llegó el duque de Malfoy rodeado de toda su pompa y fanfarria. Durante el resto de la tarde, Ginny estuvo atrapada en un remolino de actividad: tuvo que acomodar a los invitados; darles la bienvenida con té y otros refrigerios, y enseñarles la casa y los jardines. Malfoy reclamó la mayor parte de su atención, cosa que debería haberle resultado halagadora, pero que, dada la situación, sólo la hizo sentir frustrada e inquieta.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, los invitados se reunieron en el comedor antes del convite. Ginny vio cómo su padre le lanzaba una oscura mirada a lord Harry y contuvo la respiración con la esperanza de que no montara ninguna escena. Pero durante la siguiente media hora mantuvo las distancias con los Potter. Por lo visto, estaba decidido a ignorarlos.

Ginny se tomó más molestias de lo habitual cuando asignó los asientos para la cena, y colocó a los Potter en un extremo de la larga mesa, junto a la señora Prewett, y a los Weasley en el otro extremo, al lado del duque. Aunque se las arreglaron para cenar sin incidentes, Ginny no pudo evitar envidiar las risas que provenían del extremo opuesto de la mesa. Los Potter parecían divertirse mucho, y la vibrante personalidad de lady Gabrielle brillaba incluso a aquella distancia. La conversación en su sector de la mesa era un tanto artificial, pero el duque parecía ignorar la incómoda tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.

Como había más damas que caballeros, después del postre se retiraron todos al salón en lugar de dejar solos a los hombres.

Fue entonces cuando la situación se salvó por los pelos: los primos Potter se encontraron cara a cara con el padre de Ginny, pero Arthur cruzó rápidamente la habitación para evitar hablar con ellos. La joven hizo una mueca de alivio y pensó que la escena parecía sacada de una de las comedias de Shakespeare. La situación habría sido divertida si lo que hubiera estado en juego no hubiese sido tan serio.

Aquella noche habían dispuesto dos mesas para jugar a las cartas, ya que la señora Prewett era una gran entusiasta del whist. Lord Harry aceptó la invitación de la dama y se unió al juego, mientras que el padre de Ginny eligió deliberadamente la otra mesa. Malfoy se quedó con las chicas jóvenes, que se turnaban para tocar el piano y cantar. Ginny tocaba bastante bien, pero sabía que no tenía muy buena voz. Aun así, Malfoy le dedicó infinitos cumplidos, casi hasta el punto de avergonzarla.

Hubo un momento en que se cruzó con la animada mirada de lady Gabrielle y compartió con ella un silencioso instante de camaradería. Ginny se sintió muy agradecida cuando, poco después, lady Gabrielle captó la atención del duque y se puso a hablar con él.

A medida que la noche pasaba, la gente iba abandonando las partidas de cartas, y Ginny se alegró de poder escapar un momento para ir a hablar con el ama de llaves sobre el servicio de té. Para su sorpresa, y secreto regocijo, se encontró con lord Harry cuando volvía, aunque no se asombró en absoluto cuando él la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser un pequeño salón.

—Llevo un buen rato pensando en la manera de alejarte de tus obligaciones —le confesó lord Harry mientras la acompañaba a la sala y la alejaba de la puerta—, pero por suerte me has ahorrado las molestias. Ya veo que tendré que ser más inventivo si queremos encontrar la forma de estar juntos esta semana. Gabrielle se ha presentado voluntaria para mantener ocupado a Malfoy, pero creo que eso no será suficiente.

Ginny contuvo la respiración cuando él se acercó más a ella. No la estaba tocando, pero se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Mi padre me ha prohibido hablar contigo a menos que seas tú quien se dirija a mí primero —murmuró.

—Entonces, tendré que tener en cuenta que debo ser yo el primero en hablar. ¿Cuándo podré verte a solas? —Las dudas de Ginny le instaron a presionarla—. Las restricciones de tu padre no nos dejan más alternativa que vernos en secreto. Venga, dulce Ginny, dime que te encontrarás conmigo en algún sitio.

Su tono persuasivo era como un canto de sirenas. Ginny sabía que estaba intentando llevarla por el mal camino para que ignorara sus obligaciones familiares, pero no conseguía hallar la forma de objetar.

—Supongo que dispondré de algo de tiempo mañana por la mañana antes de que los invitados se reúnan para desayunar, quizá sobre las ocho en punto, siempre que estés dispuesto a levantarte tan temprano —añadió con aire vacilante.

La rápida sonrisa de Harry desprendía cierto aire burlón.

—No soy tan indolente como tú crees. Yo suelo salir a montar a esa hora. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Hay un puente de piedra a poca distancia de aquí que debería darnos algo de privacidad. Ve hacia el oeste por el camino que hay tras los jardines. Pero nadie nos puede ver saliendo juntos.

—Iré en busca de mi caballo para cabalgar un rato por la mañana. Entonces ¿vendrás?

Su oferta era demasiado tentadora como para que pudiera resistirse.

—Sí.

Harry entornó los ojos con placer y se acercó un poco más a ella. Cuando el cuerpo del pirata tocó el suyo y respondió instantáneamente a su calor, Ginny le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo.

—No temas —la tranquilizó—. No voy a besarte aquí.

Quizá no, pero su cercanía le estaba alterando los nervios y le provocaba estremecimientos, que a su voz generaban inconfundibles deseos femeninos y anhelos en su interior.

—Espero que entiendas que no confíe en ti —señaló ella.

—Ginny, amor, me juzgas injustamente. Es evidente que me tendré que esforzar más para ganarme tu confianza.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio la encantadora sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba decidido a seducirla, Ginny pensó que era una reacción ridícula.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y empezó a repartir besos por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, ella protestó, sofocada:

— ¿Así es como esperas ganarte mi confianza? No hace ni cinco segundos que has dicho que no me besarías.

—Esto no es besar. Esto es deleitarme con tu sabor.

—Yo no veo la diferencia, lord Harry.

—Silencio, querida; déjame disfrutar de esto.

Ginny guardó silencio mientras sentía cómo el sensual contacto de sus labios sobre su rostro le provocaba una serie de candentes riachuelos de deseo que se multiplicaban en su interior. Por un momento, la joven creyó que se rendiría, pero entonces oyó unos pasos en el pasillo. Ginny se quedó helada y lord Harry se detuvo en seguida.

Se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes durante un largo y emocionante momento, y los pasos continuaron su camino. Cuando por fin desaparecieron del todo, ella suspiró e insistió en voz baja:

—No podemos estar juntos aquí. Alguien podría descubrirnos.

—Vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no arriesgas nada; sólo lo hago yo.

Entonces, apareció una impertinente sonrisa en su rostro.

—También podemos cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

La sonrisa de Harry era pecaminosa y muy atractiva. Ginny se preguntó si practicaría para resultar tan devastadoramente encantador mientras se daba cuenta de cómo se moría por fundirse de nuevo con él.

—No, no podemos cerrar la puerta, lord Harry —replicó con firmeza.

Ginny se sacudió, se alejó de él y se dio media vuelta antes de que la tentación de su maravillosa boca pudiera llevarla a hacer alguna tontería.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soñar con los traviesos besos de lord Harry aquella noche, ni tampoco pudo reprimir su entusiasmo cuando salió a escondidas de la casa a la mañana siguiente, poco después de las ocho en punto.

Ginny tuvo que interrumpir un momento su escapada cuando vio la cabeza del jardinero dirigiéndose hacia ella por el camino de grava. Como no quería que la vieran, la joven se escondió rápidamente detrás de un seto de tejo y esperó a que pasara de largo antes de seguir hasta la puerta de atrás y salir hacia su encuentro secreto con lord Harry.

Era una mañana dorada. Por encima de los campos y las praderas flotaba una niebla ligera que robaba tonos dulzones y frescos a la brisa de junio. Ginny se apresuró por el camino flanqueado por álamos y olmos en dirección al pintoresco puente de piedra, y cuando se acercaba vio a lord Harry, que la estaba esperando montado en un zaino. Cuando llegó hasta él, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que asoló todas las defensas de Ginny.

—He ganado la apuesta que había hecho conmigo mismo: has venido —dijo con aprobación.

—Ya te dije que lo haría.

—Y cumples tus promesas.

—Bueno, sí, pero soy una hija terrible por haberme escapado para traicionar los deseos de mis padres.

Él se rio mientras desmontaba.

—Eres una hija angelical.

—Está claro que soy angelical si me comparo contigo. Tú eres un rebelde sin causa. Yo, en el fondo, soy una conformista.

—Pues yo creo que en tu interior hay una rebelde deseando que la liberes. Si no fuera así, ahora no estarías aquí conmigo.

Ginny no replicó. Aquella escapada con él era una auténtica fantasía; apenas parecía real. Pero la verdad era que se quería dejar llevar por ese irresistible hombre tan encantador. Harry era la personificación del atrevido sinvergüenza apasionado. Él le ofrecía un mundo excitante y prometía pasión y amor prohibido. ¿Qué mujer era capaz de resistirse a una combinación tan fascinante?

Harry cogió las riendas del caballo con una mano y a Ginny de la otra para acompañarla hacia la ladera. Luego, bajaron hasta el arroyo que se deslizaba bajo el puente, donde ató el animal a la rama de un árbol. La joven le observó mientras él rebuscaba en la alforja y sacaba una manta, un pequeño hatillo de tela y una botella que, según le dijo, contenía sidra.

—He traído un pequeño refrigerio. No me apetecía tener que esperar hasta el desayuno para tomar algo.

Extendió la manta sobre la hierba, junto al arroyo, y luego se sentó con ella. A continuación, y para deleite de Ginny, abrió el hatillo y descubrió una docena de bollos de mantequilla.

— ¿Cómo los has conseguido? —le preguntó Ginny, aceptando el bollito.

—Me he hecho amigo de tu cocinera y me ha dejado saquear la despensa de tu tía.

—Querrás decir que has embaucado a la cocinera. Dime, ¿hay alguna mujer a la que no puedas cautivar?

—Tú has sido más complicada que la mayoría. ¿Por qué crees que será?

—Quizá porque a mí me educaron para desconfiar de seductores libertinos como tú.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y le ofreció la botella.

—Háblame de ti, Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo. Tenemos toda una vida que poner al día.

Mientras compartían los bollitos y la sidra, Ginny se dio cuenta de que parecía tener un interés genuino en conocerla mejor. Le preguntó por su infancia en Surrey, por su escolarización, por su difunto hermano... Cuando recordó su pérdida, Ginny tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Aún no podía pensar en Percy sin sentir dolor en su interior, pero consiguió hablarle a Harry de la repentina fiebre que se lo había llevado y había destrozado a la familia.

Harry pareció advertir su tristeza y cambió de tema para centrarse en su inminente compromiso.

—Ya me has dejado muy claras las ambiciones de tu padre. ¿Qué piensa tu madre?

—Ella espera lo mismo de mí. Mamá tiene un alma delicada, pero muy pragmática. Piensa que una hija se debe casar según los deseos de sus padres.

—Aún no me puedo creer la clase de hombre que han elegido para ti —dijo, recostándose sobre la manta y entrelazando las manos por detrás de la cabeza—. Tienes muy poco en común con Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para empezar, ese hombre se desvive por sacar a sus sabuesos a cazar zorros.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor.

—La verdad es que a mí no me gusta la caza del zorro. Sentiría demasiada lástima por el pobre animal. Mis padres tampoco han tenido nunca caballos; por eso, no monto especialmente bien.

—En ese sentido, Gabrielle y Hannah encajarían mejor con Malfoy que tú. Se podría decir que prácticamente nacieron sobre el caballo.

—Bueno, por suerte la habilidad para montar no es un requisito necesario para casarse.

—Pero no puedes decir que hagáis buena pareja. Ya hemos hablado de lo poco apasionado que es, y sabes que es muy improbable que vayas a encontrar placer en tu lecho conyugal.

—El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el placer —contrarrestó Ginny.

—Pues debería.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí; creo que no tendría que estar desprovisto de placer ni centrado únicamente en el deber. Pero, además, sois poco compatibles en muchos otros aspectos. Te he visto con Malfoy y me he dado cuenta de que te tienes que morder la lengua a menudo, especialmente cuando empieza a decir sandeces.

Ginny pensó en lo frustrante que resultaba en ocasiones la limitada conversación del duque.

—Puede ser, pero tiene buen corazón.

A Harry se le escapó un suave sonido burlón.

—Es como un cachorrito en busca de afecto. Y no podría ser más aburrido. Si te casas con él estarás muerta de hastío en menos de dos semanas. Venga, admítelo, hay veces que te encantaría mandarlo a paseo; por ejemplo, en el baile de máscaras, cuando casi te rompe los dedos de los pies.

Ginny miró a lord Harry y frunció el cejo.

—Sí, pero prefiero ser diplomática y educada. El exceso de sinceridad puede resultar cruel.

— ¿Y tú no eres cruel?

—Espero que no. En realidad, siento pena por él. Según dicen, ese hombre amaba mucho a su difunta esposa, que murió de fiebre puerperal después de tres abortos, por lo que tampoco tiene hijos ni otros familiares que le hagan compañía. Desde que la perdió ha estado muy solo.

—Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de cuál es tu defecto, encanto. Eres demasiado sensible.

—Supongo que sí —dijo con un tono agradable, negándose a morder el anzuelo.

—Seguro que prefieres a otros pretendientes —la presionó lord Harry—. Gabrielle me ha dicho que has tenido otras proposiciones antes que ésta.

—Algunas...

Cuando era más joven, le había cogido mucho cariño a un caballero del vecindario, pero siempre supo que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro no podía ir a ninguna parte.

—De todos modos, sí que tengo algunas cosas en común con el duque.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

—A los dos nos gusta leer novela y poesía. En realidad, el duque tiene una excelente colección de primeras ediciones, entre las que se encuentra un volumen de los sonetos de Shakespeare y una copia firmada de El corsario de lord Byron. Si me casara con él, podría vivir a través de los libros y fingir estar protagonizando maravillosas aventuras.

—Tú deberías vivir esas aventuras por ti misma. Si te casaras conmigo, me aseguraría de que fuera así. Y, por cierto, podrías aprovechar la biblioteca de mi tío Cornelius, que apuesto a que es infinitamente mayor que la del duque, aunque una parte importante de su colección son libros escritos en griego y latín.

Ella le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

—Pero no me voy a casar contigo, lord Harry, así que no hay necesidad de bromear sobre ello.

Él sonrió.

—Te aseguro que no creo que el matrimonio sea motivo de broma. Sólo estaba teorizando. —Dejó escapar un suspiro teatral—. No debería sorprenderme que estés dispuesta a pasar por alto los defectos de Malfoy. Un ducado y una buena fortuna pueden triunfar sobre infinidad de defectos personales.

—No negaré que son buenas ventajas. Convertirme en duquesa me permitiría darles a mis padres la seguridad financiera que tanto desean. Además, podría hacer muchas cosas por las madres solteras como nuestra antigua doncella, Martha. Y es una realidad que hay parejas que tienen menos cosas en común. Si me caso con su excelencia, estoy decidida a sacar el máximo provecho de nuestro matrimonio.

Aunque lord Harry no contestó, Ginny se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Siendo sincera, debía admitir que tenía muchas más cosas en común con Harry. Eran de edades más parecidas, y no podía negar la deliciosa química que había entre ellos.

Habría sido un eufemismo decir que era muy distinto al duque. Lord Harry era inteligente e ingenioso, y desprendía un magnetismo que resultaba muy atractivo. Ginny disfrutaba mucho de sus bromas y de su sentido del humor, y lo más importante era que se podía reír con él.

También tenía que reconocer que el interés que estaba demostrando por ella le resultaba muy halagador. Ginny nunca había tenido un pretendiente que se molestara en saber lo que pensaba y en descubrir sus opiniones. Era evidente que el duque se sentía más atraído por su físico que por su mente. Sin embargo, lord Harry la había animado a hablar de su infancia, de su familia, de sus sueños y esperanzas, incluso a pesar de que él no lo había hecho.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por su educación cuando fue repentinamente consciente del tiempo que había pasado. El sol que asomaba por encima de las copas de los árboles sugería que ya eran por lo menos las nueve.

Ginny suspiró y empezó a recoger las sobras del desayuno, le puso el tapón a la botella y dobló el hatillo de los bollos.

—Debo volver a casa para atender a los invitados de mi tía —le dijo con reticencia.

Cuando empezó a levantarse, lord Harry alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mano.

—No te vayas todavía.

—Tengo que irme.

Ginny lamentaba mucho tener que poner fin a su agradable encuentro. Por su parte, Harry no le soltó la mano ni varió la posición que tenía sobre la manta.

—Dejaré que te marches, pero antes tienes que darme un beso.

Ella le sonrió.

—No creo que estés en situación de pedir nada.

—Te equivocas. El beso es el precio que debes pagar para que mantenga nuestro encuentro en secreto.

—Ya estás otra vez intentando chantajearme. Eres deplorable.

—Sin duda alguna.

Le apretó la mano con más fuerza, se puso de lado y tiró de ella con suavidad, para que se tumbara con él en la manta.

Se quedaron estirados el uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos sin apenas respirar. Y allí estaba otra vez aquella intimidad entre ellos: la conexión que jamás había sentido con ningún otro hombre y una punzada de deseo tan intensa que la hizo estremecer.

—Querida Ginny...

¿Cómo conseguía que su nombre sonara como una caricia? ¿Y por qué tenía aquel efecto tan poderoso en ella?

—Tienes una boca preciosa, dulce Ginny. Déjame saborearte.

La joven dejó resbalar la mirada hasta su boca y pensó que ella también quería saborearlo. Estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que no dudaba de que él podía sentir el deseo retumbando en su interior.

Mientras ella reflexionaba, Harry le posó la mano en la mejilla. Y sin pensarlo, Ginny también le tocó la cara, exploró su esculpido contorno, la incipiente barba de la mañana que le cubría la piel, sus firmes labios...

Cuando oyó su murmullo de aprobación, ella le volvió a mirar a los ojos, aquellos verdes ojos rodeados de una espesa capa de pestañas. Tenía una mirada preciosa. Las luces que brillaban en sus oscuras profundidades eran hipnóticas.

¿Por qué la cautivaba tanto? Cada vez que la tocaba sentía una repentina e intensa punzada de apetito en su interior. Y ya era lo bastante mujer como para reconocer las acaloradas chispas que brillaban en sus ojos. La deseaba; de eso, estaba segura.

Pero estaba dejando que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa.

Y Ginny no tenía elección: estaba desesperada por sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Temblorosa, inspiró profundamente, se apoyó sobre el codo y se acercó a él para inclinarse. Al principio, el beso de Ginny fue vacilante, pero entonces él le cogió la cabeza y aumentó la presión.

Y con esa facilidad, tomó el mando y empezó a mover la boca por encima de la suya con una extraordinaria lentitud. La combinación de calor y movimientos lánguidos era increíblemente sensual. Ella comenzó a sentir cómo se ablandaba por dentro ante aquel deliberado y poderoso asalto a sus sentidos.

Su cuerpo de mujer se sintió irremediablemente atraído por la masculinidad de lord Harry. Se inclinó aún más hacia adelante para ponerse encima de él y presionó suavemente los pechos contra el pétreo torso mientras sentía los sólidos movimientos de los músculos del hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces, él deslizó la lengua hasta el interior de su boca y la apretó contra su pecho, hasta que la dura evidencia de su excitación empezó a rozar la entrepierna de Ginny por encima de la falda. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, pero había aprendido lo suficiente de Martha como para saber qué debía esperar de las relaciones carnales.

Y sabía que lord Harry estaba muy excitado.

Al igual que ella.

Cuando él deslizó la mano por debajo de su capa y le acarició la curva del pecho, Ginny percibió un sorprendente rastro de fuego en su interior que le arrancó un suave gemido.

Aquel impotente sonido accionó todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese momento. Tenía que irse, porque si continuaba por ese camino no se marcharía jamás.

Ginny dejó de besarlo a regañadientes y abrió los ojos. Cuando la miró, ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se le había oscurecido la mirada a Harry. Sabía que estaba pensando en maldades, y se mordió el labio al descubrir las ardientes imágenes que aparecieron en su propia cabeza.

Entonces, él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se llevó su palma a los labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Aquel gesto tan tierno era muy simple, pero de algún modo resultó incluso más erótico que todo lo que le había hecho hasta entonces. Ginny sintió cómo se le derretía y se le debilitaba el cuerpo mientras sentía crecer el ardor del deseo.

Su respiración entrecortada luchó contra esa sensación. Luego, reunió su frágil fuerza de voluntad, se separó de lord Harry y, temblando, se puso de pie.

—No puedo quedarme más —murmuró a modo de disculpa mientras se apartaba, sin darse cuenta, un tirabuzón de su rostro sonrojado.

A Ginny le sorprendió que él no le pusiera ninguna objeción cuando se levantó.

—Ya lo sé. Pero aún hay esperanza para ti.

— ¿Esperanza?

La sonrisa que le dedicó era desenfadada y tierna a la vez.

—Hoy hemos hecho grandes progresos con tu insurrección. Si me das el tiempo suficiente, te convertiré en toda una rebelde.

Ginny abrió la boca para objetar, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Harry se estaba esforzando para hechizarla; podía sentir cómo la asediaba con su encanto. Y con el tiempo suficiente, temía que acabaría por conseguirlo.

Lo observó en silencio mientras él doblaba la manta y volvía a meterla en la alforja junto al hatillo y la botella. Luego, se subió al caballo.

Espoleó los costados del zaino y después la miró.

—Discúlpame ante tus invitados. Esta mañana no desayunaré con ellos. Necesito enfriarme un poco antes.

Lord Harry dibujó una traviesa sonrisa, cruzó el puente a medio galope y se marchó.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo y escuchando cómo se alejaba el sonido del trote del caballo. Lo tenía claro: lord Harry era diferente a cualquiera de los pretendientes que había tenido hasta la fecha. Él le provocaba apetitos y deseos que hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existían. La había imbuido de una dolorosa necesidad que hacía que se sintiera excitantemente viva. Aún le temblaba el cuerpo por haber estado en contacto con su dura y viril figura.

La joven soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se dirigió hacia la casa con pocas ganas.

Se daba cuenta de que el deseo estaba ganando la batalla que libraban sus contradictorias emociones, pero todavía no quería poner fin a esa aventura prohibida. Cuando acabara la semana tendría que olvidar sus estúpidos anhelos, pero por el momento podía seguir fingiendo, durante algunos días más, que su creciente intimidad era real, y no una febril e indulgente fantasía.

Aún podía permitirse continuar soñando.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Ginny regresó a Prewett Hall justo a tiempo de recibir a los invitados más madrugadores y dedicarles toda su atención, en especial al duque de Malfoy. Hospedar a la alta nobleza era para ella todo un reto, ya que los Weasley nunca se habían movido en esos círculos tan distinguidos. En realidad, era excepcional que Ginny hubiese conocido a un hombre como ése, pero el duque la había visto al principio de la Temporada en un musical y pidió que se la presentaran.

Aunque ella ya había asistido a otras elegantes fiestas de campo y había tenido ocasión de observar a la brillante aristocracia en acción, la reunión de la señora Prewett no haría gala de tanta grandeza. Ginny había planeado una serie de juegos al aire libre y un picnic, lecturas dramáticas y varias excursiones para visitar los sitios más bonitos de los alrededores, pero sólo había programado una reunión con la nobleza local y ningún baile formal.

Aquella primera tarde los invitados visitaron las ruinas de una vieja abadía y dedicaron la noche a representar algunos pasajes de una comedia de Shakespeare: El sueño de una noche de verano. Los actores, tanto los buenos como los malos, arrancaron grandes carcajadas de los espectadores. Lady Gabrielle demostró tener tanta capacidad para la lectura dramática que parecía una auténtica actriz. Y lord Harry actuó con total naturalidad. Ginny pensó que la deliciosa interacción de los primos sobre el escenario resultaba contagiosa.

Le hubiera encantado poder participar de sus ingeniosos intercambios dialécticos, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias e ignorar a los Potter. Sin embargo, a pesar de no poder hablar con lord Harry, era plenamente consciente de su presencia en todo momento.

También era igual de consciente de los poderosos sentimientos que despertaba en su interior. Ginny sabía muy bien que su conexión no iba más allá del plano físico y que no existía nada íntimo que los uniera a un nivel más profundo, pero no podía negar que se sentía muy esperanzada.

El duque, por otra parte, resultaba casi tan serio y aburrido como lord Harry había afirmado. Al observar a los dos caballeros uno tan cerca del otro, Ginny no pudo evitar compararlos. Los formales ademanes de Malfoy le conferían una actitud un tanto forzada que contrastaba intensamente con el relajado talante de Harry. Los continuos alardes de riqueza de su excelencia la incomodaban mucho, y lo peor de todo era que el duque no se despegaba de ella ni un momento, una conducta que su rival no pasó por alto.

Cuando esa noche se encontró con los ojos de lord Harry, que la observaban desde la otra punta de la sala, su aspecto era perfectamente serio, pero la traviesa mirada parecía indicar: «Ya te lo dije».

El modo que tenían los dos hombres de interactuar con ella también era muy distinto. Lord Harry la trataba de la misma forma que trataba a su prima, con una atención juguetona, aunque Ginny se daba perfecta cuenta de que con ella había un matiz sexual en su actitud que no existía cuando se dirigía a su prima. Era un provocador, y aceptaba las consecuentes bromas con buen humor. En cambio, a la joven nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hablar de esa manera tan abierta con el duque por miedo a que se ofendiera.

Pero la mayor diferencia estribaba en cómo la afectaban. Malfoy era bueno y generoso, pero no despertaba sus pasiones como lo hacía una sola mirada de lord Harry.

Cuando trajeron el servicio de té, Ginny se colocó en una esquina de la habitación para servir. Entonces, lord Harry se aproximó a ella, y Ginny sintió un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él. Y en cuanto alargó el brazo para coger la taza y sus dedos se tocaron ocurrió algo primitivo y elemental entre ellos.

El mero contacto entre sus manos provocaba un estallido eléctrico, al igual que la acalorada mirada en los ojos de Harry. Estaban en una habitación llena de gente y, sin embargo, por un momento fue como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

Por desgracia, el duque se arrimó a ella y rompió el hechizo. Luego, su excelencia se quedó a su lado durante el resto de la noche, de modo que lord Harry no pudo acercarse de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente, Ginny esperaba volverse a reunir con él en el puente, pero cuando se despertó estaba diluviando.

Cuando se encontró con lord Harry durante el desayuno, en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba ceñudo.

— ¿Por qué no hemos pasado algo de tiempo juntos? —murmuró él.

—No consigo deshacerme de Malfoy.

En lugar de mostrarse ufano, Harry murmuró un leve juramento.

Ginny compartía su insatisfacción, tanto en ese momento como durante el resto de la jornada. La lluvia no dejó salir a los invitados de la casa, por lo que sólo pudieron disfrutar de algunos juegos en el vestíbulo, y por la noche pasaron el rato jugando a las cartas y escuchando música.

La tensión entre su padre y lord Harry seguía resultando evidente. A Arthur no le hacía ninguna gracia que hubiera por allí una jovencita tan hermosa como lady Gabrielle que pudiera distraer la atención del duque.

Su madre también debía de estar un poco preocupada, porque antes de darle las buenas noches, se llevó a Ginny a un lado para murmurarle:

—Recuerda, querida, que el objetivo de esta semana es conseguir que el duque se declare.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mamá?

—Al duque no le gustará tener a lord Harry como rival.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —la tranquilizó Ginny—. Las atenciones de lord Harry carecen de toda seriedad.

— ¿Estás segura? Esta tarde lo he visto mirándote fijamente. Tu padre tiene razón: ese hombre es escandalosamente descarado.

Ginny pensó con ironía que ésa era una descripción insuficiente. Su madre se habría quedado de piedra si hubiera descubierto la aventura secreta que estaba manteniendo con Harry.

—Por favor, piensa en los sentimientos de tu padre, Ginny. Ya sabes que lo que más desea en este mundo es verte bien casada. Al margen de nuestra desagradable historia con los Potter, no le gustaría nada que acabaras asociada con una familia tan escandalosa como ésa.

Ginny no tenía argumentos para contradecir a su madre. Los Potter eran auténticos libertinos que vivían la vida al límite, y Harry era el peor de todos.

—Los primos Potter podrían destruir tus posibilidades de casarte con el duque —añadió Molly—. Lord Harry podría arruinar tu excelente reputación. Y no querrás poner a tu padre en el aprieto de tener que defender tu honor, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

—Y lady Gabrielle es tan guapa que podría llegar a robarte a su excelencia. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro, querida.

—Ya lo sé, mamá.

Pero ella no quería pensar en el futuro porque si lo hacía no le quedaba más remedio que recordar lo que deseaba encontrar en una pareja para toda la vida. Ella no quería un hombre bueno y soso; quería descaro, atrevimiento y excitación. Ginny no deseaba un hombre serio y aburrido; quería pasión, aventura y emoción. No sólo se moría por escapar de aquella fiesta; lo que quería era escaparse con lord Harry. Y después de escuchar las suaves advertencias de su madre, aquel deseo prohibido la estaba matando de culpabilidad.

Al recordar todo lo que se estaban jugando sus padres y pensar en la potencial amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Ginny se preguntó si debería acabar con el cortejo clandestino de lord Harry antes de que fuera más lejos.

Cuando bajó a hablar con el personal sobre los menús y las actividades que había programado para el día siguiente, estaba casi decidida. Luego, se retiró a su dormitorio sintiéndose abatida e inquieta.

Se puso el camisón y se sentó delante del tocador para cepillarse y trenzarse el pelo, para no despertarse con la melena enredada. Entonces, oyó un extraño ruido en la ventana.

Se puso una bata y corrió a ver qué pasaba. Ya hacía un buen rato que había dejado de llover, pero cuando abrió la ventana se coló en el dormitorio una ráfaga de brisa fría y húmeda. Al escudriñar la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que los pequeños y extraños golpecitos de su ventana eran deliberados: lord Harry estaba lanzando piedrecitas desde el jardín.

Al verlo sintió una punzada de estúpida alegría tan intensa que se le aceleró el corazón, aunque le habló con más severidad de la que pretendía.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le susurró.

—Estoy haciendo de Romeo —contestó él, acercándose a la pared cubierta de hiedra para trepar por la celosía hasta la ven tana.

— ¿Estás loco? —le preguntó Ginny cuando llegó hasta ella, asombrada a pesar de saber que siempre debía esperar de él lo más insospechado. Ser un Potter significaba ignorar todos los límites.

—Para nada. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar?

—Pues claro que no.

—Cuanto más tiempo me quede aquí pegado a la pared, mayor será el riesgo de que alguien me vea.

Ginny dejó escapar un suave resoplido de exasperación y dio un paso atrás, dejándole sitio para que pudiera entrar. Luego, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Sabía que le costaría mucho quitárselo de encima, pero tenía que esconder su visita porque la alternativa podría ser desastrosa. Sus respectivos antepasados ya se habían batido en duelo, y estaba segura de que si su padre competía contra lord Harry acabaría perdiendo, ya fuera en un desafío similar o en cualquier otra clase de enfrentamiento.

Cuando se volvió hacia lord Harry, él deslizó los ojos por el camisón y se detuvo en el pecho. Ginny se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bata abierta y se apresuró a atar los lazos delanteros.

—No tienes por qué ser tan recatada conmigo, hermosa Julieta —dijo el granuja, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—Lamento discrepar. Para empezar no deberías estar en mi dormitorio, y menos a estas horas de la noche y considerando que los dos estamos medio desnudos.

Ginny reparó en que él seguía vistiendo sus calzones de satén, medias y zapatos, pero no llevaba casaca, chaleco ni corbata, y se había quitado el cuello de la camisa. Una cosa era reunirse con él en privado cuando los dos estaban vestidos, pero aquella situación extremadamente íntima rezumaba indecencia y era un polvorín que podía acabar en escándalo. Y, sin embargo, no podía cerrar la puerta para evitar interrupciones porque temía que al hacerlo él pudiera llegar a la conclusión equivocada.

Lord Harry la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada. Estoy preocupada por mi padre. Si te descubre aquí, esto podría acabar de forma sangrienta, y lo más probable es que no fuera tu sangre la que se derramara, porque según he oído decir eres muy buen tirador y un diestro espadachín.

—Entonces, es una suerte que no tenga ninguna intención de dejarme coger.

— ¿Te importaría bajar la voz? Alguien podría oírte.

—Está bien. Susurraré si lo prefieres.

—Lo que de verdad me gustaría es que te marcharas.

—Será más seguro esperar a que los sirvientes se vayan a dormir.

Ginny reconoció que tenía parte de razón, pero cuando percibió la despreocupación de Harry empezó a enfadarse de verdad.

—Podrías haber esperado hasta mañana en lugar de colarte en mi dormitorio.

—Llevo casi dos días sin poder estar a solas contigo, y me estaba empezando a sentir perdido. Venga, admite que te alegras de verme.

Ginny estaba muy contenta, pero sabía que no podía confesarle la debilidad que sentía por él: Harry se abalanzaría sobre esa debilidad sin vacilar ni un segundo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

Harry rebuscó en el saquito de ropa que llevaba atado a la pretina de los calzones y sacó un pequeño libro.

—Éste es el diario de mi tío abuelo Charlus Potter. Ya sabes, el villano que mató a tu bisabuelo, Septimus Weasley, barón de Harbage, y luego se fugó a América con la dama. Estas páginas demuestran que Charlus no tuvo la culpa del enfrentamiento, tal como cree tu padre. Deberías leerlo.

Cuando vio que ella vacilaba, lord Harry insistió:

—Me iré antes de que se haga de día.

—Te irás antes de una hora.

—Una hora es suficiente para que leas las páginas pertinentes y podamos hablar de cómo proceder.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte. Una hora.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el quinqué que había en el tocador junto al cepillo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para prepararte para dormir? Debes saber que soy una excelente doncella. Estoy a tu entera disposición.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de sonrisas y maldad.

—Eres incorregible —murmuró Ginny—. Y un insensato.

Él no demostró ninguna vergüenza ni preocupación.

—Ésa es la base de mi encanto.

Cuando advirtió el humor que le teñía la voz, Ginny le respondió con un juramento exasperado y, sin embargo, cuando le miró a esos irreverentes ojos sonrientes, fue incapaz de seguir enfadada con él. Su audaz y descarado encanto masculino era tan adictivo como excitante.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella danza clandestina había multiplicado el encanto de Harry. Conspirar para organizar reuniones secretas, intentar robar minutos para pasar tiempo juntos, la amenaza de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos..., todo añadía una deliciosa excitación a su romance ilícito.

Lord Harry aprovechó su ensimismamiento para coger el quinqué del tocador y llevarlo a la mesilla de noche.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry colocó bien los almohadones y luego se sentó en la cama, apoyó la espalda en la cabecera y se estiró. Después, dio unos golpecitos en el colchón, justo a su lado.

—Ven aquí conmigo, Ginny.

— ¿Quieres que me meta en la cama contigo?

—Tienes que sentarte a mi lado para poder leer el diario.

Ella volvió a dudar y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has vuelto a perder la fuerza otra vez, amor. Me recuerdas a un lirón que tuve cuando era niño, ahí temerosa de tu propia sombra. Por suerte, resulta que me gustan mucho los lirones.

Estaba tratando de irritarla para hacerla reaccionar, al igual que hacía con su prima.

—Lord Harry... —le advirtió ella.

—No tenemos por qué ser tan formales. Me puedes llamar sólo Harry.

—Pues debes saber, sólo Harry, que no soy ni un lirón ni una medusa.

—En ese caso, demuéstralo y ven a sentarte conmigo. Te doy mi palabra de que no te atacaré.

— ¡Ja! No te creo. No has dejado de intentar seducirme desde que nos conocimos.

Entonces, lord Harry dibujó esa encantadora y traviesa sonrisa tan propia de él, la clase de sonrisa por la que moriría cualquier mujer.

Ginny sabía que estaba esperando a que se rindiera. Él conseguía sacar lo peor de ella y la incitaba para que desafiara su educación y sus principios. Y, pese a todo, debía reconocer que se moría por saber lo que ponía en ese diario. Además..., tampoco quería que él se marchara todavía.

—Estás decidido a causarme problemas, ¿verdad? —se quejó ella mientras cruzaba la cama.

—Definitivamente. Tienes que soltarte un poco el pelo, que por cierto es extremadamente bonito —añadió mientras observaba los tirabuzones que se descolgaban por su espalda.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Ginny se sentó junto a él para ir leyendo las páginas que le iba señalando.

—Empieza aquí —le ordenó, abriendo el diario.

Cuando ella empezó a leer, él volvió a meter la mano en el saquito y extrajo una manzana.

— ¿La compartimos?

—No, gracias —dijo ella con tono ausente y la atención puesta en la elegante escritura, que se había desdibujado con el paso del tiempo—. Me he tomado un té hace sólo una hora.

—Y yo también, pero me he quedado con hambre.

Ginny leyó en silencio durante un rato y se formó una imagen histórica muy diferente de la que le habían contado, la versión que había ido circulando a lo largo de tres generaciones. Cuando acabó, Harry le resumió los detalles:

—Cuando nuestros antepasados se pelearon por la misma mujer, el tuyo tuvo la mala suerte de morir mientras que el mío se marchó a América con el premio. Pero Charlus Potter nunca quiso batirse en duelo; lo obligaron. Y sólo se llevó a la dama con él porque temía por su vida después de que los Weasley intentaran matarla en represalia por la muerte de lord Harbage.

La joven cerró el diario sin que pudiera dejar de pensar en lo que debería hacer con aquella nueva información.

—Tengo que enseñarle esto a mi padre —murmuró.

—Se preguntará de dónde lo has sacado —le respondió Harry—. Debería ser yo quien se lo mostrara, para protegerte. No querrás que descubra que hemos estado juntos, ¿no?

—Dudo mucho de que consigas que hable contigo.

—Pues tendré que lograr que me escuche mientras hablo yo.

Pero a ella tampoco le gustaba esa idea. Sólo pensar que lord Harry pudiera obligar a su padre a hacer cualquier cosa la hacía estremecer.

—Si te enfrentas a él, podríais acabar llegando a las manos.

—Te prometo que no lo haremos.

Ginny lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Tu promesa no me tranquiliza mucho. Estoy más preocupada por él que por ti. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Quizá podría hablar primero con mi madre para tantearla. Podría ser ella quien le pidiera a mi padre que leyera el diario.

— ¿Crees que ella podría convencerlo?

—Bueno..., no.

—Entonces, se lo enseñaré yo. Únicamente tengo que sorprenderlo a solas. Te sugiero que me ayudes a buscar la ocasión cuando planifiques las salidas de mañana para los invitados.

Pero Ginny seguía dudosa. Normalmente no le costaba convencer a su padre para que viera con buenos ojos sus puntos de vista, pero en ese caso sospechaba que fracasaría de pleno, como también fracasaría cualquiera que lo intentara, en especial lord Harry. Y, sin embargo, las revelaciones que había leído en el diario le daban un nuevo atisbo de esperanza.

—Veré qué puedo hacer mañana —dijo por fin—, pero yo no tendría mucha fe en que esta nueva información vaya a cambiar la opinión que le merecería a mi padre saber que pretendes cortejarme.

—Lo intentaré de todos modos. Tiene que darse cuenta de que una vieja riña no es motivo para rechazar mi proposición.

—El enfrentamiento familiar no es su única objeción.

—Pero será un obstáculo menos que superar, y sin que lo eliminemos, nuestra historia de amor nunca podrá progresar.

Ella le sonrió.

—Esto no es ninguna historia de amor porque no estamos enamorados. Esto sólo es lujuria.

—Así pues, ¿admites que sientes lujuria por mí?

« ¡Oh, ya lo creo que sí!» Aquella cercanía física que estaban compartiendo bastaba para ponerle los nervios al rojo vivo. Para su disgusto, tenía que admitir que estar en la cama con él en camisón, pese a haberse tapado completamente, resultaba mucho más que excitante. ¿Y qué conclusiones podía sacar entonces sobre el aburrimiento que imperaba en su vida? Ginny estaba muy dispuesta a recibir una visita clandestina de su amante secreto. Y ni siquiera debería estar pensando en él como un amante secreto.

—Incluso aunque consigamos que olvide el enfrentamiento, seguirá queriendo que me case con el duque —añadió Ginny.

—Entonces, te tendrás que enfrentar a él.

Ginny se puso seria.

—Ya te lo he dicho: por mucho que quiera, no puedo eludir mis obligaciones. Es mi responsabilidad. Soy yo quien debe restaurar la fortuna de mi familia.

—Hay otros modos de recuperar las fortunas familiares.

Ginny le devolvió el diario a Harry mientras contestaba:

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que me case con Malfoy. Tú ni siquiera estás convencido de querer cortejarme.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto: no me gusta que te obliguen a casarte en contra de tus deseos. Y me opongo a que tu padre pretenda venderte al mejor postor. No ha dejado de adular a Malfoy desde que llegamos.

Ginny lo miró enojada.

—No tienes ningún derecho a criticarlo. Tú eres un hombre rico. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa pasar la vida dependiendo de una pariente gruñona de tu mujer, ni de lo que supone vivir apartado de la sociedad. La alta sociedad lleva años rechazando a mis padres, una circunstancia que a mi padre le parece muy injusta. Y aunque no son pobres, sí que han luchado por seguir adelante con unos ingresos mínimos. Tú has comido toda la vida con cubertería de plata.

—No siempre.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuándo has pasado privaciones?

Él vaciló un momento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era sólo un niño y antes de que muriera mi madre. Por aquel entonces no sabía si sobreviviría.

La joven lo miró a la cara y advirtió su repentina seriedad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No importa. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ginny frunció el cejo al percibir la seriedad de su tono. A juzgar por su solemne expresión, resultaba evidente que era un recuerdo doloroso para él. ¿Había sufrido cuando era un niño? La posibilidad despertó sus instintos de protección y le suavizó la voz.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu pasado, Harry?

Él se deshizo de su compasión esbozando una lenta sonrisa.

—Porque es mortalmente aburrido. Tú eres mucho más fascinante.

Cuando la rodeó con el brazo, Ginny comprendió que estaba cambiando de tema y se resistió.

—Harry..., ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Reclamando mí beso. Merezco ser recompensado por los valientes esfuerzos que he hecho para poder verte.

Ella le contestó con tono juguetón:

—Tus imprudentes esfuerzos, querrás decir. Tienes que olvidarte de esta absurda obsesión por besarme.

—Eso es imposible. Tienes los labios más suaves y deseables que he visto jamás.

La pecaminosa calidez de sus ojos verdes hizo que Ginny se quisiera derretir, por lo que fue incapaz de protestar cuando él posó sus labios sobre los suyos y deslizó la lengua en su interior para enredarla perezosamente con la suya. En lugar de protestar, aceptó su invasión, encantada. Sus labios tenían un sabor ligeramente agridulce, como la manzana que se acababa de comer. Por un momento, su lengua desapareció, y luego volvió a entrar para explorar su boca de un modo más meticuloso y saborearla a conciencia.

Pero lamentablemente su beso acabó demasiado pronto.

Aunque no la soltó del todo. Se deslizó hacia abajo y recolocó las almohadas que tenía bajo la cabeza. Luego, volvió a cogerla.

—Ven aquí. Quiero abrazarte.

Aunque sabía que era una estupidez, dejó que la acercara hasta él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Seguía pensando en ese descubrimiento cuando Harry le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre la uve abierta de su camisa, de forma que la palma descansaba sobre su piel desnuda. Mientras le rozaba el torso con los dedos, Ginny pensó que aquella sensación era completamente arrebatadora.

Entonces, tuvo ganas de acariciarlo y abrió los dedos sobre su pecho. A continuación, disfrutó al sentir la rigidez de sus músculos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Y Harry le correspondió posando la mano sobre sus senos.

Ginny inspiró hondo cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—No puedo dejar que me seduzcas y consigas que me olvide del decoro.

—No espero que lo hagas.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón cuando él le desató los lazos de la bata, le abrió las solapas para deslizar la mano por encima de la delicada batista de su camisón y empezó a palpar las curvas de sus pechos por encima de la fina tela.

Ginny fue incapaz de protestar, ni siquiera cuando él cambió de postura y se puso casi encima de ella.

Se sonrojó cuando Harry se perdió en sus preciosos ojos de color marrones. La presión de su excitación masculina entre sus muslos la sorprendía y la excitaba a un mismo tiempo y le provocaba una calidez altamente erótica.

Entonces, él le desabrochó los botones del camisón y ella no pudo apartar la mirada. Cuando Harry dejó resbalar los ojos hasta su pecho desnudo, estaba admirado.

—Tienes unos pechos preciosos —murmuró.

Deslizó un provocador dedo por su escote, y luego lo paseó por sus pálidos montes mientras prestaba la máxima atención a todas sus reacciones. Sus caricias eran deliciosas y provocativas, y la dejaron palpitando de deseo. De pronto, le pellizcó el pezón.

Ginny se estremeció y dejó escapar un jadeante quejido. Harry respondió agachando la cabeza y repasando la areola con la lengua. Después, la provocó con los dientes, se metió el pezón en la boca y lo succionó con suavidad. Ella reaccionó de forma inmediata: arqueó la espalda y trató de presionarse contra él.

Harry la succionó lentamente, con mucho cuidado, hasta que ella gimió. Aquel sonido entrecortado hizo que él se detuviera un momento.

—Tienes que guardar silencio, ¿recuerdas? No querrás que te oiga nadie...

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Harry retomó sus sensuales caricias sobre el otro pecho y provocó su erecto pezón con los labios, lamió su hinchada cresta con su sedosa lengua y le arrancó nuevos sonidos de placer.

Entretanto, seguía presionando la ingle contra sus piernas. Cuando deslizó la mano para cogerle el sexo por encima del camisón, Ginny dejó escapar otro intenso suspiro y enredó los dedos en su espeso pelo para detenerlo.

—Harry..., ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí. —Tenía la voz entrecortada—. Te voy a demostrar la clase de pasión que mereces.

El hombre desplegó los dedos sobre su sexo y empezó a acariciarla muy despacio por encima de la tela. Al principio, Ginny apretó los muslos, pero la cálida ráfaga de sensaciones que se deslizó por su cuerpo era demasiado placentera como para poder ignorarla.

Un placer que empezó a aumentar cuando él exploró los pliegues de su sexo escondido por la tela.

—Eres muy receptiva, amor...

¿Cómo podía no serlo cuando aquella deliciosa fricción la estaba haciendo arder? Entonces, las caderas de Ginny se separaron de la cama por su cuenta y riesgo en busca de más placer.

Harry dejó de chuparle el pecho y volvió a posar los labios sobre su boca. La besó profundamente, sin dejar de acariciarla, frotarla y excitarla entre las piernas. Ginny enredó los dedos entre sus descontrolados rizos negros y se abandonó, impotente, a sus mágicas caricias.

Poco después, la joven perdió toda conciencia de sí misma. Abandonada en aquel torbellino, Ginny gimió y se agarró a él con más fuerza. Se le aceleró la sangre, que ardía por sus venas, y las increíbles sensaciones que le estaba provocando empezaron a agolparse en su interior.

Cuando el calor comenzó a multiplicarse en un ardiente crescendo, ella presionó el cuerpo contra la mano de Harry, hasta que una sorprendente explosión la destrozó en mil pedazos. Los espasmos le sacudieron el cuerpo y la dejaron jadeando.

Por fin, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, y él cogió su flácido cuerpo entre los brazos.

— ¡Cielo santo..., ¿qué ha pasado?! —jadeó ella unos segundos después.

—Lo llaman «la pequeña muerte». Es la reacción natural de tu cuerpo a la excitación. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de la pasión que podría ofrecerte, encanto —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba la acalorada mejilla con un dedo tranquilizador.

«Mucha pasión», pensó Ginny, aturdida. Aquel hombre había provocado un sinfín de corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos saboreando la sensación que se deslizaba todavía por su cuerpo y maravillándose de sus increíbles caricias. Tenía el camisón arrugado entre los muslos y sentía el aire frío de la noche contra su piel y, sin embargo, aquella descarada intimidad parecía ser completamente natural.

A juzgar por el duro bulto que le presionaba la cadera a través de sus calzones, Harry también estaba afectado por el íntimo contacto. Cuando apoyó la frente sobre la de Ginny, se estremeció. Era evidente que estaba peleando por controlarse.

De repente, se apartó de ella. Una feroz decepción inundó a Ginny cuando él se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo.

Indecisa, se tumbó de costado para contemplarlo de frente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Entonces ¿por qué te alejas de mí?

Harry estaba apretando los dientes y, cuando contestó, tenía la voz ronca.

—Porque te he prometido que no te atacaría y si sigo tocándote no sé si podré controlarme.

—Sé muy bien cómo te sientes —admitió Ginny en voz baja.

En ese momento, él la miró de reojo con una sonrisa triste en los labios, pero igual de deslumbrante. Aquella lenta y encantadora sonrisa pareció arrebatarle hasta el último aliento. Luego, dejó resbalar los ojos hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Harry alargó los brazos, le puso bien el camisón para tapárselos y le abrochó los botones.

—Prefiero evitar la tentación —murmuró.

—He oído decir que para un hombre reprimirse resulta doloroso.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso?

—Nuestra antigua doncella, Martha, me explicó más o menos por encima lo que ocurre entre amantes, pero hasta ahora no había comprendido por qué era tan difícil resistirse a hacer el amor. Ahora entiendo que haya acabado en esa situación.

Harry paseó los ojos por su rostro.

—No puedo dejarte embarazada a menos que meta mi miembro en tu cuerpo y deposite mi semilla en él. E incluso en esa circunstancia hay varias formas de evitar que la semilla arraigue.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo Ginny con sinceridad.

Él prefirió dejar a un lado ese tema tan serio y la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo.

—Ven aquí. Quiero volver a abrazarte. —Ella vaciló, y él añadió—: Confía en mí. No haré nada sin tu permiso.

Ginny se rió con suavidad ante la ironía. Debía de estar loca, pero confiaba en que Harry mantendría su palabra.

—No eres tú de quien desconfío, sino de mí misma.

Lanzándole una mirada de dolorido humor y deleite, la abrazó con más ternura para que ella posara la cabeza contra su hombro.

Cuando él le besó el pelo, Ginny lo rodeó por la cintura y puso la mejilla contra su camisa, inspirando su fragancia masculina y preguntándose cómo conseguiría resistirse si Harry intentaba seducirla con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo la había tocado, y ella había perdido todo el control.

—Me voy a tener que ir pronto —musitó él.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —dijo ella, y su voz sonó como un lamento.

Para Harry también era difícil estar allí tumbado controlando el deseo que sentía por Ginny. Para él era un auténtico tormento abrazar su cálido y delicioso cuerpo y no poder ir más lejos.

Harry nunca había compartido la cama con ninguna mujer sin consumar su deseo. Tampoco había deseado tanto a ninguna otra. Durante los últimos dos días, había sentido la continua necesidad de arrastrar a Ginny a la habitación más cercana y cerrar la puerta para poder estar a solas con ella.

Y lo más sorprendente era que quería tener el derecho a cortejarla abiertamente. Sabía que era ridículo. No hacía ni una semana que la conocía y ya se imaginaba pasando el resto de la vida con Ginny.

Se estaba dando cuenta de que su anhelo no se limitaba al plano físico. Cuanto más la conocía, mayor era su deseo de estar con ella. Cada vez que la veía le subía el ánimo, y cuando estaban separados no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Se sentía intrigado por su bondad paciente y su sensual elegancia; estaba cautivado por ese encanto tan especial que desprendía. Cuando ella se reía, el sonido bailaba sobre su piel. Y cuando lo besaba...

A pesar de su inocencia virginal, Ginny besaba con un apetito que se colaba en su interior y alcanzaba una vulnerable parte de él que había enterrado hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo que probablemente explicara el motivo por el que se sentía tan atrapado por ella. Aquella ingenua y ansiosa pasión lo envolvía en llamas. Con sólo rozar sus labios, esa noche había pasado del encantamiento a una necesidad ardiente en un segundo.

Cuando recordó el rubor del deseo sexual en sus preciosos rasgos y aquella soñolienta mirada en sus enormes ojos marrones, Harry volvió a sentir las garras del deseo atenazándolo de nuevo.

Y fuera cual fuese el motivo de aquel hechizo, la realidad era que había pasado el punto de no retorno. Quería ser el amante de Ginny.

Peor aún, quería tener el derecho de estar con ella y dejar de sufrir las consecuencias de aquella maldita aventura clandestina.

Harry miró hacia las cortinas cerradas y se preguntó si sería muy tarde para visitar el arroyo que corría bajo el puente de piedra donde se habían citado hacía dos mañanas. Le iría muy bien darse un baño para enfriar la fiebre de sus venas.

Sabía que tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para abandonar la cama de Ginny en ese momento. Se sentía asaltado por la necesidad salvaje de reclamar su propiedad en ese instante y en ese lugar, de tomar su trémulo cuerpo y hacerla suya.

Pero había tomado la determinación de obligarse a esperar hasta que hubiera conseguido el derecho a hacerlo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Harry abandonó la cama de Ginny de muy mala gana a primera hora de la mañana, pero estaba más decidido que nunca a conseguir que el padre de la joven entrara en razón.

Su oportunidad llegó ese mismo día después de un almuerzo que organizaron junto al lago, justo cuando los invitados se preparaban para volver a la mansión. Mientras la compañía serpenteaba por el camino en dirección a los carruajes, Harry le ordenó a un lacayo que interceptara a Arthur Weasley y le pidiera que se subiera en el primer vehículo con la señora Prewett.

Cuando los Weasley aceptaron y se subieron al coche, Harry entró tras ellos y ocupó el asiento opuesto. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el carruaje empezó a avanzar tal como Harry le había pedido al cochero.

Weasley se sorprendió mucho, y no parecía muy contento de estar atrapado en un carruaje cerrado con un Potter. Entonces, frunció el cejo, golpeó el techo y llamó al conductor:

— ¡Oye, cochero! Tienes que esperar a la señora Prewett.

—No será necesario, señor —contestó Harry con educación—. Ella nos seguirá en otro vehículo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Weasley, mirando a Harry con evidente disgusto—. Pensaba que la señora Prewett nos había invitado a viajar con ella.

—No, la invitación es cosa mía.

Harry necesitaba disponer de toda la atención de Weasley, por lo que había propiciado una ocasión que le permitiera mantener a su audiencia cautiva.

—Es preciso que hable con usted a solas. Por eso los acompaño de vuelta hasta Prewett Hall.

Weasley parecía furioso.

—Lo que va a hacer es pedirle al cochero que dé la vuelta ahora mismo, señor. Yo no tengo nada que decirle. Y habernos engañado para traernos aquí con falsos pretextos no es propio de un caballero.

Harry se esforzó por mantener una expresión conciliadora a pesar de que el diablillo que habitaba en su interior se moría por demostrar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Esa abducción temporal no alcanzaba ni los cien mejores primeros puestos de sus fechorías más famosas.

—Da usted la sensación de ser un hombre justo, Weasley.

— ¿Justo? Pues claro que soy un hombre justo.

—Entonces, me dará la oportunidad de hablar.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa. Es usted un embaucador por haber recurrido a estas estrategias ilícitas.

—Sólo necesito un momento de su tiempo.

Weasley empezó a responder, pero Molly se dirigió a él con un suave hilo de voz.

—Quizá deberíamos escucharlo, querido.

El hombre seguía echando humo pero, sorprendentemente, comenzó a relajarse un poco.

—Mi esposa está muy delicada y no debería sufrir estas deplorables molestias. Pero ya que ha decidido usted atraparnos aquí dentro, diga lo que sea que tenga que decir.

Harry se había planteado si debía anunciar su decisión de cortejar a Ginny, pero comprendió que era más inteligente suavizar primero la resistencia de Weasley.

—Ya sé que hay mala sangre entre nosotros —empezó a decir—. Usted culpa a mis antepasados de la pérdida del título de su familia y de su fortuna. Pero esa historia tiene dos versiones. —Harry sacó el diario del bolsillo de su casaca—. Esto lo escribió mi tío abuelo, lord Charlus Potter. Es una narración de los hechos que provocaron el duelo con su abuelo, Septimus Weasley, lord Harbage, y de la tragedia posterior. Esperaba poder convencerlo para que lo leyera.

— ¿Y por qué diablos iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Weasley.

—Porque el conflicto entre nuestras familias está basado en una falacia y ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

Cuando la señora Weasley posó la mano sobre el brazo de su marido, éste apretó los dientes y permitió que Harry prosiguiera.

—Todos hemos sido mal informados sobre nuestra historia familiar, señor. Es cierto que nuestros antepasados pelearon por una dama, pero fue su abuelo quien provocó el duelo por culpa de un arranque de orgullo mal entendido.

Weasley se negó a coger el diario, y Harry decidió abrirlo.

—Si no quiere leerlo usted mismo, le ruego que me permita leerle algunos pasajes del final. Esta página, por ejemplo, la escribió Charlus la noche anterior al duelo: «He hecho todo lo que he podido para conseguir que Harbage entrara en razón. He ido a verlo esta noche y le he suplicado su permiso para retirarme, pero se ha negado».

Dos páginas después las palabras de Charlus adquirían un tono desesperado.

« ¿Qué he hecho? Dios es testigo de que nunca tuve la intención de disparar a Harbage. Apunté desviado, un poco hacia la izquierda, pero por desgracia no fue suficiente. Cuando vi el cañón de mi pistola me tembló la mano...»

—Y un poco más adelante: «He matado a un hombre y debo pagar el precio. Ahora tengo que abandonar a mi familia y mi hogar, todo lo que tanto amo. Y, sin embargo, la amarga desesperación que siento no es por mí, sino por el alma de Septimus Weasley. ¡Qué habría dado por estar en su lugar en aquel campo frío al alba!».

Harry dejó que su audiencia asimilara las revelaciones antes de añadir:

—Como ve, Charlus Potter sólo aceptó batirse en duelo bajo coacción: para él era morir o matar. Y después sintió una inmensa culpa y remordimientos. En realidad, se marchó a América como un destierro voluntario, para castigarse. Sólo se llevó a la dama con él después de que ella le rogara que la salvara de las represalias de la familia Weasley.

Por un momento, el silencio reinó en el carruaje. Arthur Weasley seguía frunciendo el cejo, pero parecía un poco menos encolerizado. Y Harry aprovechó para repetir su petición.

— ¿Me haría el favor de leer el resto de la historia, señor?

Era evidente que la curiosidad estaba moderando un poco la desconfianza y la ira de Weasley porque no se negó de inmediato.

—Aunque acceda a leer ese maldito diario, no le prometo llegar a las mismas conclusiones que usted.

—Puede juzgar por usted mismo. Todos los detalles están en las páginas de este diario.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué debería leerlo.

—Lo verdad es que podría servir para reparar las desavenencias entre los Potter y los Weasley. El enfrentamiento ha afectado ya a varias generaciones —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. ¿No cree que ya es hora de acabar con esto?

Como no recibió respuesta alguna, siguió insistiendo:

—Después de reflexionarlo, quizá empiece a ver a mi familia con otros ojos, aunque por desgracia es innegable que los Potter tenemos cierta responsabilidad en la pérdida de su rango y fortuna. Sus circunstancias habrían sido muy distintas si ese duelo no se hubiera disputado nunca, y me gustaría compensárselo de alguna manera.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿A qué se refiere cuando habla de compensación?

—Mi hermano es marqués y mi primo es conde —dijo Harry, utilizando con descaro sus conexiones nobles en beneficio propio—. Beaufort y Traherne podrían proporcionarle excepcionales oportunidades sociales a su hija, al igual que mi hermana, lady Hannah, y mi prima, lady Gabrielle.

Weasley miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba observando a Harry con aire pensativo. Era evidente que aquella oferta les había tocado la fibra sensible a ambos. De no haberse producido el duelo, ellos habrían sido ricos aristócratas. Y no había duda de que Weasley se moría por la antigua gloria de la que había gozado su abuelo, aunque parecía molesto ante la idea de tener que aceptar favores procedentes de la familia Potter.

Irritado, alargó la mano en dirección al diario.

—Si tenemos suerte mi familia no necesitará su apoyo —murmuró, haciendo una velada referencia a la oportunidad que tenía su hija de convertirse en duquesa.

Harry se esforzó para no fruncir el cejo al recordar el posible destino de Ginny, y le entregó el diario al padre de ésta.

Aquél era el primer intento que hacía de ganarse la confianza de ese hombre y, por mucho que le costara, no le quedaba más remedio que ser paciente.

Ginny había pasado la primera mitad del día intranquila y con las emociones a flor de piel. Era incapaz de olvidar la ternura que le había demostrado Harry la noche anterior o su sorprendente forma de amarla. Y tampoco se quitaba de la cabeza la manera en que le había besado los pechos y la había acariciado hasta excitarla, proporcionándole un increíble placer que la había llevado a retorcerse hasta el más dulce de los desenfrenos.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo, aunque la mayor preocupación de la joven en ese momento era si Harry habría conseguido hablarle a su padre del diario y cómo lo habría hecho.

Había visto que abordaba a sus padres después del almuerzo, y estaba deseando saber cómo había ido el encuentro. Pero cuando llegó a la casa con el resto de los invitados, sus padres ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos, sin duda porque su madre necesitaba descansar después del inusual esfuerzo.

Entonces, Ginny vio a Harry al otro lado del vestíbulo: tenía un hombro apoyado en la pared, como si la estuviera esperando. Y cuando la miró y asintió, sugiriendo que su misión había tenido éxito, ella se sintió absurdamente bien. Quizá no fuera tan tarde para que la cortejara, después de todo.

Durante el resto de la tarde se entretuvo supervisando los últimos preparativos de la reunión que se iba a celebrar aquella noche. Habían invitado a la aristocracia vecina a unirse a los huéspedes de la señora Prewett para bailar y cenar, y el personal necesitaba alguien que les indicara cómo debían organizar las mesas del bufet y la mejor forma de recolocar los muebles para hacerle sitio a la pequeña orquesta.

Ginny subió a vestirse cuando apenas le quedaba una hora de tiempo. Cuando casi había llegado al piso superior, vio que lady Gabrielle se acercaba por el pasillo del ala oeste. La prima de Harry ya se había vestido, y estaba preciosa con su vestido de encaje azul hiel o cuya falda era de satén azul zafiro.

La joven se sorprendió cuando lady Gabrielle se detuvo a hablar con ella.

—Ya sé que estás muy ocupada, Ginny, pero me gustaría conversar contigo en privado cuando tengas un momento.

Ella siempre había querido hablar con la prima de Harry a solas y aceptó en seguida.

—Por supuesto. Ahora tengo que ir a vestirme para la fiesta, pero si no te importa que hablemos mientras me arreglo el pelo, podrías venir conmigo a mi habitación.

—No me importa en absoluto.

Ginny la guió hasta su dormitorio, la invitó a pasar y le ofreció asiento en un sofá orejero.

Cuando Ginny se sentó ante el tocador y empezó a quitarse las horquillas del pelo, Gabrielle la sorprendió diciendo:

—Tienes un pelo precioso. Tu melena es intensa y abundante.

Ginny se rió con suavidad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero me cuesta mucho controlar tanto rizo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó Gabrielle.

—Eres muy amable, pero como no tengo doncella he aprendido a apañármelas solas. A veces mi tía me presta la suya para que me ayude cuando tenemos que asistir a eventos muy formales, pero esta noche está ayudando a mi madre.

Mientras empezaba a cepillarse la ingobernable melena, miró a su visitante a través del espejo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Básicamente quería hablarte en favor de mi primo Harry.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Tengo entendido que le ha dado el diario a tu padre. Espero que eso consiga acabar con las tensiones entre nuestras familias. Me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos ser amigas.

—A mí también —reconoció Ginny con sinceridad.

—Y me encantaría tenerte como prima.

Ginny sintió cómo el rubor trepaba por sus mejillas.

Cuando vio su reacción, Gabrielle dibujó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ya sé que me estoy precipitando, y reconozco que mi actitud es ciertamente impertinente, pero quiero ayudar a Harry a cortejarte.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que tenga intenciones serias de cortejarme. Sólo está jugando.

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no!, es completamente serio. Quizá bromee con eso de hacer de Romeo y Julieta, pero nunca sería tan cruel como para flirtear con una dama y hacerla albergar falsas esperanzas acerca del matrimonio.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre las intenciones que tiene conmigo?

—Nada de mucha importancia. Sacarle información a Harry es cómo sacar agua de una piedra. Y tampoco presume nunca de sí mismo, por eso ciento la necesidad de elogiarlo. Y también quiero que sepas que la familia Potter estaría encantada de tenerte entre sus filas.

Ginny esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejó entrever a la joven lo mucho que apreciaba aquella sencilla declaración.

—La verdad es que me siento halagada, pero es muy posible que mis circunstancias no me permitan aceptar sus atenciones.

—Ya lo sé. Tienes que cumplir los deseos de tu padre. Pero si fueras libre... Lo cierto es, Ginny, que me preocupa que sólo consigas ver el lado libertino de Harry. Te aseguro que hay mucho más en él de lo que una puede percibir a simple vista.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Gabrielle adoptó un repentino aire de seriedad y vaciló:

—Esto es bastante delicado... Verás, hay episodios en el pasado de Harry que lo han afectado profundamente. —La joven apretó los labios e hizo una mueca—. Normalmente no se me ocurriría nunca traicionar su confianza. Ésta es una conversación que deberías tener directamente con él, pero sé que Harry no se prestará a hacerlo de forma voluntaria, y tú tienes que saber lo que le ocurrió para poder comprenderlo.

Ginny frunció el cejo, confundida.

La otra debió de darse cuenta de lo críptico que debía de sonar su discurso, porque esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Perdona, normalmente no soy tan comedida. Lo que pasa es que me preocupo mucho por mi primo y no puedo soportar verlo sufrir. Si te lo cuento, ¿puedo confiar en que no utilizarás lo que te diga en su contra?

A esas alturas, Ginny estaba muy desconcertada.

—No puedo imaginar que llegue a tener ganas de lastimarlo.

—No, ya sé que eres conocida por tu bondad. — Gabrielle asintió como si hubiera tomado una decisión—. Está bien. Tal como te he dicho te ayudará mucho que comprendas a Harry. Debes darte cuenta de que irá despacio en cualquier cortejo. No es la clase de hombre dispuesto a arriesgar su corazón con facilidad. Básicamente, debido al trauma que vivió de niño.

— ¿Trauma?

— ¿Sabías que Harry es el querido hijo de mi tía, lady Lily Evans?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues Harry sólo tenía seis años cuando vio cómo una muchedumbre rabiosa mataba a su madre durante aquella maldita Revolución. Se pasó la noche entera abrazado a su cuerpo, hasta que llegó un coche de cadáveres y se la llevó.

Ginny se quedó conmocionada ante aquella espantosa revelación. Le vaciló el cepillo cuando se encontró con la sombría mirada de Gabrielle a través del espejo.

—Eso es terrible.

—Sí, lo fue. Pero la historia empeora. Harry se perdió tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa, y cuando por fin logró dar con ella, todos los sirvientes se habían marchado, tanto los ingleses como los franceses. Para entonces el padre de Harry había regresado a su país, un principado en la frontera de Francia, ya que la Revolución se estaba poniendo cada día más peligrosa. Así que el pequeño Harry no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Estuvo viviendo en las calles durante casi una semana, rebuscando comida y tratando de sobrevivir, hasta que lo acogió un tabernero.

— ¡Menos mal! —exclamó Ginny con la voz ronca.

—En realidad, fue lo contrario —aclaró Gabrielle con tristeza—. Lo que quería el tabernero era hacerse rico. Él sabía que Harry tenía parientes ingleses adinerados y, si no conseguía un rescate, estaba decidido a venderlo. Harry era un niño muy guapo y pensaba que podría sacar un buen precio por él en el comercio carnal. Y cuando intentó escapar, lo encerró en un desván y lo mató de hambre durante meses como castigo.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo! —Ginny se dio media vuelta para mirar a Gabrielle —. Y sólo tenía seis años —suspiró, horrorizada—. No puedo ni imaginarme...

Sin embargo, sí que lo hizo. La imagen le provocó un intenso dolor en la garganta: un niño pequeño, llorando por su madre, solo y aterrado, encarcelado a la espera de un rescate o algo peor.

—Lo sé —accedió Gabrielle en voz baja—. Nunca escucharás esta historia de los labios de Harry porque él jamás habla de ello. Nuestra familia sólo ha podido ir construyendo los fragmentos de su historia poco a poco.

— ¿Y cómo sobrevivió?

Gabrielle respondió en voz baja.

—Pasaron varias semanas hasta que mi familia recibió en Inglaterra la noticia de la muerte de tía Lily. Uno de sus amigos ingleses nos escribió para notificarnos su fallecimiento y la desaparición de su hijo. Por supuesto, mi padre y mi tío Sirius, lord Beaufort, viajaron de inmediato a París en busca de Harry. Investigaron frenéticamente por todas partes, pero para entonces ya llevaba casi dos meses perdido. Los parisinos resultaron de muy poca ayuda. Por aquel entonces los ciudadanos británicos aún podían moverse libremente por Francia, pero despertaban un profundo desprecio, en especial si eran nobles como mi padre y mi tío. Transcurrieron otros quince días hasta que por fin, y milagrosamente, encontraron a Harry y lo rescataron del tabernero. Fue una amable sirvienta la que arriesgó su posición para ponerlos sobre la pista.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Y fue entonces cuando lo trajeron a Inglaterra?

—Sí. En ese tiempo, yo aún no había nacido, pero cuando fui lo bastante mayor como para comprenderlo, Quinn y Vincent me lo explicaron. Ginny..., fue desgarrador. Cuando Harry llegó a Beauvoir estaba lastimosamente delgado y casi no hablaba; se sobresaltaba ante el mínimo contacto, y se aferraba al pequeño lirón que había adoptado. Mi padre decía que aquel animal fue el único consuelo que tuvo durante sus terribles meses de cautiverio. Harry siempre lo llevaba en el bolsillo y nunca lo perdía de vista. Su mascota murió cuando yo era un bebé, y entonces me convertí en su sustituta. Harry se propuso cuidar de mí; parecía decidido a protegerme para que no me ocurriera nada malo. Pero ni siquiera yo podía conseguir que bajara la guardia cuando éramos niños; no lo hacía ni estando entre las personas que tanto lo amaban. Creo que después de haber perdido a su madre de aquella forma tan brutal, Harry tenía miedo de volver a amar. Y su actitud defensiva aumentó todavía más cuando perdió a sus padres adoptivos algunos años después.

Ginny sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Es comprensible.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a adoptarlo?

—Al final, su padre biológico vino a buscarlo a Inglaterra, pero Harry se negó a tener nada que ver con él. Después de aquello, mi tío Sirius reconoció legalmente a Harry, pero él tardó muchos años en sentir que pertenecía a la familia. Nuestra familia está muy unida; nos queremos y nos somos fieles los unos a los otros, y ese vínculo lo ayudó a superar, en parte, lo que le había ocurrido. Pero sigue habiendo pequeños indicios que demuestran que nunca llegó a recuperarse del todo.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

—Su estómago... Es un pozo sin fondo. Como estuvo a punto de morirse de hambre, ahora come a menudo, y siempre lleva comida encima: frutos secos, fruta o queso.

Ginny se preguntó si ése sería el motivo por el que había llevado consigo el desayuno la mañana en que se habían citado junto al puente y la razón de que se comiera una manzana poco después de tomar el té cuando se había colado en su dormitorio la noche anterior.

Gabrielle prosiguió con las revelaciones y la abstrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Harry también aprendió a pelear para poder defenderse. Es extremadamente hábil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y maneja cualquier arma de forma excelente: la espada, la pistola, los cuchillos... Lo hace incluso mejor que Vincent y Quinn. Una vez Harry me dijo que estaba decidido a no volver a sentirse impotente nunca más.

Gabrielle reflexionó un momento, como si estuviera recordando un episodio doloroso.

—Es muy triste recordar lo asustadizo que era de niño. —Luego, se obligó a esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Pero las consecuencias de su sufrimiento no son del todo adversas. Eso lo convirtió en un hombre muy compasivo. Harry lleva muchos años ayudando a un orfanato de Londres y suele visitar los barrios más pobres de la ciudad para llevarles comida y ropa a los niños de la calle, especialmente en invierno.

«Y también ayuda a financiar un hogar para madres solteras», pensó Ginny para sí misma, suponiendo que era muy probable que Gabrielle no supiera nada al respecto.

—Pero lo más importante es que Harry nunca se muestra muy dispuesto a confiar en nadie que no sea de la familia. Ha enterrado sus sentimientos tan profundamente que nunca se los mostrará a nadie. Es posible que actúe como un libertino encantador y que se deje llevar por imprudentes e incluso escandalosas hazañas, y que raramente parezca serio, pero su despreocupada imagen es engañosa, Ginny. Debajo de todo ese encanto irreverente hay corrientes escondidas que se esfuerza mucho por ocultar.

Ginny no pudo evitar asentir. Ya había advertido que él se mostraba reticente a compartir su pasado, pero ahora sabía por qué escondía sus emociones tras aquella traviesa máscara.

—Harry es un hombre maravilloso —añadió Gabrielle con sinceridad—. Y estoy segura de que puede aprender a amar y a confiar de nuevo. Pero necesitará la ayuda de una mujer muy especial para conseguir abrir su corazón. Y creo que tú eres esa mujer, Ginny. Te prometo que él valdrá el esfuerzo.

Siguió mirando a Ginny a los ojos un momento más. Entonces, la tristeza de Gabrielle desapareció de repente.

—Por favor, no le digas a Harry que te he contado nada de esto. Me mataría si se enterara de que he revelado sus secretos. Y jamás tolerará la clemencia o la compasión, y mucho menos que le tengan lástima.

Gabrielle se puso en pie antes de que Ginny pudiera responder.

—Será mejor que me marche y deje que te vistas para la fiesta. He venido a hablar contigo porque he creído que debías saber las dificultades a las que te estás enfrentando.

—Gracias por contármelo —le dijo con sinceridad, tragándose el dolor que le agarrotaba la garganta.

Cuando Gabrielle se fue, Ginny volvió a cepillarse el pelo lenta y mecánicamente, pero tenía el pecho cargado de emociones. No podía dejar de pensar en su problemático pretendiente de ojos verdes ni en el afligido niño que había perdido a su madre a manos de una muchedumbre parisina y que luego había sido encarcelado en un miserable desván con un pequeño lirón como único consuelo. Ginny comprendió que había una parte de Harry que seguía siendo ese niño pequeño herido.

En ese momento advirtió con pesar que el dolor era otra cosa que tenían en común. Los dos habían perdido seres queridos: ella, a su hermano, y Harry, a su madre y a sus padres adoptivos, aunque su pérdida había sido mucho más traumática que la de ella. Su durísima experiencia no sólo explicaba sus motivaciones para apoyar al Hogar Arundel en secreto, sino también su sorprendente actitud protectora para con ella y que estuviera tan decidido a rescatarla de un destino indeseado.

Ginny comenzó a sentir una profunda simpatía por él. Y también una intensa tristeza y lamento por ella misma. Aquellos últimos días había empezado a desear un futuro junto a Harry, un futuro lleno de amor, pasión y risas, el verdadero significado de las almas gemelas. Lo que más anhelaba era ser libre para poder aceptar sus atenciones.

Pero ahora sabía que su primera intuición había sido correcta: Harry no deseaba realmente casarse con ella; lo que quería era rescatarla para que no tuviera que casarse con otro.

Y además, después de conocer su terrible pasado y su rechazo a compartir nada sobre sí mismo ni siquiera con sus seres más queridos, a Ginny le resultaba mucho más difícil creer que pudiera llegar a abrirle su corazón.

Cuando Harry entró en el abarrotado salón al empezar la fiesta, en seguida se dio cuenta de que Arthur Weasley ya no lo evitaba, porque el padre de Ginny se acercó a él inmediatamente.

Weasley hizo una breve reverencia y le habló por encima de las voces de los invitados:

—Ya he tomado una decisión, milord. No tengo ningún interés en leer el diario de su antepasado y pienso devolvérselo. —Hizo una pausa con un aspecto tan amargo que parecía estar comiéndose un limón—. La señora Weasley cree que debería reconsiderar mi postura y permitir que nuestra hija se relacionara con su prima, lady Gabrielle, pero no puedo consentirlo.

Harry se esforzó por mostrar una actitud impasible.

— ¿Y tampoco me concedería a mí ese privilegio?

Weasley lo observó con desaprobación.

—No creo que eso sea aconsejable. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá que es mi deber como padre proteger a mi hija de..., de circunstancias como ésta.

«De sinvergüenzas como tú», pensó Harry que le había faltado decir.

En realidad, sí que lo comprendía. Y una pequeña parte de él estaba de acuerdo, e incluso apreciaba que el padre de Ginny quisiera protegerla, aunque eso no redujo su frustración ni un ápice, porque era evidente que Weasley le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara.

—En cuanto a la oferta de apoyo por parte de su familia —prosiguió Weasley—, no será necesaria. Verá, y le digo esto en la más estricta confidencia, el duque de Malfoy me ha pedido que me reúna con él a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry con demasiada aspereza.

—Así es. Espero que su excelencia me pida la mano de Ginny en matrimonio. Y le aseguro que le daré permiso. —En los labios de Weasley se dibujó una sonrisa que parecía provocada por un triunfo personal en lugar de por la buena suerte de su hija—. Le confieso que llevo siglos esperando este día.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con seriedad. Le resultó muy extraño que aquella noticia le hubiera sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago. Por un momento, oyó el mismo rugido que experimentó cuando supo que sus padres adoptivos habían perdido la vida en un accidente de barco.

Weasley se marchó tras hacerle una alegre reverencia y se reunió con su mujer. Harry se quedó helado, tratando de comprender la intensa sensación de pánico que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Aplastó la sensación con firmeza, negándose a tolerar tal debilidad. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar volverse para buscar a Ginny entre la multitud.

Cuando la localizó, rodeada de un grupo de admiradores y riéndose de algo que había dicho Malfoy, su serena belleza volvió a golpear a Harry y se mezcló con un punzante pánico.

Porque a pesar de sus renovadas intenciones de reclamarla, se dio cuenta de que ya casi no le quedaba tiempo.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Harry estaba ansioso por explicar la desesperación que sentía. No podía soportar la idea de que Ginny pudiera convertirse en la esposa de otro hombre y que compartiera con él sus sonrisas, su cama y su cuerpo. Quería a Ginny sólo para él. Y al margen de cuál fuera el motivo real de esa intensa posesividad, tenía que convencerla para que rechazara la proposición del duque.

Cuando Harry logró hablar con Ginny a solas ya hacía bastante tiempo que había empezado la fiesta. Le pidió que se reuniera con él en el invernadero después de cenar. También le suplicó a Gabrielle que se encargara de entretener al duque durante la velada, pero tuvo que reprimir su impaciencia más de dos horas hasta que llegó el momento.

A pesar de que el invernadero que había detrás de los jardines estaba oscuro y desierto, no necesitaba un quinqué para poder ver, ya que la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de los paneles de cristal y el altísimo techo proporcionaba la claridad suficiente. El interior estaba lleno de rosas y árboles en flor, y la atmósfera era cálida, húmeda y perfumada.

Cuando por fin Ginny cruzó la puerta de entrada, tenía un aspecto etéreo con su brillante vestido de seda. Harry sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho al ver su luminosa belleza.

La joven se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera esperando a que la vista se acostumbrara a la falta de luz, y luego lo llamó por su nombre en voz baja. Harry se acercó a ella, la estrechó contra su pecho y la recibió con un posesivo beso. Para su satisfacción, Ginny suspiró de felicidad y le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo fervor.

Cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban con intensidad.

Ginny se quedó entre sus brazos observándolo y estudiando su rostro. Y en sus ojos adivinó una nueva ternura que no había visto antes, una suavidad que desapareció en cuanto escuchó su urgente pregunta.

— ¿Sabes que Draco le ha pedido una reunión a tu padre para mañana por la mañana? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —Parecía angustiada—. Es muy posible que su proposición llegue antes de lo esperado. Pensaba que tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos.

—No quiero que te cases con él.

El dilema de Ginny se adivinaba en la expresión de su rostro.

—Si me lo pide, no creo que sea capaz de rechazarlo.

—No serás feliz con él —insistió Harry.

—Ya lo sé, pero en ocasiones hay que anteponer el deber a la felicidad.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras se formaba un solo pensamiento en su mente: no podía dejar marchar a Ginny.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó con más pasión. Deslizó la lengua al interior de su boca y la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que le apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un naranjo. Harry sabía que ella podía percibir su frustración, de la misma forma que podía sentir la creciente oleada de deseo entre ellos. Quería tumbarla en el suelo allí mismo. Quería abrazarla y acariciarla hasta que se fundiera con él y le suplicara que la poseyera.

Hundió las manos en su melena y empezó a quitarle horquillas a ciegas. Entonces, utilizó su rodilla para apartar la de ella y presionó la cadera contra su sensible monte femenino, que aguardaba agazapado bajo el vestido. Ginny respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos con fuerza, como si sintiera la misma desesperación que él.

El beso de Harry era duro y devastador, pero cuando él bajó la mano para subirle la falda, Ginny separó la boca de sus labios y lo miró.

—Harry..., no podemos hacer el amor aquí.

—Claro que sí. Quiero enseñarte la pasión que te perderás si te casas con Draco.

—Ya me lo demostraste.

Decidido a reprimir sus protestas, Harry hizo el ademán de besarla de nuevo, pero ella apartó los labios y posó la mejilla sobre su hombro.

—No debería haber venido —le murmuró a la carísima tela de su casaca de noche.

Cuando oyó su tono abatido, Harry se estremeció y se esforzó para controlarse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a ti. Cuando me tocas, me derrito.

Harry respondió estrechándola con más fuerza.

—Ginny, amor..., eso es muy bueno. Tú también consigues que yo quiera derretirme.

La voz ronca de Harry acariciando su nombre y admitiendo la debilidad que sentía por ella logró que a Ginny se le acelerara el corazón. Se apoyó contra él y absorbió su olor, y su dura y cálida fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con el contacto con su cuerpo. A Ginny le encantaba estar a solas con él de esa forma, pero estaba empezando a recuperar el sentido común.

En otras circunstancias, habría sido salvajemente romántico: Harry besándola en aquel precioso jardín y haciéndole el amor rodeados de rosas y de luz de luna. Y ella se moría de ganas por estar con él una última vez. Pero no podía dejar que ocurriera allí.

—Ven a mi dormitorio esta noche —le imploró en voz baja.

Harry levantó la cabeza de repente y la miró con los ojos ardientes de deseo.

La mantuvo cautiva con su oscura mirada durante una eternidad mientras Ginny se esforzaba por resistirse a su fascinante intimidad. Aquel encantador hombre la estaba atrapando con su hechizo. Tenía la sensación de estar indefensa. Harry era demasiado seductor, demasiado persuasivo, demasiado tentador.

Y ése era su mayor miedo. Harry era maravilloso y muy excitante, pero también era muy peligroso, porque estaba decidido a hacerla olvidar sus obligaciones cuando ella sabía que no podía ceder.

—Lo más probable —dijo ella en voz baja— es que cuando hable con el duque mañana, tú y yo ya no podamos volver a estar juntos nunca más. Pero podemos disfrutar de una última noche juntos... para despedirnos en privado.

Cuando asimiló la trascendencia de sus palabras, a Harry se le oscureció la expresión. La intensidad que vio en su rostro sorprendió a Ginny, pero ahora sabía que él era un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que había imaginado.

Recordó el trauma que había sufrido de niño y sintió otra punzada de feroz compasión por él. Levantó la mano para acariciarle la cara y utilizó los dedos para rozarle la mejilla con suavidad.

Aunque por lo visto, y a juzgar por cómo apretó los dientes, él no quería su ternura.

—Ésta no será nuestra última noche juntos —afirmó. Luego, volvió a inclinar la cabeza para robarle otro beso apasionado.

Tras un momento de duda, Ginny gimió bajo el devastador ardor que su boca desplegaba sobre la de ella, la cálida invasión de su lengua y las apasionadas manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Las caricias de Harry eran una tortura exquisita, y ella sabía que si seguía por ese camino se acabaría rindiendo a su seducción en ese lugar y en ese momento.

La joven reunió un último ápice de fuerza, separó la boca de sus labios y lo apartó, posándole las manos sobre el pecho y alejándose abruptamente de su abrazo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Harry la observó mientras se alejaba, con los ojos verdes y tristes.

—Ginny..., no puedes casarte con él —le repitió con más urgencia.

Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón y se obligó a darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Y a pesar de presentir que Harry le clavaba la mirada en la espalda, no se volvió ni una sola vez.

Antes de poder regresar a la fiesta, tuvo que pasar por su habitación a arreglarse el pelo. Ginny se volvió a poner las horquillas con inseguridad, y luego se alisó el vestido y se puso un paño frío sobre el rostro sonrojado, aunque no pudo hacer mucho para disimular el aspecto de sus labios, rojos e hinchados.

Cuando por fin se sintió preparada para volver a la fiesta, para su consternación, se encontró a su madre en el pasillo justo al salir de su dormitorio.

—Has desaparecido —murmuró Molly—. Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿No te encuentras bien?

No se encontraba mal; estaba alterada. Sus habituales emociones relajadas se habían vuelto desasosegadas y rebeldes, y le estaban entrando ganas de discutir.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo necesitaba estar sola un minuto.

— ¿De verdad, querida? —La escrutadora mirada de su madre era inquieta y le hablaba con un tono preocupado—. ¿Estás indecisa respecto a si debes casarte con Draco?

—En absoluto —mintió Ginny.

Pero su madre debió de dudar de su palabra, porque poco después añadió en tono implorante:

—Te ruego que lo comprendas, Ginny. El objetivo de tu padre no es la avaricia. Nosotros perdimos un hijo, y tú eres todo lo que nos queda; es natural que queramos protegerte más. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Si te casas con Draco, tendrás la vida resuelta y te quedarán garantizados la seguridad, un hogar e hijos. Pero un matrimonio de conveniencia significa que tienes que dejar tus sentimientos a un lado. Sería muy gratificante que pudieras casarte por amor. Si tu hermano siguiera con vida, podrías hacerlo, pero no es así.

Las súplicas de su madre la hicieron sentir culpable y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Conozco muy bien mis obligaciones, mamá. Si se declara, aceptaré la proposición del duque.

Mientras volvía a la fiesta con su madre, Ginny se recordó que tenía que ser fuerte. Todo lo que tanto deseaba estaba al alcance de su mano: familia, lealtad y el amor de sus padres. Ellos habían afrontado grandes decepciones en la vida y habían sacrificado muchas cosas para mejorar su situación y sus perspectivas matrimoniales; no podía hacerles más daño. Honraría sus deseos tal como había prometido.

No podía permitirse pensar en casarse con quien ella eligiera. Una imagen de Harry cruzó su mente: la intensa intimidad de su mirada, la ternura de sus caricias, el demoledor poder de sus besos...

Entonces, Ginny sintió una punzada tan intensa que se estremeció. Harry le hacía hervir la sangre y le calentaba el corazón, pero tenía que olvidar el crudo y temerario apetito que despertaba en ella. Y aunque el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido una maravillosa fantasía, debía poner fin a su aventura de inmediato, o jamás conseguiría olvidarse de él.

Por desgracia, cuando entró en el salón, el duque fue la primera persona que vio. Su expresión se iluminó, como si estuviera esperando ansioso a que ella regresara. Ginny empezó a darse la vuelta con la esperanza de evitarlo, y Draco se apresuró tras ella, llamándola por su nombre.

—Está aquí, querida —le dijo en tono jovial—. Me estaba preguntando si... tendría usted tiempo para... —Carraspeó y empezó a hablar de nuevo con más formalidad—. ¿Podría hablar un momento en privado con usted, señorita Weasley?

—Por supuesto, excelencia —contestó Ginny tranquilamente, escondiendo su recelo.

La joven salió del abarrotado salón en dirección al vestíbulo.

Draco la siguió, entornó la puerta y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sin embargo, su alegría parecía un tanto forzada y, cuando se tiró de la corbata, ella vio que estaba nervioso, y su sospecha se confirmó de inmediato, porque él se expresó casi tartamudeando.

—Te... tenía la intención de hablar con su padre mañana por la mañana, pero no veo ningún motivo para seguir retrasándolo.

Cuando Ginny comprendió las intenciones del duque, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder posponer aquella indeseada entrevista, pero él carraspeó de nuevo y prosiguió:

—Debe saber que siento un sincero afecto por usted, señorita Weasley. Verá..., lo que quiero decir es... —El resto de sus palabras salieron aceleradas—. Será mejor que lo diga rápido o perderé el valor. ¿Me haría el gran honor de convertirse en mi esposa, señorita Weasley?

Un intenso pánico se apoderó de Ginny, y por un momento, se quedó completamente muda.

Ante su prolongado silencio, el duque se apresuró a explicar:

—Temía que si no actuaba rápido algún otro hombre joven y más guapo pudiera pedírselo antes. Ya sé que soy mucho mayor que usted, pero me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por hacerla feliz, señorita Weasley.

Su torpe propuesta era extraña pero dulce y, sin embargo, Ginny tenía la boca tan seca que no conseguía pronunciar palabra.

Pero cuando vio que la expresión del duque abandonaba el entusiasmo para tornarse preocupada, ella se obligó a responder.

—Sí, me casaré con usted, excelencia. Le agradezco su amable proposición.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, encantado.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Temía que usted no... Bueno, qué importa lo que yo pensara. Me ha convertido usted en el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Con su permiso, iré a hablar con su padre ahora mismo.

Luego, se acercó a ella, hizo una reverencia sobre su mano y le dio un galante beso en los dedos. A continuación, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo cómo la consternación le revolvía el estómago.

La angustia que sentía era una prueba de lo mucho que había cambiado en sólo una semana. Menos de quince días atrás habría acogido con entusiasmo la petición de Draco. Pero en ese momento no había tropezado todavía con lord Harry Potter; no lo conocía, ni había empezado a albergar la seductora esperanza de tener un futuro junto a él.

De todos modos, había tomado la decisión correcta. Aceptar la proposición del duque era la mejor forma de cometer alguna tontería con Harry. Y sin embargo, al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, comprendió la fatalidad de su situación. Ella nunca gozaría de la clase de unión romántica con la que soñaba en secreto. Lo más probable era que su matrimonio estuviera completamente desprovisto de amor, de pasión e, incluso, de alegría.

Pero Ginny trató de convencerse de que con Harry no tenía ningún futuro, y recordó lo que había descubierto sobre su oscuro pasado y las trabas emocionales que le había provocado su infancia. Las barreras que había erigido nunca le dejarían entregar su corazón.

Era mejor que cortara todos los vínculos con Harry de una forma limpia antes de que se enamorara de él, incluso a pesar de que le doliera como nunca, porque el dolor sería infinitamente mayor si sintiera un amor no correspondido por Harry estando casada con otro hombre.

Ginny pensó que no tenía otra opción. Esa noche, cuando él fuera a verla a su dormitorio, pondría fin a su romance ilícito de una vez por todas.

Y a pesar de ello, saber que ya no volvería a estar con Harry después de aquella noche, que nunca más compartiría una conversación ingeniosa, risas o pasión con él, la dejó conmovida.

El compromiso de Ginny con el duque de Draco se anunció formalmente antes de que concluyera la velada. Los padres de la joven estaban exultantes, pero para Harry aquella declaración pública fue como otro golpe directo al pecho.

La expresión de la joven era estoica, excepto por el breve momento en que se encontraron sus miradas. Antes de que ella apartara la vista, Harry adivinó en sus ojos un dolor profundo y un terrible arrepentimiento.

Gabrielle también parecía afligida, mientras que la señora Prewett tenía aspecto de estar irritada e intranquila. Cuando los invitados empezaron a dispersarse, la anciana dama se acercó a Harry para regañarle por su fracaso.

—Prometió evitar que mi sobrina cometiera el error de comprometerse con ese hombre —lo acusó.

—Aún no he acabado con esto —le aseguró Harry con seriedad.

— ¿Ah, no? —replicó la anciana con tono mordaz—. ¿Y qué cree usted que puede hacer a estas alturas?

—Todavía tengo la esperanza de convencerla para que cambie de opinión.

La mujer le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Ginny nunca incumplirá su promesa ahora que ya ha dado su palabra, y tampoco lo hará su padre. Y supongo que no ha olvidado que Arthur quiere un duque para su hija.

—No, no lo he olvidado, pero no pienso rendirme.

Era evidente que la señora Prewett no confiaba en su palabra, porque la angustia con que se expresó a continuación superó la irritación anterior.

—Ginny está tan llena de dulzura y de vida que tengo miedo de ver cómo desaparece su espíritu cuando se case con Draco. He rezado mucho para que no llegáramos a esta situación, pero ya no hay esperanza.

La dama se retiró reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras Harry repetía en silencio su promesa: no pensaba rendirse.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había prometido no volver a sentirse indefenso, así que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse mirando con impotencia cómo Ginny se casaba con Draco o con cualquier otro hombre.

Aquella noche, cuando Harry trepó por la celosía hasta el dormitorio de Ginny, se encontró la ventana abierta. Entró en la habitación decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre el compromiso. Al igual que la noche anterior, se la encontró sentada delante del tocador con el camisón puesto y su preciosa melena roja suelta por la espalda.

Por un momento, Ginny no advirtió su presencia. Luego, miró muy despacio por encima del hombro y se puso de pie.

A Harry le pareció buena señal que ella cruzara el dormitorio para colocarse entre sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su pecho.

—No debería haberte invitado a venir. —Su lamento estaba teñido de culpabilidad—. No deberíamos estar a solas ahora que estoy prometida. Ésta tiene que ser la última vez, Harry.

—No, no tiene por qué. Aún puedes rechazar la proposición de Draco.

Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Ya sabíamos que este día llegaría.

—Yo no lo sabía —insistió Harry—. No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que te cases con él.

Ginny suspiró y rozó la mejilla contra la tela de su camisa.

— ¡Ojalá hubieras sido tú! Habría preferido casarme contigo que con el duque, pero tú sólo estás haciendo esto para protegerme.

—Eso no es verdad.

— ¿Ah, no? Tu afecto no es sincero. —Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo—. Si creyera que de verdad podríamos ser pareja... —Dejó ese pensamiento en el aire mientras levantaba las manos para cogerle la cara—. Tú no me amas, Harry. Y dudo mucho que nunca puedas llegar a quererme.

Su afirmación lo golpeó con una fuerza inesperada. Mientras Ginny esperaba expectante y le estudiaba el rostro con sus ojos marrones, Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

Estaba más enamorado de ella de lo que pensaba. En realidad, estaba un poco sorprendido de lo intensos que eran los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Ginny.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿podía darle el amor que ella tanto deseaba? Lo que estaba claro era que se preocupaba mucho por ella. ¿Por qué otro motivo, si no, se iba a sentir tan desesperado ante la idea de que se casara con Draco?

Pero ¿amor?

No era tan descabellado. La gente normal no se enamoraba en una semana, ni tampoco a primera vista, pero los Potter no vivían sus romances con mucha normalidad.

La posibilidad de que pudiera estarse enamorando lo sacudió y le hizo sentir una clase de pánico muy distinta. Él nunca había querido amar a nadie, ni siquiera a una mujer tan cálida, buena y especial como Ginny; en particular, a alguien como ella, porque el riesgo de acabar sufriendo era demasiado elevado.

Pero no podía negar sus dudas en ese momento. No quería darle falsas esperanzas; ella se merecía algo mejor. No podía herir a Ginny prometiéndole un amor que no era capaz de darle. Harry maldijo en silencio. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y medir la profundidad de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él.

Harry sabía que su agitación se reflejaba en su rostro. Y evidentemente, su silencio fue incriminatorio, porque ella se tomó su falta de respuesta como una negativa.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo en voz baja.

Dejó caer las manos de su rostro, y una profunda decepción se apoderó de sus preciosos rasgos.

—Ginny...

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Nunca esperé nada más. Deberías irte, Harry.

—Aún no.

No quería dejarla de esa forma; no cuando las cosas estaban tan confusas entre ellos. Por lo menos, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Si esto es una despedida, quiero hacer que la noche dure lo máximo posible —murmuró Harry.

Ella vaciló un buen rato; lidiaba en la batalla que se había desatado en su interior.

Mientras reflexionaba, indecisa, él la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. Y cuando la besó, los labios de Ginny eran suaves, cálidos y ansiosos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama sin despegar los labios y se quedaron tumbados de lado, con las piernas colgando por el borde. La lengua de Harry se encontró con la de ella y la coaccionó, hasta que ambas se enredaron en una danza sensual de salidas y entradas. Podía sentir la pasión de Ginny en el modo en que la joven le devolvía los besos con ardor.

Presa de la misma urgencia, posó la mano sobre las nalgas de la muchacha, la presionó contra su miembro endurecido y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Ella tenía los pechos pegados a su torso, y su calor femenino le quemaba las entrañas.

Harry intentaba ir despacio, pero cuando la tumbó boca arriba le subió el bajo del camisón hasta la cintura.

Entonces, Ginny separó la boca de los labios masculinos, pero las reticencias no impidieron que el calor brillase en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—No debería...

Los labios de Harry dibujaron un ardiente sendero por su cuello.

—Silencio, encanto.

En ese momento, él se aprovechó de sus dudas para abrirle las piernas. Luego, fue repartiendo besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, y sin dejar de murmurar palabras cariñosas, deslizó al mismo tiempo los dedos para explorar entre los muslos y le acarició la fina piel de aquella zona.

Una suave exclamación de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Ginny, pero cuando siguió subiendo y encontró los pliegues que escondían su feminidad ella no lo detuvo.

—Ábrete para mí, dulce Ginny...

Ella jadeó cuando él le rodeó el sexo con el dedo.

—Harry...

Él se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios para evitar posibles protestas. La lengua dibujó allí una danza erótica mientras mantenía el tierno asalto con sus dedos. Posó la palma de la mano sobre su monte y le acarició la hinchada protuberancia antes de deslizar el dedo corazón por su hendidura con suavidad. Cuando sintió el avance de aquella desconocida invasión, Ginny se puso tensa un momento y él se obligó a reducir el ritmo de la estimulación para dejar que ella se acostumbrara a sentir cómo la exploraba y la acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar.

El cuerpo de Ginny se rindió en seguida. Estaba suave y húmeda, e increíblemente receptiva. Cuando la joven le acercó las caderas, él introdujo un segundo dedo en ella y dejó que se hundiera poco a poco en su humedad.

Ella le dio un beso salvaje e intentó acoplar el cuerpo con el suyo: el instinto que dictaba sus movimientos era el ímpetu de poseer y aparearse, tan antiguo como el hombre y la mujer.

Cuando sintió la necesidad de Ginny, Harry notó una punzada de apetito tan intensa que le dolió. Quería deslizarse en sus dulces y sedosas profundidades y hacerla suya, pero luchó contra la erótica necesidad de unir sus cuerpos. Era consciente de que debía reprimir su deseo y centrarse en darle placer a ella.

Sus labios y su lengua la acariciaban y la embestían al mismo tiempo que su mano la rozaba y la tocaba con un ritmo metódico. Poco después, los delicados músculos del interior de la joven se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos y la tensión se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Harry percibió cómo aumentaba la acalorada humedad de Ginny con su excitación, y se echó hacia atrás para observar el oscuro triángulo que se escondía entre sus piernas y ver cómo sus dedos entraban y salían de su brillante sexo.

Entonces, cambió de postura. Se deslizó hacia abajo y, para sorpresa de Ginny, se arrodilló entre sus muslos abiertos.

Ella le agarró del pelo.

—Harry..., ¿qué...?

Él levantó la vista para mirar a la temblorosa y excitada mujer que tenía ante sus ojos con la respiración acelerada. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa: tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados, los brillantes mechones de pelo caían sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, y la pasión brillaba en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Sólo te voy a hacer el amor con la boca. Si ésta es nuestra última noche juntos quiero que sea inolvidable para ti.

La dulce y almizclada fragancia de Ginny lo provocó y lo excitó todavía más. Quería averiguar cómo sabía, iba a saborearla.

Harry estaba fuera de control. Posó la boca encima de la suavidad de ella, que gimió y arqueó la espalda instintivamente.

—Eso es... Déjame ver tu placer —murmuró, acariciándola con la lengua.

Harry sintió cómo el cuerpo de Ginny se tensaba con renovado goce. La agarró de las caderas con firmeza y siguió mordisqueando y lamiendo, dibujando círculos y acariciando. Pronto, las caderas de Ginny empezaron a moverse empujadas por un ritmo primitivo y necesitado, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás presa del éxtasis.

Harry saboreó los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban cuando se estremecía y, al final, se rompió en mil pedazos contra su boca.

Tras el clímax, los sollozos de Ginny los envolvieron a ambos. Harry dejó resbalar la mirada por todo el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a su rostro sonrojado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Lo que Harry no podía saber era si se trataba de lágrimas de pasión o de melancolía; quizá de ambas.

Le retorcía el corazón pensar que podía hacerle daño. Se levantó y se estiró junto a ella para abrazarla. Fingió una calma que no sentía y le dio un tierno y tranquilizador beso en el pelo, deseando, atormentado, mucho más de ella. Pero seguía confundido. Él nunca se había sentido desesperado por hacerle el amor a una mujer. Hasta que había conocido a Ginny.

Abrazarla aquella noche —saborear sus besos, sentir su tersa piel bajo la exploración de los dedos, observar su explosión sexual— sólo había servido para confundirlo todavía más. Aún se sentía abrasado por la pasión. Ella le enardecía la sangre; de eso, no había duda.

Lo que le preocupaba era el asunto del amor y el matrimonio.

Ciertamente, los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Ginny eran mucho más intensos que los que había sentido por cualquier otra mujer. Y, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de prometerle amor hasta que no estuviera seguro, y no podía ofrecerle matrimonio hasta que no supiera que era lo más conveniente y lo más correcto. Y la única certeza que conocía era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar todavía.

No obstante, el problema continuaba siendo el mismo. Los mayores impedimentos para su cortejo seguían estando allí, sólo que ahora eran aún mayores, ya que la oposición del padre se había confirmado al haberse oficializado el compromiso.

Harry sintió cómo se reafirmaba su determinación mientras pensaba en sus últimas opciones. Él siempre había sido un experto en ganarse el corazón de cualquiera, pero esa vez lo único que haría cambiar de opinión al corazón de Arthur Weasley era un título ilustre, y quizá ni siquiera eso.

Pero aún le quedaba un as en la manga.

La pregunta era: ¿sería capaz de soportar el esfuerzo que le supondría ganarse ese ilustre título? Harry apretó los dientes. Siempre había jurado no pedirle nada a su padre, pero quizá ahora se viera obligado a reconsiderar tal afirmación.

En cualquier caso, fuera cual fuese la decisión, debía tomarla de prisa. Por lo menos, tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo mientras luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos, lo que significaba conversar con sus aliados. En cuanto se separara de Ginny aquella noche, iría en busca de la señora Prewett y le hablaría, aunque eso significara despertar a la anciana cascarrabias y sacarla de la cama. Tenía que concebir un plan inmediatamente.

Harry sabía que, al margen de que el amor y el matrimonio estuvieran presentes en su futuro con Ginny, ya sólo tenía una opción. Debía actuar rápidamente o acabaría perdiéndola, y no tenía intención de dejar que eso sucediera.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó muy melancólica. Tras su agridulce despedida de Harry, su destino estaba sellado. Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, cuando bajó al piso de abajo para desayunar, descubrió que él y Gabrielle se habían marchado bruscamente de Prewett Hall para regresar a Londres sin siquiera avisarla.

La inundó una feroz decepción. Debería alegrarse de que él hubiera abandonado sus intenciones de cortejarla, ya que de ese modo podría centrar toda su atención en su prometido, pero la abrupta partida de Harry sólo le confirmó lo poco que ella le importaba. El hecho de que hubiese abandonado con tanta facilidad, especialmente después de que ella casi hubiera desnudado su alma ante él, significaba que lord Harry había concluido que no tenían ningún futuro junto.

Durante los dos días siguientes, también quedó perfectamente claro que sin los alegres Potter la fiesta se había quedado completamente desprovista de vida.

Su tía tampoco estaba contenta con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, porque el lunes, después del té, le pidió a Ginny que se reuniera con ella en sus aposentos con el único propósito de criticar su decisión de casarse con Malfoy.

— ¡Ojalá pudiera convencerte para que lo reconsideraras! —Dijo la señora Prewett en cuanto tomó asiento—. El matrimonio es una cosa muy seria, Ginny.

—Ya lo sé, tía —murmuró ella.

—Pero lo que no sabes es lo que significa estar encadenada de por vida a un marido al que no amas ni respetas. —Su tía se inclinó hacia adelante con una seria expresión en su arrugado rostro—. A mí me obligaron a casarme por dinero en lugar de por amor, y me arrepentí toda la vida.

Ginny ya había escuchado opiniones parecidas a aquélla en otras ocasiones, pero se sorprendió de la apasionada forma de hablar de su tía.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan desgraciada con el duque.

—Es posible, pero tampoco serás feliz. Como poco, te aburrirá hasta la extenuación. Si es cierto lo que sospecho y no deseas casarte con Malfoy, quiero que sepas que yo apoyaré tu retirada con todas mis fuerzas.

—Gracias, tía, pero soy muy consciente de mis obligaciones.

La señora Prewett esbozó una mueca de amargura.

—Deberías haberte planteado elegir a lord Harry como marido. Encaja mejor contigo, y seguro que con él nunca te aburrirías.

—Pero él no tiene ganas de casarse conmigo de verdad, y dudo mucho de que algún día llegue a emparejarse por amor.

Le hubiera gustado explicarle a su tía que la prima de Harry la había advertido sobre su corazón herido.

— ¿Ah, no? —La desafió la señora Prewett—. Pues a mí me parece que está bastante enamorado de ti.

Un gesto involuntario de dolor asomó al rostro de Ginny al constatar lo equivocada que estaba su tía.

—Al contrario. Ya viste lo rápido que se marchó. En cuanto se anunció mi compromiso, salió corriendo.

Su tía la estudió a conciencia, con ojos despiertos.

—No hay duda de que debió de sentirse disuadido al conocer tus preferencias por Malfoy.

Ginny pensó con tristeza que ella no prefería a Malfoy. Había sido un sueño maravilloso poder imaginar un futuro junto a Harry, pero ahora tenía que intentar expulsarlo de su mente y de su corazón, una tarea que le resultaría imposible, dado que los recuerdos que atesoraba de él estarían con ella para siempre.

La señora Prewett interrumpió sus abatidos pensamientos con un gesto.

—Está bien. Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, hablemos de otra cosa. Quiero partir el jueves hacia París, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Ginny arqueó las cejas al escuchar la sorprendente noticia.

— ¿París? ¿Y por qué quieres viajar hasta allí?

—Para empezar quiero comprar la última moda para tu ajuar. Tú serás una novia preciosa lleves lo que lleves, pero si te vas a unir a la nobleza tendrás que llevar el vestido apropiado, y es mi responsabilidad encontrarlo.

—Pero, tía, yo no necesito ir vestida a la última moda.

—Aun así, si insistes en seguir adelante con este desacertado matrimonio, yo te apoyaré. No pienso permitir que nadie diga que soy una miserable.

Ginny frunció el cejo mientras calculaba mentalmente el tiempo que conllevaría un viaje a París: por lo menos, un día para llegar desde Berkshire hasta la costa inglesa; parte de otro para cruzar el Canal en barco, y luego varios días más para atravesar Francia.

—París está bastante lejos de aquí. ¿Crees que tu salud te permitirá hacer un viaje como ése?

La anciana dama respondió dibujando una áspera sonrisa.

—A pesar de mis incontables dolores y achaques, aún no estoy en mi lecho de muerte, querida. Además, me hace mucha ilusión ver París antes de irme de este mundo, y necesito que alguien me acompañe. Y para acabar, creo que un cambio de escenario te ayudaría a animarte. Llevas dos días muy decaída y triste. Parece que estés asistiendo a tu propio funeral.

¿Tan evidente era su abatimiento? Había intentado esconder sus sentimientos, pero era evidente que le había salido fatal.

—Dudo mucho de que mamá pueda venir dado su frágil estado —protestó con más debilidad.

—Me parece muy bien, ya que tu madre no está invitada. En cuanto nuestros invitados se marchen mañana, tú y yo empezaremos a hacer los preparativos para el viaje. La semana que viene a esta hora ya deberíamos estar en París.

Ginny comprendió que era inútil continuar discutiendo con su tía y se limitó a asentir. Cuando Muriel Prewett tomaba una decisión, no solía cambiar de parecer.

Y no se sorprendió cuando comprobó que todo había salido tal como había predicho su tía. El martes siguiente, cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, empezaron a organizarlo todo para su viaje a París.

A Malfoy pareció entristecerle saber que debía separarse de Ginny justo después de haberse comprometido con ella, y expresó sus deseos de presumir de su preciosa prometida en Londres. Pero Ginny, que no deseaba que la expusieran, se sintió aliviada al saber que evitaría toda la pompa y el boato, y más aún al poder poner distancia entre ella y su ferviente prometido. Arthur Weasley, por su parte, en seguida puso de manifiesto su descontento al conocer que su hija se ausentaría, pero se tragó sus objeciones cuando la señora Prewett insistió en que Ginny debía tener un ajuar propio de una duquesa.

Y así fue como, una semana después de abandonar Prewett Hall, Ginny se encontró en el corazón de Europa, en una vibrante ciudad llena de historia, cultura y arquitectura. A pesar de que el viaje había sido tranquilo, la señora Prewett estaba tan cansada que se metió en la cama en cuanto llegaron al elegante hotel Portois, en la Rue de Rivoli.

Habían reservado una suite privada compuesta por dos dormitorios y un salón, y Ginny pasó la primera tarde sola en él, pero seguía sintiéndose melancólica y triste. Desde la derrota final de Napoleón el año anterior en la batalla de Waterloo, las clases altas inglesas habían empezado a viajar en masa a París para disfrutar del entorno y de la última moda. Y, sin embargo, Ginny era incapaz de sentir mucho entusiasmo o excitación ante la perspectiva de las compras y los incontables modelos que se probaría en las tiendas parisinas.

Tampoco disfrutaba mucho sentándose ante la ventana del hotel y observando la avenida arbolada llena de carruajes, jinetes y peatones. En realidad, se sentía como adormecida por dentro. ¿Ésta sería su vida cuando se hubiera casado? ¿Pasaría los días desesperada por escapar de su propia existencia, peleando por esconder su insatisfacción y sin conseguir sentir alegría ni ninguna otra emoción, aparte de una profunda depresión?

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó y se vistió presa del mismo humor, a pesar de la preciosa mañana de junio que la recibió. Era el primer día del verano.

Cuando Ginny se sentó a desayunar a una pequeña mesa que dispusieron en el salón, su tía seguía en la cama. Le acababa de servir la comida uno de los camareros del hotel cuando oyó que alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta. No esperaban ninguna visita, así que le hizo un gesto al sirviente con la cabeza para que fuera él quien respondiera.

Un instante después, Ginny se sobresaltó al oír una familiar voz masculina a su espalda. La voz del visitante se parecía tanto a la de lord Harry que casi se le salió el corazón del pecho. Pero tenía que estar equivocada, ya que aquel hombre hablaba francés como un auténtico nativo.

Ginny miró por encima del hombro con impaciencia justo cuando él entraba en el salón. Sintió un estremecimiento de alegría recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y se levantó tan de prisa que casi tira la silla al suelo.

— ¡Tú!

Harry se detuvo a algunos metros de ella, y Ginny se quedó un buen rato sin habla, tratando de asimilar su imagen.

—Pensaba que a estas horas tu tía ya te habría preparado para recibirme —comentó con un tono irónico—, pero ya veo que te he cogido por sorpresa.

La palabra «conmoción» era la que describía su sentimiento con más precisión. Y alegría. Para bien o para mal, Ginny no pudo evitar la abrumadora sensación de que su vida había vuelto a empezar.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? —consiguió tartamudear.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

—Sí.

—Por ti, evidentemente. —La lenta sonrisa que dibujó le calentó hasta los dedos de los pies—. Me ofendes, amor. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es éste? Pensaba que estarías más contenta de verme.

—Claro que estoy contenta —dijo casi sin aliento antes de reprimirse.

Se sentía salvajemente feliz de ver a Harry, pero su entusiasmo estaba fuera de lugar, por no hablar de lo inapropiado que resultaba teniendo en cuenta que acababa de comprometerse.

—De todos modos, sigo sin comprender por qué estás aquí.

—Tengo el consentimiento de tu tía para estar contigo en París —la informó Harry—. En realidad, traerte hasta aquí fue idea mía.

Ginny se lo quedó mirando fijamente un momento antes de comprender el alcance de sus palabras.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que conspiraste con mi tía y la engatusaste para que viniera conmigo hasta aquí?

—Yo no me referiría a ello como un engaño, pero sí: lo organicé todo con la señora Prewett para traerte hasta aquí.

Ginny se dio cuenta, entonces, de que debería haber imaginado que Harry actuaría de forma impredecible. Y por mucho que se esforzó por demostrar enfado, tenía la sensación de que le flotaba el corazón. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que él no la había abandonado.

No obstante, pensó que debía reprimir su entusiasmo. Se había tenido que esforzar mucho para resignarse a la idea de un matrimonio no deseado y, sin duda, Jack volvería a resucitar sus absurdos deseos.

Como ella se quedó en silencio, él siguió hablando.

—Tanto tu tía como yo nos hemos tomado muchas molestias por tu bien, Ginny. Deberías estar contenta de que hayamos conseguido retrasar tu boda.

Quizá fuera cierto, pero el aplazamiento sólo serviría para posponer lo inevitable, y ahora ella se sentiría muy vulnerable ante Harry. A Ginny le iba a resultar muy difícil ser fiel a sus obligaciones y, desde luego, sería una tarea completamente imposible si tenía que enfrentarse a él cada día mientras estuvieran en Francia.

La joven arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué debería mostrarme agradecida de saber que conspiras a mi espalda y que tomas decisiones por mí sin mi conocimiento ni mi consentimiento? Me has engañado intencionadamente.

—Era mi única opción, querida. Necesitaba una buena razón para poderte separar de Malfoy. ¿De qué otra forma podía tener la oportunidad de cortejarte?

—Harry... —dijo ella, exasperada—, el tiempo del cortejo ha acabado.

Él ignoró su afirmación y miró en dirección a la mesa.

—Ya he desayunado, pero no me importaría volver a hacerlo. ¿Tienes inconveniente en que te acompañe?

Ginny vaciló y echó un rápido vistazo al sirviente, que aguardaba junto a la puerta. Aquella conversación deberían haberla mantenido en privado.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —le preguntó con bastante aspereza.

Harry no respondió. Le pidió al camarero que le sirviera café y le pusiera otro plato, y después le ordenó que se retirara.

—No sabía que hablabas tan bien el francés —comentó Ginny distraídamente mientras Harry le retiraba la silla y luego se sentaba a la mesa.

—Pasé los primeros seis años de mi vida en París.

Su confesión le recordó a Ginny que él había vivido allí con su madre hasta que ella había muerto trágicamente durante la Revolución. Pero la joven estaba más interesada en saber por qué había maquinado todo aquel viaje con su tía.

— ¿Y por qué era tan importante que viniera precisamente a París?

Harry untó un cruasán con mermelada y contestó:

—Tenía que venir al continente y necesitaba que me acompañaras.

Ginny lo miró, confundida.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí. No podía dejar que te quedaras en Inglaterra cuando no podía pelear contra Malfoy por tus afectos. Y esto nos permitirá acabar lo que empezamos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que empezamos?

—Aún necesitamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos para saber si somos la pareja perfecta.

Ella frunció el cejo con más intensidad.

—Ya hemos decidido que no somos pareja, Harry.

—Nunca hemos decidido tal cosa. Nuestro cortejo fue interrumpido prematuramente, antes de que pudiéramos solucionar esa cuestión. Y por lo menos, yo todavía no me he decidido.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo arrogante que suena eso?

Harry esbozó una rápida sonrisa y mordió el bollito hojaldrado. Al observar cómo lo saboreaba, Ginny recordó que los días en los que estuvo a punto de morir de inanición le habían provocado un trauma con la comida.

—Al margen de lo que tú decidas —prosiguió ella—, nuestro cortejo no puede continuar. Tengo que cumplir los sueños que tienen mis padres para mí.

—Lo sé.

—Y aún no me has explicado por qué necesitabas que esté en el continente contigo.

—Hay cierta lógica en mi locura, querida. Además del enfrentamiento entre nuestras familias, el mayor impedimento para nuestro posible matrimonio es mi falta de posición social, ¿verdad? Pues bien, podría haber una forma de vencer ese obstáculo.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Qué forma?

—Tu padre podría replantearse su decisión si pudieras casarte con un miembro de la realeza. Un príncipe debería superar a un duque.

Harry, sin duda, reconoció la creciente frustración de Ginny ante sus crípticas respuestas, porque al final se decidió a aclarar sus afirmaciones.

—Mi padre biológico es el príncipe James de Villars de Navartania, un pequeño pero rico principado situado entre el sureste de Francia y Suiza. El príncipe James no tiene descendencia legítima, por lo que lleva mucho tiempo intentando reconocerme a mí como legítimo heredero al trono.

Harry esperó a que ella asimilara sus revelaciones, y cuando lo hizo, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ya sabía que eras hijo de un noble, pero no sabía que fueras un descendiente de la realeza. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas he redar?

— ¿Te refieres a las circunstancias de mi nacimiento? El año pasado el príncipe James recuperó su reino de manos de los franceses, pero el estado de la sucesión era incierto. Si moría sin hijos, la Corona acabaría en manos de un pariente lejano. Hace poco el príncipe enfermó, y empezó a sentir una mayor necesidad de nombrar a un heredero de su propia sangre, por lo que redactó una nueva ley para poder reconocerme como hijo, lo que, si yo quería, me permitiría heredar el principado.

Ella se quedó mirando a Harry con creciente sorpresa. Su tono de voz era muy seguro y, sin embargo, a Ginny le pareció advertir cierta amargura en sus ojos cuando siguió hablando sobre la mala relación que tenía con su padre.

—Lo cierto es que yo nunca he querido aceptar esa corona, y sentía mucho placer sabiendo que podía rechazar su oferta con total seguridad. Siempre le he dejado muy claro que no quería su trono.

—Poca gente rechazaría una oferta que le permitiera convertirse en miembro de la realeza —observó ella muy despacio—. ¿Por qué dudas tanto?

A Harry se le oscureció la mirada.

—Nunca le he tenido mucho cariño a mi padre. Siendo franco, debería decir que lo detesto. La última vez que lo vi yo tenía siete años; él había ido a Inglaterra a visitarme.

Harry lo observó con atención al advertir la ferocidad que le teñía la voz. Aunque no quería desenterrar recuerdos dolorosos, deseaba saber más sobre su oscuro pasado.

— ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que te adoptara lord Beaufort?

—Antes. El príncipe James y yo hemos estado separados desde entonces, y yo siempre me he negado a escribirle. Ésta es la primera vez que intento ponerme en contacto con él. La semana pasada le escribí para avisarle de que iría a visitarlo a Navartania, pero no he esperado su respuesta para ponerme en camino.

—Entonces ¿tu intención es presentarte en su puerta y reclamar el trono?

La media sonrisa que dibujó Harry no transmitía mucho humor.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan sencillo. No me cabe ninguna duda de que si quiero heredar tendré que reconciliarme con él. —Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Hasta ahora nunca he tenido un motivo lo bastante importante como para hacerlo. Tú eres la única razón por la que podría plantearme un esfuerzo como ése.

Ella frunció de nuevo el cejo.

—Me siento halagada, Harry, pero no deberías hacerlo por mí. Yo jamás permitiría que hicieras un sacrificio así.

Harry prosiguió como si ella no hubiera hablado.

—Quiero que me acompañes a Navartania, Ginny. Si nos casáramos, tendrías que vivir allí conmigo. Y antes de convertirte en mi princesa, tienes que saber dónde te estás metiendo.

Su forma de hablar la dejó muy asombrada.

— ¿Tu princesa? No estarás pensando en casarte conmigo en serio, ¿verdad?

Él levantó una mano a modo de negación.

—De momento, sólo hablo hipotéticamente. Lo que estoy haciendo es dar los pasos necesarios para no cerrarnos puertas. Si no actúo ahora, no tendremos la oportunidad de casarnos en caso de que queramos hacerlo. Tu padre nunca aprobará nuestro matrimonio, a menos que pueda hacerme con el título de príncipe.

La sorpresa de Ginny se iba reduciendo a medida que iba comprendiendo. Era muy improbable que Harry quisiera casarse con ella por otro motivo que no fuera el de rescatarla. Y a pesar de lo mucho que la conmovía su caballerosidad, no podía dejar que siguiera persiguiendo aquella meta imposible.

Como sabía que parecía confundida, trató de responder con convicción:

—Harry, obligarte a hacer algo que aborreces sólo para salvarme de un matrimonio de conveniencia no es justo para ti. Además, tengo muy buenos motivos para no acompañarte a Navartania. Para empezar, el viaje a París ha agotado a mi tía. Ahora mismo está postrada en la cama y no se encuentra lo bastante bien como para seguir viajando.

—Pero tu tía apoya plenamente mis intenciones. Ella es muy consciente de la gran oportunidad que esto significa para ti.

—Aun así, yo no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ella.

Harry se mostró contrariado.

—No puedo retrasar el viaje. Si voy a heredar ese trono, necesitaré cierto tiempo para ponerlo todo en orden. Y eso significa que primero debo conseguir reconciliarme con mi padre.

Ginny adivinó la urgencia que le teñía la voz, pero no podía dejar que eso influyera en su determinación.

—Estás pasando por alto un factor incluso más importante que la salud de mi tía. Ahora estoy comprometida con el duque. Todo está decidido.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Nada estará del todo decidido hasta que pronuncies tus votos matrimoniales. Hasta entonces, nuestro cortejo no ha concluido. Ni de lejos.

La joven tragó saliva para hacer desaparecer la repentina sequedad que se había apoderado de su garganta. La insistencia de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno. Si seguía presionándola de aquel modo tan poco realista, podría arruinar todas las aspiraciones que sus padres tenían puestas en ella. Así que Ginny decidió presionarlo ella también.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Me parece que esto sigue siendo un juego para ti, y que estás dejando que tu orgullo herido nuble tu buen juicio. En el fondo, me persigues porque no puedes soportar perder una competición con Malfoy.

—Es verdad que no me gusta perder, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de jugar.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Ginny le sostuvo la mirada—. Tú no me amas. Lo dejaste bien claro la última noche que pasamos juntos.

La expresión de Harry se tornó enigmática.

—Yo no te amo todavía, pero te admiro y te deseo.

Todavía. Ginny trató de ignorar aquella sorprendente elección de palabras. El hecho de que él estuviera dejando abierta la posibilidad de enamorarse de ella no debería bastar para que volviera a sentirse esperanzada.

—El deseo —apuntó Ginny— no es un buen motivo para que yo abandone a mi familia y reniegue de mis promesas.

—Pero eso ya es mucho más de lo que tendrás con Malfoy.

—Aun así, sigue siendo insuficiente para justificar lo que me estás pidiendo que haga.

En ese momento, Harry parecía tan frustrado como en realidad se sentía.

—Contéstame con sinceridad —lo presionó de nuevo Ginny cuando vio que él se quedaba en silencio—: ¿crees que podrías llegar a quererme?

— ¿Sinceramente?

La intensidad de su mirada era cautivadora, pero a Ginny se le encogió el corazón cuando escuchó su respuesta.

—Tal vez. Con el debido tiempo. Tú eres todo cuanto desearía en una esposa. Si alguna vez me enamorara de alguien, sería de ti.

Ginny negó con la cabeza con tristeza. «Tal vez» no era suficiente. Si sucumbía a la tentación de Harry, él le rompería el corazón, y ella rompería el corazón de sus padres. Incluso aunque él consiguiera convertirse en príncipe y lograra vencer la oposición de sus progenitores milagrosamente..., ¿qué clase de futuro tendrían juntos si él se viera obligado a vivir una vida que nunca había deseado junto a un padre al que detestaba?

—Si tengo que casarme sin amor —dijo ella en voz baja—, prefiero que sea con Malfoy.

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar, Ginny levantó la mano.

—Estoy resignada a mi destino, Harry. Esta... atracción que hay entre nosotros, este romance que hemos tenido, sólo ha sido una agradable fantasía.

Él arrugó sus tupidas cejas.

— ¿Sólo agradable?

—Está bien, ha sido mucho más que agradable, ha sido maravilloso. Pero sigue siendo sólo una fantasía.

Él apretó otra vez los dientes.

—No pienso rendirme, Ginny.

—Harry, por favor..., creo que será mejor que te vayas. Le diré a mi tía que has venido. Sigue dormida y no debemos molestarla. —Ginny se levantó, y él hizo lo mismo—. El sirviente te acompañará a la salida.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrarla solo.

Pero no logró imprimir a sus palabras la acción correspondiente. En lugar de marcharse, se acercó a ella y levantó la mano para acariciarle el labio inferior con el dedo índice.

El erotismo de aquel gesto le encogió el estómago a Ginny. Recordó el ardiente calor que Harry le había provocado la última vez que la tocó, y apretó los puños para evitar levantar las manos y llevarse su boca a los labios. Sabía muy bien que él utilizaba la pasión como arma para conseguir lo que quería, y lo más probable era que aquella vez ella sucumbiera a sus promesas de felicidad.

Entonces, dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él.

Un buen rato después, Harry acabó por aceptar sus deseos. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando se marchó, Ginny se quedó allí de pie, temblando, debatiéndose entre la maldición y el llanto al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo Harry se metía en su carruaje sin mirar atrás.

Mientras el vehículo se alejaba, sintió una nueva oleada de desesperación, pero se obligó a abandonar la ventana. Era lamentable que estuviera sufriendo por Harry de aquel modo tan descarado. Y aún era peor que estuviera empezando a dudar de su decisión de casarse con el duque.

La culpa era de Harry por provocarle aquellas absurdas esperanzas. Lo odiaba por haber despertado en ella una insatisfacción tan intensa. Cuando ya se había convencido de que estaba preparada para casarse con Malfoy, la duda la acechaba de nuevo.

Volvió a apretar los puños. Tenía que recuperar el control de sus traicioneros sentimientos. Lord Harry Potter era un encantador granuja que conseguía que las mujeres más sensatas acabaran perdiendo la cabeza, pero ella estaba decidida a seguir siendo sensata.

Aunque el esfuerzo la matara.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 11:**

La señora Prewett se despertó una hora después, pero se quedó en la cama con aspecto demacrado. Por eso, Ginny fue más dulce de lo que hubiera deseado cuando regañó a su tía por haberla engañado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas compinchada con lord Harry? —la reprendió con suavidad mientras le colocaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre el regazo.

La anciana sólo se mostró un poco culpable y no le ofreció ninguna disculpa.

—Pues porque hubieras objetado, claro.

— ¿Lo planificaste todo para que nos encontráramos en París? Si es así, debíais estar conspirando contra mí incluso antes de que él abandonara Prewett Hall.

—Así es —se apresuró a reconocer—. Cuando se marchó a Londres, empezamos a comunicarnos por medio de cartas y mensajeros especiales. Y no me arrepiento de mis maquinaciones —añadió bruscamente la señora Prewett cuando vio que Ginny fruncía el cejo—. Nunca he escondido mis deseos de echar a perder tus nupcias con Malfoy. Y me sentí especialmente dispuesta a ayudar a lord Harry cuando supe que es el heredero de un príncipe.

—Aún no es su heredero —la corrigió Ginny—. En realidad, aborrece la idea de reclamar ese trono.

—Pero sus probabilidades de convertirse en la pareja indicada para ti han aumentado drásticamente. La verdad es que yo pretendía que fuéramos a Navartania con él a conocer a su padre para poder investigar qué perspectivas reales teníamos. Incluso albergaba la esperanza de que pudieras regresar a Inglaterra convertida en princesa.

Ginny aún no se podía creer que su tía hubiera puesto tantas esperanzas en esas fantásticas aspiraciones.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Claro que sí. Pero ahora ya no importa. Sobrevaloré mi resistencia y estoy demasiado fatigada para seguir viajando. La mera idea de pasar un día más metida en un carruaje por muy bien engrasado que esté, me provoca escalofríos. Y, lamentablemente, tú no puedes cruzar media Francia sin mí.

Harry no se sintió conmovida al oír las quejas de su tía.

—Te está muy bien empleado. Nunca debiste embarcarte en este viaje tan pesado.

La señora Prewett se indignó.

—Deberías mostrarte más agradecida, querida. Si he venido hasta aquí, ha sido por ti.

¿Cómo era posible que su tía estuviera consiguiendo hacerla sentir culpable?

— ¿Y ahora me echas a mí la culpa?

—Deberías darte cuenta de que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por tu propio bien, Ginny, pero me temo que no podré acudir a tu cita con la modista esta mañana. Por suerte, no tenemos por qué cancelarla. Bathsheba te acompañará.

La señora Prewett se había llevado consigo de Inglaterra a un buen séquito de sirvientes —incluidos su propio cochero, varios lacayos y su doncella, la señora Bathsheba—, con el fin de procurarse un buen grado de seguridad y comodidad.

Ginny dejó escapar un suave resoplido.

—No veo ningún motivo para ir. Lo de la compra de mi ajuar sólo era la excusa que te inventaste para traerme a París.

—Es posible. Pero tanto si te casas con un duque como con un príncipe, necesitarás un vestido de novia. Y no tengo ninguna intención de echar a perder este viaje tan caro. Espero encontrarme mejor a finales de semana y poder retomar mis obligaciones como carabina. Hasta entonces te las tendrás que apañar con Bathsheba. —La señora Prewett le lanzó una mirada especulativa a Ginny—. Debemos aprovechar al máximo nuestra visita a París. Tenía el propósito de pedirle a lord Harry que nos acompañara a la ópera esta noche, pero en mi débil estado no creo que pueda ir. De todos modos, me parece bien que vaya contigo.

Ginny le espetó una inmediata protesta.

—Olvidas que estoy prometida, tía.

— ¡Bah!, es perfectamente adecuado que te acompañe si yo le doy permiso para hacerlo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza; la consternación se apoderó de ella cuando pensó que tendría que quedarse a solas con Harry. La breve visita que le había hecho aquella mañana ya había bastado para reavivar el ciego deseo que sentía por él. ¿Cuánto podría empeorar la situación si pasaba toda la noche a su lado o, peor aún, la semana entera?

Además, la joven estaba empezando a sospechar que su tía fingía estar cansada para que ella tuviera la ocasión de estar a solas con Harry. ¿Cómo conseguiría defenderse si los dos conspiraban tan abiertamente contra ella?

—Ésa es muy mala idea... —empezó a decir Ginny antes de que la otra la interrumpiera.

—No puedes quedarte toda la semana metida en un hotel con una anciana —insistió su tía—. París es una ciudad magnífica, a pesar de los franceses. —Hizo una pausa y frunció los labios—. Asegúrate de llevar al escritorio del salón mis utensilios de escritura. En cuanto acabe de desayunar, escribiré a lord Harry y le suplicaré que nos disculpe del viaje a Navartania, pero le pediré que te lleve a la ópera esta noche tal como habíamos planeado.

Ginny esbozó una mueca de angustia, y la señora Prewett le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ve a llamar a Bathsheba, querida. No quiero que pierdas tu cita. Esa modista es extremadamente cara y me costó mucho conseguir que me dieran hora con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Ginny reprimió su respuesta y, sin embargo, cuando se marchó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que era estrictamente necesario.

Y en realidad, lo que más la irritaba no era la impotencia, sino lo vulnerable que se sentía. Haría lo imposible por mantener las distancias con Harry aquella noche y por disuadir sus intentos de seducción, pero no tenía ninguna fe en su capacidad para resistirse a él ni para oponerse a sus absurdos deseos.

La frustración que sentía Harry al ver cómo se desbarataban sus planes se había multiplicado por diez después de que Ginny hubiera rechazado tan abiertamente su estrategia. Era evidente que ella no comprendía la magnitud de su decisión de viajar a Navartania, y tampoco entendía que, para él, reconciliarse con su padre era comparable a negociar con el diablo.

Harry odiaba la mera idea de tener que reconciliarse con el cobarde al que hacía responsable de la muerte de su madre. En el pasado, el único motivo por el que se hubiera acercado a él habría sido la venganza. Harry siempre quiso enfrentarse a James de Villars por su vergonzosa deserción.

Pero se daba cuenta de que tendría que dejar a un lado su viejo odio hacia aquel hombre si quería apaciguar al padre de Ginny con un título real. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin oponer resistencia.

También se sentía empujado por la urgencia: el tiempo iba en su contra. Y ahora que la señora Prewett estaba postrada en la cama ya no tenía más opción. Ginny jamás viajaría sola con él; el amor que ella sentía por sus padres no le permitiría desafiar las leyes del decoro de ese modo tan descarado y poner en peligro su noble matrimonio.

No, tenía que cambiar la estrategia inmediatamente.

Harry sabía que a Ginny no le iba a gustar nada su nuevo plan. En realidad, era muy posible que se enfadara. Pero cuando abandonó la habitación del hotel y se dirigió a los establos, ignoró la voz de su propia conciencia.

Las situaciones desesperadas precisaban medidas desesperadas, y aquello estaba empezando a ser realmente desesperado.

Cuando Harry llegó aquella noche al hotel Portois, la señora Prewett seguía estando muy cansada para asistir a la ópera, aunque debía admitir que con el nuevo cambio de planes la fatiga de la dama lo favorecía.

Ginny parecía reticente a acompañarle sola, y lo recibió con frialdad. Era evidente que seguía enfadada con él por haber conspirado con su anciana tía.

Cuando la ayudó a subir al carruaje, Ginny verbalizó su insatisfacción:

—Es una crueldad por tu parte que sigas persiguiéndome cuando sabes que no puedo romper mi compromiso.

La joven dijo poco más mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento. Harry dedujo que ella no sospechaba nada de sus intenciones porque hasta casi media hora después Ginny no advirtió que estaban tardando mucho en llegar a la ópera de París. Cuando miró por la ventana se hizo evidente su creciente confusión. Las calles adoquinadas se habían convertido en caminos y el entorno urbano había dejado paso al rural.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ginny.

Harry vaciló antes de contestar. Quería posponer la consecuente explosión el máximo de tiempo posible.

—Hemos salido de París.

—Eso ya lo veo. ¿Dónde me llevas?

—A Navartania.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad.

—Tiene que ser una broma. Ni siquiera tú harías algo tan descarado.

Harry no contestó, y ella le escudriñó el rostro.

— ¿De verdad me has engañado para que me suba a tu carruaje con el propósito de secuestrarme?

—Me temo que sí.

Ginny estaba visiblemente impactada por su osadía.

—Estoy segura de que mi tía no aprobará tus descaradas maniobras, Harry.

—Ella no sabe nada.

No le había dicho nada a la señora Prewett porque sospechaba que se habría negado. Una cosa era que la mujer apoyara su cortejo, y otra muy distinta que aceptara un secuestro.

La sorpresa de Ginny se convirtió en preocupación por su tía.

—No creo que consintiera esto, incluso aunque me haya traído a París con falsos pretextos. Estoy segura de que se preocupará mucho cuando se dé cuenta de que no vuelvo al hotel después de la ópera. Y una persona de su edad no debería exponerse a tales sobresaltos.

—He dejado instrucciones para que le entreguen un mensaje esta noche en el que le explico que estás a salvo y que te llevo conmigo a ver a mi padre. Le he prometido que cuidaría de ti.

Ginny le respondió con exasperación.

— ¿Ella te confía mi protección, y así es como le pagas?

—No me has dejado otra opción, Ginny. Ésta es la única forma que tengo de salvarte de tu matrimonio con Malfoy.

—Ya te dije que no quería que me salvaras.

—Es por tu propio bien, amor.

—Tú no estás pensando en absoluto en mi bien. —Ginny inspiró hondo y se esforzó por razonar con él—. Ya sabes que para mis padres sería devastador que yo renegara de mi promesa.

—Sólo sería un duro golpe para ellos si pudieras casarte con un príncipe en lugar de con un duque.

—Harry... —protestó ella, esforzándose por atar en corto su exasperación—, no puedes de verdad pretender llevarme hasta Navartania a la fuerza.

—He intentado convencerte, pero no ha servido de nada. Te negaste a acompañarme.

—Por un buen motivo. Como ya te he dicho esta mañana, no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando sobre un hipotético futuro juntos. Ya es muy tarde para conseguir que mi padre cambie de opinión acerca de mi unión con Malfoy, e incluso aunque no lo fuera, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pensar sólo en mis deseos. Tengo que seguir adelante con este matrimonio.

Harry adivinó el siguiente argumento de Ginny y se adelantó a ella con una petición:

—Acompáñame primero a Navartania, Ginny. Luego, decides. Si sigues pensando que tienes que casarte con el duque, volveré a llevarte a París.

Ella siguió mirándolo con escepticismo.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—Casi tres días.

— ¿Y tardaremos tres días más en volver? —Ginny arqueó las cejas, consternada—. Harry, un viaje tan largo sin carabina podría arruinarme.

—Eso no ocurrirá.

—Claro que sí. Y eso pondrá fin a mi compromiso. Malfoy no querrá casarse con una novia mancillada.

—No estarás mancillada. Nunca sabrá que estás aquí conmigo. Nadie lo sabrá. Dudo mucho de que desde París tu tía advierta a alguien de tu ausencia.

Ginny resopló.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Vosotros los Potter podéis permitiros vivir en el filo del escándalo y ser tan excesivos como os venga en gana. Los plebeyos, en cambio, no nos podemos permitir tales temeridades.

Pero Harry no mordió el anzuelo, así que Ginny lo intentó con otra táctica.

—Harry, por favor..., mis padres lo pasarán muy mal si mis perspectivas matrimoniales quedan arruinadas por culpa de un escándalo.

Harry estaba muy interesado en tranquilizarla.

—Cómo te he dicho antes, te aseguro, amor, que no habrá ningún escándalo.

Ginny en seguida se dio cuenta de que suplicarle no le serviría de nada y lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

—Ahora ya entiendo cómo has conseguido convertirte en un famoso sinvergüenza.

Ante aquella acusación, Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su carácter no era tan oscuro.

—No soy ningún sinvergüenza; quizá sólo un poco granuja.

Cuando vio la fugaz sonrisa en sus labios, Ginny le contestó verdaderamente enfadada:

—Tu frívola actitud es enteramente inapropiada.

—Te pido perdón, querida —dijo, poniéndose un poco más serio.

—Te ruego que dejes de llamarme «querida» y «amor». Para ti no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Está bien.

Pero aquello no consiguió tranquilizarla, porque su frustración no hizo más que aumentar.

—Quiero que le pidas al cochero que dé media vuelta ahora mismo, Harry.

Él movió negativamente la cabeza con pesar.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Pues tampoco puedes obligarme a acompañarte. No pienso someterme a tus coacciones.

Entonces, Ginny decidió sustituir las palabras por acciones. Miró en dirección a la manilla de la puerta y se lanzó hacia ella. Cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse arrastrándola consigo, a Harry casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

La cogió del brazo, la volvió a meter en el vehículo y, en contra de su voluntad, la sujetó con firmeza contra él.

— ¡Maldita sea, Ginny! Puedes morir si saltas de un carruaje en marcha.

—Eso sería mejor que quedarse aquí dentro contigo —murmuró.

Cuando ella forcejeó entre sus brazos, Harry dejó escapar otro juramento.

— ¡Estate quieta! Te juro que te ataré si es necesario.

Su amenaza sólo era una farsa; lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban, enfurecidos.

—No pienso permitir esto, Harry. Me escaparé en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad.

Harry la creía. Normalmente, Ginny era dulce y apacible, pero él había conseguido despertar la rebelde dormida que anidaba en ella.

De repente, los dos fueron conscientes de que él seguía rodeándola con los brazos. Por un momento, Harry fantaseó con la idea de robarle un beso o quizá algo más, pero dada la situación consiguió reprimirse.

Y fue una decisión acertada porque justo entonces Ginny le empujó posándole las manos en el pecho.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito seas!

Después de que Harry la hubo soltado, se apartó de él, se deslizó hasta el rincón más alejado del carruaje y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu comportamiento es escandaloso.

—Eso dicen.

Ella le lanzó una mirada abrasadora.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que se siente estando cautivo. Tú estuviste prisionero durante meses cuando eras un niño. Creía que jamás actuarías de una forma tan cruel con nadie.

Harry se encogió involuntariamente al sentir cómo sus acusaciones le tocaban la fibra sensible.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Gabrielle me contó la dura experiencia por la que pasaste.

—No debería haberlo hecho.

—Pues lo hizo. Pero ahora has destruido gran parte de la compasión que sentía por ti.

De repente, era Harry quien fruncía el cejo. Apretó los dientes mientras Ginny miraba por la ventana.

Viajaron en silencio durante más de una hora, ella hirviendo y él pensativo. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Harry rebuscó en el compartimento que había en el asiento opuesto, y sacó una botella de vino y una bolsa llena de frutos secos, queso y fruta. Cuando le ofreció un poco de vino, Ginny lo rechazó. Entonces, él dejó la botella a un lado y rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su casaca. Allí encontró una vaina de piel de la que sacó una daga muy afilada.

Por un momento, Ginny se sorprendió, pero él sólo le cortó un trozo de manzana, que ella también rechazó.

—Deberías intentar comer algo —la animó Harry.

—Tengo el estómago cerrado. —Ginny esperó un largo minuto antes de preguntar—: ¿Tienes la intención de seguir viajando toda la noche?

—Sólo un rato. He planeado dos paradas para cambiar de equipos. Luego, pararemos en una posada para cenar y dormir un poco.

Ginny negó moviendo la cabeza con energía.

—No me puedo creer que esperes que viaje tres días por media Francia con un vestido de noche. ¿Tan obtuso eres?

Harry dejó resbalar la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Era cierto que no iba vestida para viajar, aunque llevaba una capa de terciopelo sobre el vestido que le daba calor. Además, él había metido varias mantas en el carruaje.

—Sólo he tenido medio día para organizarlo todo —le explicó—. Me he tomado la libertad de preparar también una maleta para ti. He puesto un vestido para viajar y un vestido de día que creo que te quedará bien. También te he traído ropa interior y un camisón.

Ginny se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que me queda bien?

—He imaginado tus medidas.

—Sin duda, basándote en las figuras de tus muchas amantes.

Había cierta verdad en sus acusaciones, pero Harry consideró que era mejor evitar confirmar sus pasadas aventuras.

—Tengo una hermana y una prima, ¿recuerdas? Tanto Hannah como Gabrielle han contribuido a mi conocimiento de la vestimenta femenina.

—Pues hicieron un trabajo pésimo al educarte si crees que con esta clase de barbaridades conseguirás cambiar la opinión de una mujer.

Harry guardó silencio, convencido de que era mejor no hacer enfadar más a Ginny de lo que ya lo había hecho. A decir verdad, estaba empezando a sentir algún remordimiento por haberla secuestrado. Esperaba que ella opusiera resistencia, pero no aquel desafío tan absoluto. Estaba claro que había confiado demasiado en su encanto y en sus poderes de persuasión.

La joven no se relajó en ninguna de las paradas que hicieron. Y cuando por fin se detuvieron en el patio de una terrible posada, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se negó a bajar del carruaje.

—Deberías intentar cooperar —le dijo él con sequedad.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque dudo mucho de que quieras montar un espectáculo.

—No me preocupa en absoluto el espectáculo.

—En ese caso...

Harry la cogió en brazos y la levantó. Ginny se agarró a su cuello, indignada, para evitar caerse.

—Harry, ¡suéltame!

—No hasta que estés a salvo dentro de la posada y te haya encerrado bajo llave.

Ginny apretó los dientes mientras él la llevaba hasta el interior del establecimiento y sacaba a la posadera de la cama. La anciana mujer francesa arqueó las cejas cuando los vio, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario acerca del extraño comportamiento de la nobleza inglesa. Harry se dio cuenta en seguida de que Ginny se estaba planteando pedir ayuda, pero por algún motivo debió de acabar decidiendo que sería inútil.

Cuando pidió una habitación y ordenó que les subieran las maletas y la cena, los acompañaron al piso de arriba y les entregaron las llaves de una habitación bastante agradable. La posadera prendió un quinqué que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y encendió un fuego para atenuar la frialdad que flotaba en el ambiente. Luego, se marchó, no sin antes prometerles que pronto les servirían.

Harry no soltó a Ginny hasta que estuvieron solos y se cerró la puerta. Cuando la miró, vio que le brillaban peligrosamente los ojos de color marrones, pero en lugar de hablar con él, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana, donde abrió la cortina para perder la mirada en la oscuridad de la noche con la espalda muy rígida.

Harry apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta y la observó mientras trataba de valorar la intensidad de su enfado. Él quería que Ginny fuera más rebelde, pero no con él.

Poco después, les subieron las maletas a la habitación. Ginny las ignoró, aunque pareció agradecer que les trajeran un aguamanil con agua caliente para poder lavarse.

—Te agradecería que me concedieras un poco de intimidad —le dijo con frialdad a Harry.

—Está bien. Me quedaré fuera hasta que traigan la cena.

— ¿Acaso piensas encerrarme aquí?

No, no pensaba llegar tan lejos. Ginny tenía razón en eso. Los inquietantes recuerdos del cautiverio que había sufrido de niño seguían estando dolorosamente vivos, incluso tantos años después. No pensaba hacerle lo mismo a ella, a pesar de haberla amenazado con hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo confiar en que no intentarás escapar? —replicó.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, tendré que montar guardia en la puerta de la habitación.

Ginny apretó sus preciosos labios.

—Me pregunto si tu hermana y tu prima aprobarían tu comportamiento si se enteraran de lo bajo que has caído al secuestrar a una mujer indefensa.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Tú no estás indefensa.

— ¿No? Estoy en un país extranjero, en medio de la nada, prisionera y completamente desamparada.

—Toma. Puedes quedarte con mi daga.

Ginny volvió a sorprenderse cuando él sacó el arma del interior de su abrigo y se la entregó.

—Deberías estar contenta. No suelo perder de vista ese cuchillo.

La joven se recuperó del momentáneo mutismo.

—Lo único que haría que me sintiera mejor sería que me soltaras y me volvieras a llevar a París. Pero es evidente que no tiene sentido que intente apelar a tu lado bueno, porque no lo tienes.

Harry ignoró la pulla y cruzó la habitación en dirección a la salida.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salga.

—Claro que lo haré.

Tenía que decir la última palabra. Y cuando Harry salió oyó que echaba el cierre con decisión.

Le dio a Ginny la intimidad que le había pedido y aprovechó la oportunidad para utilizar el aseo del pasillo antes de volver a la puerta de la habitación a esperar. Unos diez minutos después, el posadero y su mujer les trajeron las bandejas con una cena a base de estofado de cordero y pan moreno.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, le sorprendió mucho que Ginny no sólo le abriera, sino que además lo dejara volver a pasar.

Se había quitado la capa, y se sentó a la pequeña mesa por voluntad propia y cogió el tenedor.

Era evidente que la joven se había relajado un poco, porque trató de entablar con él una conversación civilizada.

—Sigo sin comprender el motivo de mi presencia en Navartania, Harry. También podías ir tú solo.

—Hay muy buenos motivos. La decisión de reclamar el trono te afectará a ti tanto como a mí. Y también necesito que alguien evite que estrangule a mi padre.

Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que llegues a las manos con él?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Aunque no llegaran a ponerse violentos, era muy probable que sí mantuvieran actitudes amargas y antagónicas entre ellos.

Por extraño que pareciera, la expresión de Ginny se suavizó, aunque Harry no sabía si se debía a la curiosidad o a una verdadera complicidad.

—Estoy segura de que le podrías haber pedido a cualquier miembro de tu familia que te acompañara.

Harry recordó los días que siguieron a la fiesta en casa de la señora Prewett, justo después del compromiso de Ginny, y sabía que podría haberlo hecho. Gabrielle había insistido en convocar un consejo familiar en Londres con la esperanza de salvar su romance de amante legendario, pero él rechazó la oferta. No quería que su intrusiva familia se mezclara en un asunto tan privado para él.

Además, era mucho más importante que lo acompañara Ginny. Por mucho que odiara la necesidad de enfrentarse a su padre —hasta la última fibra de su ser gritaba contra la idea de heredar el principado de James—, Harry podría mostrarse más proclive a aceptarlo como premio a cambio de poder casarse con Ginny. Pero ella era la parte más crucial de su decisión.

—Ya te he dicho que no tiene ningún sentido que vaya allí sin ti —le recordó—. Tú eres el único motivo por el que reconsideraría la opción de convertirme en su heredero.

Ella repuso:

—Pero podrías aceptar la corona sin casarte conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así? —Replicó Harry—. No me apetece vivir en el continente, lejos de todas las personas a las que aprecio. No quiero alejarme de mi familia. Y puedes estar segura de que no quiero verme obligado a vivir con el maldito cobarde que me engendró.

El cejo fruncido de Ginny sugería que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que él acababa de admitir, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras picoteaba en su plato de estofado.

—Así que ya ves que no tengo ningún motivo para ir, a menos que vengas conmigo —repitió.

Ella lo miró a los ojos tras esa afirmación.

— ¿Y cuál sería el propósito, Harry? Yo nunca me casaré contigo, especialmente ahora. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando sé que no hay ni amor ni una pizca de confianza entre nosotros?

—Sí que tenemos confianza.

—Y lo dice el sinvergüenza que conspira contra mí, me secuestra y me oculta secretos. —Lo miró con ojos penetrantes—. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarme contigo después de esto? ¿Con un hombre en el que no puedo confiar? ¿Con un hombre que no puede confiar en mí ni en las cosas más sencillas? Nunca pensaste en mencionarme el amargo enfrentamiento con tu padre ni tampoco que tenías la opción de heredar un principado. Tampoco me dijiste ni una sola palabra sobre tu madre ni acerca del brutal cautiverio que sufriste de niño. Me has escondido todos los episodios que arruinaron tu vida.

La punzada de dolor que recorrió a Harry cuando oyó el inventario lo cogió por sorpresa y respondió con demasiada intensidad:

—Yo vi morir a mi madre, Ginny. Tuvieron que arrancarme su cuerpo rígido de entre los brazos. No me resulta sencillo hablar del tema.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato; luego, negó con la cabeza y la agachó para centrarse de nuevo en su plato. Por lo menos, se había relajado un poco.

Después de aquel comentario, la cena transcurrió en silencio. Ginny comió más bien poco, pero algo comió, quizá porque temía que él podría acabar alimentándola a la fuerza si se negaba.

Cuando acabaron, Harry separó su silla de la mesa.

—Es tarde y mañana tenemos un largo camino por delante. Deberíamos dormir un poco.

La respuesta de Ginny no fue la que él esperaba. Por un momento, la joven cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas de desesperación, pero luego se recompuso y se irguió.

—Si crees que vamos a compartir la cama, te equivocas.

—Y si tú crees que tengo la intención de acostarme contigo, te equivocas.

—No te lo permitiría.

—Si lo intento, te doy permiso para que me silencies con mi daga.

—Si quisiera apuñalarte no necesitaría que me dieras permiso —repuso ella—. En cualquier caso, dormirás en el suelo.

Ginny le lanzó una manta y un almohadón, y esperó mientras él se hacía una cama junto a la puerta. Resignado a pasar una noche incómoda, Harry removió el fuego y apagó el quinqué. Luego, se despojó de la casaca, la corbata y las botas antes de tumbarse sobre el duro suelo.

Envuelto en la penumbra, oyó cómo Ginny se sentaba en la cama y se empezaba a quitar las horquillas del pelo. Harry volvió la cabeza y observó su silueta bajo el brillo de la luz que proyectaba el fuego mientras ella dejaba que su suntuosa y rizada melena se descolgara por la espalda. Después, se tumbó en la cama completamente vestida y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

El sonido de su respiración era irregular y a veces era interrumpido por suspiros suaves e inquietos. Por lo visto, Ginny no podía dormir, porque se dio la vuelta y recolocó la almohada.

Harry tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo. Estaba empezando a sentir remordimientos de nuevo y la situación se le antojó propia de un buen chiste de humor negro: estaba compartiendo un dormitorio con una cálida, vibrante y apasionada mujer, y se veía obligado a dormir solo en el frío suelo de madera. ¿Qué había ocurrido con sus famosas habilidades amatorias?

Harry deseaba más a Ginny que a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida. Quería explorar aquella gloriosa masa de pelo con las manos. Deseaba acostarse con ella, abrazarla y absorber su potente ardor durante toda la noche. Pero, por desgracia, la necesidad que sentía de envolverse con su especial calidez quedaría insatisfecha; a menos que pudiera convencerla de que no era el sinvergüenza que ella creía que era.

A menos que consiguiera que ella volviera a confiar en él.

Se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando los parpadeos de la luz del fuego en el techo. No podía soportar verla tan infeliz y saber, además, que era culpa suya. Él la había secuestrado y la estaba exponiendo al riesgo del escándalo y, no obstante, su secretismo era más agresivo que su arrogancia.

Harry inspiró con lentitud e incertidumbre mientras peleaba con sus siguientes palabras:

—No sé cuánto te contó Gabrielle sobre mi infancia —dijo al fin con la voz apagada.

Ginny no respondió, así que él empezó a hablar en la silenciosa quietud de la habitación.

—Yo me crié de una forma poco habitual, básicamente porque mi madre se quedó atrapada entre dos mundos muy distintos. Ella pertenecía a la nobleza inglesa, era la hija de un marqués rico y, sin embargo, en esencia no era más que la amante de un príncipe extranjero. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada, tanto que abandonó su vida anterior y se marchó a París para poder estar cerca de su amante. También era una mujer vivaz y encantadora, y yo la adoraba.

Harry hizo una pausa y recordó a su madre. A los ojos de un niño pequeño, lady Lily Evans era una mujer maravillosa, alegre y hermosa, que desprendía la clase de jovial calidez que Ginny poseía en abundancia. Pero el amor la convirtió en una mujer temeraria e insensata. Se quedó en París a pesar de la creciente violencia que fue desatándose contra la aristocracia, sin saber que ella sería una de las muchas víctimas inocentes de la Revolución francesa.

Cerró los ojos asaltado por el horror del último recuerdo que guardaba de su madre; él sólo tenía seis años. Durante la mayor parte de aquel año estuvieron los dos prácticamente solos luchando contra un mundo que se había vuelto loco. Y entonces, aquel fatídico día, presenció cómo aquella multitud con sed de sangre azul se llevaba la vibrante vida de su madre.

—Vi cómo la mataban delante de mis ojos —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Estábamos de camino a casa cuando un grupo de gente nos separó de nuestro lacayo. Mi madre sólo se preocupó de protegerme a mí y se olvidó de su propia seguridad. Me gritó para que corriera mientras trataba de defenderse con sus propias manos, pero yo no podía abandonarla... y no pude detenerlos. Sólo pude mirar mientras la apaleaban con garrotes y horcas.

Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza ante aquel insoportable recuerdo.

—No pude salvarla.

Entonces, Ginny habló por primera vez desde que él había apagado el quinqué.

—Sólo eras un niño, Harry. Tú no podías salvarla.

—Lo sé, pero mi padre sí que podía. El príncipe James de Villars tenía la riqueza y los medios para protegerla si hubiese querido. En cambio, lo único que le importó fue salvar su propia piel. Cuando la Revolución se convirtió en un movimiento mortal, él se marchó de París y la abandonó, obligándola a defenderse sola, tanto a sí misma como a su hijo.

— ¿Por eso lo odias tanto?, ¿porque abandonó a tu madre?

—Sí.

La afirmación fue casi un rugido. El príncipe James sedujo a Lily, pero se negó a casarse con ella incluso después de que diera a luz a su hijo. Luego, el muy cobarde los había abandonado a las hostilidades de París, dejándolos desprotegidos, mientras él escapaba en busca de la seguridad de su reino.

—Él es el único culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Sabía muy bien a qué clase de peligros tendría que enfrentarse una mujer sola, extranjera, una aristócrata, durante los días del Terror. Sabía que ella jamás regresaría a Inglaterra. Mi madre quería estar cerca de él, incluso a pesar de haber aceptado que nunca se casaría con ella como merecía. Debería haberse quedado para protegerla, habérsela llevado con él o haberla sacado de París. En realidad, debería haberse casado con ella. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier hombre honrado. Pero él eligió salvarse a sí mismo.

Harry era consciente de lo mucho que se había endurecido su tono de voz. Nunca pensaba en su padre a menos que se viera obligado a hacerlo, pero la ira seguía anidando en su interior, así como su antigua sed de venganza. Harry tenía una importante cuenta pendiente con su padre.

—Juré que algún día obligaría al príncipe James a pagar por sus pecados, y ahora..., ahora estoy planteándome abandonar mi necesidad de venganza con el propósito de conseguir su trono.

Todo por Ginny.

Harry pensó con seriedad que era un increíble cambio de perspectiva. También le parecía inconcebible que le estuviera revelando a ella sus más dolorosos y privados recuerdos. Pero la oscuridad, quebrada sólo por el brillo del fuego, y la silenciosa intimidad le estaban soltando la lengua; eso y la evidente empatía que le transmitía Ginny.

Cuando la joven volvió a dirigirse a él con suavidad, su voz rebosaba compasión.

—Entiendo perfectamente los motivos que tienes para odiarle, Harry. También tiene la culpa de lo que te sucedió después de que mataran a tu madre. Gabrielle me contó que, como no conseguiste encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, te secuestró un tabernero desalmado.

Harry no podía discutírselo. Comparado con el hecho de perder a su madre, su cautiverio le parecía algo menor, pero igualmente responsabilizaba a James de Villars de su tormento.

—Tienes razón. Mi vida quedó destruida ese día —le dijo en voz baja—, así que al principio no me importó lo que pudiera pasarme. Algunos días después me enfrenté a mi captor, pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí. Y traté de escaparme en dos ocasiones, pero me cogió las dos veces y me hizo pagar mi osadía.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Ginny, cuyo tono escondía una nota de pánico.

Harry no respondió. Aún podía sentir los cortes, y no había olvidado cómo se le abría la carne en la espalda y las piernas. Nunca lo golpeaba en la cara porque sabía que las marcas podrían perjudicar su precio cuando lo vendiera.

—Era bueno manejando el látigo —dijo por fin.

— ¡Dios mío! —A Ginny le tembló la voz—. Menos mal que tus tíos lograron rescatarte a tiempo.

—Sí.

Su mente viajó hasta aquellos días en que sus tíos fueron a rescatarlo de las garras del despreciable Gaspard.

Aún podía oír la feroz discusión procedente de dos pisos más abajo, aunque sin conseguir descifrar lo que se estaba diciendo. Poco después, dos hombres desconocidos abrieron la puerta del desván en el que estaba prisionero. Estaba encogido en una esquina con su lirón, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y volverse invisible.

Se encogió todavía más cuando los desconocidos se acercaron, gesto que hizo que se detuvieran abruptamente.

— ¡Cielo santo...! —Exclamó en voz baja el hombre moreno, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa—. Harry, pequeño, no tienes por qué tenernos miedo. Te prometo que no te haremos daño. Yo soy tu tío Sirius, y éste es tu tío Lionel. Tu madre era mi hermana.

Harry dedicó otra temerosa mirada a los desconocidos. El otro hombre era rubio, pero los dos eran altos e iban muy bien vestidos.

— ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros, Harry? —Le preguntó con suavidad el tipo llamado Lionel—. La última vez que nos viste fue cuando vinimos a visitar a tu madre hace dos años. Fue aquí, en París.

Harry recordaba vagamente a los dos hombres, las risas y el afecto que habían compartido con su madre.

Cuando asintió con indecisión, su tío Sirius se puso de cuclillas con cuidado y alargó una mano en su dirección.

—Harry, ya no tienes nada que temer. Te juro por Dios que no volverás a tener miedo nunca más. En Inglaterra tienes una familia que te quiere..., primos que son casi de tu misma edad. Por favor, ven con nosotros, mi niño. Nosotros te llevaremos a casa.

Harry se sacudió aquellos recuerdos para volver al presente y se preguntó cómo había llegado a hablar de esos agónicos asuntos emocionales con Ginny. ¿Por qué le había revelado sus heridas más privadas? ¿Por qué había compartido con ella historias que jamás le había confesado a nadie?

Era evidente que confiaba mucho más en ella de lo que Ginny creía. A Harry le resultaba tan doloroso recordar su pasado que incluso su familia había tenido que ir reconstruyendo los distintos episodios de lo que le había sucedido antes de llegar a Inglaterra para vivir en Beauvoir.

Pero los traumas de su infancia no tenían ninguna importancia. Lo que importaba era conseguir cambiar la opinión de Ginny sobre ese viaje a Navartania. La verdad era que la necesitaba junto a él por motivos que aún no conseguía siquiera explicarse a sí mismo.

Y, sin embargo, la elección era enteramente de Ginny.

Por lo menos, parecía haber conseguido reducir su enfado, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

—Ginny... —dijo en voz baja—, quiero que estés conmigo cuando me enfrente a mi padre, pero eres tú quien debe tomar esa decisión. Todo te lo he dicho muy en serio. Sólo depende de ti que yo acepte ese trono o no. Pero si por la mañana sigues sin querer acompañarme, volveré a llevarte a París.

Ginny siguió en silencio durante tanto tiempo que se preguntó si se habría quedado dormida.

Al final, para su sorpresa, ella volvió a hablar:

—Harry, no tienes por qué dormir en el suelo esta noche.

El corazón de él redujo el ritmo de sus latidos hasta detenerse un segundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero compartir la cama contigo.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo: 12**

En cuanto pronunció su impulsiva invitación, pensó que no había ninguna duda de que era una completa insensata. Seguía estando enfadada y angustiada por las descaradas maquinaciones de Harry, y, sin embargo, sus desgarradoras confesiones habían conseguido agitar sus propias emociones. Tenía ganas de zarandearlo y, al mismo tiempo, necesitaba tranquilizarlo con un abrazo.

Según la prima de Harry, éste no solía hacer revelaciones personales, y Ginny ya había advertido lo reservado que era. Ocultaba sus sentimientos con tal ferocidad que resultaba increíble que le hubiera dejado ver al niño herido que escondía en su interior. La angustia que había percibido en su voz le había encogido el corazón.

Era evidente que estaba dejando que sus sensibles emociones dictaran sus actos.

Por otra parte, por fin comprendió el monumental sacrificio que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. No podía ni imaginar lo terrible que debía de ser para él la idea de reconciliarse con el hombre al que consideraba responsable de la muerte de su madre. Si Harry estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias de esa concesión con el mero objetivo de conservar las pocas oportunidades que tenía de casarse con ella..., bueno, ella sencillamente no podía ignorar sus súplicas para que lo acompañara.

Se dijo a sí misma que al invitarlo a su cama sólo estaba escuchando la voz de sus instintos. Y la verdad era que él se había tomado muchas molestias para organizar su secuestro. Una pequeña parte decididamente femenina de Ginny estaba secretamente emocionada de saber que él la deseaba lo bastante como para considerar cambiar toda su vida por ella.

De inmediato, hizo una mueca mental ante su absurda racionalización de los hechos. No podía excusar el abominable comportamiento de Harry. Él le había impuesto su voluntad sin reparar en las consecuencias potencialmente desastrosas que eso podría tener sobre su reputación o su futuro.

No, no pensaba dejarlo marchar sin un justo castigo. Al contrario, ya llevaba un rato confeccionando un plan para darle la vuelta a aquel asunto, y ese plan implicaba que tenía que hacerse con la iniciativa.

Por eso, repitió su atrevida sugerencia y volvió a invitarlo a su cama.

—No voy a poder dormir sabiendo que te he obligado a echarte en el suelo —le explicó con dulzura.

El silencio resultante le dejó entrever lo mucho que lo había sorprendido.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me meta en la cama contigo? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí.

Entonces, Harry se levantó y se acercó a la cama. La miró. Parecía haberse tomado su repentina declaración con cierto recelo.

— ¿Y no estás preocupada por el decoro?

—Sí, pero ya hemos cometido tantas indiscreciones que una más no tendrá mucha importancia. No veo ningún motivo por el que tengas que estar tan incómodo. Podemos dormir juntos en la misma cama.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él vacilaba, Ginny añadió:

—Quizá tengas razón y consigamos evitar el escándalo por completo. Nadie tiene por qué saber que he salido de París, especialmente si contamos con la ayuda de mi tía. Y hablando de incomodidad, ¿me ayudas a quitarme el corsé? Me aprieta demasiado.

El recelo de Harry no desapareció, pero hizo lo que le pedía cuando Ginny se sentó y le ofreció la espalda.

Dejó que la desnudara, y luego se volvió a tumbar en la cama; pero cuando él cogió la almohada y la manta del suelo y se dispuso a meterse con ella, le detuvo.

—Llevas demasiada ropa. Tienes que quitarte la camisa y los pantalones.

Harry arqueó ligeramente las cejas, pero volvió a hacerle caso y se los quitó. Cuando Ginny se movió para hacerle sitio, él se tumbó junto a ella, de forma que quedaron mirándose de frente.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y puso su plan en acción: alargó la mano y la posó en el pecho desnudo del hombre. Pero tal como debería haber imaginado, Harry la relevó en seguida. La rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a él. El calor de su cuerpo la envolvió instantáneamente, al igual que su fragancia almizclada. Ginny sintió cómo a ella se le endurecían los pezones contra la sólida pared de su torso y se le clavaban en la tela del camisón. Y como siempre, el abrazo de Harry la hizo temblar.

Él debió de advertir el estremecimiento instintivo con el que reaccionó porque sonrió con cariño. La tierna expresión de su rostro le dejó ver claramente que comprendía lo mucho que ansiaba sus caricias.

Ginny dejó resbalar la mirada hasta encontrar la sensual boca de Harry y recordó la hipnótica sensación de esos besos sobre su piel. Se estremeció de nuevo al recordar las cosas que había sentido cuando él había paseado la boca por encima de sus pechos. Entonces, él enredó los dedos en su melena rizada y acercó el rostro al suyo.

La joven percibió el jadeo entrecortado de él contra su oreja cuando dijo:

—Déjame que te dé placer, hermosura.

Se puso rígida y se preparó para el contacto; sabía muy bien el placer que la esperaba. En ese momento, los dientes de Harry le provocaron un rayo de sensaciones que recorrió hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y cuando él se fue abriendo camino a besos por su cuello, a Ginny se le aceleró el corazón.

Posó la boca sobre uno de sus pechos y dejó que su lengua se paseara sobre el pezón hinchado. La húmeda calidez que percibió a través de la tela le provocó una sensación intensamente erótica, a la que se sumaron los rítmicos tirones que le daba mientras la chupaba.

Ginny arqueó la espalda; no pudo evitarlo. En respuesta, la exploradora mano de Harry se deslizó por su vientre para acariciarla y tranquilizarla antes de seguir su viaje hacia el sur para levantarle el camisón y deslizarse entre sus piernas.

La sensación de su mano, tan cálida e íntima, la puso febril. Y entonces, deslizó un dedo en su interior.

—Estás tan húmeda... —murmuró Harry con aire aprobador, utilizando el pulgar para acariciarla, presionar la tierna hinchazón de su sexo y diseminar la humedad que emanaba de su propio cuerpo por sus pliegues femeninos.

A Ginny se le escapó un suave gemido de placer. Estaba aturdida por el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo, su ardor, su palpitante virilidad y la deliberada seducción de sus caricias. Le resultaba imposible pensar cuando la voz de Harry acariciaba su nombre y sus dedos le rozaban la piel. Una feroz oleada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta que las sensaciones la inundaron por completo.

Ginny se esforzó por advertirse que aquello era un error. Lo sentía: se estaba rindiendo de nuevo a él, y no sólo físicamente. Aquella veloz y paralizante intimidad había vuelto a abrumarla.

Trató de reunir fuerzas para apartarse de él, pero no consiguió eludir su encantador hechizo. Lo miró y su caliente mirada la atrapó.

No quería desearlo tanto y, sin embargo, para ella, evitar esa verdad era como ignorar su necesidad de respirar.

Desesperada por recuperar el control de sus sentidos, inspiró entrecortadamente. En ese momento, se negaba a rendirse a él. Por una vez, quería tomar el control.

—No, Harry —consiguió ordenarle con la voz ronca—. En esta ocasión, me toca a mí atormentarte.

Le posó la mano sobre el pecho desnudo y la dejó resbalar hacia abajo para rozar sugestivamente el duro bulto que encontró bajo el galón de sus calzoncillos.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que él se ponía tenso y volvía a mirarla a los ojos con aire interrogante.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que la falta de alivio puede resultar dolorosa para los hombres —murmuró Ginny mientras acariciaba su virilidad muy despacio.

—Y esto ¿qué es?, ¿una venganza?

— ¿Por qué iba a querer vengarme? —le preguntó ella con inocencia, apoyando el peso del cuerpo sobre el codo.

—Para volverme loco de excitación.

—Tú ya me lo has hecho a mí dos veces.

— ¿Y crees que devolvérmela es juego limpio?

—Exacto.

Incorporándose, se tomó su tiempo para quitarle los calzoncillos y dejarlo completamente expuesto a sus ojos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando absorbió la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, que era mucho más espléndido de lo que había imaginado. Bajo el brillo del fuego, Harry no podía estar más atractivo: tenía un pecho musculoso, el estómago firme y unas piernas muy poderosas.

Entonces, posó la vista sobre la entrepierna, que no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Su masculinidad le resultaba ajena e intrigante a un mismo tiempo. Un nido de pelo escondía parcialmente sus hinchados testículos por debajo de su largo y grueso miembro. Ginny se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver su virilidad tan dura y erecta entre sus musculosos muslos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Harry con ronca curiosidad.

—No lo sé.

Pero sabía lo que ella quería. Quería tocarlo, explorarlo y excitarlo con la misma clase de caricias sensuales que empleaba él para tocarla a ella. La desnudez de Harry le estaba acelerando el pulso y el corazón, y la imagen de su poderosa excitación le había contraído el estómago.

—Supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Cuando se volvió a tumbar, la rígida longitud del sexo de Harry le rozó la entrepierna. Una ardiente chispa de calor le recorrió las entrañas, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que debía expresar una advertencia, más por ella que por él.

—No podemos pasar de las caricias, Harry.

—Yo nunca te robaría la virginidad, a menos que me lo pidieras.

—Eso no es lo que más me preocupa. No me quiero arriesgar a quedarme embarazada.

La expresión de Harry se tornó enigmática.

—Siempre he sido muy cuidadoso en mis relaciones carnales. Sé muy bien lo que significa ser un bastardo y no tengo ningunas ganas de engendrar uno.

Ginny percibió el oscuro tono de su voz, y el corazón le volvió a dar un vuelco. Decidida a hacerle olvidar sus dolorosos recuerdos, volvió a posar toda su atención en su pecho y dibujó un camino hasta su ombligo. Los músculos de Harry se contrajeron involuntariamente como respuesta.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido muscular tanto tu cuerpo?

—Montando, peleando, practicando esgrima... Cuando era joven, disfrutaba mucho peleando con mi hermano y mi primo y los demás chicos del vecindario, en particular contra el hijo del herrero.

Ginny bajó la mano y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la sedosa piel de Harry. A él se le contrajo el cuerpo instantáneamente, al igual que le había sucedido a ella al sentir sus caricias.

La tensión de Harry reforzó el coraje de Ginny. Quería devastarle los sentidos y estaba dispuesta a utilizar todo lo que él le había enseñado sobre el placer.

Dibujó un círculo indeciso alrededor de la hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Era muy consciente de la quietud de Harry y de la intensa anticipación que se adivinaba en cada uno de sus suspiros. La miraba fijamente con los ojos ardientes e intensos.

Cuando lo volvió a acariciar, él inspiró con fuerza. Era tan fuerte y masculino, tan vibrante y lleno de vida... Y, sin embargo, ella no sabía cómo seguir.

—No soy completamente inocente, pero no tengo tanta experiencia como tú. Creo que tendrás que enseñarme lo que debo hacer.

—Como tú quieras.

Posó la mano sobre la de Ginny y la ayudó a rodear la punta de su virilidad con los dedos.

—Aprieta los dedos alrededor de mi miembro.

— ¿Así?

—Sí.

—Ahora apriétame los testículos.

Ella se sintió excitada por sus órdenes.

— ¿No te haré daño?

—Sólo me harás daño si no lo haces.

Obedeció y lo masajeó con suavidad.

—Con más fuerza —la animó.

Cuando ella hizo lo que le pedía, él dejó escapar un audible rugido y se le oscurecieron un poco más los ojos, si acaso era posible.

Una nueva oleada de conciencia sexual se apoderó de Ginny. Entonces, se agachó y posó los labios sobre su erección para acariciarlo con la lengua. Él se sobresaltó. Chupó la punta de la misma forma que él había hecho con su sexo la última noche que habían pasado juntos en Inglaterra. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba esforzando mucho para estarse quieto y comenzó a deslizar la lengua por encima y alrededor de su suave punta muy lentamente.

Para entonces él ya respiraba con fuerza, y cuando ella siguió chupando, dejó escapar un rugido estrangulado y levantó las caderas de la cama para presionarlas contra la boca de Ginny.

La inundó una oleada de poder femenino y tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios cuando comprendió lo mucho que lo estaba afectando.

Sin embargo, poco rato después de seguir aceptando sus atenciones, Harry volvió a tomar el control. Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, le separó la cabeza de la entrepierna y posó la mano con fuerza alrededor de la suya para aumentar la presión y animarla a acariciarlo más de prisa y con más fuerza.

Mientras se frotaba contra la mano de Ginny, el evidente apetito que sentía se reflejaba en su rostro. Y entonces, perdió todo el control. Se le estremeció y le tembló todo el cuerpo, y dejó escapar otro áspero rugido mientras vertía su semilla en la mano de Ginny.

Aún seguía temblando cuando alargó la mano y rodeó el cuello de ella con el brazo para volver a arrimarla a él. Presionó la frente contra la de la joven mientras desaparecían los últimos temblores y se le estabilizaba la acelerada respiración.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos; sólo se oía el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Un buen rato después, Ginny se separó de Harry y se acercó al aguamanil para lavarse las manos. Luego, volvió a la cama con un paño húmedo para que él pudiera limpiarse la entrepierna.

Al verlo allí tendido completamente desnudo, Ginny sintió una punzada de vergüenza, hasta que se encontró con la ardiente intensidad de sus ojos y disfrutó de la pasión que descubrió en ellos. Tras dejar el paño en la mesilla, reunió el valor para volver a la cama, donde recolocó las colchas para que ambos pudieran cubrirse.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Deberíamos intentar dormir. Estoy cansada del largo viaje de esta noche.

Harry la miró con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera intentando comprender su reacción.

Pero si ella creía que él se iba a quedar obedientemente en su lado de la cama, estaba muy equivocada, porque la atrajo hacia sí y la pegó a su cuerpo desnudo.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry con complacencia, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ser relajados. Hasta ese momento se sentía bastante satisfecha con su plan, pero estaba decidida a darle una buena lección de humildad por la mañana. Había conseguido hacerse con la ventaja por una vez y pensaba hacer buen uso de ella.

En ese momento recordó que para entonces ya debería tener una respuesta a su ultimátum. Harry le había dicho que no iría a Navartania sin ella. A pesar de que no era justo por su parte que la cargara con el peso de tal decisión, no podía abandonarlo ahora. Necesitaba una amiga. Y aunque nunca llegara a convertirse en su esposa, era preciso que él se enfrentara a su padre y resolviera los antiguos conflictos que seguían latentes entre ellos. Harry había encerrado sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que la amargura que había en su interior era como una herida infectada suplicando que la sajaran.

Además, ella quería que Harry pudiera reclamar su legítima herencia, tanto por su bien como por el de él. Ginny admitió para sí misma que, en el fondo, aún esperaba que ocurriera algún milagro. Quizá si pudiera casarse con un miembro de la realeza su padre acabara cediendo. Y era posible que Harry llegara a amarla algún día. Aquélla podía ser la última oportunidad que le quedaba para ser feliz y tenía que aprovecharla.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo la inundaba una nueva oleada de melancolía. En aquel momento, mientras podía sentir cómo Harry le rodeaba el cuerpo, era más fácil creer que podrían encontrar una solución a su disyuntiva imposible. Entonces, le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo sin pensar.

La joven comprendió su debilidad y lo observó bajo el suave brillo de la luz del fuego. Aún no estaba dormido, pero había cerrado los ojos. Ahora que tenía sus largas pestañas oscuras pegadas, parecía extrañamente vulnerable.

Aunque ella sabía que no era así. Harry era un diablo travieso que rompía todas las reglas. Su osadía la irritaba y la fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba mucho que él siempre desafiara las leyes establecidas y actuara con decisión en lugar de aceptar los caprichos del destino. Incluso a pesar de que hubiera puesto su vida patas arriba al secuestrarla. Incluso aunque la hubiera empujado a actuar como una insensata aquella noche y la hubiera convertido en una mujer completamente licenciosa.

Pero si aceptaba acompañarlo a Navartania, él tendría que acatar algunas reglas estrictas.

La primera tenía que ver con su secretismo. Ella no quería abrir las viejas heridas de Harry ni hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho, pero si seguía ocultándole sus oscuros sentimientos, enterrándolos junto a su horripilante pasado, si no confiaba lo bastante en ella como para que ambos compartieran sus confidencias más importantes, ¿cómo iba a entregarle su corazón?

La segunda tenía que ver con su enloquecedora arrogancia. Harry iba a tener que suplicarle que lo perdonara si esperaba volver a ganarse su confianza.

Entretanto, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa. Harry era un rompecorazones de primera y la necesidad que sentía Ginny de consolarlo era tan intensa que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para rendirse a él, especialmente cuando le mostraba su lado más vulnerable. Conseguir que Harry revelara sus emociones era como picar piedra. Gabrielle tenía razón: había oscuras corrientes deslizándose bajo aquella encantadora y temeraria fachada. Y, sin embargo, esa noche él había compartido con ella una parte de sí mismo que siempre había mantenido en secreto.

Ginny estaba segura de que, en cierto modo, Harry se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar toda su vida por la joven demostraba que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la mera lujuria, incluso aunque no pudiera o no quisiera admitirlos.

Por fin, llegó a una conclusión mientras volvía a acomodar la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Quizá fuera un comportamiento completamente idiota y absurdo por su parte, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la posibilidad de poder encontrar la felicidad junto a él.

Cuando Harry se despertó, la luz del día ya se colaba por debajo de las cortinas y el cálido cuerpo de Ginny había desaparecido de la cama. Era evidente que había dormido tan profundamente que no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. A decir verdad, aún estaba aturdido por el recuerdo de la increíble sensualidad de Ginny y los deliciosos sueños que había tenido. La exquisita excitación que sentía con ella era completamente única.

Reparó, entonces, en el extraño silencio que lo rodeaba y abrió los ojos. Un momento después, levantó la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada la habitación para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía.

Ginny se había marchado.

Le atravesó una intensa punzada de incomodidad.

Apartó las mantas, corrió desnudo hasta la puerta y descubrió que el pasillo también estaba desierto. Harry se esforzó por tranquilizarse y decidió buscarla por toda la posada, pero cuando volvió al dormitorio para vestirse, no consiguió encontrar ninguna de las prendas que se había quitado la noche anterior. Su maleta también había desaparecido. Era evidente que Ginny se la había llevado.

La posibilidad de que ella pudiera haber huido le provocó una creciente sensación de pánico.

Harry se echó una sábana sobre los hombros a toda prisa y corrió escaleras abajo para interrogar al posadero. El anciano francés se sorprendió al verlo vestido con una sábana, pero se tragó sus comentarios censuradores y lo acompañó hasta un salón privado, donde Ginny desayunaba completamente vestida.

El alivio que sintió Harry aumentó cuando ella le ofreció una alegre sonrisa. En cuanto desapareció la última gota de pánico, dio permiso al hombre para que se retirara.

—De modo que así es como te vengas de mí por haberte secuestrado —le dijo a Ginny cuando estuvieron solos.

—Así es —concedió ella, entornando los ojos—. Y tienes suerte de que no se me haya ocurrido algo peor. Por mi mente han cruzado muchos pensamientos.

Harry no pudo evitar admirar la audacia de Ginny. Le había pagado con la misma moneda. Pero él también sabía jugar a ese juego. Se bajó la sábana hasta la cintura y se sentó a la mesa con el pecho descubierto.

Hasta cierto punto, su intención de perturbarla funcionó porque a Ginny se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas.

— ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu descaro? —le preguntó ella—. Estás sentado a la mesa del desayuno casi desnudo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —repuso él alegremente—. Me has robado la ropa.

—Tienes que admitir que tal circunstancia me ha dejado en mejor posición para negociar.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tu plan es digno de cualquier miembro de mi familia, querida. Podrías ser una Potter honorífica.

Ella esbozó una mueca.

—No estoy muy segura de que eso sea un cumplido.

—Estoy intentando demostrarte que también sé perder.

—Ya lo veo. Pero si quieres recuperar tu ropa, espero que te disculpes como es debido por haberme secuestrado; a decir verdad, incluso deberías arrastrarte un poco.

— ¿Quieres que me arrastre? No me lo vas a poner nada fácil, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. No mereces salir de ésta de rositas. Puedes haberme arruinado, Harry.

Había una luz marcial en los ojos de Ginny que le dejó entrever que hablaba muy en serio, pero fue el dolor que adivinó en su voz lo que le encogió el corazón.

Se puso serio automáticamente.

—Ginny, te pido disculpas. Tienes razón. No debería haberte obligado a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad. —Vaciló porque, a pesar de que su arrepentimiento era genuino, sabía que tendría que demostrárselo—. Te volveré a llevar con tu tía esta misma mañana si es lo que deseas.

Ginny cogió un cruasán y empezó a untarlo con mantequilla.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera volver con mi tía.

A Harry se le aceleró la respiración.

— ¿Significa eso que vendrás conmigo a Navartania?

—Lo estoy considerando, pero tengo condiciones.

— ¿Qué condiciones?

—Primero, me tendrás que prometer que nunca volverás a hacerme algo tan escandaloso. Si te atreves a intentarlo te... No sé lo que te haré, pero no será agradable.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

—Y se acabaron los engaños. No quiero más mentiras entre nosotros.

—De acuerdo.

A juzgar por la penetrante mirada que le lanzó, Ginny no parecía estar del todo convencida.

—Te has comportado como un auténtico salvaje y has desafiado todas las reglas del comportamiento civilizado. Podrías volver loco a un santo.

Harry esbozó una lenta sonrisa y alargó la mano para coger el pan y el jamón.

—Por suerte, tú no eres ninguna santa. Quizá lo fueras hace quince días, pero estoy consiguiendo que olvides tus inhibiciones.

Ginny dejó escapar un bufido femenino.

—Quiero que sepas que no creo que tengamos ningún futuro como pareja; de todos modos, no seré yo quien impida que te enfrentes a tu padre. Tienes que intentar dejar atrás el pasado.

Harry frunció el cejo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba desafiando a enfrentarse a sus más oscuros secretos.

—Y no puedes basar en mí esa decisión —añadió ella con seriedad—. Tendrás que decidir si quieres aceptar esa herencia y convertirte en príncipe por ti mismo.

Harry ignoró sus argumentaciones.

—Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?

Ella inspiró hondo.

—Sí.

La euforia empujó a Harry a levantarse e inclinarse sobre la mesa. La cogió por sorpresa y le dio un beso en la boca.

Cuando el beso se suavizó y se alargó, ella le respondió dejando escapar un suave gemido y le puso las manos en la cara. Tardó un buen rato en separarse de él.

—No es justo lo que me haces —murmuró ella—. Y ésa es otra de mis condiciones, por cierto. No puede haber más juegos sensuales entre nosotros y, por supuesto, tampoco relaciones carnales.

—Como tú desees, amor.

La recelosa mirada que le lanzó sugería que en absoluto confiaba en él.

—Prometo comportarme lo mejor que sé —insistió Harry.

El segundo resoplido de Ginny fue un poco más suave.

—No espero una gran reforma. Una oveja negra siempre será una oveja negra. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo.

—No, lo llevo en la sangre.

—En cualquier caso, estoy decidida a quedarme tu cuchillo por el momento —le anunció Ginny.

—La hoja está bastante afilada. No te cortes —bromeó él.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, y Harry se sintió abrumado por la oleada de calor que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaría dispuesto a darle cien cuchillos para que los usara contra él si eso significaba que, a cambio, le iba a regalar una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Se marcharon de la pensión poco después de desayunar y, al rato, Harry rebuscó bajo el asiento del carruaje, hasta que encontró el pequeño libro forrado en piel que había llevado para Ginny.

— ¿Los sonetos de Shakespeare? —dijo ella, estudiando el título y las primeras páginas.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba la poesía —se explicó Harry—. Pensé que la lectura te podría ayudar a matar el tiempo y hacer más agradable tu secuestro.

Vio cómo Ginny reprimía una carcajada.

—Estoy conmovida por tu consideración —le respondió con sequedad.

—También quería demostrarte que yo puedo ser tan romántico como Malfoy.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero sonetos de ti, Harry. Preferiría que me hablaras del país de tu padre y sobre lo que debo esperar una vez lleguemos allí.

Harry acalló su contrariedad y se centró en el tema que tanto quería evitar.

Sacó un mapa de Francia de su bolsa y le mostró a Ginny dónde estaba situado el pequeño principado de Navartania. Se hallaba enclavado en un valle atravesado por un río a los pies de las montañas del Jura, cerca de la frontera con Suiza.

—Desde París nos dirigimos al sureste en dirección a Dijon, y luego al este por Besançon. En cuanto a lo que debemos esperar cuando lleguemos... la verdad es que no estoy seguro.

— ¿Es la primera vez que lo visitas?

—Sí. Cuando empezó el declive de Carlos Eduardo Estuardo, viajé por Francia y Austria, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de ver el país natal de mi padre.

La mirada de Ginny era curiosa y compasiva.

—Tu padre intentó encontrarte cuando murió tu madre, ¿verdad?

Harry apretó instintivamente los dientes.

—Visitó Inglaterra algunos meses después, pero mis tíos creían que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme como hijo. Y poco después, me adoptó mi tío Sirius.

—Pero ¿el príncipe James quería reconocerte cómo hijo?

—Eso dijo, aunque por aquel entonces su padre seguía vivo, por lo que durante años no se habló de la posibilidad de que yo heredara el título. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, el príncipe James accedió al trono. Para entonces había enviudado y empezaba a envejecer, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente moriría sin descendencia. El año pasado se puso muy enfermo, así que el asunto de la sucesión volvió a adquirir importancia.

— ¿No me dijiste que redactó una ley según la cual tú podrías heredar legalmente el principado?

—Sí. El príncipe James me nombró su potencial heredero. Navartania fue fundada por los hugonotes y le pusieron ese nombre por Enrique de Navarra. Y el sector religioso tampoco se opondría a que yo reclamara el trono, ya que el país es protestante.

—Pero tú has rechazado todos los intentos que ha hecho por reconciliarse contigo.

— ¿No lo habrías hecho tú también?

Ginny prefirió esquivar la pregunta.

— ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de él de cuando eras niño?

Harry asintió. Recordaba muy bien al fuerte, moreno y apasionado noble al que tanto adoraba su madre. Él también había amado a su padre cuando era un niño, pero eso había sido antes de crecer y darse cuenta de la realidad.

Comprendía que su enfoque del tema era un poco irracional porque, de hecho, lo que de verdad quería era que el príncipe James pagara por la muerte de su madre. En realidad, la sed de venganza lo había perseguido durante años, pero sabía que no podía pronunciar la palabra «venganza» delante de Ginny.

Cuando advirtió que ella seguía mirándolo con aire expectante, Harry cortó sus incómodas preguntas de raíz:

—Ya hemos hablado más que suficiente sobre mi padre.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en él?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Me importa un comino tu padre. Sólo me preocupo por cómo te sientes tú.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Las mujeres siempre estáis preocupadas por los sentimientos.

Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

—Y los hombres os preocupáis muy poco.

Harry volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa para coger los víveres con el objetivo de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Me podrías devolver mi daga un momento?

Ella lo miró con intensidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero quitarle la corteza a un trozo de queso.

Ginny metió la mano en su bolso y le pasó el cuchillo.

—Gabrielle me habló de tu continuo apetito. También me dijo que aprendiste a defenderte con espadas, pistolas y cuchillos. Supongo que ése es el motivo de que siempre lleves una daga.

—Así es. Siempre la llevo conmigo. Me hago confeccionar las casacas con un bolsillo especial para poder esconderla.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Incluso en las prendas de noche?

—Incluso.

—Creo que es muy triste que te sientas empujado a llevar un cuchillo escondido en todo momento.

—No quiero tu compasión, Ginny —le dijo con sequedad.

—Bueno, la tienes de todos modos. No por Harry el hombre, sino por Harry el niño. Lo que tuviste que pasar... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo terrible que debió de ser para ti.

Aquellos oscuros recuerdos le quebraron la voz.

—Tuve suerte de que me rescataran. Hay muchos niños que no lo consiguen.

—Gabrielle me contó que adoptaste un lirón que te ayudó a superar la soledad de tu cautiverio.

—Gabrielle habla demasiado.

A pesar de su seca respuesta, Ginny siguió insistiendo:

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Era obvio que ella no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar el tema, así que Harry dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro y respondió a su entrometida pregunta bajo coacción:

—Lo llamé Men, una abreviatura de «menudo». Hacía unos ruiditos muy divertidos cuando roncaba.

— ¿Los lirones roncan de verdad?

Harry esbozó una reacia sonrisa.

—Por sorprendente que parezca sí que roncan; por lo menos, el mío lo hacía. Pasé tanto tiempo tratando de conseguir que guardara silencio como intentando evitar que muriera de hambre. Me aterrorizaba que Gautier pudiera oír a Men y lo chafara con la bota. Aquellas botas daban mucho miedo.

La compasión nubló la expresión de Ginny, pero se esforzó por hablar con neutralidad.

— ¿Tú estabas hambriento y compartías tu comida con el animal?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Men sólo necesitaba algunas miguitas para mantenerse con vida. Y como tú has dicho, él me ayudó a sobrellevar la soledad.

Harry guardó silencio mientras pensaba en el pasado. Encontró un gran consuelo en la amistad con aquel minúsculo lirón, y se sintió muy agradecido cuando su tío dejó que se quedara con Men y se lo llevara a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo, lo que fue una suerte, porque en aquel momento no podía ni hablar. Por algún motivo, se le quedaban todas las palabras atrapadas en la garganta. Afortunadamente, eso cambió en cuanto nació Gabrielle. Fue entonces cuando dejó de ser el asustado y tímido niño que sus tíos encontraron encogido de miedo en el desván de una taberna.

—Sigue sin gustarme estar solo —le confesó distraídamente.

—Es muy comprensible —le dijo Ginny, demostrándole su empatía una vez más—. Y ahora entiendo mejor por qué tienes tanto interés por rescatar a las madres solteras; no sólo porque no pudiste salvar a tu propia madre, sino porque sabes lo que es estar indefenso y solo.

El ardiente tono de Ginny lo alejó de sus ensoñaciones. La joven había averiguado sus motivos, pero Harry no quería admitirlos. También se arrepentía de haberle revelado su mayor debilidad: el miedo a la soledad.

Pero Ginny siguió con sus observaciones; no parecía que hubiera advertido su descontento.

—Creo que eso dice mucho de tu carácter, Harry. Ya desde pequeño sentías la necesidad de proteger a otros.

—No hace falta que me conviertas en ningún héroe —espetó él con cierto humor.

—Para mí ya eres un héroe.

—Ayer era un villano.

Ella se rio con suavidad.

—Es cierto. Eres las dos cosas.

—Y tú eres insufriblemente locuaz.

—Sólo porque sé que hablar de los sentimientos ayuda.

—Bueno, pues yo ya he hablado suficiente por hoy.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa.

—Quizá hayas hablado lo suficiente para toda la mañana, pero te aseguro que aún no hemos terminado. Si tengo que aguantar un viaje de tres días contigo, estoy decidida a conseguir la compensación justa por las inconveniencias.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente mientras Ginny abría el libro de sonetos y empezaba a leer. Se había vuelto a sorprender a sí mismo al desnudarle su alma cuando el mínimo recuerdo de aquellos días le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. Aunque ella solicitara sus confesiones en justo pago por acompañarlo, él podría haber evitado sus preguntas o incluso podría haberle mentido. Nunca le había hablado tanto de su cautiverio a nadie. A pesar de lo unido que estaba a su familia, Harry era muy reservado y prefería enfrentarse él solo a sus demonios.

Por eso, la incansable exploración de sus sentimientos por parte de Ginny le resultaba tan irritante, además de extremadamente dolorosa. Él había enterrado sus emociones de la infancia para encerrar aquel tormento en su interior y, como adulto, no confiaba fácilmente en los desconocidos. Y, sin embargo, había algo en Ginny que conseguía hacerle bajar la guardia y aniquilaba todas sus defensas.

No había duda de que eran su calidez y su bondad las que lograban que se abriera a ella. Era una interrogadora muy insistente y una oyente atenta, y no sólo se preocupaba por él, sino que además parecía comprenderlo incluso mejor que Gabrielle.

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ella, como si hiciera muchos años que la conociera; como si fueran amigos además de amantes; como si la intimidad que compartían fuera más allá de la carne. No le quedaba más remedio que admitir que también se sentía consolado.

Harry se reprendió mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento. Sólo un blando admitiría que necesitaba consuelo. Llevaba las dos últimas décadas luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra esa necesidad, empeñándose en dominar aquella paralizante y desesperante indefensión que a veces lo torturaba en sueños y, aun así, no podía negar que quería que Ginny estuviera con él cuando se enfrentara a su padre.

Harry sabía que debería estar siendo más cauteloso, pero cada vez le costaba más tener miedo de sentirse unido a ella. Su vida había dado un increíble giro de ciento ochenta grados: ahora quería ser capaz de enamorarse de Ginny porque el amor era el factor determinante por el que ella lo rechazaba como posible marido. Si Ginny se convencía de que él podía amarla, sería muy probable que abandonara los objetivos que le habían marcado sus padres.

¿Y si no conseguía amarla?

La idea de lastimar a Ginny de cualquier forma le provocó una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

Se sorprendió observándola mientras leía. Llevaba la brillante melena trenzada y recogida en un moño sobre la nuca; sus ingobernables rizos momentáneamente domesticados. El vestido verde jade que él le había comprado para el viaje ensalzaba su ágil figura y contrastaba con su piel de marfil, pero escondía las sedosas curvas de sus pechos y sus delicados muslos.

Las ganas de hacerle el amor seguían atravesándole el cuerpo. No podía ignorar lo increíblemente bien que se sentía entre sus brazos.

Pero tal como había dicho Ginny, la lujuria no era amor.

Aquella última mañana en París ella le había preguntado si alguna vez podría llegar a amarla, y su respuesta había sido evasiva. Su prima Gabrielle le había hecho una pregunta muy similar antes de que se marchara de Inglaterra.

« ¿Qué sientes por Ginny, Harry?»

Pero le costaba mucho intentar catalogar lo que sentía por ella. Lo único que sabía era que cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos resultaban más confusos.

Su deseo por Ginny siguió insatisfecho durante todo el viaje. Al completar las dos jornadas siguientes, durmieron en habitaciones separadas sin darse siquiera un beso de buenas noches y, por supuesto, sin relaciones carnales de ningún tipo. Aunque la imposibilidad de tocarla le había provocado un apetito voraz, cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más iban disminuyendo en importancia sus pensamientos sobre la lujuria y el amor.

Su cochero les llevó a un buen ritmo los dos primeros días. El tercero, subieron a un altiplano, y la carretera serpenteó junto a un río a través de un precioso campo verde. Cruzaron bonitos pueblos construidos alrededor de molinos y valles llenos de árboles y salpicados de casitas y granjas. También vieron algún que otro palacete en medio de frondosas pasturas para el ganado y brillantes lagos de montaña. Las montañas del Jura del sureste de Francia eran muy suaves en comparación con los Alpes, pero el ritmo del carruaje aminoraba necesariamente cuando los caballos que tiraban del vehículo debían sortear los frecuentes ascensos y descensos del camino.

A última hora de aquella tarde, alcanzaron la cima de una colina y avistaron una gran ciudadela asentada en la cresta de una montaña que se alzaba a lo lejos. El palacio, con sus respectivas torretas, reflejaba los tonos rosados y dorados del sol poniente, pero cuando llegaron a las imponentes puertas de entrada ya había caíd o la noche.

El guardián de la puerta los dejó pasar sin vacilar. Una vez dentro, siguieron por un inmaculado camino de grava y fueron dejando atrás floridos jardines adornados con estatuas de mármol y elegantes fuentes. Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo en el camino pavimentado de la entrada, Harry se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, mientras sentía que la tensión le encogía las entrañas.

Pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada escrutadora de Ginny incluso antes de explicarle su plan.

—Tengo la intención de presentarte como mi prometida para explicar tu presencia.

Sorprendentemente, ella no discutió su decisión, y se limitó a dejar que la ayudara a bajar del carruaje. Cuando empezaron a subir los enormes escalones de piedra de la entrada, se abrió la imponente puerta y los recibió un mayordomo uniformado.

Al entrar, sus pasos resonaron en el brillante suelo de mármol. El enorme vestíbulo estaba adornado con tapices y esculturas, y el techo abovedado lucía cubierto de hojas doradas. Harry miró brevemente a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con el hombre que los aguardaba al otro lado del vestíbulo completamente inmóvil.

Su pelo era tan negro como el de Harry, aunque lo llevaba mucho más corto y estaba salpicado de tonos grises. Sus rasgos y su altura también eran similares a los del joven, pero su complexión era más delgada; casi se podría afirmar que estaba demacrado. A decir verdad, en su rostro se reflejaban los estragos de la enfermedad.

A Harry se le endureció el corazón de todos modos. El príncipe James había vivido más de dos décadas que su madre, y no se merecía su compasión.

—Ha —murmuró el hombre en francés, dando un paso adelante con una esperanzada expresión en el rostro, incluso ansiosa.

—Mi nombre es Harry —respondió él con frialdad y en inglés.

La expresión del príncipe James se vino abajo ante aquel evidente desprecio a su bienvenida, pero se esforzó por hablar con un impecable inglés, aunque con mucho acento.

—Claro, por supuesto. Bienvenido a mi casa, lord Harry.

Cuando dirigió su mirada expectante a Ginny, Harry hizo las presentaciones. El príncipe alzó las cejas al mencionarle su compromiso, pero no los presionó para que le contaran los detalles. Al contrario, parecía decidido a actuar con amabilidad.

— ¿Me concederíais el honor de cenar conmigo?

Harry se esforzó por aplacar su rabia y se negó a decir una sola palabra más por miedo a dar rienda suelta a su ira. Fue Ginny quien contestó con educación a la invitación del príncipe:

—Por supuesto. Muchas gracias, alteza. Cenaremos con usted.

—Debéis estar exhaustos del largo viaje. ¿Quizá os apetezca refrescaros antes un poco?

—Eso sería estupendo.

En respuesta a la silenciosa orden del príncipe, un sirviente los acompañó al piso de arriba y los guió hasta dos alcobas contiguas decoradas con tanta suntuosidad como el resto del palacio, con papel pintado de seda, tapicerías de terciopelo y alfombras de Aubusson. Harry se sintió atrapado en cuanto cerraron la pesada puerta y retiró las cortinas bordadas que ocultaban las ventanas para descubrir el estrecho balcón de piedra que había al otro lado.

Seguía echando humo, y cruzó la puerta para salir al relente de la noche de verano. Podía oír el melodioso goteo de una fuente escondida en aquellos jardines de dulces fragancias que crecían bajo sus pies. Un poco más allá, alejado de las terrazas, descubrió el brillo de un lago entre las laderas boscosas.

El lago relucía como una capa de satén negro y en la oscuridad del cielo empezaron a aparecer distintas constelaciones de estrellas. Pero la serenidad de la noche contrastaba furiosamente con la agitación que sentía en su interior.

Poco después, Ginny abrió la puerta y salió también al balcón. Se quedó junto a Harry sin hablar; sólo le ofreció su relajante compañía.

—No creo que consiga perdonarlo —confesó él, por fin, entre dientes.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella en un tono tranquilizador—, pero has conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Podrías intentarlo. Quizá sólo necesites hablarle con sinceridad.

Él dejó escapar una amarga carcajada.

—Si le digo la verdad, no conseguiré hacerme con el título. Estoy seguro de que si el príncipe James supiera que sueño con atravesarle el pecho con un florete bien afilado se replantearía el asunto de la sucesión.

Ginny entrelazó el brazo con el de él.

—Ahora el título no importa, Harry. Tienes que decirle a tu padre cómo te sientes. Después de hacerlo, si sigues queriendo asesinarlo, yo misma te proporcionaré el florete.

El sereno tono de Ginny era perfecto, y también lo fue su gesto siguiente: se dio la vuelta, se puso de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos entrar y vestirnos para comer algo? Estoy hambrienta.

—Por primera vez, yo no tengo hambre —admitió Harry con un tono ronco.

De todos modos, hizo lo que le pidió Ginny y se retiró a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa para la cena.

Se refrescaron y se vistieron por separado, y bajaron juntos al piso de abajo, donde los acompañaron hasta un formal comedor ornamentado con la misma decoración suntuosa que el resto del palacio. El príncipe ya estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y miraba fijamente una copa llena de vino tinto.

Cuando entraron se sobresaltó y se puso en pie para darles una cuidadosa bienvenida. Luego, les indicó dónde se podían sentar: uno a cada lado de la mesa. Entonces, hizo una señal con la mano, y un ejército de sirvientes procedieron a servirles la sopa, a la que siguió un pescado con una salsa muy cremosa.

Sin embargo, durante la cena, la tensa relación entre padre e hijo fue más que evidente. Harry no saboreaba nada de lo que comía y reprimió sus sentimientos hasta que el príncipe James cometió el error de comentar el propósito de su visita.

—Tengo muchas esperanzas en que conviertas Navartania en tu hogar, Harry.

—No deberías contar mucho con ello —le respondió él con sequedad.

El príncipe se quedó callado un momento y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto.

Tras otra confusa vacilación, el príncipe asintió para indicar al servicio que se retirara antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Harry:

— ¿No has venido a aceptar tu herencia?

—Si tengo que ser sincero, debo admitir que no quiero nada de ti. Ahora mismo lo único que deseo es que me expliques la cobardía con la que abandonaste a mi madre a manos de una salvaje muchedumbre francesa que acabó con su vida.

—Pardonne-moi?

Aquella acusación parecía haber cogido por sorpresa al príncipe James.

—Creo que ya me has oído, alteza. —Cuando el príncipe lanzó una interrogativa mirada en dirección a Ginny, Harry dijo con sequedad—: La señorita Weasley puede escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir.

—Está bien. —Inspiró con fuerza—. Abandoné París porque mi padre me lo ordenó.

—Eso no es excusa. Deberías haber protegido a mi madre.

Se le nublaron los ojos.

—Oui... Sí, debería haberlo hecho. Me quedé destrozado cuando supe que había muerto.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry con frialdad.

—Pues sí. Yo amaba mucho a tu madre, Harry. Y lamenté mucho su pérdida.

La respuesta hirió la sensibilidad de Harry, tanto que dio rienda suelta a la rabia y la amargura que había sentido durante todos aquellos años.

—Tú no lamentaste nada —lo acusó casi con un rugido—. Tú huiste del Terror y la dejaste atrás, sola e indefensa, con un niño pequeño del que cuidar.

El príncipe esbozó una mueca de dolor ante tal arranque de vehemencia y consiguió tartamudear una respuesta:

—Yo..., yo... lo lamento más de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Y de qué sirven ahora tus malditos remordimientos? —Le preguntó Harry sin darle tregua—. Podrías habértela llevado contigo cuando te marchaste de París. Y ya que estamos, podrías haberte casado con ella.

El príncipe James negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—El matrimonio no era una opción. Yo no tenía la libertad necesaria para elegir a mi esposa.

—Podrías haber renunciado a tu título, pero eras demasiado cobarde y débil.

El otro adoptó una expresión desolada.

—Clara no quería casarse conmigo y arruinar mis opciones de heredar el trono.

— ¿Y ahora intentas culparla a ella?

La acritud que reinaba en Harry explotó. Hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo por encima del servicio y tiró su copa de vino al suelo. El recipiente aterrizó en medio del salón y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Entonces, se puso en pie de repente y miró a su padre con los puños apretados.

El príncipe, que se había echado hacia atrás con miedo, se quedó llorando en la silla.

Harry, aún lívido, murmuró un feo juramento. ¿Qué había sido de su sentido del honor? No parecía importarle nada saber que estaba aterrorizando a un hombre débil, acobardado y evidentemente enfermo.

Dejó escapar otro juramento, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor para no tener que cumplir su amenaza y atravesar, con una espada, al cobarde que le había dado la vida.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

La habitación de Harry estaba oscura; nadie había encendido ningún quinqué ni tampoco el fuego. Cuando cerró la puerta con fuerza se quitó la casaca, tiró de la corbata y cruzó la estancia en dirección al balcón. En el cielo brillaba una preciosa luna llena que proyectaba su luz plateada sobre la tierra, pero por mucho rato que pasó observando las boscosas laderas que se extendían más allá del palacio, la relajada escena que tenía ante los ojos no consiguió apaciguarlo.

Poco después, oyó el ruido de la puerta a su espalda seguido de los suaves pasos de Ginny. A Harry no le sorprendió la presencia de la joven; ya había imaginado que iría a consolarlo. Tampoco lo sorprendieron las oleadas de comprensión que sintió emanar de ella cuando lo abrazó por detrás y posó la mejilla sobre su espalda.

Sin embargo, sí que lo sorprendió su sugerencia.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a primera hora de la mañana, Harry. La decisión es tuya, claro. Pero creo que no tiene sentido quedarse más tiempo.

El relajado tono de Ginny escondía una gran aceptación, pero el dilema de Harry no había cambiado: abandonar Navartania significaba olvidar su lucha por el título que podría permitirle tener un futuro con Ginny, y quedarse suponía tragarse la rabia que sentía hacia su padre. Una difícil decisión. Una encrucijada que había jurado no tener que afrontar jamás.

—Puedes tomar la decisión por la mañana —añadió ella con la misma consideración.

Harry se quedó quieto y en silencio, aunque no sentía ninguna de esas cosas por dentro.

Ginny dejó de rodearle la cintura, se puso a su lado y cometió el error de alzar su precioso rostro en dirección al de Harry, quizá con la intención de darle otro beso de consolación en la mejilla. Él le respondió dándose la vuelta y agachando la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios.

Al percibir su aspereza, Ginny dejó escapar un suave jadeo antes de fundirse con él. Cuando él la besó con posesividad, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Harry sintió la presión del ligero cuerpo de la joven pegado al suyo y empezó a sentir una excitación que se unió a las oscuras emociones que nadaban en su interior. La abrazó con más fuerza. Ella se estremeció y acogió los ataques de su invasiva lengua con urgencia. Parecía que los dos estuvieran buscando aliviar la pasión que llevaba días hirviendo entre ellos.

De repente, Ginny apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y puso fin a su ardiente beso. Harry, intensamente decepcionado, supuso que lo estaba apartando; sin embargo, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al interior del dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta del balcón y se dispuso a sacarle la camisa de dentro de los calzones.

Harry inspiró hondo cuando ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho y vertió calor sobre su piel, pero se quedó inmóvil: quiso dejar que Ginny hiciera lo que quisiera. Entonces, le quitó la camisa y se acercó más a él para posar sus labios sobre el torso desnudo con ternura, un gesto que le provocó una oleada de placer que le recorrió como el fuego.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Ginny? —consiguió decir al fin con la voz ronca.

—Intento que tu rabia desaparezca a base de besos.

Él peleó contra su conciencia.

—Ya es suficiente. —Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras trataba de disciplinar sus sentidos—. Deberías volver a tu habitación. Si te quedas, no respondo de mi autocontrol.

—No tienes por qué controlarte, Harry. Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, y esta vez quiero hacerlo hasta el final.

Harry comprendió que Ginny estaba decidida a tranquilizarlo como fuera, pero utilizar su cuerpo no era la forma, por mucho que él lo deseara.

—Los dos nos arrepentiremos por la mañana.

—Yo no me arrepentiré de nada. Sé lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti.

A la tenue luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, Harry pudo ver la serenidad y la decisión de sus rasgos, como si no tuviera ninguna duda acerca de lo que le estaba proponiendo. Él vaciló, y Ginny lo miró con sus enormes ojos implorantes.

— ¿De verdad te arrepentirás de hacer el amor conmigo, Harry? ¿No me deseas?

—Eso no tengo ni que decirlo.

Cuando lo miró detenidamente, a Ginny se le desbocó el corazón al ver las crudas emociones que desfilaban por su rostro. Por un momento, los sentimientos de Harry quedaron al descubierto, adoptó una expresión profunda e intensa, y ella pudo intuir un murmullo de dolorosa necesidad en sus ojos verdes.

Fue aquella mirada lo que hizo que se decidiera. Le dolía el corazón por él, por el conflicto que tenía pendiente de resolver con su padre y que lo estaba devorando por dentro. Pero ése no era el motivo por el que quería entregarse a Harry. Necesitaba sentir que eran una sola persona. Aquella sensual intimidad que había entre ellos parecía tan natural como los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Tenías razón —murmuró ella—. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que hagamos aquí esta noche..., a menos que me dejes embarazada. Pero tú dijiste que había formas de evitar que tu semilla llegara a enraizar. ¿Cuáles son?

—Una de ellas es introducir en tu cuerpo unas esponjas especiales empapadas con brandy o vinagre.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y has traído esponjas de ésas?

—Lamentablemente, no.

—Así que tu secuestro no estaba tan bien organizado como me hiciste creer.

Su broma arrancó una sonrisa a Harry.

—Nunca tuve tanta fe en mis poderes de seducción.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer?

—Puedo salir de tu cuerpo antes de llegar al clímax.

—En ese caso, por favor, Harry, tómame.

Él respondió a sus ruegos cogiéndola entre sus brazos. Hacía sólo un momento sus feroces besos habían dejado sin aliento a Ginny, y ella se había deleitado con esa intensidad, pero entonces se volvieron exquisitamente tiernos. Ella suspiró en su boca. Adoraba el sabor de Harry, su textura y poder sentirlo.

De todas formas, Ginny era muy consciente de su desatado apetito y de su propia necesidad. Se desnudaron el uno al otro con contención, y cuando desapareció la última prenda de ropa, ella contempló su figura desnuda. Jack era puro músculo y ardor crepitante. Dejó resbalar su mirada hasta su entrepierna. Estaba duro y excitado, y su grueso miembro sobresalía de entre sus muslos.

Él también la observó a ella, y sus ojos tomaron posesión de todo cuanto vieron. Entonces, alargó los brazos y le quitó las horquillas del pelo.

—Tu pelo es tan vibrante y tan vivo —dijo, deslizando los dedos por su rizada melena y permitiendo que cayera sobre sus hombros—. Es igual que tú, amor.

A continuación, dejó de tocarle el pelo, la tumbó en la cama y retiró las colchas. La luz de la luna los rodeaba mientras él se acostaba junto a ella y se apoyaba sobre el codo. Ginny se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando los pechos. Tenía los pezones duros y erectos, como si suplicaran sus caricias. Entonces, él accedió a los silenciosos ruegos y posó una mano sobre uno de sus senos.

La excitante caricia de Harry aumentó las placenteras sensaciones que se amontonaban en el interior de Ginny: el retumbar de su sangre, la tirantez de su piel, el palpitante pulso que sentía entre las piernas.

Cuando él posó la boca sobre su pecho, las punzadas de placer aumentaron. Las hipnóticas caricias de Harry le provocaron ganas de presionarse contra él. Él le besó los pezones; primero uno, después el otro. Acarició sus hinchadas crestas con la sedosa aspereza de su lengua, y la succionó hasta que ella dejó escapar un jadeante quejido. Y cuando él sopló en uno de los pezones, que seguía brillando por su saliva, la erótica sensación que la asaltó la hizo estremecer.

Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos se perdieron por entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle los pliegues del sexo muy despacio.

—Harry, ¿a qué estás esperando? —le preguntó Ginny con impaciencia.

Cuando levantó la cabeza no vio ni pizca de relajación en su expresión. Los ojos de Harry la atraparon con su ardiente mirada.

—Silencio, amor. Estoy preparando tu cuerpo para que pueda aceptar el mío. Ya estás húmeda para mí. —Tenía la voz áspera y ronca—. Nunca dejas de fabricar miel.

Era cierto. Su femenina hendidura estaba empapada y le dolía todo el cuerpo con descaro; le dolía por él.

Harry se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y dejó que su lengua bailara una danza erótica en el interior de su boca mientras él paseaba el pulgar lentamente por encima de su sexo una y otra vez. Cuando por fin los dedos de Harry se internaron en su cuerpo, Ginny notó cómo crecía la humedad, que goteaba y se extendía procedente del centro de su feminidad para resbalar hacia el interior de sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo se estaba fundiendo.

Ginny no podía dejar de jadear. Alargó los brazos para agarrarlo y se cogió con fuerza a sus hombros. Su cuerpo estaba febril y se tensaba contra la mano masculina mientras él proseguía con su tierno asalto.

—Por favor... —le suplicó ella.

Finalmente, Harry se colocó entre sus muslos y empezó a deslizar la aterciopelada punta de su virilidad en el interior de Ginny.

Ella se puso tensa cuando notó cómo la penetraba, y Harry se detuvo. Podía sentir los suaves besos que él le daba y las caricias de su cálido y suave aliento.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No..., no mucho.

Sólo notaba una ligera quemazón en los puntos en que la carne entraba en contacto con la suya.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— ¡No! ¡No! —repitió con seguridad.

Harry siguió deslizándose en su interior con infinito cuidado, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Entonces, se quedó muy quieto.

Un buen rato después, ella contoneó la cadera, probando, midiendo. La incomodidad estaba desapareciendo y abrió los ojos para mirar a Harry.

Él tenía la mirada oscura de deseo. Le apartó un rizo de la cara con suavidad.

— ¿Mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor.

La sonrisa de Harry rebosaba ternura.

Empezó a moverse muy despacio en su interior, y Ginny volvió a sentir cómo el calor aumentaba de nuevo. Él mantuvo ese lánguido y deliberado ritmo un buen rato; la fue persuadiendo con su duro cuerpo, hasta que un deseo urgente empezó a cebarse con los sentidos de Ginny. Cuando Harry la volvió a besar, los labios de la joven se encontraron con los de él, se fundieron con su boca y se aparearon de la misma forma que lo estaban haciendo sus cuerpos. Ella se agarró a él desesperada por aliviar aquella terrible necesidad, se pegó todo lo que pudo.

No pasó mucho tiempo. De repente, el fuego que Harry había encendido en su interior explotó y la regó de ardientes brasas. Ginny sintió cómo las oleadas de calor recorrían su cuerpo indefenso y, a su paso, le provocaban unas sensaciones tan intensamente vibrantes, tumultuosas y dulces que le hacían daño.

Ginny agitó la cabeza en la almohada y hundió los dedos en los hombros de Harry mientras oía sus propios gritos de felicidad.

Cuando advirtió su estremecimiento, Harry le posó la mano en el cuello y apaciguó su acelerado pulso con la boca, dándole suaves y tiernos besos por toda la cara.

En cuanto desaparecieron los últimos temblores de Ginny, Harry se permitió ir en busca de su propio placer. La embistió lentamente con la cadera, haciendo uso de un cuidadoso y controlado poder. Justo cuando su cuerpo se empezó a estremecer, salió del interior de Ginny y vertió la semilla sobre su muslo.

Después, la cogió entre sus brazos. Ginny podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón bajo su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sus propios latidos empezaban a aminorar.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te he hecho daño? —le preguntó por fin.

—Completamente segura.

Ginny se había perdido en su fuego y en aquella maravillosa experiencia.

Pero cuando él se apartó para estudiar su rostro se dio cuenta de que Harry no parecía creerse sus palabras.

Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo revuelto.

—De verdad, Harry, acabas de provocarme la experiencia más increíble de toda mi vida. ¿Cómo me iba a arrepentir de esto?

Él soltó el aire que llevaba un rato conteniendo y le tocó la cara con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que siempre digas lo más conveniente?

No siempre sabía lo que debía decir. Sólo estaba dejando que sus instintos tomaran las riendas y se ocuparan de la ardua tarea de pelar las múltiples y complejas capas de Harry Potter. Y, de momento, le estaba saliendo bien. Él fingía que no le importaba, pero ella estaba convencida de que se estaba ganando su cautelosa confianza.

Harry se levantó y se lavó antes de volver a la cama con un paño húmedo para limpiar el interior de los muslos de Ginny. Cuando la aseó, a ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas de vergüenza. Y, sin embargo, suponía que después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, sus cuidados no tenían ninguna importancia.

Luego, dejó el paño a un lado, se volvió a tumbar con ella en la cama y la abrazó. Ginny disfrutó del silencio sintiéndose completa y contenta, aunque su mente estaba muy alejada de esa tranquilidad.

Había sido completamente sincera con Harry. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber hecho el amor con él. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que obligarlo a enfrentarse a su padre. No sabía lo que él decidiría por la mañana, pero se había dado cuenta de que no se podía quedar allí por más tiempo. El enfrentamiento con el príncipe sólo estaba consiguiendo desenterrar el dolor y la amargura que había vivido en su infancia.

Harry ya había sufrido más que suficiente en su vida.

Al recordar a Harry contándole cómo había perdido a su madre y el brutal cautiverio que había padecido después, volvió a notar una oleada de ternura. Ginny sintió una abrumadora necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo del dolor.

Pensó en cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido sobrevivir y en cómo podía haberse convertido en un hombre tan tierno y generoso. Le dio un beso en el hombro mientras se hacía una última pregunta en silencio: « ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda lo mucho que te deseo?».

Él le había dado una muestra de algo poderoso y profundo, algo más maravilloso que cualquier cosa que pudiese haber soñado. En realidad, le había proporcionado la aventura más excitante de su vida.

Todo le parecía muy irreal. Estaba lejos de su hogar, en un lujoso palacio de un remoto principado, tumbada junto a su amante y saboreando su increíble pasión. Aquella escapada de pura fantasía era una huida de la realidad en toda regla.

Pero sabía que no podría seguir negando esa realidad durante mucho más tiempo. Harry no debía verse obligado a convertirse en príncipe sólo para ganarse la aprobación de su padre.

Pero Ginny se prometió una cosa: quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos hasta que tuviera que volver y enfrentarse a sus obligaciones.

El alba se colaba ya por las ventanas cuando Harry se despertó. Era muy consciente de que la mujer que tenía acurrucada contra él era Ginny, aunque siguió un rato con los ojos cerrados mientras asimilaba otras sensaciones. Se sentía vacío de emociones y, sin embargo, extrañamente feliz al mismo tiempo. La cuerda de duros y fríos nudos que le atenazaba el pecho había empezado a aflojarse, y todo gracias a Ginny. Su calidez se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, aliviando la ira y la amargura que había encontrado a su paso.

Seguramente no debería haber dejado que ella le entregara su inocencia, pero su unión había sido algo precioso para él. Y haber visto cómo ella cobraba vida entre sus brazos había sido mucho más que increíble. Aquella chica era tan femenina y tan exquisitamente receptiva que lo dejaba sin aliento.

No podía arrepentirse de un solo segundo de aquella experiencia; en particular, cuando recordaba su objetivo principal. Si tenía que vencer las resistencias de Ginny ante la idea de afrontar el futuro junto, entonces vincularla a él a través de la pasión había sido el método más eficaz.

Se separó de la deliciosa figura femenina desnuda, apartó las colchas con cuidado y se sentó. Pero cuando descolgó las piernas por el borde de la cama sintió una mano que le acariciaba la cadera.

Se volvió para mirar a Ginny. En su rostro descubrió una expresión suave, feliz y quizá incluso un poco vergonzosa.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Su pelo rojo era un caos de rizos esparcidos por la almohada que enmarcaba su rostro. Harry estiró el brazo para apartarle algunos mechones de la cara y luego se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Su suave suspiro transmitía placer, mientras que su sonrisa proyectaba esa calidez que nunca dejaba de afectarle.

—Harry, si nos vamos a ir hoy, preferiría no pasar aquí dentro el tiempo que nos queda.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— ¿Podríamos explorar los alrededores? Quizá podríamos dar un paseo por el lago que hay un poco más abajo, e incluso desayunar allí. Ayer por la noche no acabamos de cenar, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos demasiado ocupados satisfaciendo otros apetitos. —Un brillo de diversión le iluminó los ojos—. Espero que entiendas que no me estoy quejando.

Harry sospechaba lo que se proponía: aún quería sosegar la rabiosa bestia que anidaba en su interior. Pero la ayudó a vestirse y se puso la ropa mientras ella se trenzaba el pelo y se ponía la capa. Con las manos entrelazadas recorrieron los pasillos y las escalinatas del palacio, pasando junto a varios sirvientes que parecían sorprendidos de verlos merodeando por las antesalas. Aún se mostraron más asombrados los empleados de las cocinas cuando aparecieron por allí y pidieron que les prepararan algo de desayuno para llevar, que metieron en la bolsa de Harry.

Después de conseguir las pertinentes indicaciones, abandonaron el palacio, cruzaron el huerto y encontraron con facilidad el camino que descendía hacia el bosque. La brillante luz del sol de la mañana cubría las montañas de tonos dorados, aunque en las sombras del bosque el aire era bastante frío.

Un paseo de media hora colina abajo los llevó hasta un alegre lago azul. Como el sol ya se había asomado por encima de las copas de los árboles, el agua se veía cristalina y brillante. Luego, recorrieron la orilla empedrada hasta que encontraron una roca plana, apartada de las sombras, donde poder sentarse a desayunar.

Hablaron muy poco. El apacible paisaje era bueno para el alma de Harry, así como la presencia de Ginny. El joven empezó a sentir cómo sanaba y cómo empezaba a desaparecer su sed de venganza.

Ginny no lo presionó para que tomara una decisión en ese momento, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando recogieron la comida que les había sobrado y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al palacio.

Tardaron algo más de tiempo en subir la colina. Cuando llegaron a los jardines Ginny jadeaba, y él tenía el pulso un poco acelerado. Pero cuando vio al hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y reconoció en él a la elegante figura de su padre se le detuvo un instante el corazón. Harry se puso tenso automáticamente. También se dio cuenta de que Ginny se acercaba a él con actitud protectora y lo cogía de la mano.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero de grava hasta que se encontraron frente a su padre. De cerca, el príncipe James ya no parecía tan elegante: iba apoyado sobre un bastón con empuñadura de plata y tenía la tez pálida.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Acerca de qué? —le respondió Harry sin darle cuartel.

—Me gustaría... Espero poder explicarte por qué abandoné a tu madre.

Cuando advirtió el triste silencio de Harry, Ginny tomó la palabra.

—Dejaré que habléis a solas.

—No, quédate, por favor.

La cogió con más fuerza de la mano, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre indicando su consentimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba aquel enfrentamiento y, por fin, estaba preparado.

Hizo un rápido gesto con el brazo en dirección al camino de grava, invitando al príncipe a precederle.

—Detrás de ti, alteza.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

En lugar de regresar al palacio, el príncipe James se sentó en un banco de piedra rodeado de rosas y espinos blancos en flor. Con mucha educación le ofreció a Ginny un espacio para que se sentara junto a él, pero ella se quedó de pie al lado de Harry para demostrarle su fidelidad.

—Me llamaste débil —empezó a decir el príncipe en voz baja—, y no te equivocabas. Cuando la Revolución empezó a ponerse sangrienta, no me atreví a enfrentarme a la ira de mi real padre negándome a volver a casa como me pedía. Hice lo que me ordenó, y me he arrepentido de ello cada día de mi vida. No te engañé, Harry. Yo sufrí mucho por tu madre.

Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada y todos los músculos rígidos.

—También tenías parte de razón sobre mis elecciones —prosiguió su padre—. Podría haber renunciado y abandonado mis opciones al trono, pero yo amaba a mi país. Había jurado cumplir con mi deber y mis obligaciones. Cuando formas parte de la realeza, no eres dueño de tu persona. Mi vida no me pertenecía.

Cuando Harry apretó los puños, Ginny le posó una suave mano sobre el brazo y se obligó a seguir escuchando las excusas de su padre.

—Te juro, Harry, que yo amaba a Lily con todo el ardor con el que puede amar un ser humano. Nos conocimos en París, donde yo estaba estudiando, y nos enamoramos a primera vista. —Los ojos del príncipe se tornaron distantes, como si estuviera recordando—. Aquéllos fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Sin embargo, no me podía casar con ella porque ya me había comprometido a casarme por intereses políticos. A Lily no le importaba la ilícita naturaleza de nuestro romance, y tampoco el creciente peligro que acechaba a la aristocracia residente en Francia. Antes de abandonar París, le supliqué que regresara a Inglaterra, donde podría vivir a salvo, pero se negó. Me dijo que su vida estaba junto a mí y que quería que su hijo conociera a su padre.

—Fracasaste miserablemente en tu deber de protegerla —rugió Harry entre dientes.

—Lo sé. —El príncipe agachó la cabeza—. Las precauciones que tomé para su seguridad fueron completamente inadecuadas. París está a muchos kilómetros de Navartania, por lo que tardé vari os meses en saber que Lily había fallecido y que tú habías desaparecido. Aquel día os perdí a los dos: a mi único amor verdadero y a mi único hijo.

Harry advirtió con frustración que a su padre le resbalaban lágrimas de los ojos. Era muy difícil conservar su enfado ante tal demostración de arrepentimiento. El príncipe James parecía un hombre destrozado, y no el villano que Harry siempre había imaginado.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que el príncipe encontró la fortaleza necesaria para recomponerse.

—En cuanto averigüé la terrible noticia —explicó con un suspiro ronco—, viajé hasta París para buscarte en contra de los deseos de mi padre. Una vez allí, supe por amigos de tu madre que tus tíos ya te habían rescatado, así que te seguí hasta Inglaterra. Yo quería reconocerte como mi hijo legítimo, Harry, pero lord Beaufort insistió en afirmar que no tenía ningún derecho. No estaba dispuesto a mandarte a vivir a un país extranjero cuando tenías un hogar y una familia allí, y primos jóvenes de tu misma edad para consolarte y con los que trabar amistad.

Por fin, el príncipe James levantó la vista para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Me dejé convencer pensando en lo que era mejor para ti. Cuando heredé el trono muchos años después, lo volví a intentar; seguro que te acuerdas. Para entonces tenías diecisiete años, ya eras casi un hombre adulto, y tu corazón se había vuelto en mi contra. No te culpo —se apresuró a añadir cuando vio cómo se oscurecía la expresión de Harry—. Sólo esperaba..., soñaba con que quizá algún día podría volver a empezar de nuevo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Yo moriré pronto, Harry. Quedé muy malherido en un accidente de caza el otoño pasado y no me he recuperado del todo.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Harry con ironía—, ya llegamos al motivo por el que quieres reconciliarte conmigo.

Entonces, Ginny habló por primera vez:

— ¿Qué clase de herida sufrió, alteza?

—Uno de mis hombres erró el tiro y su flecha me perforó el costado.

El príncipe James se posó una mano vacilante sobre las costillas e hizo una mueca.

—La herida se infectó durante un tiempo hasta que por fin sanó, pero me dejó una cicatriz que resulta bastante dolorosa.

Dejó caer la mano antes de proseguir.

—Mi esposa vivió quince años, pero no me dio ningún hijo. Como es natural yo estoy preocupado por mi sucesión y desearía poder dejarle un buen gobernante a mi país. La corona acabará en manos del hijo de un primo lejano que me desagrada mucho. Pero el motivo principal por el que deseo que te conviertas en mi heredero es más personal. A fin de cuentas, Navartania te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento.

—No finjas estar preocupado por mi bien.

Los verdes ojos de su padre estaban desolados.

—No finjo. Tú llevas mi sangre. Eres mi hijo. El día que naciste fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Me sentí el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. Aunque no me sucedas en el trono, yo sólo te dese o lo mejor. —El príncipe James vaciló—. Aún no tienes por qué decidir si aceptas o no, pero te agradecería que te quedaras en Navartania para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor. Por favor, ¿no te quedarías un poco más de tiempo conmigo? Piénsalo —le pidió el príncipe cuando Harry se negó a contestar.

Después, utilizó el bastón para levantarse y se dirigió a Ginny.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Weasley. Tenía usted razón. Necesitaba hablar con mi hijo.

Hizo una breve reverencia y la dejó en los soleados jardines a solas con Harry.

Un momento después, Harry éste miró con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿A qué se refería cuando ha dicho que tenías razón?

Ginny le contestó sin vacilar y sin ningún remordimiento.

—Ayer por la noche, cuando te marchaste, le dije lo que pensaba. Quise saber si sólo quería asegurar la sucesión al trono o deseaba algo más. Él afirmó que se preocupaba por ti y me dijo que no pensaba sólo en la sucesión. Por eso, le aconsejé que fuera sincero contigo y que si estaba arrepentido de algo tenía que decírtelo.

—Y esperas que lo perdone, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —dijo Ginny con tranquilidad—. Eso es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo, Harry.

—Pero tú tienes una opinión.

—Claro que la tengo, pero mi opinión es irrelevante en cuanto al conflicto que tienes con tu padre se refiere, al igual que ocurre en el caso de mis padres. Sólo deberías reconciliarte con el príncipe James por ti mismo, pero me atrevería a decir que si no lo haces nunca superarás esa rabia que tienes dentro.

Harry sabía que su consejo era perfectamente razonable, pero la lógica no bastaba para que superase la resistencia natural a reconciliarse con ese padre al que tanto detestaba.

—Los remordimientos del príncipe James parecen sinceros, y también lo parece el amor que sentía por tu madre —señaló Ginny—. No sé si es posible que os reconciliéis, pero es muy comprensible que tenga deseos de conocerte mejor. Sería muy amable por tu parte que le concedieras ese deseo.

—Y ahí está de nuevo tu tierno corazón —murmuró Harry con sequedad.

—Es cierto. Pero quizá no le quede mucho tiempo. Tal vez deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. En un futuro, podrías arrepentirte de haberla dejado escapar. La familia es importante, Harry. Y el amor de un padre puede ser algo muy bonito. La sangre debería ser más importante que las riñas del pasado.

Harry resopló.

—Es imposible que yo llegue a quererlo algún día.

— ¿Qué crees que hubiera querido tu madre? —le preguntó Ginny de repente.

Aquella pregunta lo cogió desprevenido. Nunca había pensado en la perspectiva de su madre. Aunque no lo sorprendía la suave insistencia de Ginny. Además, ella no le estaba pidiendo que excusara a su padre por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, sino para mirar hacia el futuro.

—No tienes por qué aceptar el título y las obligaciones que conlleva —le dijo en el mismo relajado y compasivo tono de voz.

Entonces, empezó a desaparecer la tirantez que sentía en el pecho. La rabia de su interior estaba comenzando a apagarse, tal como quería Ginny.

Harry, que sabía que acabaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera, se dio cuenta de que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa irónica.

—Está bien. Me quedaré unos días más.

La consecuente sonrisa de Ginny proyectó su habitual calidez resplandeciente.

—Me alegro. Debería pedirle al príncipe James que le enviara un mensaje a mi tía informándola de que estoy bien y de que me voy a quedar aquí contigo unos días más.

—No; yo me ocuparé —le contestó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acompañándola hacia el palacio.

Una hora después, Harry fue en busca del príncipe James para informarle de su decisión.

—La señorita Weasley me ha convencido para que me quede unos días más en Navartania.

Su padre adoptó una expresión de profundo alivio y gratitud.

—Entonces, estoy en deuda con ella.

—No tendrías que albergar muchas esperanzas —le advirtió Harry—. Debes entender que no tengo ningún deseo de dirigir tu país, en particular si eso significa abandonar mi hogar. Mi vida está en Inglaterra.

—Lo entiendo, pero disculpa mi curiosidad: ¿por qué has venido si no tenías ninguna intención de reclamar tu herencia?

—Sólo lo he hecho para evitar que la señorita Weasley se vea obligada a casarse con un duque inglés. Sus padres se mueren por un título y quieren obligarla a casarse con él para mejorar su situación.

Las cejas arqueadas del príncipe demostraron una pizca de confusión.

—Pero tú estás comprometido con ella, ¿no?

—Aún no. Sus padres no ven mi candidatura con buenos ojos, y ella está decidida a honrar sus deseos. Además de mis orígenes, nuestras familias llevan años enfrentadas. Cabe la posibilidad de que ellos reconsideraran su oposición si yo perteneciera a la realeza; si no, la única opción que me quedaría sería convencer a Ginny para que renegara de sus padres.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Eres tan apasionado como tu madre.

Harry pensó que era mejor no seguir hablando sobre su madre ni acerca de las dificultades a las que se enfrentaba en su cortejo de Ginny.

—Entiendo muy bien que quieras casarte con la señorita Weasley. Es muy hermosa.

—Sí que lo es.

«Por dentro y por fuera.»

—Me da la sensación de que se preocupa mucho por ti. Es fácil verlo en sus ojos, y en su voz siempre que habla de ti. —La expresión del príncipe se volvió a tornar sombría—. Mi matrimonio no fue feliz. Espero que el tuyo te dé muchas alegrías.

Cuando Harry no contestó, su padre carraspeó.

— ¿Me haríais el honor, tú y la señorita Weasley, de dejar que os enseñe el palacio y los alrededores, y luego de almorzar conmigo? Si te apetece, me gustaría mostrarte mi país..., el nuestro.

Harry vaciló antes de asentir.

—Sí que me apetece.

—Entonces ¿nos reunimos en el vestíbulo principal en un cuarto de hora?

—De acuerdo.

Harry empezó a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo y miró a su padre otra vez.

—Esa herida... ¿dices que te sigue doliendo?

—Mucho, sí.

—Tengo un amigo al que le dispararon sirviendo en la caballería británica —comentó Harry—. Estuvo mortalmente herido durante un tiempo porque se le quedó alojado en el pecho un pequeño fragmento de la bala. En cuanto se lo extrajeron y eliminaron la infección, consiguió recuperarse del todo. Es posible que tu caso sea parecido.

El príncipe frunció el cejo, pensativo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Mis médicos dicen que ya no se puede hacer nada más.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me plantearía pedir la opinión de un médico inglés. En Londres hay un cirujano en particular, un conocido de mi primo, lord Traherne, que es famoso por sus brillantes, aunque poco ortodoxas, teorías. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Harry volvió a darse la vuelta, pero entonces fue el príncipe James quien habló de nuevo.

—Harry..., ¿tienes algún recuerdo de cuando eras muy pequeño?

— ¿Qué clase de recuerdo?

—De mí. De nosotros. Siempre me pedías que te dejara montar. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te llevaba en mi caballo? ¿O quizá de cuando te transportaba sobre los hombros? Siempre te retorcías de risa y alegría. Ésos eran los mejores momentos para tu madre, cuando nos veía jugar.

Una escena muy lejana y muy parecida a la que acababa de describir el príncipe brilló en la mente de Harry. Una mañana soleada con su padre y su madre. La felicidad. Las risas. El amor.

—Recuerdo que por aquel entonces mi madre era feliz —dijo Harry en voz baja, a modo de deliberada concesión a la necesidad de perdón que asfixiaba a su padre.

El anciano parecía agradecido.

—Sí que lo era. En esa época éramos una familia, incluso a pesar de que nuestra unión no estuviera sellada por el matrimonio. Yo os amaba mucho a los dos, Harry. Ya sé que nunca te podré compensar la pérdida de tu madre y tu infancia, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Harry asintió brevemente y se marchó. Le había dicho la verdad a Ginny. Nunca sería capaz de amar a su padre como hubiera amado a un padre de verdad, pero quizá sí que pudiera aliviar los últimos días del príncipe James. Eso era lo que habría deseado su madre.

No era el perdón ni tampoco una reconciliación, pero suponía un inicio.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 16:**

Durante los dos días siguientes, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por reducir la animosidad que sentía hacia su padre, de forma que, a pesar de que su relación era poco convincente y cuidadosa, podía percibir la silenciosa aprobación de Ginny.

Primero, recorrieron el palacio y la propiedad, incluidos los extensos jardines y el parque de ciervos, y luego siguieron por los alrededores, que resultaron ser encantadores y coloridos. Navartania se componía de varios pueblos, uno de los cuales era lo suficientemente grande como para ganarse el título de ciudad, mientras que el entorno rural prosperaba entre granjas y viñedos, y en las montañas se escondían las minas que les proporcionaban metales preciosos y gemas.

A petición de Ginny, el príncipe James fue hablándoles brevemente de los ministros y la clase de gobierno que tenían, pero básicamente se centró en la historia del país. Durante el reinado de Napoleón, la familia real se había marchado a Austria con las riquezas y las obras de arte que se habían podido llevar: joyas, plata, pinturas y tapices. Tuvieron que esconder el resto de las cosas —las esculturas, los muebles y las alfombras— entre los campesinos, y la población acogió todos los bienes con entusiasmo. Mientras la aristocracia francesa acumulaba riquezas sin pensar en sus pobres campesinos, en Navartania la estructura de clases era mucho más equitativa. Y aunque sus ciudadanos compartían la cultura del sur de Francia, eran muy independientes y nunca se habían rendido al rey francés; al contrario, decidieron rendir pleitesía a la casa de los Villars.

Debido a su deteriorada salud, el príncipe tenía que descansar con frecuencia, en especial después de las salidas. Cuando no estaba durmiendo en sus aposentos, Ginny siempre encontraba la manera de estar con él. Estaba preocupada por su bienestar y lo convencía para que saliera a la terraza a tomar el aire y el sol. Y mientras él descansaba en un sofá, ella le leía o le hacía compañía hablándole con suavidad.

—Mi madre no está muy bien, alteza —le explicó Ginny—. Aunque los últimos meses ha ido ganando fortaleza, sigue teniendo episodios de desánimo y debilidad física. Y el buen tiempo la ayuda mucho.

Harry sospechaba que el principal objetivo de Ginny era fomentar la conversación entre padre e hijo, cosa que la joven se apresuró a admitir cuando volvieron a hablar sobre el príncipe en privado.

—Tu padre está ansioso por saber más cosas sobre ti, Harry, incluso aunque tú ni te molestes en averiguar nada acerca de él.

También sondeó con sutileza la vida del príncipe James con lady Lily, un tema que le provocó a Harry sentimientos encontrados, una mezcla de dolor y alegres recuerdos de felicidad.

Pero Harry y Ginny solían pasar muchos ratos a solas, y solos estaban la tarde del tercer día cuando él recibió una inesperada sorpresa. Al oír el sonido de cascos de caballos y ruedas de carruaje en el exterior del palacio, Ginny corrió a mirar por una ventana del salón.

—Creía que el príncipe no recibía muchas visitas. Me pregunto quién será.

Harry se unió a ella en la ventana justo a tiempo de ver una procesión de carruajes llegando a la entrada.

— ¡Cielo santo!, Harry, ¿no es esa tu prima Gabrielle? —preguntó muy sorprendida Ginny cuando una dama muy bien vestida salió del primer vehículo.

De inmediato, la siguió Hannah, la hermana de Harry.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? —murmuró él cuando su primo Quinn, el conde de Traherne, bajó detrás de ellas.

Del segundo carruaje salió su hermano mayor, Vincent, el marqués de Beaufort, con su nueva esposa, Maura, y también los acompañaba su tía política, lady Annelise Potter Pero lo más inesperado fue ver entre ellos a su tío, lord Cornelius Potter.

— ¡Madre mía! —exclamó Harry, aún confundido después de identificar a todos los visitantes para Ginny.

Los dos últimos carruajes iban cargados de sirvientes y equipaje. Cuando sus familiares empezaron a entrar en el palacio, Harry acompañó a Ginny hasta el vestíbulo para recibirlos.

Gabrielle corrió a abrazar a Ginny con calidez antes de hacer las presentaciones entre risas y charlas.

Entretanto, Harry interrogó a su hermana sobre el propósito de la visita.

— ¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí, Hannah?

—Hemos venido a apoyarte, claro. Tras nuestra habitual reunión familiar supimos que pensabas viajar hasta Navartania después de visitar a la señora Prewett en París, así que te seguimos poco después de que abandonaras Londres. Pretendemos hacer frente común contra tu padre, al mismo tiempo que satisfacemos nuestra rabiosa curiosidad. Llevamos años haciéndonos muchas preguntas sobre el príncipe James.

—Sí —intervino Gabrielle—. Queríamos estar aquí por si nos necesitabas. También queríamos tranquilizar a la señora Prewett. Cuando la vimos en París, nos pidió que te hiciéramos saber lo descontenta que está contigo.

—No lo creo —contestó al ver la acusadora mirada de Ginny tras la sutil referencia a su secuestro.

—Convencimos a Quinn para que nos hiciera de acompañante por el continente —añadió Hannah—. Y entonces, Maura y Vincent decidieron sumarse a la expedición.

—Si tengo que ser sincero, mi mujer me retorció el brazo —dijo Vincent, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pronto te darás cuenta, señorita Weasley, de que en nuestra familia mandan las mujeres, y siempre se salen con la suya.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamó Hannah—. Ésa sí que es buena. Gabrielle y yo hemos pasado toda la vida defendiéndonos de estos dominantes varones. Por lo menos, Maura nos ha ayudado a equilibrar las fuerzas.

Maura se rió, y luego intervino para explicarse.

—Nosotros ya teníamos planeado un viaje de boda por Italia y la costa mediterránea, señorita Weasley; por eso decidimos hacer un pequeño alto en Navartania.

—Y entonces, para conseguir una mayor demostración de fuerza —apuntó Gabrielle—, la tía Annelise y el tío Cornelius decidieron acompañarnos.

Lord Cornelius murmuró algo acerca de la coacción femenina mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarse los cristales. Y luego, se quejó con más vehemencia sobre la incomodidad y el cansancio.

La tía Annelise se mostró completamente de acuerdo, dejando escapar una alegre carcajada.

—Sí, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Estoy agotada. ¿Podríamos tomar un poco de té, por favor, Harry? —Sin esperar respuesta, entrelazó el brazo con el de Ginny—. Por favor, ¿nos acompañarías al salón, querida? Necesitamos ponernos cómodos. Estoy ansiosa por conocer al real padre de Harry, pero tengo muchas más ganas de conocerte a ti.

Mientras se llevaban a Ginny, la joven le lanzó a Harry una mirada a caballo entre la diversión y el socorro. Él se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: «Tengo menos control sobre mi familia del que crees».

Se reunieron en el salón y, después de que les fuera servida una buena tetera, empezaron a conocerse mejor. A Harry le conmovió mucho que su familia hubiera decidido hacer piña con él. De niño solía sentirse como un intruso entre ellos, y se aislaba voluntariamente; nunca se permitió pertenecer del todo al núcleo familiar. A él le parecía muy arriesgado establecer relaciones afectuosas, porque tenía miedo de perderlas, como le había ocurrido con su adorada madre. Además, su condición de bastardo adoptado siempre le había hecho considerarse como un miembro menor de la familia Potter.

Pero ya no. En realidad, había dejado de sentirse de esa forma después del último verano que habían pasado juntos en Beauvoir, cuando él tenía diecisiete años. Harry se había quedado tan destrozado como sus primos por la inesperada muerte de sus padres, y los angustiosos días que vivieron después de aquello unió todavía más a los Potter. Se querían mucho y eran ferozmente leales entre sí, tal como estaban demostrando en ese momento.

Una hora después, el monarca entró en el salón en silencio. Un murmullo se extendió entre los presentes, y fue Harry el encargado de hacer las presentaciones.

Al príncipe James pareció sorprenderle el aspecto de Hannah y Gabrielle.

—Me recordáis mucho a la madre de Harry, a lady Lily —susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre la mano de Gabrielle.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con aquella comparación. Gabrielle tenía su mismo pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes, y Hannah había heredado su figura y su elegante porte. Ambas tenían el mismo atractivo descarado que tuvo su madre.

El príncipe coordinó el esfuerzo para acomodar a todos los invitados en su casa. Los Potter, por otra parte, mantuvieron una estricta y educada actitud, y la desaprobación que inicialmente los había animado se fue apaciguando en cuanto descubrieron la evidente enfermedad del príncipe James. De todos modos, seguían demostrando un indiscutible talante protector hacia Harry, y por una vez, él estaba encantado con su entrometida, intrusiva y, en ocasiones, molesta familia.

Por su parte, a Ginny le agradaba ver cómo Harry interactuaba con los suyos. Para su enorme desesperación y lamento, ella había perdido a su único hermano cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que sólo le quedaban débiles recuerdos del amor fraternal que había compartido con Percy. Por eso, la numerosa, enérgica y sincera familia de Harry se le antojaba un poco radical, incluso abrumadora, aunque al mismo tiempo le parecía muy cautivadora. Le encantaba ver cómo se reían y se gastaban bromas entre ellos, y el profundo vínculo afectivo que compartían. Y no pudo evitar el deseo de formar parte de su cálida y cariñosa camaradería.

También era muy evidente que Harry inspiraba una ferviente lealtad y devoción en los demás primos. Cuando las damas subieron al piso de arriba para cambiarse de ropa para la cena, Ginny se encontró a solas con Gabrielle y Hannah, que la siguieron hasta su dormitorio, ansiosas por interrogarla sobre su romance con Harry.

—Estamos tan contentas de que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad... —dijo Gabrielle.

Ginny vaciló antes de contestar. No quería desvelar el episodio del secuestro si ellas no lo conocían.

— ¿Qué os ha contado mi tía Muriel?

—Ya sabemos que no viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad —contestó Hannah—, pero no puedes culpar a Harry por haber actuado de esa forma. El secuestro es una romántica expresión de pasión.

Ginny contuvo una mueca.

—Tampoco se puede llevar la pasión a determinados extremos —replicó, optando por la opción diplomática—. En un primer momento, mi secuestro no me resultó tan agradable como los que salen en las novelas románticas.

— ¿No? ¿De verdad?

Lady Gabrielle se rió de la sorpresa de su prima.

—Hannah, tienes que admitir que tú también te enfadarías si un hombre te secuestrara contra tu voluntad.

—Es muy probable. Soy conocida por tener un carácter tan apasionado como mi melena rojiza —dijo con tono agradable, apartándose un mechón de la cara—. Pero supongo que mi reacción dependería del hombre y de los motivos que tuviera para secuestrarme. Y aunque no creas que el gesto de Harry es altamente romántico, vuestra historia de amantes legendarios lo compensa con creces. Ya sé que Romeo y Julieta es una tragedia, pero tienes que admitir que la historia de los amantes desventurados es muy romántica.

—A menos que todo acabe saliendo mal de verdad —apuntó Ginny.

Entonces, Gabrielle volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Yo creo que tú y Harry estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—No estoy tan segura.

Ginny miró a su alrededor. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta opulencia, pero en aquella brillante esfera Harry se encontraba como en casa, al igual que el resto de los caballeros y damas de la familia Potter. Para ellos ese palacio era un entorno perfectamente natural.

Ginny pensó que aquella grandeza era un reflejo de los diferentes lugares que ocupaban en la vida. Harry era el hijo rico de una familia de la realeza de un país extranjero, y ella, aunque no carecía de medios, una plebeya inglesa. Y si él se convertía en el príncipe de Navartania, la distancia entre ellos aumentaría todavía más.

—Tengo que admitir que me siento abrumada por tanta demostración de riqueza —comentó—. Es muy posible que yo no tenga madera de princesa y, menos aún, lo necesario para dirigir un país.

—Pues claro que sí —afirmó Gabrielle—. Además, Harry tampoco es príncipe de nacimiento. Su nacimiento ni siquiera fue legítimo.

—Pero ha sido criado en una casa noble. Y si reclama lo que le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento, las diferencias entre nuestras situaciones y fortunas serán aún mayores.

Lady Hannah hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Si de verdad os amáis, la clase, la riqueza y el país no tienen ninguna importancia.

—Pero él no me ama —les confesó Ginny antes de que pudiera contenerse.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La joven vaciló. No quería divulgar más secretos de Harry.

—Me lo ha dicho él mismo, y en más de una ocasión.

Gabrielle arqueó las cejas.

—No me puedo creer que Harry haya sido tan cruel de decírtelo, incluso aunque fuera cierto. Además, si no te ama, ¿por qué se iba a tomar todas estas molestias por ti?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Sólo está siendo caballeroso. Me quiere salvar de mi matrimonio con el duque.

Hannah parecía pensativa.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, señorita Weasley? ¿Puedes afirmar sinceramente que no te preocupas por Harry?

Ginny apartó la mirada.

—Ése no es el tema. Yo jamás le dejaría hacer un sacrificio semejante. Harry aborrece la mera idea de reconciliarse con su padre.

—Ya lo sé. —Hannah suspiró, pero entonces retomó su actitud optimista—. Aun así, sigo pensando que al final triunfará el amor verdadero. Tú y Harry podríais vivir la clase de romance con el que sueña cualquier mujer.

Ginny sintió cómo se sonrojaba, pero se contuvo para no contestar. De poco serviría confesar que sus sentimientos por Harry ya habían traspasado, y de largo, la barrera de los sueños.

Mientras Ginny soportaba el interrogatorio de las chicas, Quinn cuestionaba a Harry en el salón, donde se había quedado para poder hablar a solas con él.

—Aún estoy asombrado de que te hayas aventurado a venir hasta aquí teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odias a los Villars —le espetó Quinn.

—Admito que hasta yo estoy sorprendido —respondió Harry.

— ¿Y qué te ha pasado? Aquel verano en que el príncipe James accedió al trono, cuando escribió para ofrecerte la posibilidad de convertirte en su heredero, amenazaste con visitar su país sólo para darte la satisfacción de destrozarle la cara a puñetazos. En realidad, recuerdo muy bien que incluso juraste atravesarlo con tu espada.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Y el hecho de que se esté muriendo ha despertado mis simpatías.

«Al igual que el dulce corazón de Ginny», pensó Harry.

—Así pues, ¿tienes la intención de aceptar su oferta?

—Depende de Ginny.

Quinn dejó escapar un suave silbido y se pasó la mano por el oscuro pelo negro.

—Por favor, no me digas que de verdad crees que ella es tu destino.

El conde de Traherne era el más cínico de todos los primos Potter y no se creía ni una sola palabra de la alocada teoría de Hannah sobre los amantes legendarios.

—No estoy preparado para llegar tan lejos.

—Pero ¿hasta dónde has llegado ya? ¿Tú crees que estás enamorado de ella? —preguntó Quinn cuando Harry se quedó en silencio.

Aquélla era la pregunta clave. No había ninguna duda de que el odio que sentía por su padre estaba disminuyendo. Y seguramente por Ginny, podría esforzarse por olvidar el pasado, al menos lo bastante como para aceptar su herencia real. Pero ¿estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón por primera vez?

A fin de cuentas, él era un Potter, y los Potter tenían la suerte —o la desgracia, según el punto de vista de cada cual— de albergar el deseo de encontrar una pareja para toda la vida. A excepción del conde, todos los miembros de su familia solían creer que el amor verdadero era el mayor tesoro de la existencia.

Sin embargo, hasta ese año, cuando por fin Vincent había encontrado a Maura, el amor había evitado a todos los miembros de su generación. Pero la idea de que él podría ser el siguiente en caer ya no le inquietaba tanto como antes.

A decir verdad, había evolucionado mucho durante aquellos últimos días, y en gran parte se debía a la terapéutica presencia de Ginny. Su encanto no sólo procedía de su belleza, sino también de esa especial cualidad maternal de la que disponía en abundancia. Harry percibía el calor que emanaba del corazón de la joven y siempre que estaba con ella se sentía más ligero. Harry tenía la sensación de que podía conquistar el mundo cada vez que ella le sonreía.

Y la verdad era que cuando estaba con Ginny nunca se sentía solo.

Si eso no era amor, ¿qué lo era?


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 17:**

Fuera o no fuese amor, para Harry la elección estaba muy clara: si Ginny accedía a casarse con él, se convertiría en el heredero al trono de Navartania. Pero tenían que decidirse pronto. Y con esa idea en mente, la invitó a dar un paseo a caballo la tarde siguiente para sacar el tema.

—La compañía de mi familia puede ser muy agradable, pero necesitamos un respiro de sus encantos —le confesó.

A juzgar por lo dispuesta que se mostró a escapar del palacio con él, Ginny parecía estar de acuerdo. De hecho, no lo interrogó hasta que guiaron los caballos por las puertas traseras de la propiedad y salieron a un camino salvaje que se internaba en el bosque.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

—Ya lo verás.

El tiempo les había regalado un perfecto día de verano: el sol brillaba con suavidad y, sobre sus cabezas, lucía un cielo azul salpicado de algodonosas nubes blancas. Cuando las monturas empezaron a descender a través del bosque, Harry inició una conversación sacando voluntariamente el tema de su padre.

—Fuiste muy hábil animándome a hablar con el príncipe James. Después de escuchar su versión de la historia, ha desaparecido gran parte de mi amargura —reconoció Harry—. Y es posible que no lo odie tanto como antes.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ginny parecía sorprendida por su confesión. No cabía duda de que no esperaba que él compartiera sus sentimientos con ella. Pero si había aprendido algo sobre Ginny durante aquellos días, era que la sinceridad emocional se erigía como la única estrategia que funcionaba con la joven.

—Me alegro mucho, Harry —le dijo con suavidad—. No quería causarte más dolor, pero esperaba que pudieras reconciliarte con tu padre, al margen de que decidieras o no reclamar la herencia que te corresponde como derecho de nacimiento. ¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

Harry inspiró hondo. De repente, se sentía preparado para hacer algo que había rechazado durante toda su vida.

—Sí. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar su oferta si tú aceptas convertirte en mi princesa.

Ginny le lanzó una larga y escrutadora mirada y se perdió en un preocupado silencio. Sin duda, ella también era consciente de que les quedaba poco tiempo para tomar una decisión. Él sólo podía confiar en que los preparativos que tanto se había esforzado por organizar hubieran influido positivamente en su respuesta. Con retraso se dio cuenta de que, hasta la fecha, su cortejo no había tenido nada que ver con un romance de verdad, ni tampoco le había hecho una verdadera proposición de matrimonio. Esa tarde pretendía rectificar ambos errores.

Tras un cuarto de hora de camino llegaron a su alejado destino. Allí el bosque estaba menos poblado y dio paso a una pradera soleada que se encontraba junto a un desfiladero. En la rocosa pare d que tenían sobre las cabezas, un alegre riachuelo se descolgaba por las rocas hasta verterse en una poza de aguas cristalinas. La chispeante niebla que rodeaba la cascada proyectaba varios arcoíris.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Musitó Ginny por encima del murmullo del agua—. ¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio?

—Les he pedido a los sirvientes del palacio que me dijeran dónde estaban los lugares más pintorescos.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la manta que había extendida sobre la hierba, donde los sirvientes habían dejado un festín para su deleite privado.

—Está claro que te has tomado muchas molestias para planear esta salida.

—Tú lo mereces.

Harry bajó del caballo y ayudó a Ginny a desmontar. Luego, ató los animales a un árbol, y la llevó hasta la manta. El joven tomó asiento después de ella y le dio un regalo que sacó de la alforja.

—Una corona de flores para el pelo, milady.

Ginny aceptó la corona de margaritas y consueldas esbozando una sonrisa irónica y le preguntó por el motivo del gesto.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, Harry?

—Pretendo crear el ambiente adecuado para hacerte una proposición romántica.

—La verdad es que es muy romántico —reconoció ella mientras él servía vino en dos copas y le daba una—. ¿Han sido tus primas las que te han convencido para hacer esto?

—No, esto ha sido idea mía, aunque ayer Gabrielle me reprendió por no haberte seducido como es debido. Bueno, sería más exacto afirmar que me acosó.

Aquel comentario le arrancó otra sonrisa a Ginny.

—Ya me imagino.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos mientras observaban la cascada y las ondas resultantes que se desplazaban por la brillante superficie de la poza. El sol los acariciaba con sus rayos dorados y cálidos, y les infundía una tranquilidad que había estado ausente en la mayoría de sus encuentros previos.

Por fin, Harry decidió arriesgarse.

— ¿Me concederías el honor de darme tu mano en matrimonio, Ginny?

Indecisa, ella apartó la vista y la posó en la copa de vino. Por lo menos, no le rechazó directamente.

Harry le cogió la copa que ella sujetaba, dejó ambos recipientes a un lado y le tomó la mano para llevarse la palma a los labios. Estaba decidido a conseguir que aceptara casarse con él antes de que acabara la tarde.

—Sabes que seré mucho mejor marido que Malfoy —empezó a decir.

—Ése no es en absoluto el problema. Tú y yo ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Harry. No quiero destruir a mis padres casándome contigo, especialmente cuando tu corazón no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pero seremos una buena pareja, incluso aunque no haya amor entre nosotros.

—No puedo dejar que sacrifiques tu libertad por mí.

—No será ningún sacrificio. Yo acabaré casándome en algún momento, y nunca encontraré a nadie que me guste tanto como tú. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Ginny.

Ella escudriñó su rostro mientras se debatía, indecisa.

— ¿Y qué dice tu familia?

Harry sonrió al recordar el entusiasmo de las chicas.

—Están ansiosos por acogerte en la familia Potter.

— ¿Incluso tu primo, lord Evans?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quinn no está tan convencido como los demás de que estemos destinados a ser amantes.

Pero incluso Quinn había apaciguado sus objeciones brindándole una sorprendente admisión durante la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior: «La verdad es, Harry, que nunca te podrás deshacer de los Potter. Nosotros siempre seremos tu familia. No importa que te conviertas en un pomposo príncipe y vivas en la otra punta de Europa. Aunque también debo decir que ninguno de nosotros quiere que te vayas».

Harry sintió una curiosa tirantez en el pecho al saber que contaba con el infinito apoyo de su familia.

—Encajarás muy bien entre nosotros —le dijo a Ginny.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Por instinto. Y también por observación. Yo mismo presencié la acogida que recibió la nueva esposa de Vincent.

Maura había encajado en el clan Potter como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a él. Harry casi tenía la sensación de haber ganado una nueva hermana. No tenía ninguna duda de que Ginny complementaría sus filas igual de bien.

—Si mi madre estuviera aquí, sé que habría aprobado mi elección.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Ginny.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tienes su misma fortaleza.

Su madre había sido una rebelde, una mujer decidida a perseguir sus propios sueños, aunque ciertamente disponía de una fortuna que le había permitido vivir como ella había elegido. Quizá Ginny no era tan independiente o adinerada como lo había sido lady Lily, pero también era una rebelde a su manera. Sólo tenía que convencerla.

—Tienes la misma sonrisa que mi madre, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Ah, sí?

Hacía muy poco tiempo que Harry se había dado cuenta de esa interesante verdad. Recordaba la calidez de aquella encantadora sonrisa desde que era muy pequeño. Quizá ése fuera el motivo por el que había sentido una increíble complicidad con Ginny ya desde el principio.

También había importantes diferencias entre ellas, claro. Su madre había vivido una vida plagada de escándalos, y él no quería que el escándalo y la vergüenza formaran parte del devenir de Ginny. Su madre había dado su vida en nombre del amor, y Harry no podía soportar la idea de que la joven pudiera tener ese mismo destino. Lo que sí le resultaba tentador era pensar que quizá él también podría experimentar la misma clase de amor apasionado que conoció su madre.

—Ven aquí, hermosura —le dijo, abriendo las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Ella obedeció sin hablar. Harry la estrechó contra su pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre su cabeza para inspirar su fragancia. Se quedaron sentados de aquella forma, observando la poza con su mágica cascada. Y al abrazarla de esa manera y sentirla acurrucada entre el protector círculo de sus brazos, Harry experimentó un placer muy intenso.

Entre sus brazos: ése era el lugar al que pertenecía Ginny; su convicción era más intensa que nunca. Tenía que conseguir que ella también viera el incontestable vínculo que había entre ellos.

Al rato, alargó el brazo para quitarle las horquillas del intrincado moño que ella llevaba sobre la nuca y le acarició el pelo, que le cayó por los hombros. Dejó la corona de flores mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus luminosos mechones.

Entonces, se acercó un poco más a ella, y le susurró al oído:

—Quiero ser tu amante para siempre, Ginny. Quiero tenerte en mi cama cada noche. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión suave pero desconcertada. Harry sabía que ella le deseaba, pero no estaba tan seguro de que el ardor de Ginny fuera tan intenso como el suyo. La urgencia que anidaba en su interior había crecido mucho durante los últimos días, al igual que el molesto temor a perderla.

Cuando subió la mano para posarla sobre uno de sus pechos, el suspiro que dejó escapar Ginny le provocó una oleada de calor que se afincó en su entrepierna. Entonces, ella se volvió entre sus brazos y le buscó los labios con urgencia.

Harry sintió una punzada de deseo tan poderosa que se estremeció. El apetito le pellizcó. Quería desnudarla allí mismo y explorarla con la boca. Quería pasar innumerables horas llevándola al éxtasis. Quería ver sus preciosos ojos de color violeta inundados por la pasión, el frenesí de su cuerpo mientras la tomaba...

Alargó el brazo y le desabrochó el corpiño para exponer sus pechos, y luego la tumbó en la manta. Sus sentidos se dieron un festín en ella: la gloriosa nube de pelo rojo, las preciosas curvas de sus senos, la pálida y suave piel que brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Ginny siempre había desprendido una elegancia sensual, un resplandor natural que le había atraído desde el principio, pero en aquel momento el brillo que proyectaba era más fuerte que nunca.

Harry sentía una necesidad de tocarla tan intensa que le dolía y, levantándole la falda, dejó al descubierto la brillante longitud de sus muslos, las evocadoras curvas de sus caderas, el suave nido de rizos entre sus piernas y el atractivo monte que escondía su sexo húmedo.

Cuando la tocó, descubrió que ella ya estaba excitada e hinchada. Acarició su madura suavidad y luego deslizó los dedos en el interior de su húmedo satén. Ginny se arqueó para pegarse más a él: estaba hambrienta de más. Harry, decidido a complacerla, inclinó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo y beber de su dulzor mientras la acariciaba, la provocaba y la atraía.

En respuesta a sus suaves gemidos, Harry empezó a internar los dedos más profundamente en ella con el objetivo de aumentar su placer, y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos rítmicamente, hasta que ella se estremeció, acalorada, y dejó escapar un último grito. Harry la abrazó mientras Ginny se desmoronaba para él.

Luego, la tranquilizó con sus labios, inhaló la fragancia de su piel y se deleitó en su pasión.

Un buen rato después, cuando ella dejó de temblar, Ginny lo observó con asombro mientras él se desabrochaba los calzones.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —se maravilló él—. A veces tienen un tono zafiro y otras veces violeta, pero siempre son maravillosos.

Cuando vio la alegre y casi vergonzosa sonrisa que esbozó Ginny, a Harry le dolió el corazón. Entonces, se tumbó sobre ella y deslizó el miembro por entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se llenaba las manos con sus pechos.

Sus pezones le rozaron las palmas mientras la embestía lentamente. La sintió contonearse seductoramente a su alrededor; después, se quedó quieto y la miró. Aquello que había entre ellos..., aquella básica y primitiva necesidad humana... era algo exquisito. Algo precioso. Cuando estaba dentro de Ginny tenía una abrumadora sensación de pertenencia y de plenitud.

Al perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, ensoñados y un poco drogados, se dio cuenta de que ella también lo sentía. Harry aumentó el ritmo. Con cada nueva embestida la reclamaba, la marcaba y notaba cómo aumentaba su urgencia. No conseguía saciarse de ella. El deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Harry se sorprendió de la intensa mezcla de calor, necesidad y placer que le sobrevino cuando ella empezó a convulsionarse de nuevo, esa vez a su alrededor.

Cuando Ginny se estremeció y se contrajo de éxtasis, Harry sintió una punzada de triunfo. En ese momento, era suya, tanto si ella se daba cuenta como si no.

Se prometió que conseguiría hacerse con su rendición. Era una batalla que debía ganar. Porque no podía soportar la idea de dejarla marchar.

Envuelta en jadeos, Ginny volvió a la conciencia y reparó en que el miembro de Harry seguía alojado en su interior. Tenía los ojos pesados y verdes, negros de deseo. La miró fijamente y le repitió la proposición.

—Cásate conmigo, Ginny —la presionó con un suspiro ronco.

Era un momento de alta intensidad emocional, el más poderoso que Ginny era capaz de recordar en toda su vida. Ella quería ceder con todo su corazón. Sintió cómo se deslizaban por su interior una serie de cálidos riachuelos de deseo cuando Harry empezó a estremecerse empujado por el clímax, pero entonces salió de su cuerpo de repente.

Cuando se separó de ella, Ginny se sorprendió de la decepción que ocupó el vacío que había dejado Harry, lo que era una tontería si tenía en cuenta lo que podía suceder si él vertía su semilla en su interior. Una situación muy irónica, por otra parte, considerando que los dos estaban comprometidos en ayudar a madres solteras.

Y, sin embargo, Ginny se sorprendió de su repentino descubrimiento: tenía muchas ganas de darle hijos a Harry.

Pero él no se separó de ella del todo. Dejó que su semilla se vertiera sobre la hierba, volvió a su lado y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo.

La miró con ojos tiernos y cálidos. Cuando vio aquella extraña luz en su interior, Ginny se quedó helada; tenía el corazón atrapado en su embrujo. Sabía que los motivos por los que Harry quería casarse con ella eran más racionales que pasionales, pero no tenía ninguna duda de lo que ella estaba sintiendo: deseo, amor por él.

Entonces, la recorrió otra brillante punzada. Harry la había tentado y había acabado haciendo el amor con él, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se había esforzado por resistirse a él. No podía evitarlo. Él había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser con su suave seducción, su sensualidad y su ternura, y su pasión temeraria. Y ella le había respondido con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

En realidad, su estrategia de disfrutar de sus últimos días juntos había fracasado miserablemente. Ginny se había dejado llevar por las fantasías prohibidas para poder afrontar un futuro sin Harry, pero las líneas que separaban la fantasía de la realidad se habían desdibujado.

Continuaban borrosas. ¿Cómo podía seguir negándose a casarse con él cuando lo amaba? «Porque él no te ama a ti», se respondió.

Ginny se alejó de aquel doloroso pensamiento y prefirió confiar en sus instintos. Cuando Harry la tocaba de aquella forma, cuando la miraba con tanta calidez, Ginny se sentía amada, tanto si estaba fantaseando como si no.

Además, una insistente voz le gritó desde el interior de su cabeza que había argumentos perfectamente racionales a su favor. Incluso sin amor, Harry estaba demostrando un gran compromiso con ella al elegir formalizar su historia mediante el matrimonio. También se estaba exponiendo al inmenso dolor que le provocaría reconciliarse con su padre. Lo mucho que Harry se estaba esforzando por poner su bienestar por delante del suyo propio la conmovía. ¿No le debía la misma consideración?

Los ojos de Harry eran hipnóticos. Ginny lo miraba fascinada mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y él seguía presionándola para que se casara con él.

—Los Potter pensamos que estamos llamados a hacernos con el control de nuestro propio destino, Ginny. ¿No crees que ya ha llegado la hora de que tú hagas lo mismo?

Su respuesta debía ser un sí. No importaba lo mucho que se hubiera esforzado en creer que podría vivir sin Harry, Ginny sabía que eso era imposible.

Y, no obstante, seguía dudando de que de verdad tuvieran tantas posibilidades de ser una pareja feliz. Estaban muy lejos de poder construir una vida juntos. Ginny pensó que, por lo menos, habría pasión. Y si tenía la mínima oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Harry, debía aprovecharla. De hecho, se moría por aprovecharla. El anhelo que sentía en su interior era tan intenso que se estremeció.

—Sí —susurró Ginny.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos y enterró los dedos en su pelo para besarla.

—Pero aún tengo que convencer a mis padres para que accedan.

El brillo disminuyó un poco.

— ¿Ah, sí? Nos podríamos casar en secreto y dárselo todo hecho.

—Sería incapaz de hacerles tanto daño.

Ella vio comprensión y ternura en sus ojos, como si entendiera su situación.

—Ya lo sé. Encontraremos una forma de acabar con el enfrentamiento, amor. Tengo esperanzas de que podamos conseguir su aprobación si les ofrezco lo mejor a cambio: un príncipe como marido para su hija. En cuanto hable con mi padre, volveremos a Inglaterra y les daremos la noticia a tus padres. Nos enfrentaremos a ellos los dos juntos.

—Sí.

La joven pensó que debería conseguir que la escucharan, porque estaba decidida a luchar por el amor de Harry.

—Entonces, está decidido —afirmó él con solemnidad—. Vamos a sellar nuestro compromiso...

Harry le agarró la cara con las manos para apoderarse de su boca y besarla con ardiente pasión. Ginny sintió ganas de fundirse con él de nuevo. Harry la abrumaba con esa sensación de promesa y esperanza. La sincera esperanza de que él tenía razón.

Dos horas después, Harry se reunió con el príncipe James y le comunicó su decisión.

—La señorita Weasley ha aceptado mi proposición con la condición de que sus padres aprueben nuestra unión, por lo que estoy dispuesto a asumir el trono.

El alivio y la felicidad que se reflejaron en el rostro de su padre eran más que evidentes.

—Mon Dieu... Esperaba que aceptaras.

Harry reparó en las lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos. Cuando su padre alargó los brazos para abrazarlo, se quedó rígido, y entonces le asaltó otro recuerdo de la infancia. Imágenes y emociones: las risas, la felicidad, la devoción.

Apartó sus sentimientos encontrados, se zafó y dio un paso atrás, luchando por rebajar la emotividad del momento.

—Quizá te acabes arrepintiendo de entregarle tu reino a un novato. Cuando regrese de Inglaterra, haré un esfuerzo por aprender mis obligaciones como tu sucesor, pero podría llevar bastante tiempo.

—Non —dijo el príncipe James con fervor—. Estoy convencido de que no me arrepentiré. Además, para mí es más importante proseguir con mi linaje que encontrar un dirigente apropiado para mi país. Quizá te cueste entenderlo a tu edad, Harry, pero cuando te enfrentas a la muerte, tus prioridades cambian. La verdad es que ansío que alguien de mi sangre continúe mi legado. Tus hijos salvarán la casa de los Villars. Si puedo tener eso, moriré siendo un hombre feliz.

La mención de sus potenciales hijos afectó a Harry de un modo extraño. Quería tener hijos con Ginny, y ese deseo era mucho mayor de lo que jamás pensó que fuera posible; un deseo completamente irracional, por otro lado, dado lo mucho que se había esforzado por no dejarla embarazada.

En cambio, no le gustaba comprobar la actitud derrotista de su padre, otra novedad teniendo en cuenta que había pasado toda su juventud deseando que muriera.

—Quizá no tengas por qué morir tan pronto, alteza. Ayer hablé con mi primo Traherne y le describí tus heridas. Quiere examinarte él mismo y conseguir un historial médico de manos de tus doctores para poder hablar con los mejores especialistas de Inglaterra.

Debido a su mente despierta y a su sed de aventura, Quinn había hecho pinitos con varias ciencias en el pasado, incluida la medicina, aunque últimamente se sentía más atraído por atrevidos inventos, como el motor de combustión externa, que, según profetizaba, cambiaría el futuro del mundo.

—Como ya te dije —añadió Harry—, lord Traherne tiene un colega heterodoxo pero bastante brillante que te podría ayudar.

El príncipe James esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y se limpió una lágrima con el reverso de la mano.

—Para mí ya es suficiente con que estés dispuesto a ser mi hijo —dijo con mucha sinceridad.

«Mi hijo.»

Lo más extraño fue que Harry no expresó ningún gesto de dolor al oír aquellas palabras.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 18:**

A la mañana siguiente, una procesión de carruajes abandonó el palacio en dirección a París. Aunque el viaje de vuelta fue mucho más placentero para Harry que el de ida, seguía sintiéndose muy impaciente.

Antes de alcanzar Dijon el primer día, Vincent y Maura se separaron de la familia para proseguir con su luna de miel, pero los demás Potter compartieron risas y camaradería con Ginny durante el trayecto por Francia, y no dejaron de cambiarse de carruaje con frecuencia para entretenerla y preguntarle cosas.

En nombre del decoro, él no podía tocarla siempre que quería, ni tampoco pudo compartir la cama con ella cuando se detuvieron a hacer noche en dos posadas por el camino. Sin embargo, la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro era evidente en las silenciosas miradas que compartían y los gestos sutiles que intercambiaban. Y al mismo tiempo, él sabía que ambos estaban luchando con el miedo subyacente de que fracasara su misión y no consiguieran convencer a sus padres. Además, a pesar de la determinación de Harry por controlar su propio destino, primero tendría que apaciguar a la malhumorada tía de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Portois, descubrieron que la señora Prewett ya había recuperado la salud y energía suficientes como para reprenderlo por su escandaloso comportamiento, pero la declaración de intenciones de Harry detuvo su diatriba en seguida.

—Quiero casarme con Ginny, señora, y me gustaría contar con su bendición y su ayuda para superar las objeciones que los Weasley puedan poner a nuestra unión.

Sus aspiraciones maritales apaciguaron bastante a la anciana, y la señora Prewett inspiró hondo antes de hablar:

— ¿Y qué otra opción me queda, aparte de mantener en secreto este vergonzoso episodio? Ya sabe, milord, que yo nunca le revelaría al mundo que la ha secuestrado. Quiero que sepa que ha confirmado lo que pensaba de usted: pertenece a la peor clase de sinvergüenza que existe.

Entonces, Ginny intervino para defenderlo.

—En realidad, Harry no es ningún granuja, tía. Supe que es un buen hombre desde que lo vi por primera vez en el Hogar Arundel para madres solteras, del que es miembro y un gran mecenas.

La anciana aguzó la mirada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó sin que pudiera ocultar la sorpresa—. Yo sólo conozco al director; nunca trato con los demás miembros.

Ginny sonrió a Harry.

—A Harry no le gusta divulgar su altruismo, y ése es uno de los motivos por los que lo quiero como marido.

—Por lo menos, veo que, por fin, has recuperado el sentido —rugió la señora Prewett—. Está bien; haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a desafiar a tu obstinado padre, Ginny. —Clavó la mirada en Harry una vez más—. Pero si vuelve a intentar hacer algo tan escandaloso, milord, le juro que pediré su cabeza.

Harry creyó que lo más oportuno era tranquilizar la ira de la anciana con una respuesta suave, y besó su arrugada mano para completar su gesto de arrepentimiento. La mujer se sonrojó y, a continuación, le ordenó, exasperada, que se retirara, mientras susurraba algo sobre canallas encantadores.

El joven suponía que su enfrentamiento con Arthur Weasley sería mucho más complicado. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, la tensión fue creciendo a medida que se acercaban a Londres. Ginny no podía esconder el miedo que sentía de que su padre no transigiera. Y entre todos acordaron que ella y su tía se instalarían en la mansión Prewett antes de que apareciera Harry.

Él las dejó sanas y salvas en la puerta de la casa, donde intercambiaron cariñosas despedidas con los demás. Luego, el resto de los miembros del clan Potter se marcharon a sus elegantes casas en Mayfair, y Harry siguió hasta Montagu Place, donde pasó la tarde poniendo sus negocios y asuntos personales al día. Cuando llegó un mensajero con una nota de Ginny en la que le pedía que fuera a visitarla después de cenar, Harry se vistió con esmero y se encaminó hacia la residencia Prewett sintiéndose como un caballero de brillante armadura dirigiéndose a una batalla por su dama.

Lo recibió el mayordomo y lo acompañó hasta el salón en el que estaba reunida toda la familia. El señor Weasley hojeaba un periódico mientras Ginny leía en voz alta para su madre y su tía.

La señora Prewett se apresuró a recibir a Harry, y Ginny le dedicó una silenciosa sonrisa, pero Weasley se sobresaltó al verlo.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí este hombre, Muriel?

—Ha venido a mostrarme sus respetos —replicó la señora Prewett con tranquilidad—. ¿No te lo había dicho, Arthur? Lord Harry estuvo con nosotras los quince días que pasamos en París; yo lo invité.

Cuando escucharon el atrevido anuncio, la señora Weasley adoptó una expresión afligida, mientras que el señor Weasley frunció el cejo.

— ¿Lo invitaste tú? ¿Cómo has podido poner el compromiso de Ginny en peligro de esa forma tan cruel? Malfoy se va a molestar mucho.

Harry pensó que había llegado el momento de sincerarse, y se acercó al sillón orejero en el que estaba sentado el señor Weasley.

—Mis circunstancias han cambiado desde la última vez que hablé con usted, señor. He venido a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Weasley se quedó helado y miró a Harry con incredulidad.

— ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

—En absoluto. Ahora voy a heredar un principado. Mi padre es el príncipe James de Villars de Navartania, un pequeño pero muy próspero país que hace frontera con Francia, y yo soy el heredero al trono.

Weasley adoptó un aire incrédulo y receloso al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me estáis gastando alguna clase de broma? —le preguntó a la señora Prewett.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en esconder su satisfacción.

—Claro que no. Ahora lord Harry es el príncipe Harry de Navartania.

Weasley se quedó boquiabierto, y Harry aprovechó la circunstancia para seguir presionándolo.

—Tengo muchas ganas de casarme con su hija, señor Weasley, y me gustaría contar con su permiso para formalizar el compromiso.

De repente, Weasley superó su parálisis.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca se me ocurriría siquiera tomar en consideración esa ridícula propuesta. No pienso tener ninguna relación con el villano que asesinó a mi abuelo.

Harry se esforzó por contener sus afiladas respuestas mientras Weasley seguía murmurando.

— ¿Qué valor tiene usted? La sangre de ese asesino corre por sus venas, y no pienso dejar que contamine mi linaje.

—La información que tiene sobre la historia de su familia es muy deficiente —repuso Harry con sequedad—. No hay ningún motivo racional para proseguir con este enfrentamiento, cosa que ya habría comprendido si se hubiera molestado en leer el diario de mi tío abuelo.

Weasley apretó los dientes.

—Mi oposición a esta unión no se basa únicamente en el enfrentamiento. Mi hija no rechazará a un duque por un príncipe extranjero que nació en el lugar equivocado. Es execrable. No pienso dejar que mancille el buen nombre de los Weasley.

—Señor... —empezó a decir Harry esforzándose por ser paciente.

—No diga ni una sola palabra más. Le insto a que se aleje de mi hija. No quiero que Ginny se mezcle con gentuza como usted.

— ¡Papá! —intervino Ginny con tono suplicante.

Harry comprendía que un padre quisiera proteger a su hija, pero tenía la sensación de que los motivos de Weasley no eran tan puros como pretendía.

—Ya me imagino que el interés que demuestra por asegurarse a Malfoy para su hija —dijo Harry con tono acusador— tiene más que ver con mejorar su propia fortuna que la de ella. Si no fuera así, pondría los intereses de Ginny por encima de su avaricia.

Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! Yo me preocupo mucho por sus necesidades.

—Lamento discrepar. Yo puedo hacer mucho más feliz a su hija que Malfoy.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Entonces, no la conoce en absoluto. Y es evidente que no se preocupa nada por sus deseos.

— ¿Y usted sí?

—Claro que sí. Yo la quiero y tengo la intención de dedicar mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Harry oyó la suave exclamación que se le escapó a Ginny, y cuando la miró a los ojos, vio su sorpresa. Pero él contuvo su asombro. No sabía que iba a pronunciar aquellas trascendentales palabras hasta que hubieron salido de sus labios, pero su declaración le parecía la más correcta del mundo.

Weasley seguía fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que la madre de Ginny se había llevado una mano a la boca con gesto preocupado.

Harry prosiguió.

—Ginny no quiere casarse con Malfoy.

Weasley se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿No quieres casarte con Malfoy?

—No, papá. No quiero.

Los rasgos del hombre, que estaban enardecidos y rabiosamente rojos, evidenciaron la lucha interna que libraba para asimilar esa revelación.

—Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Ginny —dijo Weasley—. Es peor que eso: estoy avergonzado. Eso de que hayas actuado a mis espaldas de este modo tan vergonzoso...

—No es culpa suya, señor —lo interrumpió Harry—. Yo soy el responsable.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó Weasley, levantando la voz mientras se ponía de pie.

La ira y la desesperación de su tono dejaban entrever lo consciente que era de que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

—Ya tengo suficiente, milord —espetó, señalando hacia la puerta—. ¡Debo insistir en que se vaya de esta casa ahora mismo!

Entonces, habló la señora Prewett.

—Recuerda que ésta es mi casa, Arthur.

Weasley apretó los dientes, y Harry se dio cuenta de que las emociones entre ellos se habían descontrolado. Él se había dejado llevar por sus frustraciones cuando debería haberle dado tiempo para asimilar su proposición. Por eso, levantó la mano y suavizó el tono de voz.

—Tiene razón, señor. Será mejor que me marche por ahora.

Sin embargo, su oferta de retirada llegó demasiado tarde para Weasley, que pasó junto a él y abandonó el salón.

Harry maldijo en silencio, un juramento que repitió cuando vio cómo la señora Weasley se llevaba los dedos a las sienes, visiblemente angustiada por los gritos.

En ese momento, el joven decidió posponer la discusión antes de que pudiera decir algo peor y le hizo una reverencia a la madre de Ginny.

—Le ruego que me disculpe por haber arruinado la noche, señora Weasley.

Ginny se puso en pie.

—Sí, será mejor que te vayas, Harry —murmuró con la misma angustia que su madre—. Ya hablaré yo con mi padre e intentaré que entre en razón.

Harry les hizo otra reverencia a las damas, y luego le lanzó a Ginny una última mirada, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Ginny le vio partir con el corazón encogido. La conversación había acabado peor de lo que se temía, aunque la declaración de amor de Harry la había sorprendido y la había excitado tanto que su última mirada había acabado por abrasarla.

No sabía si él lo había dicho en serio o si sólo había afirmado que la amaba para corroborar sus motivos. De todas formas, en ese momento, sabiendo que su padre estaba tan furioso y su madre tan angustiada, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Últimamente, Molly había empezado a encontrarse mejor, pero seguro que ese altercado amenazaba de nuevo la tranquilidad que tanto se había esforzado por conseguir. En ese preciso instante, su madre se miraba el regazo y tiraba con ansiedad de la tela de la falda.

Ginny vaciló. Dudaba entre el deseo de consolar a su madre y la necesidad de suplicar a su padre.

Evidentemente, la tía Muriel se dio cuenta de su dilema, porque hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Ve a hablar con tu padre, Ginny —le ordenó mientras se sentaba junto a Molly y la cogía de la mano—. Yo me quedaré con tu madre.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a la señora Prewett al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba.

—Mamá, por favor, perdóname por abandonarte así, pero tengo que hablar con papá.

Su madre asintió, y Ginny notó cierto consuelo.

Cuando la joven fue a buscar a su padre descubrió que se había refugiado en el estudio. Al principio, se negó a mirarla siquiera, hasta que levantó la cabeza de golpe.

— ¡Te prohibí que te acercaras a ese sinvergüenza de los Potter, y ahora me entero de que no sólo te has estado relacionando con la familia de nuestro mortal enemigo, sino que además te quieres casar con uno de sus miembros!

Ginny trató de apaciguar su frustración.

—Papá, si hubieras leído el diario, ya te habrías dado cuenta de que los Potter no tuvieron la culpa de la muerte de tu abuelo.

— ¡Al cuerno con ese maldito diario! Me opongo a este matrimonio por muchos otros motivos, y tú lo sabes. Un extranjero, por muy noble que sea, no se puede comparar con un duque inglés. Serás una gran duquesa, Ginny.

—Y si me caso con Harry, seré princesa. Papá, su padre vive en un palacio espléndido. La fortuna del príncipe James es quince veces superior a la del duque. Además, a mí los títulos no me importan. Tú eres el único que se preocupa por el rango de las personas. Y a lord Harry tampoco le importan. En realidad, él ni siquiera quiere ser príncipe. Sólo está haciendo ese gran sacrificio por mí, para que tú apruebes nuestra unión.

La mirada de su padre se oscureció todavía más.

— ¿Y qué hay de los sacrificios que yo he hecho por ti?, ¿o de los que ha hecho tu madre? Y ésta es la recompensa que recibimos: la traición de nuestra propia hija.

A Ginny la apenó profundamente el comentario, pero no pensaba achicarse.

Quizá su padre advirtió su determinación, porque siguió hablando con más estridencia:

—Soy incapaz de expresarte lo dolido que estoy. Pero aunque no pienses en mis sentimientos, por lo menos podrías tener en cuenta los de tu pobre madre. Le vas a romper el corazón, y lo sabes muy bien.

Ginny se dio cuenta entonces de que no podía negarlo. Mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta reparó en que su madre y su tía abuela la habían seguido hasta el estudio.

—Yo también quiero decir algo —dijo la señora Prewett, poniéndose delante de él—: te estás comportando como un auténtico bárbaro, Arthur.

Cuando vio que su marido fruncía el cejo con más intensidad, Molly intervino con tranquilidad y la intención de poner un poco de paz.

—Quizá nos hemos precipitado al juzgar, Arthur. —Molly se volvió hacia Ginny—. Dime, querida, ¿tú sientes lo mismo por lord Harry?

Un destello de esperanza relumbró en el interior de Ginny.

—Sí, mamá.

Molly le escudriñó el rostro muy seria.

—No me había dado cuenta de que la cosa había ido tan lejos.

Su padre dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Porque no tenías ni idea de sus engaños. Un hijo desagradecido es más peligroso que los colmillos de una serpiente.

Su mujer ignoró la acusación y miró a su hija a los ojos.

—Yo nunca te recomendaría a ese hombre como esposo, pero si te hace feliz...

—La verdad es que sí.

—Está bien. —Se volvió hacia su marido—. Arthur, ¿tan malo sería que liberásemos a Ginny de sus obligaciones con el duque y dejáramos que se casara con lord Harry?

— ¡Claro que sí! No voy a permitir que rompa su compromiso con el duque pocas semanas después de haber aceptado su oferta. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que podríamos provocar?

Cuando vio que su madre no contestaba, Ginny inspiró con fuerza.

—Gracias por entenderlo, mamá. Papá, siento mucho causarte dolor, pero no me voy a casar con su excelencia, tanto si apruebas a Harry como si no.

Entonces, dio un paso adelante y besó la suave mejilla de su madre.

—Si pudieras convencer a papá para que se leyera el diario, te estaría eternamente agradecida —murmuró—. Creo que aún lo conserva él, ya que no ha tenido la oportunidad de devolverlo.

Entonces, Ginny se dirigió a su tía:

—Tía Muriel, ¿puedo usar tu carruaje?

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Necesito hablar con Harry.

—Pues claro. Te llevaría yo misma si no estuviera tan cansada del viaje.

Aunque lejos de parecer cansada, la anciana aparentaba estar disfrutando mucho de los fuegos artificiales.

En cambio, aquello sólo consiguió poner aún más furioso a Arthur, cuya ira se agravó cuando Ginny se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Ginny, no te atrevas a marcharte mientras te estoy hablando.

—Me tengo que ir, papá.

— ¡Si te marchas de esta casa, te arrepentirás!

—Lo sé, pero me arrepentiré más si no lo hago.

La joven siguió andando. No tenía otra opción. Debía averiguar si Harry había hablado en serio cuando había declarado su amor por ella.

Se detuvo lo justo para coger la capa y el bolso antes de salir por la parte de atrás de la casa, donde ordenó que le prepararan el carruaje de su tía.

Mientras esperaba, Ginny se llevó la mano al estómago para apaciguar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior por culpa de los nervios y las dudas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto subió a la calesa, cambió de idea y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la residencia del duque de Malfoy. No podía comprometerse con otro hombre sin poner fin primero a su vigente compromiso. Y no quería que hubiera ningún impedimento cuando fuera en busca de Harry para ofrecerse a él como su esposa.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

Ginny se sintió muy afortunada cuando supo que el duque estaba en casa. La acompañaron hasta un salón decorado con mucho lujo, y Malfoy apareció sorprendido y muy contento de verla: le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la cogió de las manos.

—Querida, ¡qué alegre acontecimiento! ¿Cuándo has regresad o de París?

—Esta misma tarde, excelencia.

—Si hubiera sabido que habías llegado ya a Londres, te habría ido a visitar en seguida. —Miró en dirección a la puerta con aire interrogativo—. ¿No ha venido contigo la señora Prewett?

—He venido sola. Quería hablarle de un asunto de máxima urgencia.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del aristócrata, aunque Ginny no podía saber si se debía al desagrado que quizá le había provocado que ella lo visitara sin carabina a aquellas horas de la noche, o a la preocupación por lo que fuera a decirle.

Cuando él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, ella vaciló. Ginny quería dejar al duque con tacto, porque era un hombre sensible y amable, y no se merecía el dolor que estaba a punto de infligirle.

La joven separó las manos de las del hombre, se sentó y le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento junto a ella. Él aceptó, sentándose con una expresión seria pero atenta.

Ginny empezó a hablar entonces con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Usted sabe lo que es amar, ¿verdad, excelencia? La gente dice que amaba usted mucho a su difunta esposa.

Él suavizó el semblante.

—Es cierto. La quería mucho.

—Bueno... —continuó Ginny, esperando que su rostro reflejara arrepentimiento—, tengo algo que confesarle... Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

—Entiendo. —La noticia no pareció cogerlo por sorpresa—. Es ese tipo... ¿Harry, verdad?

—Sí. —La joven hizo una mueca de dolor—. Lo lamento más de lo que soy capaz de expresar. Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido para evitarlo, pero ha sido inútil. Me aflige enormemente haberle dado falsas esperanzas al aceptar su generosa petición de matrimonio. A decir verdad, excelencia, he venido aquí esta noche para suplicarle que me libere de nuestro compromiso.

Malfoy apartó la mirada sin responder.

—No sería justo para usted —prosiguió Ginny con sinceridad— que nos casáramos cuando mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre. Sin embargo, le di mi palabra y cumpliré con ella si así lo desea. Me casaré con usted y le seré fiel toda la vida. Pero espero que no insista en seguir adelante.

El duque apretó los labios con estoicismo.

—No insistiré, señorita Weasley.

Ginny, que se sentía rara y triste, se apresuró a añadir:

—Siento un sincero afecto por usted, excelencia, y creo que usted siente lo mismo por mí; pero también sabe muy bien que el afecto no es amor. Y en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que ninguno de los dos viviría satisfecho sin él.

El duque suspiró.

—Cuando aceptó usted mi oferta, ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Incluso en aquel momento supe que su corazón estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Por desgracia, así es. Percibía algo en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a su apuesto joven lord. Y reconozco esa mirada, señorita Weasley. Yo sentía lo mismo por mi esposa.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Nunca debí darle falsas esperanzas accediendo a casarme con usted, excelencia. Pero le juro que en ese momento aún no me había dado cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos.

—No pasa nada, querida. Uno no puede elegir a quién amar. —Malfoy la volvió a coger de la mano y le dio unas palmaditas con aire paternal—. No se atormente. Lo entiendo. Y puede considerarse liberada de nuestro compromiso.

—Gracias, excelencia —murmuró Ginny con alegría contenida. Tenía la esperanza de poderle expresar su sincera gratitud sin insultarlo.

El duque se levantó cuando lo hizo ella, pero Ginny se detuvo un instante antes de partir.

—Tengo amigas con mucho talento para emparejar a la gente. No me cabe ninguna duda de que lo podrían ayudar a encontrar una novia adecuada que lo amará como merece.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa suave y un tanto melancólica.

—Quizá me convenga su ayuda, ya que a mí solo no me ha ido muy bien.

Luego, la acompañó al enorme vestíbulo de la entrada, donde un lacayo se apresuró a abrirle la puerta e iluminarle los escalones de la entrada. Ginny se abrió paso a través de la nebulosa oscuridad hasta el carruaje de su tía.

Pero esperó a estar dentro para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando dejó atrás la mansión del duque, se apoderó de ella una intensa sensación de liberación, como si le hubieran quitado una pesada carga del corazón. Ginny quería ser libre para amar a Harry, y ya había dado el primer paso.

Ella jamás habría sido la clase de esposa que merecía el duque, y él no era el tipo de marido que ella deseaba. Ginny quería un matrimonio lleno de amor, pasión y relámpagos, el dulce fuego que sólo Harry podía darle. Aquella noche había superado un gran obstáculo y había conseguido la oportunidad de vivir sus propios sueños s, aunque aún quedaban impedimentos importantes en el camino.

Era posible, incluso probable, que tuviera que acabar decidiendo a quién amaba más, si a sus padres o a Harry. ¿Cómo podría honrar los votos matrimoniales y olvidar todos los demás? ¿De verdad podría llegar a renunciar a sus padres?

También tendría que enfrentarse a Harry. Si no había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que la amaba, quizá su corazón siguiera cerrado a ella, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Ginny necesitaba su amor para sentirse completa, y había llegado el momento de que se lo dijera.

La niebla se había espesado cuando llegó a la casa de Harry en Montagu Place, un mal augurio que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera cuando empezó a subir los escalones de la entrada. Una vez dentro lo encontró en su estudio, tirado en un sofá, con la mirada clavada en el fuego y una copa de brandy en la mano.

Levantó los ojos cuando la vio entrar, pero su recepción fue muy distinta a la del duque. Harry dejó la copa y se puso en pie; no parecía muy contento de verla.

La manera en que lo saludó ella también fue muy distinta. Ginny se dirigió directamente a Harry, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con ardor.

Por un momento, él respondió como ella esperaba y su boca se unió a la suya con una impactante demostración de pasión, pero luego se apartó tan bruscamente que la desconcertó.

—No deberías estar aquí, Ginny —le dijo, separándola deliberadamente de él.

—Tenía que darte una noticia, Harry. Soy libre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que eres libre?

—Esta noche he puesto fin a mi compromiso con el duque.

Durante un momento, los ojos de Harry brillaron de gratitud, pero luego frunció el cejo de forma inesperada.

—Pensaba que te alegrarías de que hubiera encontrado una forma de romper el compromiso —comentó Ginny mientras le escudriñaba el rostro.

—Pero tus padres se opondrán a nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí; en ese sentido, no ha cambiado nada. Mi padre se está comportando de un modo obstinado e irracional. Creo que mi madre sería más permisiva. En cualquier caso, estoy preparada para desafiarlos si es necesario. Me casaré contigo y viviremos juntos en Navartania.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas, amor. Eso podría provocar un enfrentamiento permanente con tus padres.

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba dispuesta a seguir a Harry hasta un país extranjero, incluso aunque eso significara ser repudiada por su familia; también había renunciado al duque, ¿y ahora él se estaba echando atrás?

La joven se enfadó.

—No lo entiendo. Llevas días decididos a conseguir que acepte tu proposición. Y hace sólo dos horas estabas en mi casa pidiéndole a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio.

—He recapacitado. No deberías haber roto tu compromiso con Malfoy, querida.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Ya he quemado ese puente. Además, fuiste tú quien me dijo que debería ser dueña de mi destino, y eso es lo que he hecho esta noche. Tenías razón. Necesitaba actuar en lugar de aceptar un futuro que no puedo soportar.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Estaba equivocado, Ginny.

—Entonces ¿te estás dando por vencido?

Harry apartó la mirada para esconderle la expresión de su rostro. Ginny en seguida se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a levantar el muro. La estaba alejando de nuevo de su vida, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarle continuar. Había demasiado en juego.

—Harry, por favor, mírame. —Cuando él hizo lo que le pedía, ella murmuró con voz entrecortada—: Te quiero. Ya hace un tiempo que lo sé. Al principio me resistí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero más de lo que soy capaz de expresar.

No fue una imaginación de Ginny la chispa que ardió en los ojos de Harry, pero se extinguió tan rápidamente como había ardido, y ella empezó a sentirse intranquila.

—Harry..., esta noche has dicho que me amabas. Incluso aunque no lo hayas dicho en serio, sigo queriendo casarme contigo. Y comprenderé que no me correspondas. Con tu pasado es difícil que llegues a amar verdaderamente a alguien.

Harry cerró los ojos como si le doliera algo. Cuando los volvió a abrir su mirada se había oscurecido y en ella brillaban todas las palabras que no quería decir. Cuando Ginny vio la intensidad con que ardían sus ojos, se quedó sin aliento, porque sabía, sin ninguna duda, que él la amaba. Se lo dijo la silenciosa ferocidad de su mirada.

Susurró su nombre, se colocó entre sus brazos y le acercó la boca a los labios. Esa vez le dio un beso acalorado y cargado de emoción, y ambos se demostraron un apetito compartido que no requería palabras, sumado a una repentina y desesperada urgencia.

La misma urgencia que le teñía la voz a Harry cuando dejó de besarla y se separó de ella.

—Lo he dicho muy en serio, Ginny. Te quiero, pero prefiero tu felicidad a tu amor.

Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

—Entonces, no habrá ningún problema.

—Si quiero protegerte es precisamente porque te quiero. No voy a obligarte a vivir en Navartania conmigo. No soportaría separarte de la familia a la que tanto quieres.

La ternura de Harry era indudable, pero ella también se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Lo miró, y el miedo le contrajo el corazón. Debería haber esperado esa reacción quijotesca de Harry. Su protectora naturaleza jamás le permitiría actuar de otra forma. Estaba pensando en ella, tratando de protegerla del dolor. Y ella todavía lo amaba más por ello.

Aun así, Ginny sintió crecer un sentimiento de pánico.

—Harry, no tenemos por qué replantearnos este asunto. Nos podríamos casar con un permiso especial mañana mismo.

—No, amor, no podemos. No nos podemos casar hasta que no resolvamos el conflicto con tu padre y consigamos que nos dé permiso.

Harry la abrasó con la mirada, y Ginny sintió cómo aumentaba su desesperación a la vez que la ira empezaba a tirarle de la manga.

—Eres muy irritante, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué ha pasado con el granuja que trepó hasta mi ventana con la intención de seducirme? ¿Qué hay del rebelde que me secuestró y me arrastró por media Francia? ¿Dónde está el hombre que se enfrentó a un padre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder ofrecerme un título distinguido?

El silencio de Harry le dio ganas de ponerse a gritar. Ginny estaba segura de que sus padres serían el obstáculo más importante al que deberían hacer frente, pero ahora parecía que Harry pretendía dejar de luchar por ella. Ya nunca podría disfrutar de una vida de amor y pasión junto a él.

Al ver el conflicto reflejado en los rasgos de Ginny, Harry sintió una poderosa oleada de remordimiento y unas intensas ganas de consolarla, pero se esforzó por ignorar esa sensación. Sólo hacía una hora, al encontrarse con Ginny en compañía de sus padres, que la comprensión lo había asaltado con una intensidad implacable: vio todo a lo que ella tendría que renunciar si él insistía en seguir adelante con su plan.

—Entonces ¿te estás negando a casarte conmigo? —le preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

—Ginny..., sí.

Si se casaban, a ella le cambiaría toda la vida, y básicamente para peor. Él no podía soportar ser el motivo de que ella rompiera con sus padres. A Ginny le haría mucho daño tener que separarse de su familia. En realidad, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que eso la destrozaría.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella hiciera ese sacrificio. Porque la amaba. Porque se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

De todos modos, por lo visto, Ginny aún no había dejado de intentar convencerlo, ya que trató de persuadirlo con otra técnica.

—Harry, por favor, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tú sabes que es verdad.

— ¿Cómo los amantes de la tragedia de Shakespeare? —contestó él, endureciendo su tono a propósito.

—Sí.

Él dibujó una sonrisa desprovista de humor.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hemos llegado a la parte de la obra en la que Romeo muere y Julieta se envenena.

La expresión que asomó al rostro de Ginny indicaba que estaba dolida.

—A mí no me hace gracia.

—No pretendía ser gracioso.

Pareció que ella perdía la esperanza.

—Ginny..., amor...

Harry se le acercó para cogerle el rostro con las manos, pero la joven dio un paso atrás y se alejó de él.

—Por favor, no me llames «amor» —le reprochó con más lástima que enfado—. Es evidente que no lo dices en serio.

Harry pensó en silencio que era todo lo contrario, porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y estaba exultante de alegría de saber que ella sentía el mismo amor por él. La emoción que inundaba su corazón en ese preciso instante era lo más intenso que había sentido en su vida. La verdad era que conseguir estar con Ginny se había convertido en un objetivo básico en su vida, tanto como la necesidad de respirar.

Pero su madre había seguido los dictados de su corazón y le había costado la vida. Él no estaba dispuesto a someter a Ginny a un futuro tan incierto, incluso a pesar de la desesperación que estaba viendo en sus ojos. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, casi temblando, como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

Habían llegado a un punto muerto, pero Harry no quería ceder. Había sido un egoísta. Todo aquel tiempo se había estado centrando sólo en lo que él quería; únicamente había pensado en lo que él sentía. Pero debía hacer lo que fuera mejor para Ginny. Era preciso que antepusiera el bienestar de ella a todo lo demás.

—Deja que te acompañe hasta tu carruaje —dijo, cogiéndola del codo para guiarla hacia la puerta del estudio.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No pienso volver a casa, Harry.

—No puedes quedarte aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ésta es la casa de un soltero y sabes muy bien el escándalo que provocaría.

— ¿De repente has desarrollado un falso sentido del decoro? —le preguntó.

—Y no es necesario que te recuerde el daño que le harías a tu madre.

Tal como pretendía, Harry se dio cuenta en seguida de que había conseguido dar en el clavo con aquel recordatorio, porque a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Sabía que sentía el mismo dolor que él. Ésa era la clase de dolor que había querido evitar durante toda la vida. Ése era el motivo por el que, en su momento, no había querido ir tras Ginny.

Podía ver la consternación de ella brillando en sus preciosos ojos, incluso la angustia, pero entonces Ginny tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a sonreír, como si estuviera admitiendo que su problema no tenía solución.

—Tienes que irte a casa, Ginny —la presionó con más suavidad. Cuando vio que ella se quedaba dónde estaba, sin moverse, añadió—: No me obligues a llevarte.

Su amenaza surtió el efecto deseado, porque la joven le lanzó una mirada cáustica, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala con la cabeza alta. Harry la siguió hasta el vestíbulo.

Ginny dejó que la acompañara hasta el carruaje y que le abriera la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en el coche.

—Me niego a darme por vencida —murmuró con ferocidad—. No pienso aceptar que esto se ha terminado. ¡Y no pienso volver a casa!

Y después de exclamar sus desafiantes intenciones, llamó la atención del cochero para cambiar su destino.

—Llévame a la residencia de lord Traherne, en Berkeley Square.

Harry frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

—Tengo la intención de quedarme con Gabrielle hasta que consiga haceros entrar en razón a todos, tanto a ti como a mis padres. Sé que ella comprenderá la situación y me apoyará.

Entonces, la joven subió al carruaje, pero antes de cerrar la puerta añadió un último comentario:

—Tiene que haber una forma de que podamos estar juntos, Harry, pero ya veo que soy yo quien tendrá que buscarla.

Y después de aquella declaración, le hizo la señal al cochero para que se pusiera en marcha, y dejó a Harry envuelto en la niebla de la noche, observando cómo desaparecía su carruaje.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

Tres mañanas después, Harry estaba a punto de salir de casa en dirección a una reunión urgente con lord Chancellor cuando Gabrielle volvió a aparecer en su puerta con la evidente intención de reprenderlo.

—Estoy muy enfadada contigo, querido primo —le anunció sin molestarse siquiera en saludarlo—. Harry está muy triste, y todo es culpa tuya.

Harry no aceptó la culpabilidad en seguida, porque él también podría haber anunciado lo triste que estaba. Prefirió invitar a su prima a pasar, y se resignó a mantener una conversación con ella.

— ¿Ya sabes que Ginny se ha negado a regresar a casa de la señora Prewett y que está viviendo conmigo? —le preguntó Gabrielle en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta principal y dejó que el lacayo del vestíbulo se retirara.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bien. Lo que quizá no sepas es que está librando una valiente guerra contra sus padres. Y he pensado que te gustaría saber cómo va la cosa.

Él aguzó la mirada.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Primero quiero saber qué clase de dolencia se ha apoderado de tu cerebro. Ginny cree que has abandonado la lucha porque no la amas lo suficiente, o incluso nada en absoluto.

Harry reprimió un sonido burlón.

—Si no la amara no estaría anteponiendo su bienestar a mis deseos.

Gabrielle no estaba satisfecha.

— ¿Y qué diablos te propones? Si estás intentando salvarla del escándalo, te garantizo que éste no es el mejor momento para desarrollar un desmesurado sentido del honor.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el escándalo ni con el honor. No estoy dispuesto a obligarla a elegir entre sus padres y yo. Quiero priorizar su felicidad.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Ginny diría que tú eres su felicidad —insistió Gabrielle—. Ella te ama, Harry.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras su corazón peleaba contra una repentina oleada de sentimientos.

—Cuéntame lo que está pasando con sus padres.

Gabrielle se olvidó de su enfado el tiempo suficiente como para resumirle la situación.

—En un primer momento, después de que ella rompió su compromiso con Malfoy, estaban muy angustiados; pero Ginny cree que su estrategia de quedarse a vivir conmigo está empezando a dar fruto. Cuando su padre vino a verla ayer, parecía ansioso por recuperarla, quizá hasta frenético. Le recordó el frágil estado de salud de su madre y trató de hacerle chantaje emocional explicándole que la señora Weasley no podría soportar perder a la única hija que le quedaba. Ginny le dijo que no la perderían si aceptaban que te convirtieras en su marido.

—Me sorprende que se mantuviera tan firme.

—Pues a mí no me sorprende. Ella está convencida de que su madre se encuentra en el mejor momento desde que murió su hermano. La señora Weasley ha ido recuperando el ánimo este verano y ahora es más capaz de afrontar las decepciones. Deberías haber oído cómo Ginny le contestó a su padre, Harry: «Eres muy libre de repudiarme si quieres, papá. Os perdería a ti y a mamá, pero encontraría una familia maravillosa en lord Harry y sus primos».

Gabrielle le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Ginny cree que tú la necesitas más que sus padres.

Él pensó que era cierto.

— ¿Y cómo reaccionó Weasley a su declaración?

— ¡Oh!, al principio estuvo gritando y maldiciendo durante un buen rato. Ginny le contestó que quería hablar con su madre directamente antes de acceder a regresar a casa.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando imaginó a Ginny desafiando a su padre. Por fin, había liberado a la rebelde que él sabía que anidaba en su interior. Sin duda, le costaría mucho más enfrentarse a su madre.

Cuando se lo dijo a Gabrielle, su prima negó con la cabeza.

—El amor ha cambiado a Ginny, Harry. Ahora está dispuesta a luchar por ti, incluso aunque eso signifique tener que enfrentarse a sus padres. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo por ella.

Harry empezó a contestar, pero ella levantó una mano.

—Quiero que Ginny se convierta en mi nueva prima, pero lo más importante es que tú necesitas que sea tu esposa. No puedes negar que es tu pareja ideal.

—No, no puedo.

—Entonces ¡¿por qué diablos has tirado la toalla?!

—Yo no he tirado la toalla. Estoy intentando poner en práctica otra táctica.

— ¿Qué táctica?

—Aún no te lo puedo decir.

Gabrielle casi da una patada en el suelo.

—A veces eres exasperante. Me das ganas de ponerme a gritar.

Harry se puso serio.

—Siento ser tan misterioso, querida. Pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Ginny hasta que esté seguro de que mi plan funcionará.

— ¿Qué plan?

—Vete a casa, Gabrielle. Y dile a Ginny que la quiero.

Ella esbozó una oscura sonrisa.

—Deberías decírselo tú mismo.

Harry pensó que eso era imposible. Para empezar, no quería dar esperanzas a Ginny. Y en segundo lugar, no podía soportar la idea de acercarse a ella y no poder tocarla, besarla y hacerle el amor. Era mucho mejor para los dos que se mantuvieran alejados hasta que él tuviera más opciones de convencer a su padre.

Harry le abrió la puerta a su prima sin responder.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —murmuró Gabrielle mientras salía.

—Yo también —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Créeme, yo también.

Harry recibió otra sorprendente noticia aquel día, esa vez de los labios de Quinn: el príncipe James de Villas había ido a Londres para que lo viera el doctor Otto Geary, cuyo tratamiento de veteranos heridos era un tanto heterodoxo, pero había demostrado ser altamente eficaz.

Cuando Harry fue a ver a su padre al hotel en el que se había alojado, descubrió que el príncipe parecía más enfermo de lo que lo estaba en Navartania la semana anterior. Era evidente que el viaje había sido muy duro para él, pero, aun así, había conseguido levantarse de la cama y vestirse con elegancia.

— ¿Así que al final has decidido confiar en los médicos británicos? —le preguntó Harry tras el intercambio de saludos inicial.

Su padre, pese al dolor, logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Oui. Tu primo, lord Traherne, está convencido de que me pueden ayudar. Y cuanto más lo retrase más me debilitaré. Y he decidido que ahora que por fin he conseguido reencontrarme con mi hijo, no me quiero morir.

Harry reprimió una respuesta emocional y se limitó a contestar:

—Deberías haberme informado de que venías. Te hubiera invitado a quedarte conmigo en lugar de dejar que te alojaras en un hotel.

—Tuve miedo de..., ¿cómo lo decís?, tentar a la suerte. Además, el señor Geary me va a examinar mañana, y si me tiene que operar, es muy probable que pase un tiempo en el hospital.

—Si quieres, puedes recuperarte de la cirugía en mi casa.

—Merci. Te lo agradecería mucho, Harry. Tu oferta significa más de lo que soy capaz de expresar.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía hacia él la misma animadversión que antes y quiso atribuir el mérito a quien lo merecía.

—Es a la señorita Weasley a quien tienes que agradecerle mi cambio de opinión. Está ansiosa por ver cómo dejamos las diferencias en el pasado.

— ¿Cómo va tu cortejo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—En este momento, estamos en un punto muerto.

El joven le resumió la insistente oposición del padre de Ginny y le explicó que él se negaba a dejar que ella se separara de sus padres.

—Mi madre estaba sola cuando murió... No pienso dejar que la señorita Weasley se tenga que enfrentar sola al mundo. Y tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitir que la repudien las personas a las que más quiere. Ha abandonado su casa como protesta por la actitud de su padre y está viviendo con mi prima, lady Gabrielle.

El príncipe James sonrió.

—Lily también habría protestado de la misma forma. —El hombre se quedó en silencio un momento antes de repetir algo que ya le había dicho—. Harry, hablaba muy en serio cuando te dije que yo amaba mucho a tu madre, pero fui débil y cobarde. Debería haber luchado por el derecho a casarme con ella.

Harry carraspeó y se esforzó por acallar un resurgimiento de su ira. A fin de cuentas, el hecho de que supiera que debía ir tras Ginny se debía, en parte, a la cobardía que su padre había demostrado en el pasado. Había muy poca diferencia entre lo que el príncipe James había sido incapaz de hacer por Lily y lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer por Ginny. El amor que sentía había potenciado sus instintos protectores, y estaba decidido a actuar del modo que fuera mejor para ella.

Su perspectiva como adulto también era distinta a la que había tenido de niño. De joven no había entendido los sacrificios que había hecho su madre para seguir los dictados de su corazón ni los motivos por los que lo había abandonado todo para estar con el príncipe. Pero ahora sí que lo comprendía. Y estaba preparado para hacer lo mismo por Ginny.

Harry habría contestado, pero su padre seguía recordando:

—Espero que tomes un camino distinto al mío, Harry. Mi matrimonio no fue feliz. Nuestra unión no fue amarga, pero entre mi mujer y yo no había felicidad, ni amor, ni pasión. Me gustaría que tú pudieras disfrutar de la clase de amor que yo compartí con tu madre. Vraiment. En realidad, el motivo principal por el que he venido a Inglaterra es para darte un aplazamiento. He reflexionado mucho sobre la elección a la que te enfrentas. No deberías sentirte obligado a convertirte en mi heredero ni a vivir en mi país.

Harry sintió una intensa punzada en el pecho.

— ¿Me liberarías de nuestro acuerdo?

—Oui. El único motivo por el que aceptaste mi oferta fue para convencer al padre de Ginny, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Siempre tendrás el derecho legítimo a reclamar el título de príncipe, gobiernes o no el país.

Harry sintió cómo disminuía la tirantez en su interior, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, y en realidad era así.

—Te estaría agradecido si me evitaras la responsabilidad. Y tu país estará mejor en otras manos. ¿Dijiste que el trono pasaría a un pariente lejano? Te guste más o menos, estoy seguro de que un ciudadano de Navartania será mejor gobernante que yo. Yo soy un extranjero ajeno a vuestras costumbres y a tu pueblo.

—Es posible. —El príncipe James suspiró—. Ya me he resignado a la idea de que sea Louis quien herede mi corona. Como ya te dije, me preocupas más tú que la sucesión. Quizá si no te ves obligado a vivir alejado de tu familia de Inglaterra, los padres de la señorita Weasley se muestren más dispuestos a aceptarte.

—Eso podría ayudarme a convencerlos. Estoy seguro de que no querrán que su hija se vaya tan lejos.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer para ayudarte, Harry?

En seguida se dio cuenta de que el príncipe hablaba muy en serio. Él no quería nada de su padre, pero consiguió responderle con diplomacia.

—Gracias, pero creo que podré arreglármelas solo.

— ¿Qué hay de las tierras y la fortuna? Tengo numerosas propiedades en Navartania y otras tantas en el sur de Francia. Yo podría obsequiar a tu prometida con una de mis propiedades a modo de dote, o asignar una a sus padres como acuerdo prematrimonial.

—Eres muy generoso, alteza.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Si yo hubiera ejercido de padre contigo, todas mis tierras te pertenecerían. Puedes hacer con ellas lo que más te plazca, incluso regalárselas al señor Weasley.

—Estoy seguro de que agradecería la generosidad, pero me temo que eso no bastaría para ganarme su apoyo.

—Quizá podría crear un título para él en Navartania.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Weasley siente un gran rechazo por todo lo foráneo, pero el rango es muy importante para él. Aún sigue enfadado por haber perdido los derechos sobre el título de su abuelo. La baronía lo habría hecho pertenecer a la nobleza. Es posible que no logre elevar a Weasley al rango de noble, pero estoy intentando conseguirle la dignidad de baronet o un nombramiento de caballero.

El príncipe arqueó una ceja.

— ¿En Inglaterra se pueden comprar los títulos?

Harry esbozó media sonrisa.

—Todo tiene un precio. Nuestro príncipe regente es un derrochador y siempre anda corto de fondos. Suele dejarse sobornar. Oficialmente, yo expediré una petición a la Corona a través de lord Chancellor. Extraoficialmente, le ofreceré un préstamo que, por supuesto, nunca me devolverá.

El hombre parecía pensativo.

—Eso podría resolver tu problema.

—Eso espero. Desde que regresé a Londres no he dejado de trabajar como un esclavo para tratar de elevar el rango de Weasley.

Su padre asintió con aire comprensivo.

—Debería haber imaginado qué harías algo. Me di cuenta de que amabas a la señorita Weasley en cuanto te vi con ella.

A Harry casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que entonces ni siquiera él era consciente del amor que sentía por ella.

— ¿Tan evidente era?

—La verdad es que sí. No podía ni imaginar que fueras capaz de dejar escapar a tu amor.

—No —reconoció Harry.

Ginny era su otra mitad, y él movería cielo y tierra para estar con ella, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—El rechazo de Weasley es otro revés, pero al final conseguiré salirme con la mía. No me importa cuánto me cueste.

—A fin de cuentas eres hijo de tu madre. Si me permites la indiscreción..., ¿cuál es la suma de dinero requerida para ese soborno?

—Es considerable. Quizá suba un poco más de diez mil libras.

— ¿Me permitirías, por lo menos, que contribuyera con esa cantidad de dinero?

Harry vaciló, pero al ver la sincera expresión en el rostro de su padre, se ablandó.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... Te aseguro que tus fondos contribuirán a una buena causa.

—Lo sé. Podrían acabar dándome nietos.

El príncipe James se rio suavemente de su propia ocurrencia, aunque lo lamentó inmediatamente, a juzgar por la forma en que se agarró el costado herido.

A Harry le asaltó una preocupación inesperada.

—Me alegro de que mañana te examinen, alteza. Y si los dos tenemos suerte, quizá puedas vivir para ver a tus nietos.

Harry se dio perfecta cuenta de lo sorprendente que resultaba ese sentimiento en él, y negó con la cabeza, pensando en el increíble cambio de actitud que había experimentado con respecto a su padre.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 21:**

Ginny no sólo se sentía triste, también estaba desesperada. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su dolorosa separación de Harry, y aún no habían conseguido resolver el amargo enfrentamiento entre sus familias, ni siquiera estaban cerca de lograrlo. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era la aparente rendición de Harry.

Cuando llegó su inesperado mensaje, poco después del desayuno, y leyó que Harry le pedía que se reuniera con él en casa de la señora Prewett a las once, no se atrevió a soñar que aquello pudiera significar que el dolor había acabado.

Al entrar en la casa, se encontró con el escenario básicamente habitual: sus padres y su tía abuela estaban reunidos en el salón, aunque esa vez era el señor Weasley quien leía en voz alta para las damas.

Cuando ella apareció, su padre se levantó, demostrándole un halagador entusiasmo.

—Has vuelto a casa —murmuró, cogiéndole las manos mientras le daba la bienvenida.

Ella vaciló. No estaba dispuesta a ceder a menos que él estuviera dispuesto a comprometerse. Luego, miró a su madre, cuyo rostro mostraba una sorprendente expresión de serenidad, aunque permanecía en silencio.

—No ha cambiado nada, papá —le recordó—. Sólo he venido porque me lo ha pedido lord Harry.

—Quizá sí que haya cambiado algo —repuso él muy despacio, como si se tuviera que esforzar por conseguir que salieran las palabras de sus labios—. He leído el diario, Ginny, y yo... tengo que admitir que tu lord Harry tiene parte de razón. Es posible que me haya equivocado culpando durante todos estos años a su tío abuelo Charlus Potter por el asesinato.

— ¿Significa eso que vas a dejar que me case con Harry?

Arthur carraspeó.

—Bueno, yo...

Justo en ese momento, el mayordomo de la señora Prewett entró en la habitación y esperó educadamente a que le prestaran atención.

—Acaban de traer algo para usted, señor Weasley —anunció antes de entregarle a Arthur una pequeña bolsa de piel para marcharse inmediatamente después.

Éste, claramente irritado por la interrupción, rompió el sello de cera y abrió la bolsa, de donde sacó un fino pliegue de papeles. Mientras revisaba el contenido, su impaciencia se convirtió en asombro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

El señor Weasley levantó la cabeza con una mirada de genuina confusión.

—Estos documentos proceden de lord Chancellor. Según pone aquí, el príncipe George va a nombrarme baronet.

La madre de Ginny se quedó boquiabierta, mientras que a ella le recorría un estremecimiento de excitación.

—Debe de ser cosa de Harry —susurró.

Entonces, la señora Prewett se deshizo en carcajadas y captó la atención del señor Weasley.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, Muriel? —le preguntó Arthur.

—No, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero es una maniobra que no me sorprende viniendo de un sinvergüenza como lord Harry. Me parece que ahora ya no tienes ningún argumento para oponerte a este matrimonio —dijo la señora Prewett con evidente regocijo.

Las esperanzas de Ginny aumentaron todavía más cuando la voz de su madre se unió a la conversación.

—Querido, deberíamos pedirle a lord Harry que venga a vernos en cuanto le sea posible.

Ginny advirtió que su padre seguía estando un poco asombrado, pero en lugar de protestar o contestar con amargura, Arthur asintió muy despacio. Entonces, superó la ofuscación inicial y se acercó a la campanilla para llamar al mayordomo.

Decir que Ginny estaba en ascuas era poco. Cuando por fin Harry apareció en el salón media hora después ella lo observó con atención.

Él la miró larga y tendidamente, y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa de ánimo que se le subió como la espuma. Cuando Harry se puso frente a su padre y le habló respetuosamente, se dio cuenta de que seguía costándole respirar.

— ¿Quería usted verme, señor?

Arthur le mostró los documentos.

— ¿Es usted el responsable de que me hayan adjudicado un título de baronet?

—Sí. Lo considero una compensación por la pérdida que sufrió su familia hace ya algunas décadas. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido conseguirle un título mayor.

Arthur volvió a carraspear. Parecía reticente a aceptar ningún obsequio de su antiguo enemigo y, sin embargo, ya había desaparecido toda su ira. Al verlo vacilar, Ginny sospechó que su padre se estaría debatiendo entre la gratitud y el orgullo.

Harry aprovechó el incómodo silencio para seguir con lo suyo:

—Si su hija y yo nos casáramos, señor, seguiría convirtiéndose en princesa, pero viviría aquí en Inglaterra conmigo, cerca de usted y de la señora Weasley, y no en Navartania, como yo pensaba.

Ginny miró a Harry muy sorprendida, y él se explicó:

—El príncipe James llegó a Londres hace dos días. Ha sido muy generoso y ha cambiado de parecer respecto al asunto de la sucesión. A pesar de que el título sigue siendo legalmente mío, no heredaré el trono ni tendré que irme a vivir allí.

Ginny respiró profundamente. Entonces, se acercó a Harry, le dio la mano y se volvió hacia su padre.

—Papá, será mejor que aceptes. Si no nos das tu permiso para casarnos, tendremos que vivir en pecado, y no creo que sea eso lo que quieres para tu única hija.

Esa vez la carcajada de la señora Prewett le provocó un ataque de tos, pero no quiso que nadie la ayudara.

Entretanto, Harry estrechó la mano de Ginny y se acercó un poco más a ella para murmurarle:

—Estás desafiando la opinión del mundo para seguir los dictados de tu corazón... Te pareces más a mi madre de lo que yo creía.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —le susurró a Harry antes de seguir hablando en voz alta—. Por favor, papá, ten en cuenta que estoy muy dispuesta a convertirme en una mujer condenada, igual que le ocurrió a nuestra antigua doncella Martha. No querrás que tus nietos nazcan fuera del matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Ginny se daba perfecta cuenta de que su padre estaba librando una batalla interna consigo mismo, porque se le puso la piel roja de rabia e indignación al pensar que alguien de su familia pudiera traer hijos al mundo en aquellas circunstancias.

La joven habría seguido presionándolo con amenazas, pero su madre interrumpió la conversación con tranquilidad.

—No, Ginny, tu padre no quiere ese destino para ti ni para nosotros. Arthur, querido, ahora tendremos que permitir que se celebre la boda. Ya ves que Ginny se ha decidido, y no hay duda de que los chicos se quieren.

Molly Weasley no solía plantarse, pero cuando lo hacía, su marido siempre le daba la razón para agradarla.

Ginny le lanzó a su madre una mirada de agradecimiento y murmuró las palabras «Gracias, mamá». La mujer sonrió con serenidad.

—Yo creo en la palabra de lord Harry Potter, que ha prometido hacerte feliz. Y nosotros lo único que queremos es que seas feliz. ¿No es verdad, querido? —le preguntó a su marido.

—Sí, claro —logró decir Arthur con brusquedad.

—Sería muy raro —añadió con suavidad la señora Weasley— que aceptaras ese regalo tan generoso y siguieras negándole la mano de tu hija.

Arthur tragó saliva mientras peleaba por sofocar sus objeciones.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien, milord, puede casarse con mi hija.

Ginny, que apenas podía creer lo que oía, sintió cómo el alivio le aflojaba las piernas.

—No te arrepentirás, papá.

Por su parte, Harry quería consolidar el consentimiento antes de que el señor Weasley pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Si pudiera disfrutar de un momento de privacidad con su hija, señor, me gustaría hacerle una proposición formal. La primera vez que se lo pedí rechazó mi oferta; no quiso darme el sí hasta que tuviéramos su aprobación.

El padre de Ginny pareció sorprendido y agradecido al comprobar que ella se había comportado como la obediente y querida hija que siempre había sido.

—Sí, está bien. Se puede declarar, pero...

Antes de que Arthur pudiera acabar la frase, Ginny ya se estaba llevando a Harry hacia el vestíbulo. Se marchó tirando de él por delante de su tía Muriel, cuyos ojos se habían humedecido de la emoción.

La joven no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que entraron en la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta. Si hubiera estado menos desesperada por tocarlo, podría haber aguardado, pero la profunda sensación de alivio y gratitud que la abrumaba la empujó a lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo con ardor.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se separaron, ambos jadeando entre risas.

— ¡Qué impaciente! —murmuró Harry, bromeando con afecto.

— ¿Acaso puedes culparme? Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi.

Seguía rodeándola por la cintura, pero cuando Ginny hizo ademán de querer besarlo por segunda vez, él la contuvo.

—No; quiero hacer esto bien, cariño. Deja que te lo vuelva a preguntar: ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, querida Ginny?

—Sí, sí, sí, claro que sí.

La risa de Harry rebosaba ternura.

—Tu entusiasmo me halaga, querida. Y me siento muy aliviado.

—Yo, también. Pensaba que te habías rendido cuando en realidad habías encontrado una forma de solucionar el enfrentamiento. Es verdad que me quieres después de todo —se maravilló ella.

—Pues claro que te quiero. He ido de cabeza por ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el baile de máscaras de tu tía. Sólo es que he tardado un poco en admitirlo. Hasta mi padre advirtió la intensidad de mis sentimientos antes que yo.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero los indicios han estado siempre ahí. Por eso, yo continuaba persiguiéndote incluso cuando tú pensabas que no había nada que hacer. Por eso, te seguí hasta Francia y te arrastré hasta Navartania conmigo. Y por eso, accedí a reconciliarme con mi padre y me obligué a dejar que me reconociera como hijo y como heredero. Si todo eso no demuestra que te quiero, ya no sé cómo demostrarlo.

Ginny admitió que era cierto. Harry había perseverado incluso cuando ella había creído que su futuro junto era una causa perdida. Por lo menos hasta la semana anterior, cuando la había rechazado con crueldad.

—Lo he pasado muy mal, Harry. Has dejado que perdiera todas las esperanzas.

—Deberías haber tenido más fe en mí, cariño.

— ¿Cómo? Ocultaste muy bien tus intenciones.

Ginny echó el puño hacia atrás y lo golpeó con suavidad.

—Deberías haberme contado lo que te proponías. Ofrecerle un título a mi padre era la solución perfecta.

—No quería decepcionarte si no lo conseguía.

—Harry..., lo único que me decepcionaba, lo que me aterraba, era que ya no me quisieras.

—Eso es imposible. Te he deseado desde que te puse los ojos encima, y nada podrá cambiar eso jamás.

—Excepto que me hubiera casado con el duque. —Ginny se puso seria cuando recordó que Harry la había salvado de un futuro deprimente—. Si no hubiese sido por ti, posiblemente ahora estaría casada con Malfoy.

La joven se estremeció al pensarlo. Su vida hubiera sido gris y deprimente sin Harry. Él era un arcoíris de colores brillantes, lleno de vida y sabor. Él la había cambiado, la había provocado y la había seducido; no sólo físicamente, sino también en cuanto a las emociones. Harry había conseguido que se enfrentara a sus padres, y lo que era más importante, había logrado que ella se diera cuenta de que debía cumplir sus sueños, sin importar lo ridículos que fueran, y no los de los demás

Cuando vio que a Harry se le oscurecía la mirada ante la mención del duque, se apresuró a añadir:

—Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado. Te quiero, Harry, y quiero que seas mi marido.

—Y yo quiero que seas mi esposa, querida Ginny. Llevo toda la vida buscándote.

Al escuchar aquella increíble confesión, Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Le resultaba imposible expresar la alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La felicidad, el asombro, la gratitud. Harry era un hombre increíble, su alma gemela, y le amaba profundamente.

Sin embargo, y para su asombro, no parecía tener ninguna intención de volver a besarla. Lo único que parecía interesarle era hablar de sus planes inmediatos.

—Espero que no quieras celebrar una gran boda, porque me gustaría que nos casáramos con un permiso especial. Mañana, a ser posible.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Me gustaría que el príncipe James pudiera asistir a la ceremonia. Lo van a operar pasado mañana y significaría mucho para él ver cómo nos casamos.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas perdonado a tu padre —confesó Ginny en voz baja.

—Por sorprendente que parezca, yo también. —Harry negó muy despacio con la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero estoy ansioso por concederle su mayor capricho.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—El príncipe James quiere nietos.

A Ginny se le calentó el corazón y sonrió al saber que Harry deseaba formar una familia.

— ¿No te arrepentirás de no dirigir su país? —le preguntó.

Harry respondió con seguridad.

—Jamás. Los títulos de príncipe y princesa sólo serán honoríficos. Aun así, para mí siempre serás una princesa. Si no recuerdo mal, ibas vestida de princesa la primera noche que te vi.

—Y tú eras el pirata que me robó el corazón.

—Te aseguro que fue al revés —dijo, riendo, y su risa sonó un poco ronca—. Gabrielle y Hannah predijeron mi ruina aquella noche, pero las apuestas en contra no duraron mucho. Mis ancestros son conocidos por sus aventuras amorosas, incluido mi tío abuelo Charlus, el responsable de iniciar el sangriento enfrentamiento contra los Weasley. Y ya conoces la historia de mi madre. Lo que quizá no sepas es que los padres de Gabrielle y Quinn provocaron un gran escándalo en su día. Mi tío Lionel se llevó a mi tía Angelique de los brazos de un rival.

—No lo sabía.

—Es cierto. Y cuando los Potter sucumbimos, amamos apasionadamente durante el resto de nuestra vida. —Potter estiró el brazo y le tocó la mejilla—. No obstante, mi rendición no ha tenido nada que ver con ninguna leyenda ni con las obras de Shakespeare. Tú eres el único motivo por el que me he enamorado, dulce y preciosa Ginny. —Y suavizando la mirada, añadió—: ¿Cómo podría no amarte? Sólo me siento feliz estando contigo, siento placer cuando escucho tu voz...

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con más fuerza mientras notaba cómo se le hinchaba el corazón.

—Creo que deberías sustituir las palabras por acciones y demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres.

Pero él se negó.

—No hasta que estemos casados.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que esperar?

—Me temo que sí. No me resultaría igual de fácil colarme en tu dormitorio en esta casa. El acceso aquí es bastante más complicado.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de forma provocadora, y ella pudo entrever de nuevo al seductor libertino que se escondía en su interior. En sus ojos ardía un brillo endiablado, la misma luz pícara que la había atraído desde el principio.

—Si intentara colarme por la ventana de tu habitación aquí —le explicó—, correría el riesgo de que me pillaran. Y no me cabe duda de que tu padre se enfadaría mucho, lo que podría provocar un nuevo enfrentamiento que se alargara durante otras tres generaciones.

—Espero que no.

—Estoy seguro de que pretende sorprenderme haciendo algo escandaloso. Seguro que después de que lo hayas amenazado con dar a luz a mis hijos bastardos confía menos en mí.

—Sólo he utilizado esa carta como último recurso para conseguir que mi padre razonara, pero hablaba muy en serio.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie pueda cuestionar a nuestro primer hijo legítimo.

—Yo tampoco.

Harry le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor será hasta el final.

Los nervios de Ginny centellearon bajo sus caricias y sintió que se mareaba ante la expectativa.

—La espera no será fácil —se lamentó la joven.

—No será mucho tiempo. Y tenemos toda la vida por delante. La pasión es un legado de familia para los Potter, y quiero explorar todas sus facetas contigo.

Los ojos de Harry se habían tornado increíblemente sensuales y ardían con intensidad. Y cuando la estrechó con fuerza y dejó que ella sintiera la calidez de su cuerpo, el deseo ardió en ella.

—La espera será una auténtica tortura —se corrigió Ginny, casi sin aliento.

—Pero la culminación será un placer.

—Por favor, Harry, deléitame ahora. Bésame por lo menos. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda antes de que mi padre venga a buscarnos.

—Será un placer, amor.

Y por fin, Harry posó la boca en los labios de ella. Ginny dejó escapar un ardiente suspiro al sentir el abrasador fuego que él desató en su interior, aunque Harry siguió mostrándose paciente. La joven disfrutó de sus encantadores y cautivadores besos, pero contaba los minutos que faltaban hasta que pudieran compartir más cosas.


	23. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, y es una Adaptación del libro Un Amor Prohibido - de la Autora Jordan Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

 **Epílogo**

 **Montagu Place (Londres), julio de 1816**

Se despertaron lentamente mientras el alba se colaba en su dormitorio. Ginny se sentía feliz tumbada entre los brazos de Harry y pegada a su cálida piel, desnuda e intercambiando con él los latidos del corazón.

Durante aquella primera noche mágica que habían pasado juntos como marido y mujer, habían hecho el amor en tres gloriosas ocasiones. Y cada una de las veces que la había poseído, Harry había vertido su semilla en su interior, lo que le había provocado una increíble sensación que jamás había conocido: se sentía completa.

De momento, habían saciado el crudo deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero Ginny sabía, por otras deliciosas experiencias, que aquella satisfacción carnal no duraría mucho. También sabía que Harry estaba decidido a sofocar cualquier posible duda sobre la profundidad del ardor que sentía por ella.

El aliento de Harry meció algunos mechones cuando le dio un soñoliento beso en la sien.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —le murmuró por decimocuarta vez—. Es para que no haya dudas.

Ginny escondió su sonrisa en la cálida curva del cuello de Harry. Ella le había pedido que le repitiera su declaración de amor con frecuencia durante la noche, y ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que su corazón le pertenecía. Y tampoco dudaba de que la deseaba con fervor.

En ese momento, le estaba acariciando la espalda, pero el cuerpo de Ginny era tan sensible a su contacto que podía detectar el deseo incluso en el más suave de sus roces. También sentía su gruesa y cálida virilidad hinchándose contra el muslo que ella había posado sobre su firme abdomen.

La nueva oleada de excitación que la recorrió le provocó un hormigueo en los pechos, y los latidos de su interior le imploraron con renovada necesidad.

Ginny separó la cabeza de su hombro y asimiló su atractiva imagen. Se había suavizado la expresión de sus ojos, aunque seguía siendo feroz, como el poderoso apetito que ella sentía por él.

Como se moría por volver a sentirlo de nuevo en su interior, Ginny deslizó la pierna por encima del cuerpo de él y se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus caderas. Cuando presionó su duro miembro contra su femenino calor, Harry le posó la ardiente mirada en el rostro.

La joven esposa saboreó la pasión que adivinó en la expresión de su amado antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Su melena formaba una salvaje cortina entre ambos, y ella se apoderó de su aliento con la boca y se perdió en su beso, sus caricias y su abrazo.

Sus lenguas se fundieron en un lánguido ritual de apareamiento mientras él le acariciaba los pechos con amor. Entonces, Harry se contoneó debajo de su cuerpo, tratando de unirse a ella, y Ginny se mostró receptiva a la lenta embestida de su virilidad.

Cuando él se deslizó en su interior sin decir una sola palabra, ella lo acogió completamente, y se levantó un poco para sentarse encima de él. Luego, lo miró a los ojos, arqueó la espalda y empezó a moverse junto con él para cabalgarlo a un ritmo sensual.

Pero como era de esperar, la lentitud no duró mucho. Los excitados dedos de Harry se tensaron sobre sus pezones, y entonces cambió el tenor de su apareamiento: de sensual a insistente. La tensión vibró a su alrededor; calor, fricción y cadencia, todo aumentó.

Ginny se levantaba y se dejaba caer con creciente ansiedad, y Harry le devolvía caricia a caricia. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo para agarrarla de las caderas y se internó en su cuerpo con fuerza y profundidad. Pronto los quejidos de Ginny se convirtieron en gemidos. El ardor le recorrió las venas y el desnudo apetito que veía en la cara de Harry la dejaba sin aliento.

Él era feroz, exigente, casi salvaje, pero ella acogía su urgencia con fervor. Cada vez que la embestía, ella sentía una ráfaga de fuego por todo el cuerpo tan intensa y apasionada que creía que le iba a arder todo el cuerpo.

Y al final, ardió. Cuando por fin ella explotó, sus gritos resonaron por la silenciosa habitación para acabar disolviéndose en un crescendo de pura alegría. Cuando se dejó caer hacia adelante para aterrizar sobre su pecho, Harry la cogió un segundo antes de que la explosiva oleada de fuego se apoderara también de él.

Ginny pudo oír los ásperos rugidos de Harry a través de la nube de éxtasis; sintió sus estremecimientos y los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo mientras se tensaba debajo de ella y temblaba de placer. Cuando el clímax de Harry vibró contra su útero, Ginny se dejó caer como ausente, y sus huesos se fundieron sobre él.

Harry se quedó en el interior de su cuerpo durante mucho rato, mientras los dos trataban de acompasar su respiración pesada y entrecortada. Luego, la tumbó sobre el colchón, acurrucó el cuerpo contra ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Él pensó con satisfacción que Ginny era suya para siempre. Por fin, formaba parte de él.

La intensidad del deseo que sentía por ella seguía sorprendiéndolo. Suspiró maravillado al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en el poco tiempo que hacía que la conocía. Su sensación de soledad había desaparecido, al igual que todas las sensaciones de esa clase que tenía desde la infancia, y todo era gracias a Ginny.

Ella había curado las heridas de su alma.

Harry se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirarla después de haberse abandonado a la pasión, y mientras sus cuerpos húmedos se enfriaban a la tenue luz de la mañana. Ginny siempre había sido una mujer de vibrante belleza, y si algo había cambiado desde que se habían casado el día anterior, era que aún estaba más guapa. Pero era su belleza interior lo que de verdad lo había cautivado.

Amarla parecía tan adecuado y tan perfecto...

Ginny debió de sentir la misma idoneidad, porque cuando abrió los ojos el brillo de sus lágrimas reflejaba la alegría que rebosaba en ella.

—Buenos días, esposa —le dijo con la voz ronca.

—Buenos días, marido —le contestó ella—. ¡Qué forma tan bonita de despertar!

—Ya lo creo.

Era fascinante despertarse con Ginny entre sus brazos, en particular teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le había costado llevarla hasta su lecho nupcial. Ahora estaban unidos por el matrimonio después de casarse con un permiso especial a la mañana siguiente de haber conseguido la capitulación de su padre.

Después de la pequeña ceremonia a la que habían asistido sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, Quinn y Gabrielle celebraron un elegante y precipitado baile en la mansión Traherne, en Berkeley Square; no sólo para darle a Ginny la bienvenida a la familia que merecía, sino para demostrarle al mundo entero que el enfrentamiento entre los Weasley y los Potter había acabado por completo. La noche anterior Harry había presenciado con creciente diversión cómo su familia agasajaba a los padres de Ginny y les demostraba una calidez tan efusiva que acabó consiguiendo que incluso Arthur Weasley se emocionara.

El duque de Malfoy también asistió al baile. Era una estrategia diseñada para demostrar a la alta sociedad que el noble no albergaba ningún rencor tras la cancelación de su compromiso con Ginny, y de paso, para que Hannah y Gabrielle le buscaran potenciales esposas. Por lo visto, ellas ya tenían varias candidatas en mente. El duque no sólo disfrutó mucho del baile, sino que además estaba ansioso por encontrar su pareja ideal.

El príncipe James también asistió a la ceremonia, lo que seguía sorprendiendo a Harry, pero no acudió al baile con objeto de poder reservar sus fuerzas para la operación, que estaba programada para pocas horas más tarde. Tras un cuidadoso examen de las heridas del príncipe, el señor Geary había verificado la posibilidad de que tuviera un objeto extraño alojado en el tejido del pecho que podría ser el causante de su deterioro.

Si la operación para extraerle el objeto culminaba con éxito, el príncipe se quedaría en el hospital de Geary durante algún tiempo, y luego seguiría con la consecuente recuperación en Tallis Court, la propiedad que la familia Traherne tenía en Kent, en lugar de pasar esos días en un hotel de la ciudad. La casa de campo no sólo era más grande y más apacible que la casa que Harry tenía en Londres, sino que además disponía de más sirvientes, que podrían cuidar del convaleciente —o del moribundo, si fuera el caso—, y estaba resguardada del calor del verano y apartada del ajetreo de la ciudad. Esa organización daría a los recién casados la intimidad que necesitaban en Beauvoir, la casa donde había crecido Harry.

La magnífica propiedad de la familia, que se encontraba bastante cerca de Tallis Court, estaba temporalmente vacía, dado que Vincent y Maura seguían de luna de miel, pero se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para permitir las visitas regulares al resto de los Potter.

Harry estaba contento de no tener a sus indiscretos familiares en el piso de abajo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que los quería, deseaba tener la oportunidad de empezar su nueva vida con Ginny sin el constante bombardeo de sus bienintencionados consejos e interferencias.

Justo en ese momento, como si acabara de recordar que él debía irse al hospital, Ginny echó una soñolienta mirada en dirección a las cortinas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que te marches?

—Dos horas, quizá.

Harry habría preferido quedarse en la cama con su mujer todo el día, pero quería estar presente durante la operación de su padre para hacerle compañía y darle su apoyo moral. Harry iría solo, y dependiendo del resultado de la cirugía, Ginny se reuniría con él un poco más tarde.

—En ese caso... —murmuró Ginny, que dibujó una suave y seductora sonrisa mientras levantaba los brazos para rodearle el cuello—, creo que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda —concluyó como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Él la estrechó con fuerza y ambos rodaron por la cama, hasta que el cuerpo de Harry quedó sobre el de Ginny.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando —reconoció con la voz ronca, antes de inclinar la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios.

Al rato, cuando el placer aún seguía deslizándose por sus venas, consiguieron levantarse de la cama para bañarse, vestirse y desayunar. Cuando Harry estuvo preparado para irse al hospital Marlebone, Ginny le dio un beso de buena suerte, que él sintió en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

La suerte les sonreía. Cuatro horas después acabó la operación y Harry se sentó junto a la cama de su padre, que dormía en una habitación privada, reservada a los pacientes más pudientes.

Después de rebuscar con cuidado en el interior de la herida y eliminar algunos trozos de carne podrida, el doctor Geary había encontrado una pequeña astilla de madera alojada en la caja torácica, que sin duda era la culpable del deterioro de todo el cuerpo del príncipe James.

Luego, lo cosió y le administró una buena dosis de láudano para aliviarle el dolor. El príncipe descansaba profundamente. A pesar de su aspecto pálido y débil, el médico dijo que tenía muchas posibilidades de recuperarse del todo, en particular gracias a los novedosos tratamientos para limpiar la sangre por los que el doctor Geary se estaba haciendo tan famoso.

Mientras Harry observaba a su padre dormido, le asaltó otro recuerdo de su infancia y se vio llorando por culpa de una herida que se había hecho en la rodilla, y a su padre consolándolo.

Ahora le estaba devolviendo el favor. La hora siguiente le dio a Harry una buena oportunidad para pensar en su infancia en París antes de que la felicidad que reinaba en sus días fuera aniquilada por la agonizante pérdida de su madre y su terrible muerte, seguida de aquel terrorífico período de cautiverio.

Los años siguientes le habían permitido distanciarse del dolor, al igual que lo había conseguido aquella reunión con su padre, lo que, en gran parte, se debía a Ginny.

Cuando recordó la alegría que sentía su madre cada vez que su padre regresaba después de pasar un largo período de ausencia en Navartania, pensó en la felicidad que él sentía al haberse casado con el amor de su vida. Por eso, no le sorprendió que se le acelerara el corazón cuando llegó Ginny poco después. Los labios hinchados de la joven eran la clara evidencia del modo en que habían pasado su noche de bodas, pero fue el inconfundible amor que brillaba en sus ojos lo que lo dejó sin aliento.

Venía con toda la familia, que seguía insistiendo en quedarse con ellos. Hannah, Gabrielle y lady Annelise llegaron acompañadas de Quinn y de su tío Cornelius. La señora Prewett también había ido con ellos: quería conocer al príncipe y desearle salud.

Fue extraño ver lo bien que se llevaba la anciana gruñona con el huraño erudito, lord Cornelius, a pesar de sus veinte años de diferencia.

En deferencia al convaleciente dormido, los Potter se quedaron en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, y susurraron para no hacer ruido. Pero fue imposible sofocar sus risas por completo cuando Hannah y Gabrielle le explicaron a la señora Prewett que todos los primos se habían criado bajo la desconcertante supervisión de su nervioso tío soltero.

Cuando el príncipe se despertó por fin y se encontró a Harry y Ginny junto a la cama, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pero cuando vio que todo el clan de los Potter entraba en la habitación adoptó una expresión confusa.

—Es posible que acabes arrepintiéndote de que nos hayamos reconciliado, alteza —le advirtió Harry, esbozando una irónica sonrisa—. Reconocerme como hijo significa que tendrás que cargar también con el resto de mis parientes.

El príncipe consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Me alegrará mucho llevar esa carga, mon cher fils.

Entonces, la señora Prewett consiguió que le presentaran a su alteza. El príncipe James insistió en besar la mano de la anciana incluso desde su lecho, y la educada galantería del monarca hizo que se sonrojaran sus arrugadas mejillas.

—Ya veo de dónde ha sacado su encanto, lord Harry —observó la señora Prewett con aspereza—. Es posible que pertenezca usted a la realeza, alteza, pero resulta evidente que en el fondo los dos son un par de seductores libertinos.

Poco después apareció un enfermero del hospital para administrarle al enfermo otra dosis de láudano. Cuando los párpados del príncipe James se empezaron a cerrar, Ginny sacó a los Potter de la habitación y dejó que Harry se quedara unos instantes a solas con su padre.

Tras dedicarle unas cuantas palabras de ánimo más, Harry estrechó la mano de su padre y se marchó. Se encontró a su familia reunida ante la escalinata principal del hospital, esperando sus carruajes y hablando sobre el Hogar Arundel para madres solteras. Por lo visto, la señora Prewett había revelado su secreto.

—Espero que te complazca saber que estoy siguiendo tu respetable ejemplo, lord Harry. Acabo de hacer una buena contribución al Hogar Arundel, siguiendo las sugerencias de Ginny —declaró con los ojos rebosantes de calculada diversión—. Arthur está indignado, por supuesto, pero a él no debería importarle cómo decida yo gastar mi fortuna. Y cuento con la entusiasta aprobación de Molly. Ha empezado a recuperar la salud y ha conseguido imponerse a Arthur.

Hannah se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Harry intercambiaban una sonrisa al pensar en la evolución de la relación entre sus padres, y decidió cambiar el tema para centrarse en los amantes legendarios y explicarle su teoría romántica a la señora Prewett.

Tanto Hannah como Gabrielle se vanagloriaron de haber encontrado pareja para Harry en su papel de Romeo, pero se quejaron de que Quinn seguía aferrado a su cinismo y se resistía a ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tienes que admitir que Maura es perfecta para Vincent —presionó Hannah a Quinn—, y que Harry y Ginny son perfectos el uno para el otro.

—No pienso admitir tal cosa —dijo, sonriendo con ironía—. Aún es muy pronto para decir cuánto durará su entusiasmo.

— ¡Oh!, ya lo creo que durará —afirmó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado, primo. Hannah y Gabrielle llevan meses planeando tu ruina y seguro que se acaban saliendo con la suya.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar mis asuntos amorosos.

—Famosas últimas palabras —dijo Harry sin esconder su diversión—. Yo dije exactamente lo mismo, pero me alegro mucho de que me hayan demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

La señora Prewett miró a Hannah con curiosidad y le preguntó qué otras leyendas estaban por llegar.

—Tengo algún mito griego en mente para Quinn —contestó Hannah—. Es muy posible que el mito de Ovidio, Pigmalión y Galatea. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me parezco yo a la Hannah de La fierecilla domada de Shakespeare, supongo que acabaré con ésa. Pero por desgracia aún no he encontrado una buena pareja para Gabrielle.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —murmuró Gabrielle—. Yo estoy trabajando en mi propio plan.

La silenciosa y casi secreta sonrisa que esbozó hizo que Harry se preguntara qué estaría escondiendo. Cuando arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, Gabrielle se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Mi historia será un cuento de hadas francés sobre una bella y una bestia. Y quizá también haya encontrado un romance para el tío Cornelius. Ya sabes que el tío nunca llegó a casarse porque vivió una historia de amor trágica cuando era joven, pero él también se merece ser feliz, ¿no te parece?

Por primera vez Harry estaba encantado de estar de acuerdo con los ideales románticos de Gabrielle, por lo que evitó advertirle que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos como habría hecho pocas semanas antes.

Poco después, los Potter se despidieron y se metieron en sus respectivos carruajes para marcharse por separado. Harry subió al suyo con Ginny, le quitó el sombrero, y luego la rodeó por la cintura por detrás y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Gracias —le dijo, acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haber venido hoy aquí conmigo. Un hospital no es el mejor sitio para pasar el primer día de casados, pero necesitaba estar con mi padre. No quería que estuviera solo, en especial si no le daban esperanzas.

—Ya lo sé —confesó Ginny con seriedad—. Tu lado protector fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Y en cuanto al asunto de nuestro primer día junto, tenemos toda la vida por delante, y ha sido un comienzo perfecto. Estoy segura de que cuando nos hagamos viejos y miremos atrás, recordaremos el día de hoy con mucho cariño.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Era muy agradable pensar que podría envejecer junto al amor de su vida.

—Lo único que lamento —añadió ella con cierta exasperación— es que mi padre tardara tanto en aceptar nuestro matrimonio.

—Por lo menos, lo hizo por amor hacia ti. Me alegro de que tengas unos padres que se preocupen por ti y te protejan, incluso aunque tu padre sea tan obstinado. Mi madre y mis padres adoptivos eran igual de protectores. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que nosotros desarrollaremos el mismo instinto de protección por nuestros hijos.

Ginny volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, la joven se relajó contra él y suspiró con profunda alegría.

Harry sintió la misma alegría mientras la abrazaba y se maravillaba de su buena suerte. Por increíble que pareciera, había encontrado la misma clase de amor apasionado que conoció su madre, un ardor tan intenso para el que no había sacrificio demasiado grande. Pero el suyo sería de los que crecían con el paso del tiempo. Un apasionado, avaricioso e imponente amor, la clase de amor por la que era tan conocida su familia.

—Soy un hombre increíblemente afortunado —dijo Harry junto al oído de Ginny.

Para su sorpresa, ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

—No sé si estoy muy segura de eso. Yo diría que tú has labrado tu propia fortuna al perseguirme contra todos los pronósticos.

—Eso es cierto.

—Nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad de conseguir resistirme a ti, ¿verdad?

Harry pudo distinguir la sonrisa en la voz de Ginny, y después en su propia voz cuando le respondió:

—Ni la más remota.

La suave risa de Ginny le calentó el corazón.

—Mi tía tenía razón. Eres el príncipe de los sinvergüenzas, lord Harry Potter. —Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y levantó la cabeza en busca de un beso—. Y así es como me gusta que seas.

 **Fin**


End file.
